The Summer Run
by ThatFlyingEagle
Summary: Elsa Frost lands a new job as an athletic mentor and compliance advocate at the prestigious Arendelle University. Everything goes well, until she begins to bend and shatter the very rules she must uphold. Can she dodge the law? Can she make it work? Will her heart come out of this unscathed, or torn asunder? Rated M for Language and suggestive/adult themes. Elsanna, non-incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello, Frozen fans! This is my first Frozen fanfic, so I do hope that you will all enjoy it! This will be done on a weekly update basis, every Saturday! Like, 95% of this is already written, so there should be no real barriers to updating for a long time!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa got out of her truck, feeling the cool air blow through her braid as she took in the sight of her new work. The late summer breeze of New Hampshire is a welcome change from where she used to work, and she lets it waft over her, masking the irrefutably soul rending uncertainty she was going through.

Elsa Frost has graduated from university with her undergraduate degree in athletic counseling and management in three years, then gotten her Masters in athletic compliance and sports management in a year and a half. At twenty two years old, she was already set up to be extremely successful. If only life felt like working out that way.

She had immediately been offered a job at a school in Ohio upon graduation, and she took it so fast that she didn't take the time to make sure that she was cut out for it. Or even what it was. She was essentially thrown into the Head of Student Compliance job in an athletic department that was simply riddled with countless NCAA violations and investigations. She had spent all of a week there when a coach told her, in confidence, that she had been hired so quickly because the former head had quit because of all the violations.

She wasted absolutely no time in getting out of that job and into a much more manageable one at a Division II school in South Carolina. Admittedly, it was a great position, and everyone that she had to deal with treated her with kindness and respect. Not that she particularly needed it, but the pay and benefits there were wonderful. She loved that job, but ultimately she couldn't bring herself to be comfortable with living in the south. If she was being honest, she hated the heat more than anything. Come on. Seventy five degrees on Christmas? No snow? There were kids swimming in the middle of the winter!

So, she quit her job there and had gone back north. All in all, her professional career as an athletic mentor for NCAA sports so far had amounted to nothing. _Nothing_. Luckily, a friend she had made in graduate school had become the athletic director at a Division I school in New Hampshire. He immediately called her and offered her a job there, no questions asked, no interview required. He apparently remembered her dedication and hard work while she interned with him in grad school. She had just arrived at the athletic complex for her first day.

She slung her bag over her shoulder and wrapped her arms around herself. She had chosen to wear black slacks and a simple teal blouse today. She dispensed with earrings and anything too flashy. She didn't want to come across as too snooty on her first day.

This building, or at least the address she was given, was the center of operations for the Arendelle University athletic department. The campus itself was snuggled away a few miles away from here, but this complex was simply _huge_. Softball fields, baseball fields, soccer fields, countless auxiliary fields, a huge football stadium and an impressive track made up the majority of space here.

This building was, if her local research was correct, lovingly referred to as "The Freeze." She didn't really understand the reference, but it might have something to do with the fact that the teams here were called the Arendelle Icemen. Or Icewomen, depending on the sport. The building itself contained most of the training rooms, the main weight-room, and all the athletic compliance offices, as well team offices for a lot of the sports. Apparently baseball and softball had their offices in their stadiums.

She knew that she would like that part of things immediately. It was always a good sign when the community was so involved with their school, and it was good that the athletes here were unified enough to have nicknames for their facilities.

She entered the building, and was immediately assaulted by the hallway that stood before her. Both sides of it were adorned with action shots of athletes in various sports. She viewed a beautiful soccer player, foot cocked and firing on a ball. There was a tennis player, tossing up the ball to be slammed down court. A pole vaulter clearing whatever height they were attempting. A pitcher in the middle of his delivery. A huge blonde gearing up for a discus throw.

"Elsa!" She was pulled from her inspection by a short, round man who was coming down the hall towards her. She smiled warmly at him, walking into the offered hug without a moments hesitation.

"It's great to see you, Kai!" She replied. Kai Gelfson was the man who had headed her internship at grad school, and he was also the reason she was here right now. He squeezed her for a few moments before letting her go.

"Safe drive I hope? Move in just fine?" He asked, heading down the hall. Elsa quickly fell into step with him.

"Oh yes. It feels nice to get away from that South Carolina heat!" She laughed. Kai rumbled a jolly laugh. Being such a large man, he was unfailingly kind and almost always happy.

"I bet! Well, welcome to the Freeze! Lets get you to your office and meet your co-workers!" She grinned her assent, following him through the halls. This place was a literal maze to her right now, and she hoped she was have time to figure out what was where before she had to begin working. As it always had, a giddy sort of childish excitement ran through her at the chance to meet new co-workers. She never knew what to expect. Would they be awesome, friendly people? Would they be terrible? The suspense was killing her. In a good way.

After working through several turns and halls that looked more like a parking garage, they entered a part that was carpeted with painted walls, fluorescent lights and scented plug ins. She could smell the pungent odor of hand sanitizer and leather mixed together with the weak scent from the old Glade dispensers. This was home for her.

Kai led her to a large room filled with tables, all arranged in different places, labeled study hall. There was a square of couches against one wall, and against the front wall, right next to the doors, were two cubicles, one being bare and empty. Sitting on the first table was a brown haired man wearing a casual suit. When she and Kai walked in, he jumped up.

"Kai, nice to see you again...and," His eyes settled on her and he smiled. "_You_ must be Elsa." He made an exaggerated attempt at an old Victorian bow and flourish, looking utterly ridiculous. She had to seriously work to stifle the laugh that came to her lips.

"That's me. Elsa Frost. Nice to meet you."" She replied, offering a hand. He looked surprised and took her hand firmly, shaking it once.

"My name is Flynn Rider. I'm in the other cubicle. We're going to be partners in crime!" He laughed, giving her an evil smirk. Elsa placed her hand over her mouth, stifling a giggle. At least the person she would be spending most of her time with seemed like a normal human being. He had a reasonably ridiculous sense of humor too, if that smirk and the attempted bow were anything to go off of.

"I will leave you two to get better acquainted. Flynn, do me a favor and give Elsa a tour of the Freeze, and _this_ time, get the new girl a map!" He shook a finger at Flynn, a playfully stern look on his face. The mentor laughed and swore that he would, the two of them heading out the door together. She stepped into her cubicle, putting her bag down on the desk.

She had brought her own laptop, which was top of the line already, but she thought that she would be using a desktop or something here, the only thing on her desk right now was a tablet. She had used tablets, but never at a school that she had worked at. Not even when she was interning in grad school.

Her chair was leather, and she let out a dreamy sigh as she sat on it. It felt like she was sitting on a cloud, her body sinking into the chair as it fit her petite body shape. The desk, a dark, polished, wooden affair was smooth and looked new, and had a small divider wall with Flynn's cubicle and the rest of the room.

Beside the tablet was a cup full of pens, all blue and white with the word _Icemen_ up the side. There was a box of pencils, a stapler that came with three boxes of extra staples. Next to that was a big box of rubber bands, a box of paper clips and next to that a single key. She picked it up, staring at it like it held unlimited secrets.

A tapping scared the life out of her, and she let out a girlish squeal, whipping around. Flynn stood there, his hands up in defense. "Oops! Sorry to scare you!" He laughed. She took a few moments to regain control of her breathing. Flynn waited before tapping a large drawer in her desk. "That key is to your personal drawer."

She pushed the key in and unlocked it, pulling it open. She was pleasantly surprised to see how much space was in there. She looked curiously at the other office supplies arranged so carefully on her desk.

"I did that," Flynn admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I wanted you to be able to organize your stuff how you like it..."

She shot a quick look at him. He was really cute when he rubbed his hair like that and looked at with those big eyes. She hoped...oh no. She hoped he wasn't hitting on her already!

"Er...thanks..." She said awkwardly. They sat in silence for a mere second before he clapped his hands together.

"Alright! Well, let me give you the grand tour!" The grand tour took exactly ten minutes. He showed her where the bathrooms were, where Kai's office was and where the photocopier and break room was. Once there, he gifted her a map of the Freeze, and she could immediately see the pattern of the halls. She would learn it all in a week.

"Yeah, there isn't really all that much need to know that this is the break-room. You and I can take our breaks in the cubicles. But..." He danced up to the large, glass paned machine, filled to the brim with chips and other such snacks. Next to it was another machine with a large coke bottle on the front. Flynn put on a dramatic show of swinging his arms in front of the machines. "The _vending_ machines are here! All the wonderful sugar-packed treats that make dealing with needy athletes all day worth it!" She couldn't resist this time and laughed at his antics. So far, this was looking like a dream job. They went back to the study room talking amiably about little things.

"So, what's the deal with this tablet?" She asked, poking it anxiously. She knew how to use them. She just...didn't. Her computer was far more powerful a tool.

"Oh, that's not exactly going to be your weapon of choice. Or it might be, I don't know. Let me explain what is going to happen here when the herds of the mighty frosh mob descend upon us."

"Excuse me? The mighty frosh mob? What's that?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow at the divider. It was tall enough that she couldn't see him even if she was standing. She would have to get used to just talking to him over it.

"That's what I call the freshmen every year. Primarily, you and I are athlete mentors. The freshmen of every sport, whom I _lovingly_ refer to as the frosh mob, have to go through standard study hall hours in order to be eligible. About ninety percent of who we deal with on a regular basis are freshmen. Sometimes, there will be second semester freshmen, and even upperclassmen in here for study hours, but mostly freshman," He came around and leaned his chin on the shorter divider between her and the rest of the room. He put two fingers on the top of it and walked them down.

"So, the frosh come in and say 'Ohmigosh, Elsaaaaaa! Can you sign me in, pleaseeee?'" She broke out in laughter as his voice raised to a pitch that he clearly believed imitated an eighteen year old girl. "So, you hand them the tablet-which, by the way, you will have to keep securely fastened to your person at all times because it is their lifeblood and they will try to steal it-and make them sign in with their student ID number. They get put in the system and their hours begin ticking off. That, really, is the only use of the tablet. And games. Can't forget games."

She nodded, still giggling, and picked it up, bringing up the homepage. She held it up to him, and he pointed at an icon. "Right there, Study Hall." She clicked it, and a roster opened up, along with a clock. It showed a spot to sign in, along with a box that would show who is signed in already.

"Now!" He flung himself over the first table and slumped into a chair, throwing his feet on the table and hanging his head back over the chair. "If you see _any _student in here doing anything other than studying, you kick 'em out faster than...well...faster than something. But you kick 'em out! This room is your castle, and you are the Queen!"

"The Queen?" She asked in amusement. He waggled his eyebrows and gave her charming smile.

"That makes me the King..."

"Oh, shut up!" She snorted before clamping a hand over her mouth, her eyes flicking to Flynn. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! You can't say stuff like that on day one! Come on Elsa! "I...I'm sorry..." She murmured.

"Sorry? Not at all, Elsa! I'm just having fun. That's my watchword. Work isn't work if it's fun!" She smiled into her hand, glad that she had already, on day one, become so...comfortable. She would normally have never said something like that to someone. She had loved working down South Carolina and she thought that everything there was just awesome, but she hadn't been super close to anyone there. Not even this close, and she hadn't really even worked here yet.

"Seriously though. This is your-and my-domain. You are the authority in here. Don't let anyone try to test their luck," For the first time since she met him, Flynn actually looked downright serious. "They will try to brush you off. Don't let them. Stand your ground." His eyes narrowed dangerously thin, and for a moment, Elsa thought that this was code for something, or that he was inherently evil.

"Of course, you just have to threaten to tell their coach and they become all 'I'm like super-super sorry! Please don't tell coach! I'll have to run!'" He fell to his knees in front of her chair, clapping his hands together as if in prayer. He got back to his feet and immediately assumed a thinking pose, his hand on his chin and his eyes raised up as if looked at some artifact. "You know, it's funny. Division I athletes are supposed to be athletic, but they all hate running...it's a conundrum..."

"Do you know what conundrum means?" She spluttered through her laughs. He shook his head.

"Nah. Too many syllables."

"So...eligibility? Compliance?" She ventured knowingly, unable to hide her smirk. He snapped to attention, giving her a military salute.

"The very watchwords of my life, your highness!" He marched, stiff legged back to his desk before bursting into laughter. Elsa shared his laugh, already thanking whatever higher power had led her here. An hour into her first day and she already loved it.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I know this is a little bland on details and all that, but it'll pick up, I promise! Have a great weekend and week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Chapter 2 of A Summer Run!**

* * *

"Shut up!" Anna laughed, her and her friends jostling each other as they clomped down the back door ramp into the Freeze. The annual compliance and study hall mentor meetings were today, and the women's soccer team were the _last_ team to go. It was six o'clock, and Anna wanted nothing more than to head back to her dorm room and sleep. They had been running ragged in preseason practices, and with only three days left, they were tired. As hell.

"Oh, come on stripes! He was checking you out so hard he ran into a tree!" Her teammate, Laura Idun laughed. The two of them, both juniors, had been friends since freshman year and were right next to inseparable. Stupid, really, because Idun was being purposefully retarded. Anna didn't like guys.

"I don't care about him, I want you to stop calling me stripes!" Stripes. Her stupid nickname that the seniors had given her. All because she was born with this weird stripe of white hair in her otherwise strawberry blonde head. Neither of her parents knew where it had come from, and doctors all said that it was harmless. Her friends had used it mercilessly against her though, and her nicknames throughout school had ranged from granny to raccoon, coon, and now all the way to stripes.

They continued to poke fun and chat about practice while they waited for their coach to come and unlock the back door to let them in. Seeing as the semester hadn't started yet, the door was locked, and none of their ID cards could open it yet. Once classes began, they could get into the Freeze any time between seven thirty in the morning all the way till ten at night. Every day.

"Hey girls, listen up." They turned to look at the group of three seniors that had come down behind them. The three ladies were the only seniors on the team, and also the team captains. "Before we go in there, I thought I might give you a heads up. We have a new team mentor in the study room..."

"Who do we need other than Flynn?" Someone said, prompting the gathered team to laugh. Only the freshman gave half-hearted giggles, not really knowing who Flynn is. They will know, but they don't just yet. The captain smiled.

"Yeah, I know, Flynn is awesome. The department thought he needed some help though, so there is a second mentor. Coach texted me, saying that I should tell you guys to be on extra good behavior when we're in there." Anna nodded along with all the others. The fact that there was a second mentor didn't really mean anything apart from having someone who needed to learn the ropes. She was a good student anyhow. The only reason she was still in study hall was because the whole team was required to do eight hours a week, freshman to senior. They were one of the only teams on campus who had that requirement, but they were also one of the only teams on campus who never lost _anyone_ to academic ineligibility.

Finally, coach let them in. He gave them a quick chat, saying that they had done a great job and to hang on for the end of preseason. Once that was done, he led them to the big study room. On their way, another girl passed them in the hall, and Anna found herself turning around to admire the goods. The ass in those pants was just asking to be grabbed.

"Who was she? A softball player maybe?" Idun wondered. Anna shook her head.

"Not a chance. Thighs aren't nearly big enough. I would say cheer squad, or maybe cross country or track, but _oohhh_. I do think I'm a little wet." She said with a smirk and a dramatic moan. Idun punched her playfully while some other girls on the team laughed. Some only frowned, but Anna didn't care. She was a lesbian, and everyone knew it too. If there were some anti-gay idiots on the team, oh well. Not like she got along with those people anyway.

"Oh great. Worse team on campus incoming." Anna and the other girls laughed as they walked into the study room. Flynn had dramatically rolled his eyes from his spot in front of a podium put in the front of the room. They spread out, most of the underclassmen heading to flop down on the couches, groaning. Anna held in a smirk at them. She remembered her first time doing preseason here at Arendelle. Hell on earth it was. She was just as sore as they were, but she was a junior now. She handled it better. Not to say she wasn't sore enough to consider overdosing on painkillers and muscle relaxers, but still. She handled it better now.

"Alright, welcome back to your favorite room, ladies. Most of you know exactly what goes on here, but for those of you who don't, and don't know who I am, my name is Brad Pitt..."

"You are so full of shit, Flynn!" Anna yelled out. The whole team laughed at the face the mentor put on, his lips dropping into an adorable pout, and Anna noticed the covering of eyes and shaking of heads from her coaches. They knew she was just messing around.

"Well, you're not wrong stripes," He chuckled at the stormy look that took over Anna's features. "So. My name is Flynn Rider, and I'm the assistant athlete mentor here at the Freeze..." Assistant? He was the head last year. She flicked her eyes to one of the seniors who had raised her hand. Always the good girl she was.

"I thought you were the boss?" She asked, voicing the question most of them team was asking in their heads. Flynn shook his head.

"I was, because my bosses desk was empty. Now I have a boss, and speak of the devil, here she is!" He pointed behind them. All the girls turned, and Anna nearly passed out. Standing behind them was the girl they had seen in the hallway, and holy shit. Anna had thought the ass was nice, but everything else was simply _sexy_ as hell.

Full, red lips on a perfect face. Platinum blonde hair, wrapped up into a tight professional bun. A blue scarf hung around her neck and she wore a tight, teal long sleeve shirt with the mascot on it. She wore tight black slacks that hugged every curve just right, with black flats. Wow. Just...wow.

"Hello ladies. I'm Elsa Frost, and I'm the new head mentor and student-athlete compliance advocate here at Arendelle. Nice to meet you all." She said with a gorgeously perfect smile. Anna spun around furiously, crossing her arms on her chest and ignoring the nudges and snickers she was getting from some of the girls sitting around her. She had wanted to feel up the new mentor! God dammit! Why does she have to be the fucking mentor!?

As if to spite her, Elsa rounded to the front of the room to stand next to Flynn, forcing Anna to drink in every little sexy bit of her. She handed a stack of papers to the nearest player before looking around at them again. So perfect, in every way. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of icy blue, which shone like crystals on her slightly pale complexion. Luscious red lips stood out like plump strawberries, and her platinum hair looked soft and heavenly at the same time.

"So, as with all the other teams, Flynn and I have split responsibility for you. I will be handling the upperclassmen..." _Fuck yes!_ She cheered inside. Maybe she couldn't drag Elsa into the locker room and eat her for dinner, but at least she got to have her for a mentor. That meant like, ten minutes of one on one time with her every week! Bonus!

The stack of papers reached her and she took one, then passed it along. It was just the rule sheet that she had gotten every year. Don't bet, don't do drugs, blah blah blah. Misconduct and disciplinary, blah blah blah. Then they got to the rule that Anna had never thought would be an issue.

Sexual Misconduct. Son of a bitch. That is exactly the kind of misconduct she looking to indulge in. Since when was that a rule...oh yeah. Since forever. Son of bitch. Yeah, maybe it was shallow of her to think about hopping into bed with the new mentor, but hey, who could blame her? She assumed that there were easily two hundred guys who had thought the exact same fucking thing as she did between all the teams.

The meeting went on for a good hour before they were finally allowed to leave. She shared a few quick words with Flynn and the coaches, then left with Idun in tow. They got to the car and headed back towards campus.

"So...what was that you said in the hallway, stripes? 'I do think I'm a little wet'?" Idun snickered as they drove. "How about now?" Anna flipped her off, shaking her head.

"Hey, I didn't know she was the new mentor! For god sakes, she looks like she's my age!" She said in her own defense. Besides, not like she was even interested. She really didn't do well with relationships. Anna was much more of a hook up kind of girl.

She would never ever think about hooking up with the study hall mentor. Not to mention that Elsa probably had the hunkiest of hunk boys just lined up for herself. Oh well. Study hall would be fun this semester, at least.

"Hey, how do you think we'll be this year?" She asked, trying to change the topic away from herself. She couldn't exactly decide if she was actually trying to change the topic from herself, or maybe she was trying to think about something else. Hell, she didn't really care about them thinking she wanted to bang the mentor. She did. Idun thought for a minute.

"Well, if we can stay healthy, then pretty good. The biggest problem last year was that a lot of the starters got hurt. I mean, you went down with your ankle, I got that concussion, Manda got hit by a car..."

"That wasn't sports related," Anna interjected. "That dude was too drunk to even speak English. Dumb fucker..." She grumbled. That was by far the worst part of last year. Poor Amanda was hit crossing the street by a drunk driver and broke both her legs. Unfortunately, it doesn't look like she'll ever be able to play again. The team had cried for a good long time about it. Nobody really knows whats happening right now with that, but Amanda hadn't been there for any of preseason.

"Yeah...anyway, lets try to enjoy these last few days. Class starts next week, and so does _chemistry_..." They both groaned in pain, thinking about the class they had decided to take together. Neither of them had passed it the first time round, but they had taken it separately. They hoped that, this time at least, they can combine their brain power and pass it together.

"Why are we taking that for our science?" Anna muttered. "Chemistry sucks. Can't we take geology or something?"

"I guess we could find out. I mean, I just took it because all the girls take it. I just assumed that it was the standard route..." She trailed off in thought. They got to their dorm room parking lot and quickly got out, racing inside to see who gets the shower first.

* * *

"Anna Springs?" Anna shot her hand into the air, waving it a couple times to get the professors attention. The man nodded and offered a quick smile before continuing on with the first day attendance check. This class was one that she had been most looking forward to out of all her classes this semester. She only had four, so that actually wasn't saying much, but still.

Anna's major was geography, something she had always excelled in. She was just never interested in that scientific or mathematical garbage. Most people thought geography was just about land and stuff, but it was so much more. It was about land, people, space, time, development, more land, more people, the future, the past, everything. It was awesome.

"All right! This class will focus mainly on..." Anna zoned out, having heard the intro to geography lecture so many times now that she could probably give it herself. Asleep. Every geography class at Arendelle had the intro lecture for the first day, so it was always boring. She reached down and rubbed a sore spot on her hip, wincing at the contact.

During practice yesterday, one of the girls accidentally collided with her while they were going for a header. Normally a no big deal moment, except when the aforementioned teammates elbow rams right into your hip. She said it was fine and continued on as if nothing had happened, but it really hurt. Like, insanely bad. She was tough though, and she'd never say that she was hurt. Unless, you know, your fucking ankle pops out of place in the middle of a game and you can't even walk it off.

She had iced the shit out of it, and it felt a little better, but the night had just made it stiff, and moving today was a chore. Thank god that Thursdays were her easy day. Only one class, and it was her favorite too. On top of that, as their reward for an apparently kick ass preseason, coach had given them the next couple days off, and they wouldn't practice _or_ lift again until Monday. Sweet.

All that meant was that she would be spending this afternoon in study hall. She had always had a solid schedule for finishing her study hours without stressing over it too much, but she just...hadn't gone in all that much this week. Call it first week laziness. Or she was trying to extend her summer. Whatever.

Laura, being the perfect little girl that she was, finished all eight of their required hours in three days, Monday through Wednesday, so it wasn't even like Anna could persuade the girl to come keep her company in there.

She would have to get through a solid count of hours tonight in order to make all her time by tomorrow at noon. Looks like she would be getting to know the new mentor pretty well over the next two days. She felt a nudge on her arm, and she looked next to her to see a simply huge guy staring at her. She shook her head at him and then looked back at nothing. He nudged her again, and she flipped on him.

"What!?" She hissed lowly. He pointed, and Anna looked at the front of the room to find the professor watching her with a smirk. A furious blush of embarrassment ran over her face and she buried it in her hands.

"Miss Springs, I have heard only good things about you from my colleagues. Don't make liars of them." Wow. Way to be a fucking dick. Go ahead and guilt trip the shit out of her. She nodded silently, and he continued on. A second later, she got a poke on her arm again.

She cast a burning glare at the massive idiot that sat there, staring forward and pretending to look interested. Good technique, eyes bright and eager too. She looked down and sat a small piece of paper shoved under her elbow.

_Names Kristoff_

She looked up at him curiously and saw a smile creep onto his face. She rolled her eyes and pulled out a pen, pretending to start jotting down notes.

_Anna_

She slid it back towards him and resumed her bored daydreaming. She hoped that he wasn't trying to hit on her. She was a lesbian, yeah, but she was a sexy beast. Guys hit on her all the time, and she actually felt bad sometimes turning them down. Only when she had to turn down a legitimate good guy though. She turned down a baseball player last year after he asked her out. She told him she was a lesbian, and he called her a dyke. So, she did the only rational thing a girl could do. She slept with his ex-girlfriend. Got him all pissed off. Fucking hysterical.

She took a deep breath, hearing the professor say that he would dispense with the rest of the intro lecture, seeing as most people looked bored. He opened up the first lecture and began to spout about sustainability. She knew it, but she still took a pen to notebook. Notes were a life saver. No sense in digging a hole where one wasn't needed.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed, and I will see you again next week! Have a good weekend and week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3 of A Summer Run!**

* * *

"Elsa, do you have the schedules for the football team?" Elsa rolled away from her computer and to her filing cabinet, rifling through it. Sure enough, she has a thick file under football. She pulls it out and gets up, rounding the dividing wall, flipping the file open and scanning through it quickly.

"You literally ask me for these every day. Why don't you keep them in your cabinet?" She asks, not annoyed but rather more curious. Flynn was quite a neat man, so it just seemed so out of place for him to constantly misplace that single file. He laughed mockingly at her words.

"Well, the football coach comes in here every day wanting to make _changes_," He made air quotations as he stressed the word. "Then, the idiot goes and slaps it in your cabinet every day. I can't tell if he thinks I won't notice him taking his players out of math, or he's just as dumb as some of them are." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. She leans on his divider, eying him in interest.

"Not like you to get stressed, Flynn. What's up?" She asked. The man had been non stop upbeat humor and good times since she got here. She didn't think she had seen a genuine frown from him even once yet. Even leaning back in his chair in an obviously tired way, he still wore a soft smile.

"Nothing, really. I do this dance _every_ year with the football team. Their head coach and his lackeys try desperately hard to fix their kids schedules so they can come and practice as much as possible, with absolutely no regard for eligibility. I always win, because I know this job like the back of my hand, but it's just frustrating." Elsa silently feels for him. She can't tell if he was directly involved with it, but she hadn't been assigned to deal with a single football or baseball player. He had all of those, and she also knew that those were the hardest sports to deal with in regards to compliance and eligibility. Mainly because players of those sports were meat heads, more often than not. Not to say that she didn't have some soccer players who weren't like that, but still.

So far, Elsa had met most of the teams, and she had made her mentoring schedules with mens and womens track and field, and mens and womens soccer. All...except a few. She went back to her desk and pulled up the rosters alongside the meetings she already set up. She knew that Flynn knew most of these kids personally, so she thought that he would have the best insight into a few of them.

"Flynn?"

"Yes, sunshine?" There he was. Even when he was stressed out, Flynn always with the nicknames and the little things that made her smile. She wasn't fond of the nicknames, never had been, but she knew he didn't mean them in a bad way. Which made a world of difference to her, who had gotten mercilessly bullied in school because she was different.

"Tell me...do you know one Anna Springs? Womens soccer?" She asked. She was the only member of womens soccer who had not come in to set up a meeting time with her. From the looks of everything, she looked like she was a good student and responsible too.

"Yeah. We call her stripes." She twisted her face into a questioning look, directing it at the dividing wall.

"Stripes?" She tried to keep the disdain from leaking through her voice. That certainly sounded like a nickname that didn't have a nice connotation to it.

"She has this strip of white hair in her red hair. All her friends call her stripes, so she's pretty much called that by one hundred percent of people here. Even coaches and administrators." She shook her head, dispelling the silent disgust she felt at the name. It didn't sound like something Anna had wanted to be called. She was never a popular person in the private and charter schools her mother had forced her to go to, and she had been the victim of some pretty awful nicknames in her time.

"Well...how is she? Good student?" She wondered. She was the only one of her team who hadn't come in...in fact, at all. Elsa felt a twinge of worry, not wanting to submit her very first report that included someone not making their hours.

"You bet. Great girl. Why?"

"She hasn't come in here. Once," She said with worry, looking at the time sheets. Next to her name were the ominous zeroes. "And she has eight weekly hours." She heard Flynn snort briefly.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Elsa. I'll bet a whole box of cookies that she comes in here in the next half hour. Stripes has never missed her hours, and I doubt she'll start now." Elsa is surprised when she feels a twinge of irritation at the use of the nickname again. She didn't like it. She turned her attention back to reviewing the mentor meetings she'd already had, hoping that they will help her forget her momentary annoyance at her colleague.

Some of these students were golden children; perfect grades, perfect attitudes, perfect everything. Others had piss-poor attitudes and decent grades. Yet more had piss-poor attitudes and piss-poor grades. She noted, with interest, that there were very few who were in between.

Another ten minutes passed, the two mentors working in silence. Finally, she heard the sound of a chair being pushed back from a desk. A moment later, Flynn appeared on her dividing wall. "Hey, I'm running to Dunkin'. You want anything?"

She nervously looked up at the clock. "Can you just leave? I mean, right in the middle of work?" She asked. She wasn't particularly comfortable with the topic of skipping out on work. Not something she had ever done.

"Usually, no. However, this is week one, and the only teams required to do hours this week are soccer and football. Football has their own study hall room, with their own mentor who signs them in and out. I doubt they actually _study_," He added with a grimace. Flynn had quite the rivalry with the football team apparently. "So, I doubt anyone will actually be coming in here. Apart from stripes, considering she hasn't done any hours yet. So, that being said, you want anything?"

She shook her head with a quick thank you and went back to work. All in all, she handled large workloads very well, and she was really the only person she knew who didn't mind paperwork. She had this crazy talent for ripping through it all in only a fraction of the time of normal people. Maybe the only good part about all the private schools and tutoring.

She was distracted by the clearing of a throat. She spun her chair around to find a short, freckled girl looking at her. She wore sweatpants and a sweatshirt, both emblazoned with the words _Icewomen Soccer_. Elsa spotted, in the messy bun of strawberry blonde hair a single stripe of white.

Her eyes lingered for a second on the girl. The way she stood there, her hands jammed into her sweatpants pockets her hair carelessly bundled up and her backpack slung perilously on her shoulder. She was really...beautiful. In a ragged, raw way, she was beautiful just like that.

"O-oh. You must be Anna." She stuttered, realizing that she might come across as creepy if she let her eyes linger too long. She covered the blush threatening its way up her neck, pulling the tablet from her drawer. The girl looked a bit surprised.

"Uh...yeah. How did you..." She started to stammer, but Elsa cut her off.

"You are the only one who has done exactly zero time in here this week." Elsa said, her sudden nervousness pushing her voice to be loud and stern. She saw a flash of anger across the girls face and immediately regretted how..._motherly_ her tone had been. She hadn't had the intention of basically chastising Anna, but that must be how it came across. Damn her and her people skills!

"Well, yeah. So, I guess you also know that I need to sign in, and I need to set up my meeting." The tone was pretty icy compared to what it was a moment ago. Anna punched her ID number into the pad aggressively, plopping down unceremoniously into the mentee chair that Elsa had acquired. Her bag slammed to the floor, and it sounded like it was filled with books.

She took the pad, trying to ignore the openly hostile look she was getting from the student as well as the annoying thoughts her mind was giving berth to. She wasn't here to make friends, much less make _more _than friends. Especially considering that Anna was an athlete, and Elsa was a mentor. A relationship between them would be crazy. In the rule covered world of the NCAA, that was nearly as taboo as incest.

"What works best for you for a meeting?" She asked, fighting to keep her voice normal.

"You tell me. You already have my schedule..." Anna replied coolly. Elsa winced again at the tone, guilt welling up inside her. She pulled up the schedule that Anna knew she had already, almost feeling caught out by already having it. "What times?"

"Anything in the morning, before ten, and anything is the evening after seven." Anna spat out, crossing her arms on her chest. Elsa scanned through her times, humming to herself.

"I can do Monday or Wednesday evenings at seven PM, or Tuesday mornings at eight AM."

"Tuesday morning is fine." Elsa marked it down, both in her notes and in her laptop. She always kept a hard copy and a digital. Made things easier. She rolled to her filing cabinet and pulled out a sheet, handing it over to Anna.

"I need you to fill that out and bring it to me tomor–"

"I know what I have to do with it. Do we have to meet now?" Anna interrupted. Elsa could tell that the girl was obviously annoyed or angry with her, but for what she didn't know. Technically, she did have to meet now, but she relented. She could simply say they had to wait for next week.

"No." She said firmly. Anna rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag, slinking off to one of the couches against the wall. Elsa watched her go with a wary eye, silently hoping that she didn't just make an unnecessary enemy of the girl.

She worked in silence, every few minutes flicking her eyes up to glance at the girl. She had been in here when there were a lot of students, and she had been in here when there had been none, all in the first week, but this was weird. Having just _one_. She felt like she needed to make sure she was working, and then again, she felt like there was nothing she could possibly get up to by herself that would be bad enough to merit being kicked out.

At the same time, it was almost...nice to have _just_ Anna in there. Despite that Elsa could only see her hair and maybe the side of her face, she felt like she was looking at something through glass. She tried to tell herself that she kept looking up out of an interest in her job and in Anna's getting work done, but that wasn't entirely true. A small part of her just liked looking at the girl.

Flynn came back after a while, singing down the hall. He popped back into the room, his bright smile ever present on his face. He gave Elsa a knowing look before heading over to his desk. She rolled her eyes at him. So he knew the athletes better than she did, so what. Give her a few years here and she would too.

"Hey stripes." He called. Elsa looked up and saw that Anna didn't even turn around. Most of the others who had come in here always gravitated towards him and often struck up conversation, but Anna simply waved over her shoulder.

"Hey." Was all she said. Flynn didn't say anything more, and she heard the tapping of his laptop in a few moments, signaling that he had gone back to work. She shook her head, trying to find something to focus on. Truthfully, she had done most of what she needed to do for both the day and the week, and sitting her looking at Anna wasn't going to do anything for her. She turned on the tablet, flicking through the screens to the coveted folder that Flynn had told her the path to.

Gleefully, she opened the practical treasure trove of games that the tablet had on it, scanning through to find something that looked interesting. She poked around with a few, finding games both funny and horrendously annoying. Flappy Bird made her want to throw the tablet through a wall, while Hungry Shark was ridiculously amusing.

A knock on her divider stole her attention, and she glanced up with a smile. It dissipated as she looked upon Anna's gloomy face. She flushed in embarrassment, knowing that the soccer player had seen the childishly entertained face that she had worn, and in the fact that Anna was once again standing near her...and what was the delicious smell...

"What can I do for you?" She squeaked out.

"I don't like chemistry." Anna grunted. Elsa pursed her lips, her eyebrows rising.

"And?"

"Can I take something else?" Elsa went into her laptop, digging through to find the requirements for degrees. She pulled up Anna's info and found her degree, then clicked to her checklist.

"Why do you want to switch out of chemistry?" She asked, looking through the list. Anna was almost entirely a B student, with a smattering of A's and C's along with that. Chemistry was obviously the thing she had chosen to take for her science requirement.

"Because it sucks."

"That doesn't sound like a good reason..." Elsa had found the requirement listing for Anna, and there were several things she could take to fulfill the slot. Chemistry, biology, geology and even astronomy.

"What do you want me to say? I hate chemistry, and I want to take something else!" Anna's raised voice rang with annoyance as she glared at Elsa. The mentor tried to do as Flynn had told her and stand her ground. After a solid three seconds, she wilted completely. Thankfully, Flynn came to her rescue.

"Chill, stripes," Flynn's voice echoed over the divider, and Elsa silently thanked him when she saw Anna's face drop some of the hostility that it had been furnishing.

"Geology, biology, astr–"

"Geology." Anna interrupted, pointing at the screen.

"Fine. Drop chem, then regis..." She trailed off, noticing that Anna wasn't even standing there anymore. A quick look around said that the girl wasn't even in the study room at all. She stood up quickly and left the room, heading down the hall. She leaned against the wall and leaned over to glance through the window to the lab. Immediately, she spied the mop of hair.

Anna sat in a far computer, hunched over, with her face right up against the screen. Elsa assumed that she was going through and changing her classes. She turned around and went back to the study room, sitting down with a huff. She had dealt with plenty of students up to this point. She couldn't understand why Anna was giving her such a different...feel than the others.

"What was that?" She asked over the barrier. While she hated that she was absolutely clueless as to how to deal with Anna on the first day knowing each other, she needed to know if there was something she needed to look out for.

"Nothing really. Stripes has a temper, that's all. I'd wager she's pretty tired too, which has her on a short fuse. Don't take it personally. She's a nice girl. Just get to know her and things will get better."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed! See you next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the small gap in my updating. My computer fried and I had to get a new one and deal with all that new computer stuff. Anyhow, welcome to Chapter 4 of The Summer Run!**

* * *

"Keep pushing to the post!" Anna heard the yells from her coach as she ran, tapping the ball ahead with her every step. She could see the goal, see the top left corner, visualizing the target that her mind had painted there. The defender came up, but Anna had done this a thousand times. She feinted right, poking the ball left. The girl tried to follow her and the ball at the same time and fell over her feet.

Anna, feeling her adrenaline explode from her work, quickly caught up to the ball. She cocked her leg and fired, shooting the ball straight at the top left corner. She didn't even have to watch, hearing both the cheers and the swoosh of the net as the ball went in.

She turned around and smirked at the freshman who had been playing defense against her. "Better luck next time." She laughed. The girl looked away, her throat beginning to bob as she swallowed several times. Anna trotted away, accepting a few high fives from her team. Scrimmage day was always fun for her. It was quite possible that, speed for speed, power for power, Anna might be the most dominant player in the conference.

Might be.

Their conference was full of incredible soccer players, and it was pretty accepted that it was one of the best womens soccer conferences in the nation. She had never won specific honors, apart from being All-Conference for two of her three years. She didn't make it last year. Of course, she spent most of the season on the sidelines with her damn ankle.

Regardless, she was feeling on top for this year, and nothing was going to stop her from earning at least Attacking Player of the Year. On top of that, the team was actually panning out to be an extremely strong squad. Keidra, their keeper, was outstanding in the net and in no way afraid to go rushing into a crowd after a free ball. Laura, her best friend, was the striker who played along with her at the front of the field, and between the two of them shared most of the goals that the Arendelle Icewomen scored.

She took her position again as coach threw a ball into play. Immediately, she took off down the middle of the field, and the ball appeared at her feet. Again, she found herself facing the defense, but this time the freshman had help. Anna smirked again; it was almost too easy.

She ran left, hugging the sideline and pulling defenders to her. These girls were young and weren't aware that flocking onto her was not a sound strategy to use. As she fought to keep control, she sighted Laura flying down the field on a free release. She turned and gave the ball a quick flick, sending it over the heads of the defenders.

It landed and rolled right into Laura's path, and the girl had a nearly free shot on the net, the keeper having been preoccupied with the scrum that Anna had been a part of. The ball swooshed into net as the cheers from the starting squad echoed out again.

This time, she didn't say anything to the freshman. While Anna was a ridiculously proud and fiery competitor, she also took it upon herself to understand the frustrations of being young and on the collegiate field for the first time. Things happen so much faster than it did in high school, and the talent level these girls were up against was quite possibly exponentially higher than what they had been facing several months ago.

"Alright ladies, gather round!" Coach yelled out. She, along with her teammates trotted over and gathered around him. Players sat, crouched, stood, did whatever they pleased as he began to rant and rave about practice and other stuff. Anna caught the part about the first game next week, and it wasn't even a conference game either. Some division II school.

"Now that that's taken care of, we have the first reports from study hall!" Anna perked up, lifting her eyes to watch coach warily. She didn't want to admit it, but she was nervous about what the reports would say about her specifically. She had listened in around the locker room, and the general consensus said that Elsa was the fuckin' bomb. Only one thing: Anna had treated her like shit, and both of them knew it too.

Yeah, it wasn't _entirely_ her fault that it had happened. She had gone in last night to do her hours, and she knew that she would have to do a lot at one time to get them done. She never missed hours, ever, no matter how hopeless it seemed.

When she had gotten there, Elsa just...trounced her up. Right there, like she had been in that chair for ten fucking years or was Anna's mom or some shit. So condescending and...superior. '_You are the only one who has done exactly zero time in here this week_'. Even though they were the only ones in there at the time, it was like she had called Anna out straight up, slapping her in the face with the obvious. So bitchy to say it that way, and Anna had instantly gone on the offensive.

She'd acted like a spoiled little brat throwing a temper tantrum. Elsa was just being efficient and telling her what she needed to do with the schedule sheet, and she'd gone and interrupted her again. She also knew that they were always supposed to meet that first time. Yet, she acted like she had no clue, and Elsa had let her go. A small victory, but a victory nonetheless.

She sat at the couch, thinking of any way that she could bug the mentor even more. So she went and demanded that Elsa take her out of chemistry, and it was all a game until she _did_. She gave Anna all her options and let her choose. Of course, Anna took it and used it as a weapon, leaving before the woman had even finished talking to go switch her classes.

However, it was weird. It felt...bad that she had done all that, and yet Elsa had just sat there and took it. Then, this morning before practice, Anna had to finish her hours and went in. Elsa was there, and again, Anna acted like a bitch.

She had seen the reports up on the mentors computer and knew for a fact that Elsa had a ton of work to do. So, after signing in, she stood at the desk until the woman acknowledged her.

_"Something else I can do for you?"_ She was so nice all the time. So damn pretty, always smiling, her fucking perfect face always glowing.

_"How much time do I need?"_ She knew exactly how much time she needed, down to the seconds.

_"Do you not remember from last night?"_ Elsa's tone had been expectant, but not in the bitchy kind of way. She was expectant in the way that she really did think Anna should have remembered.

_"I forgot." _Yeah. Definitely didn't. Elsa had switched from her programs and gone to the logs, digging through to find Anna's times. After that, Anna made sure to constantly bug her with one random thing after the other. Every single damn time, she made sure to make it a big enough annoyance to pull Elsa from her work on the reports. Not a single time did the woman get frustrated, angry or anything. Every time, she just did what she could to alleviate some ridiculous problems that Anna had concocted.

So, to say that she was a little nervous about what might be in there about her was an understatement. If there was ever even paltry mention of one of the players making trouble, they would run until blood seeped from their boots.

"Fantastic work, ladies. Everyone made hours, and Miss Frost even said that we were the best behaved team in there this week! You know what that means right?" No, coach. We have no idea what that means, because it has never happened before. The girls stayed wisely silent, because coach is known to spring traps on the them at times.

He smirked at their silence before shrugging. "Well, you know...Miss Frost is new and all, and we made her first week a good one...so no sprints till after we play NHS!" She felt a stab of guilt run through her when he said they made her first week a good one. Maybe the other girls had, but not her. She had made Elsa's past two days hell.

The girls erupted in cheers, and Anna felt several slaps to her arm. No sprints? Like, at all? Holy shit...that had never happened in her time at Arendelle. She smiled along with her team, but she was silently wondering. She had bugged that absolute shit out of Elsa for two days with completely random bullshit. There was no way that the mentor could even begin to think that Anna was that inept a student.

Why did she not mention anything about Anna and her constant badgering? Flynn had wasted no time in reporting anything he deemed as over the top detrimental, and for certain if she pulled the same shit she had with Elsa with him, she would be all over that report.

Coach spoke about a few others things before ending practice. Anna loved making her schedules so she had Friday afternoons off, specifically for things like this. She grabbed her water bottle as she walked off the field towards the locker rooms, absently squirting water into her mouth as she thought about what time it was.

"Stripes!" She turned around, her annoyance flaring at the use of the name. She didn't even know why it annoyed her anymore. At this point, she should be so used to it that maybe she should have her next drivers license say _Stripes Springs_.

"What?" She droned out as the girls caught up to her. The small group resumed moving towards the locker rooms and the wonderful embrace of clean clothes.

"This weekend is the first big party, and it's at the football house! Tell us you're going?" The girls cheered around her. Anna wasn't sure how it had happened, but she had become one of the more popular party goers. It's not like she even went that often, but when she did go...hang on. She got wild at parties. Maybe that was where the reputation had come from.

"I don't know," She took another sip from her water. "I'm not exactly fond of football players..." Well, most football players. Some were alright. Like her brother. He was alright. Most of the time.

She got a hard push from one of the other juniors. "Well obviously, stripes, they're guys. We all know you like pu–" She started. Anna shot her a glare that could have melted ice and the girl backed down. While Anna was a lesbian, and damn proud of it, she didn't want that to come up while they were at the field or locker room. It had no place in her sport of choice, and she kept it that way.

"That's beside the point," She relented. "Football players are ass holes. Plain and simple." That was her true belief. She had never met a football player who had any sense of integrity or decency. They were all stupid meat heads who cared for nothing apart from weight rooms and cheerleaders. Again. Most of them.

She shrugged off others questions, deciding to think about it later. Something else had her attention right now, and she fully intended to see it through. She changed quickly, not bothering to shower, and headed out to her car.

"Anna!" She turned around and saw Laura running towards her. She waited for a second, allowing her best friend to catch up. She did, and the two of them continued walking to the parking lot together.

"We need to study up for that chem qui–"

"I'm not in chem anymore, Idun." Anna interrupted. Her roommate jerked her head back before crossing her arms on her chest.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" She asked indignantly. Anna gave her a shrug and a resigned smile.

"I did. Twice." She commented.

"You did not! When?"

"You were on the phone with that dude you been talking to. What's his name?" Laura had been talking to this foreign student for the better part of a year now. Anna had actually never met him, but Laura talked about him like he was god. A god who flew in from Norway every semester.

"Adgar, and he isn't just _some dude_. He's a 4.0 Business and Environmental Studies double major...and absolutely dreamy..."

Anna couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped her. "Those two majors are like, always butting heads in the real world. How does he expect to make it like that?" She didn't get it at all. Big companies and everything were always wrecking the environment and all that, and environmental groups were always on the picket line about big companies. Adgar was specializing in both? Seems like a conflict of interests to her.

"Yeah? Well, whatever. What class are you in now?"

"Geology." Anna answered as she opened her car door. Laura was parked two cars away and threw a hand over her shoulder.

"Send me the CRN for your class so I can switch." She called. Anna nodded, even though her friend wouldn't see it, and slumped into her car. She started it up and left the field, headed for the Freeze. She knew it was later in the afternoon on a Friday, but she silently hoped that Elsa was in the study room. She wasn't sure why she was so interested in the free pass the woman had given her. She should just be jumping for joy and heading home to chill for the weekend.

Yet, something drew her back. Even while she had caused problems for her, Anna felt that just maybe she had been trying to do a little more. Like get the mentor to talk to her. This was ridiculous and stupid. Elsa was her athletic mentor and compliance officer! They couldn't do anything!

These things rang in her mind as she entered the Freeze, glad to see that there were a few cars still outside, meaning that not everyone had gone home yet. She didn't know if one of them was Elsa's or not. She hadn't even thought about the fact that the mentor drives to work every day.

The maze of hallways, now just an afterthought to Anna who had easily memorized them her first year there, acted like zoning halls. They were beginning to congeal into a single way to the endgame, which was Elsa. The ridiculously sexy mentor that Anna may or may not have a crush on.

_Whoa...what!?_ She thought to herself. Where had that come from? She thought she was just interested in Elsa because she had obviously ignored Anna pestering the shit out of her. She didn't have time to think more about it before reaching the study room. She was glad that the door was still open, which meant that she had a fifty fifty shot that Elsa was still here. It was either her or Flynn.

She walked in and felt her chest swell happily. Typing furiously on her computer, the platinum blonde mentor was completely focused on what was clearly an e-mail. Anna stood there, momentarily frozen to the spot, staring. Elsa wore her hair in a tight pony with tear drop blue earrings. A white button up shirt and simple black jeans, coming down to black flats. A simple outfit, functional and professional.

And sexy as fuck.

"Um...Elsa?" She asked quietly. The mentor spun around, her pony whipping around lightly in the air. Anna silently wondered what it would be like to grab that hair and pull on it...

_Stop it!_ Her brain yelled at her. When she was younger, she was prone to quick infatuation, but this kind of thing hadn't happened to her in a long damn time. She had met Elsa only a few times, and barely spoken to her beyond complaints, but _wow_. She was now, and she knew it, irrefutably hooked on the mentor.

"Anna. How are you?" Elsa said kindly, offering a brief smile before turning back to her computer. She gently pushed the mentee chair over as she turned. Anna shuffled close to the desk, her hands jammed in her sweatpants pockets.

"Well...er...I'm curious, I guess..." She mumbled. What the fuck Anna. You had no problem talking about being wet about this woman two days ago and now you're stuttering like an anti-social nerd.

"About what?" Elsa was like a fucking angel over there in that chair, so confident and awesome. Her voice never cracked, and she never stuttered about anything. God she was damn near perfect.

"Well...coach told us about the reports that you sent out about the team this week...and you said that we were the best behaved team..." She explained. Elsa nodded, still not looking at her.

"You were."

"But..."

"Anna, are you wondering why I did that, even though you made some obviously unnecessary work for me both last night and this morning?" Anna's voice caught in her throat as Elsa's beautiful blue eyes settled on her, twinkling with concealed amusement. Elsa had known that she was acting like an idiot the whole time? She swallowed nervously and nodded, feeling heat gathering in unwanted places under the flawless gaze of the mentor. Come on Anna! You're being scolded here! Don't go getting horny now!

"It was my fault." Anna eyes widened in surprise. Elsa wore a genuinely apologetic look on her face as she spun her chair completely to face the soccer player. She crossed one leg over the other and twined her hands in her lap. She took a moment, looking down almost shamefully at the ground at Anna's feet.

"I sort of...threw the fact that you had done no time in your face. It was uncalled for. I should have considered that you had other things to do, or that circumstances prevented you from coming in until last night...regardless, it was unfair of me, and I'm sorry." Her eyes were big as she spoke, the blue orbs never leaving Anna's.

"Um...alright...I, er...forgive you?" Anna ventured, not sure how to proceed. This conversation had certainly not gone as she had planned it out in her head. She had expected some shpeal about her being more responsible or something like that, but that hadn't happened, oh no. Elsa took a deep breath.

"Despite what I had said, you finished your hours on time. I promise that something like that will not happen again." She said it firmly, her jaw set and her hands firmly clasping each other. Anna simply stood there, floundering and unable to find words to say. Something about the way Elsa was looking at her was doing things to her body that she would have to take care of in the shower. She ended up simply nodding and leaving the room, heading back to her car.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Show the review button some love, and I'll see you next week!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! This is a double update, because these two chapters kinda sorta have to go together, and I didn't want a single big chapter. Anyhow, read, enjoy and maybe review!**

**Also, if you have any questions about terminology or athletics, feel free to ask!**

* * *

"So Elsa, what are you up to this evening?" Flynn asked, lounging in the mentee chair in Elsa's office space. She was leaning back as well, looking out into the room and the few bodies still left. Due to some meeting, she and Flynn had been given the evening off after seven. It was now six thirty, and there were barely any athletes left in the room or lab.

"I'm not entirely sure. It's so early to be off work." She said honestly, her head leaned onto a single hand, its elbow resting on the arm rest of her chair, her braided hair falling over her shoulder. She watched the remaining students, trying to memorize names and sports. There was a big man, who she knew was a thrower for the track team. She had an inkling that his name was...Christopher or something like that.

There were a few girls that she couldn't put names on, and she didn't have a hope of identifying their sport. None of these students had done anything apart from study; which of course was the reason they were there. Still though, a part of her wished that Anna would come in here again and come up with some stupid things for Elsa to do. As much as it was annoying, it was also a bit endearing.

Since Friday and her chat with Anna, Elsa had been feeling quite strange. Every time someone walked into the study room, she silently hoped it was Anna. Every time she heard a commotion in the hall, she hoped it was Anna and her teammates. She was excited for Tuesday morning, the time that Anna had selected for her mentor meeting, but to her dismay, the girl had not shown. Up to this point, Wednesday evening, that had not happened. At least on one front. Anna had once again not come in at all this week.

She wasn't sure what to make of that little chat with the girl. She did really feel guilty about the way that she had initially jumped all over her, essentially telling her that she was a poor student. When she had written the reports, Elsa never once thought to note that Anna had been purposefully making trouble for her. In a way, that would just further the gap between the two of them, and she didn't want that. She wanted herself to believe that with any athlete that she would mentor, but...she didn't. She didn't want to widen a gap with Anna. Specifically.

In another way, it was more than that. Anna was breathtakingly beautiful. Though her strawberry blonde hair was often tied back into messy buns or tight pony tails, it was magical to Elsa. She had only seen the junior twice, on a one on one basis, but both times Elsa had to carefully control herself to keep from staring too long. It was a mess she was getting into, she knew, but she couldn't help it.

"I have an idea," Flynn said, and Elsa looked at him curiously. He loped over to his office and came back a second later with a poster. He reached into the cup of tacks that Elsa had on her desk and began to pin the poster to the bulletin board behind her desk. He pulled back, and Elsa felt a hot thrill fly through her.

On the very front, in the very center, was Anna, uniform and all, in an action shot. Her eyes were as focused as a hawk on the hunt, and her hair was braided into two pigtails that looked like they had been bouncing when the picture was taken. Elsa fought the urge to gasp as she saw how Anna's thin legs were nothing but solid muscle, looking like two steel poles rather than blood and bone legs. Across the poster, there were two or three others, but Elsa was pulled to the center of the image. And not because that was the largest picture either.

"See?" Flynn said triumphantly. "The women's soccer team opens against New Hampshire State tonight at seven o'clock! Want to go?" Elsa had long abandoned the fear that Flynn was hitting on her, primarily because she discovered that he was actually married. He was older than her by a few years, but he was still young to be married. Regardless, it made things far more comfortable for her knowing that he wasn't trying to make advances.

Immediately, her first thought was definitely not. Soccer was not exactly her favorite sport, nor even her second or third. She thought that the concept of running up and down a field for a constant ninety minutes was...pointless. She much preferred track. More focused athletics. Of course, she didn't hold that to heart. Chances were that soccer players were, on the general scale, better athletes than track, even if sprinters were faster, and throwers were stronger.

Then a thought hit her. She could see Anna, and even watch her play, without seeming like she was too focused on her. It wouldn't be weird because she could simply watch the girl run up and down, and say she was watching the game. For a bare moment, she thought it might be a bit creepy for her to want to go to the game _just_ to see Anna, and not on a platonic level. Elsa knew if she went, she would gawk. If she was just another woman, it might not be so weird, but she was Anna's mentor and compliance person. It was...unprofessional.

"I'll buy hot chocolate..." She heard Flynn's bribe and grinned. They'd had some conversations about their favorite things, and she had let slip that she loved chocolate and would eat it to her dying breath. Now, every time Flynn wanted something, he brought chocolate into the mix.

"Alright, sure. See you there." She guaranteed and Flynn bounced away happily. She shook her head at his antics. A grown man with a Masters degree, yet he acted like a kid. She only hoped she could be that happy at his age. She glanced up at the schedule, and more importantly, at Anna. Maybe she would develop a love for soccer. If the feelings that this single player was bringing up inside her were any indication, she believed that she might develop a lot more for soccer.

_Or soccer players..._ she thought giddily.

* * *

It was a cool night, but on the warm side for September in New Hampshire. Elsa sat next to Flynn in the surprisingly comfortable plastic chairs at the soccer field. The stadium afforded seating for quite a few people, and quite a few had shown up for the opener. When they had arrived, the players from NHS had been on the field warming up, and Elsa was slightly saddened to hear that Arendelle had already warmed up and were now in the locker room making final preparations before the game.

The music that had been playing stopped, and the women from NHS stopped warming up, heading to their bench. A loud voice came over the PA. Elsa listened intently, but felt her excitement rise when the man announced the team. From beside the stands came a line of women, all wearing teal and white uniforms.

At the head of the column ran Anna, her strawberry blonde hair done up in the two pigtails, exactly the same from the poster. She glanced down at the program that she had been given when they entered the stadium. She knew from limited experience that the captains were supposed to lead the team onto the field, but the program said that Anna was not one of them. In fact, the three captains were the next three girls behind her.

She nudged Flynn. "Hey, why is she leading them? She isn't a captain..." Flynn nodded.

"No she isn't, but the other girls have all agreed that she is the best player on the team. At least that's what I've heard," He explained. "Other than that, I have no clue why she is leading them..." Elsa nodded absently, accepting his explanation as she watched Anna run up and down the sideline, throwing out high fives and yelling, probably some sort of hype scheme. Elsa had seen team leaders hype their teams up before, and that's exactly what Anna was doing. The star spangled banner was played, and then the starting lineups were called out. Next thing, the players were on the field and so was the ball.

The game was under swing, and Elsa had never been more impressed, but more frightened by a soccer game. Flynn, and everyone else apparently, had neglected to mention that Anna wasn't just a speed demon with agility to match, but she was also a _wrecking ball_. The girl threw her entire body into the game. Literally. By half time, the amount of times that Anna hit the grass might have exceeded the total times Elsa had ever done it in her whole life. That white and teal uniform was now green and brown.

Of course, for every time that Anna hit the dirt, so did a player on the opposite team. On more than a few occasions, Anna's wrecking ball methods had allowed her teammates easier shots on goal. Anna herself had scored only once so far, but her teammates had put up three more, mostly thanks to the red headed plow truck that was flying around the field.

"Having fun, Elsa?" Flynn asked in amusement as his partner sat there moodily as she sipped another hot chocolate. Her third since the game started. She'd mentioned to him that she had an addiction to it. She didn't lie, and his wallet must be paying for it. These large cups weren't cheap.

"Why does she do that!?" Elsa huffed, looking at the field and the ruts that had been caused by the cleats that Anna wore. Not all of the scars had been made by Anna, but the majority of them. Especially the ones near the goal box on the away side of the field. Flynn laughed, patting her on the knee.

"That's what stripes does. She makes her point; you can try to stop me, but you're going to get hurt doing it." He said with a grin. Elsa huffed again before glaring at him.

"How is that productive if she's hurting herself too?" She demanded. Flynn cocked an eyebrow at her before looking around. Once he had finished looking about, he leaned in closer to her.

"You seem really..._interested_ in stripes..." He whispered. Elsa blanched for a second. Had she been overly concerned for the girl? Had she already given away that she was a lot more interested in Anna than a mentor ought to be in one of their athletes? Her mind ran, and she quickly grabbed onto a sure solution.

"She's the only one running around out there like the star of the Running of the Bulls! Of course I'm interested in knowing why she has a death wish!" She protested, looking away and trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. Flynn leaned back, thinking for a second, before bursting out in laughter. She eyed him warily to see if he would call her bluff.

"You are so right! I'm going to call her..." Elsa flinched, her anger flipping on in an instant at the idea that she may have just created one of the nicknames that she so hated. She glared at giant game board and the clock that said there were only a few minutes left of halftime. She didn't know if Flynn finished his thinking or not, but she was suddenly aware that the girls were running back onto the field, again, with Anna at the head.

The second half did nothing to diminish Elsa's dismay. Anna might even have been rougher than the first half. She was especially concerned when, after a particularly vicious collision, Anna didn't immediately get back up. One of the other girls, whom Elsa recognized as Laura Idun, had sprinted over and fell to her knees by Anna's side.

The trainers had begun to run onto the field, bringing with them Elsa's breath. She held it, watching them get closer, silently praying that the girl was not too badly injured. Then, Laura waved away the trainers, and Anna rose, albeit shakily, to her feet. The crowd roared and a chant began.

"Springs! Springs! Springs!" Elsa didn't join in, instead feeling a warmth spread through her, knowing Anna was at least alright enough to walk to the sidelines. Exactly thirty seconds later, she ran onto the field again and proceeded to take the ball, slam through two defenders and fire another goal. Elsa couldn't believe how tough she was.

The game ended in a wash out victory for Arendelle. With Anna's self-destructive efforts, they won 7-2, the junior scoring two of those herself. Elsa heard talk of five assists, but she didn't know what those were. Flynn explained to her that an assist is when Anna passed the ball to a player, and that player scored soon after.

So, if she understood correctly, then Anna had a direct hand in _all_ seven goals of the game. Dominance didn't even begin to describe it. Even as she walked to her car, Elsa found herself thinking not about the game. Not about the score. Not about the fact that she had to be at work at seven AM. She was thinking about Anna, and how her heart had jumped into her throat every time the girls body crashed to the ground.

She arrived back at her house and set her things down, heading to the kitchen to make herself some dinner. As she cooked, she replayed every hit that Anna had made over the course of the night. Curiosity began to overtake her, so she pulled out her laptop. Once she was on the internet, she began to look through the web at every little bit of information about soccer she could possibly find.

She found the NCAA soccer rule book, and perused it's contents regarding physical contact. To her surprise, everything she read said that Anna's play was perfectly legal. If Anna went about with explicit plan of taking other players out, it was a big no-no. However, if she was in pursuit of the ball, or the contact was incidental, then it was legal.

She dug through and found, on the Arendelle Athletic Department website, highlight films that had been made of every player, easily accessible on their profile. Before watching Anna's, Elsa read through the information.

Born in 1994 in a tiny town in Massachusetts, Anna had been playing soccer from the age of four. Her parents, or rather her father, now lived in...wow. Charlotte, North Carolina. Elsa had been a mere hour away from Anna's home at her old job.

She clicked on the film, and had to resist dropping the spoon she was using to stir her pasta. Since she was a freshman, Anna had played like this. She was a literal wrecking ball, and had apparently been so since she was first here. She felt a lump form in her throat when she saw, at the end of the video, a brief clip depicting the game where Anna had dislocated her ankle last year. The girl looked more dismal about the fact that she had to leave the field, rather than her ankle.

She ate her dinner in silence, thinking about how painful a dislocated ankle must be. She couldn't even imagine it. She herself had never been big on physical activity, mostly because she was so sheltered as a child. Her parents, mostly her father, had never let her outside to play. She was always cloistered away, forced to study and be perfect. Sports were out of the question for her whole life, up until...well..._then_.

She put the bowl away, then watched television for all of an hour before feeling her eyelids begin to droop. She shut the tv off and made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and undo her braid. When she opened her medicine cabinet, her eyes alighted on a large bottle in the corner. She took it and turned it around. She vaguely remembered buying this bottle, but she had never actually had need of it...until now.

The wheels in her mind began to turn. This week had been much like last, and tomorrow was Thursday. If the only example she had held true...then a seriously sore girl would be spending no less than five hours in study hall tomorrow night. Judging by Anna's tough girl demeanor...Elsa went back out to the living room and dropped the bottle next to her bag.

* * *

**Time for Part II!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part II!**

* * *

Anna groaned, rolling around in her bed, her body unwilling to obey her command and stop hurting. Laura sat at the desk, smirking devilishly at her best friend and teammate, and Anna would have thrown something at her. If that was even physically possible at the moment, she would have done it. But it wasn't. Not even close.

"How did you ever make it to classes and back today?" Laura poked, and Anna could just hear the sarcasm and mockery in her voice. She rolled back around at glared at her teammate.

"Maybe because I'm not a pussy..." She grumbled, with only a hint of sarcasm. She was ready to be sore after the first game, but this had been way over the damn top. She was surprised, pleasantly, but still surprised, when NHS turned out to be a much scrappier team that she had thought. Those girls were perfectly content to get physical for the ball, and that was great. Anna's play style in a nutshell.

She went all out, and it was a ton of fun. It hurt, but that was to be expected. She had played super physical for a long time, and she was pretty used to the pain she caused herself.

What she hadn't been ready for what just _how_ hard she had pushed herself. Maybe it was because she had rehabbed that damn ankle and she was a little bit farther from the game that she had thought. All that added together to create an Anna that was as stiff as a steel bench. Every step hurt, and climbing stairs had been impossible. She took the elevator to her one class that was on the third floor of the arts and sciences building. She couldn't do stairs. Not today. God, even doing the ramp at the Freeze would be har–

"Oh, fuck me..." She whined, burying her face into her pillow. Laura didn't even look up from her book.

"No, and why?" Anna gave a short chortle at her roommates signature reply to her signature phrase for when shit was wrong. She took a few breaths and forced herself to a sitting position, letting out an anguished grunt.

"I have to go do fucking study hours..." She closed her eyes, silently wishing that any higher power out there strike her down now and be done with it. Laura gave a quick laugh before coming to stand in front of her, hands on her hips like she was Anna's mom or something. Hell, Idun would be a better mom than Anna's mom ever was.

"Didn't I tell you to get them done early this week? When me and the other girls do them?" Anna shrugged, but ended up whimpering pathetically when the movement rocked through her shoulders. She put her hands on the side of the bed, preparing. She thrust up with her hands, getting about half way to her feet before Laura grabbed her shoulders and pulled her the rest of the way.

Having been friends for so long, Laura knew exactly how sore Anna always got. It was usually this way the day after a game, and the girl also knew that, while she would never ask for it, Anna appreciated any help she was given when moving became necessary. Anna never asked for help. It was like admitting defeat.

Anna bent down slowly, trying not to jar herself, and gathered up her bag. She slid only her laptop into it, knowing that she wouldn't be able to carry much more than that. When she turned around, Laura had put on a sweater and shoes.

"Come on. I'll drive you there. That way you won't have to walk down the ramp." She offered. Anna sighed graciously and nodded. It made her trip there so much easier. The two of them left the room and slowly made their way to the elevator, and then to the parking lot. Anna eased herself into Laura's little Infiniti, and before long she was easing herself back out.

"Thanks, Idun. I'll call you." She said, swinging the door closed. She entered the abandoned Freeze, feeling more like a sloth than anything else. She could barely take her full stride without overextending herself, which left her shuffling through the halls like she was in the hospital. She had the halls memorized so clearly that she was able to walk with her eyes closed and not bump into anything.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, she walked into the study room. Her soreness gave way, for a bare moment, to happiness as she saw Elsa, clicking away like a demon on her keyboard, just the same as she had been doing last week when she came in.

"Hey," She mumbled, coming to stand next to the desk. Elsa spun around frantically, her eyes wide with fright. Anna gave her a quick smile and a weak wave, and the mentor released a heavy sigh.

"Anna...my god, you scared me..." She panted, placing a hand over her chest. Anna watched the milky white hand cover her mentors shirt...and then her eyes were drawn down to what certainly looked like a set of tits she could get used to ea–

_Shut it!_ She yelled at herself. God, she had been here exactly ten seconds and she immediately started perving. Jesus, she was hopeless if she couldn't even come here and be a normal human being. Sore or not, she had to be chill around Elsa, or she might fuck it all up.

"Sorry..." She breathed out. Elsa reached over and spun the mentee chair, rolling to where Anna was. The girl looked down at the chair with a mixture of feelings. That thing was comfortable. If she sat down in it, she might not get out.

She realized that she had been staring at the chair a bit too long and slowly eased down into it, wincing all the way. She tried her best, but she let go of a strained gasp when her back began to tighten up on her. Finally, after a moment of steadying breathes, she opened her eyes.

And found herself staring directly into Elsa's. Her mouth went dry, and she froze. "Are you alright, Anna?" She asked. The redhead took momentary solace in the heavenly voice as she nodded, trying to keep the movement as limited as possible.

"Yeah, fine...just, er...nothing...sore, I guess..." She forced out. She looked away, trying not to let her pain show through her eyes. She could deal with the pain all the time, but right now, it was like, super unbearable.

"Oh..." Elsa trailed off before spinning her chair away from Anna. A moment later, she spun back, handing over the tablet. Anna took it and typed in her ID. Elsa accepted the tablet and replaced in its drawer before facing Anna and simply leaning back, her hands resting in her lap. The silence stretched out awkwardly before Anna noticed that Elsa was biting her lip. That face...holy shit, that face was absolutely _adorable._

"Alright...now, I'm not trying to be difficult or anything...but you missed your meeting on Tuesday morning..." Anna groaned, lifting a hand to rub her face. How could she have forgotten her fucking meeting!? Shit, she had never missed one!

"Oh fu..." She noticed the look of warning on Elsa's face. Not one for hard language apparently. "Damn. I'm so sorry Elsa, I didn't mean to...I mean, I forgo– "

"It's alright, Anna." Elsa interrupted. "It's fine. Really. We can meet right now...you know, we can just move your meeting to Thursday evenings if you want..."

Anna leaned back with a sigh, nodding. "That would be great Elsa, thanks a ton." She said with a smile. Shit, she had never missed a meeting, and she had gone and missed her first week. Unbelievable. Elsa dug through her desk and produced the meeting sheet and a pencil.

"Alright then, talk to me." She said, writing Anna's name on the paper. Her handwriting was beautiful, and it flowed like water. She'd never seen her name written so...pretty. Anna spent the next while telling Elsa about her classes, about big projects, about which classes would be a breeze and which ones would give her problems.

All the while, Anna found herself staring at Elsa's face as she wrote. Her wide, blue eyes almost sparkled, and her red lipstick contrasted like crazy with her pale skin. She wanted to reach out and just...touch her. Not in the dirty way. Well, in that way too, but not this time. She just wanted to feel. To see how soft that skin was. To see how warm it was under her fingers.

"Alright! I think that is good for this week. Not much to do, considering that it's only week two." Elsa rolled over to the filing cabinet and filed the sheet away. Normally, Anna would have tried to sneak a peek in there, but she didn't much feel like it. The angle of Elsa's chair, and how her arms were up to reach the correct drawer on the cabinet arched her back in such a way that just _begged_ for attention.

Anna fought herself again, knowing that she was being ridiculous. Elsa was a mentor; basically a soldier of the NCAA. A master of compliance and regulations. She would never break that, and doing anything, even _kissing_ Anna on the cheek, was a huge break in policy.

"Now, anything else you want to talk about?" Elsa asked. Anna considered the question for a minute. Last week, they got off to a real shit start. She decided that this week would be different.

"Well, we opened our season last night against NHS..." She said. Elsa smiled and pointed. Anna, following the finger, looked up and felt her chest swell. The only thing on Elsa's bulletin board was the women's soccer poster with the schedule, and Anna was front and center on it.

"I know. A good win." She said. Anna didn't look back to her with her question, admiring the poster. Maybe it was the vain, girly part of her, but she really loved looking at herself on the posters all the time. This was the first year that she was on it as well.

"Who told you about it?" She asked absently.

"I was there." Anna snapped her eyes back to Elsa, disbelief coloring her insides. Elsa had been at the game? Somehow, that made her feel...weird. Why did she care so much that Elsa had been there? Plenty of people went to the games. Just because this one mentor...one who Anna has a soul rending crush on...was there means..,nothing. Yeah. Nothing.

"Um...how did you like it?" She asked, before slapping herself mentally. Why kind of fucking stupid ass question was that? How did she like it? How many people enjoy going to stand there and watch her kick a ball around for two hours?

"Not as much as I hoped..." Elsa trailed off, and Anna felt a sickening weight settle in her belly. So Elsa didn't like the game, and that probably meant that she wouldn't go to another one. Anna nodded numbly and fought to her feet.

"Well, sorry you didn't enjoy it. I'm gonna go...uh...study." She walked away, something pulling at her eyes. Was it tears? No. Couldn't be fucking tears. Anna Springs didn't cry. Why the fuck did she feel like crying just because Elsa didn't like her fucking game? Grow the fuck up girl.

* * *

Five hours later, and Anna stood outside the Freeze's front doors, fuming angry. Not only had her evening been entirely a failure on the end of bonding with Elsa, she had also managed to snap her headphone jack off inside her fucking computer. She wasn't even aware that was possible!

She hadn't said another word to Elsa the whole time that she was there, and somehow she felt bad about it. She felt like they had a real moment when they were talking about her schedule and all that, and then it got better for like, a second when they talked about soccer and Elsa being at the game. Then it all went downhill when Elsa said she didn't like the game.

Why that stung Anna so deeply, she didn't know. She had never cared when people said they didn't enjoy shit before, so why start now? For all she knew, Elsa might just not like soccer that much, but she has a policy to go to at least one game a year for every sport or something. Yeah, that must be it. She just had to get that game out of the way.

Now, to make matters triply worse, fucking Laura wasn't answering her phone. Not so bad, considering that she would look at it in a minute and see seven thousand missed calls, then call Anna back with apologies, a ride home and a mountain of chocolate ice cream.

Well, fuck that too because it wasn't just ringing. It wasn't ringing _at all_. It was going straight to voice mail, which only meant one thing. Idun's fucking phone was dead, and she didn't even know it! Damn girl had probably gone to sleep or something.

On top of that suck salad, Anna had fucking tripped herself up walking out here, and she was reasonably sure a strain on her calf was the result, leaving it painful and throbbing. So, she was abandoned, sore as shit, hurting, and it was cold as fuck. A walk back to campus now would blow.

She ripped her phone from her pocket again and searched for a number of one of the captains, or someone with a car who would come get her. She found one and was about to hit send when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Anna?" She turned around as fast as she could, seeing Elsa standing just outside the door, staring at her. She had wrapped herself in a white, button up jacket with a purple scarf around her neck. Her laptop bag was slung over her shoulder, and the woman had her arms crossed on her chest, hugging herself.

"Oh...hey Elsa..." She trailed off. This was a bit awkward. They had only ever interacted inside the study room, but now...this was outside the study room. This was different. The mentor walked up to stand next to her.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Anna immediately sprung to her usual response, but for once she stopped herself. This was most certainly not a fine situation at all. She shook her head.

"Well, my ride has gone awol, and I have no way back to campus. I guess I'll have to walk..."

"You will most certainly not walk home in your condition!" Anna looked over at Elsa's indignant face in surprise. What was she talking about? The mentor must have realized what she said because she spun away from Anna for a few moments.

"My condition?" Anna asked icily. Those words sounded an awful lot like...handicap. Weakness. Things she did not tolerate, even for a second. Elsa turned around, a look of bravery on her face.

"I watched that game last night. I saw you play. I watched you this evening. I saw how...hesitant you were to move too fast. How you braced your movements. I understand athletics, Anna. I know you must be sore and hurting, even more so than most athletes right now, given your play style." Play style? Elsa had paid that much attention to things?

"What are you getting at?"

"I'll drive you home." Anna choked on her own breath for a second, processing the question. Elsa driving her home sounded fucking awesome. For the first time ever, she wasn't going to entirely throttle Laura when she got home. Maybe she'll only kill half of her. Break her arms. Yeah, that sounded good.

"Uh...alright, yeah! Where is your car?" She asked, looking around the parking lot. Funny. Just the other day, she was wondering what kind of car Elsa drove, and now she would find out. There were only a few cars still in the lot, so there was a literal grab bag of options. The woman shook her head.

"You stay right here. I'll drive up." With that, she hurried towards the lot. When she arrived at one of them, Anna simply shook her head.

"No fucking way she drives tha- holy shit she _does_ drive that!" She exclaimed audibly, pointing at the simply giant truck that roared to life. The massive diesel rolled up to the curb, and Anna, standing on her tip toes, wouldn't have even been able to see into the passenger window. The driver's side door opened and Elsa came around, opening the passenger door.

"Take off your bag," She said. Anna did so absently, still admiring the monster that sat before her. She could never have guessed that Elsa drove something like this. The mentor tossed it into the truck before holding out a hand. "Can you get up into it?" She asked. Anna shot her an irritated glare, making Elsa retract her hand and retreat to her door once more.

The soccer player gathered her strength and climbed into it, slamming the door shut. The inside of the truck was huge, and the dash had a touch screen and all sorts of other stuff that Anna couldn't hope to afford in her own car. Or out of her own car.

"Elsa...you drive this thing?" She wondered as the truck made its way out of the parking lot and onto the road towards campus. Anna shook her head in wonder. This truck was huge, and Elsa was so...small. Petite.

"Well, yes. I don't play games with the weather," She answered. Anna whistled in amusement.

"I can see that...damn..." She had grown up in Massachusetts, and she knew what bad weather could mean for a driver who was driving something not well equipped for it. This truck, in gear, could probably drive up an icy mountain without much issue.

Anna silently cursed the campus for being so close to the Freeze. Before even five minutes they were coming to a stop outside her dorm building. Anna sat there, trying to think of something to say. To her surprise and joy, Elsa broke the silence first.

"Have you taken anything?" The question caught her off guard, and she looked over curiously.

"Uh..."

"Painkillers. Have you taken any?" Elsa asked again. She was staring straight out the windshield, and her fingers were twitching nervously in her lap. Anna shook her head, even though the mentor couldn't see it.

"No...I usually don't..._oh shit..._" She moaned, her back deciding to spasm. She let out a sputter as she braced herself against it, fighting to keep herself from moving too much. The spasm ended, and she took a few moments of breathing to regain her composure.

"Here," She looked over to see Elsa holding a bottle of water and two pills in her hand. "Take this." Anna stared at the offering with hesitation and slight worry. It wasn't exactly against the rules for Elsa to give her something, but Anna usually had a policy of only taking things that her trainer subscribed...but this was Elsa. Would she really give Anna something that was bad? Not like those were roofies or anything...

"What are those?" She asked, still staring at the pills. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Ibprufen." She said, bobbing her hands again. Anna took the bottle of water and the pills. They certainly looked like the pain relievers. As an athlete, Anna took pills all the time. Mostly muscle relaxers and other things like that. However, these looked a little...different to the ones she usually took.

"How big are these?" She wondered, nudging one around in her palm. Elsa rummaged around in her purse and handed Anna a large bottle. Then she reached up and pressed the light just above the center console, turning it on. As her eyes adjusted, Anna read the label.

She coughed as she found the number she was looking for. "S-sixes!? Elsa, do you see me?" She demanded, turning a hard stare on the mentor. Elsa blinked twice, looking up and down at the seated girl.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused..." She admitted weakly. Anna rolled her eyes dramatically, huffing.

"These pills will put me on my _ass_!" She exclaimed, holding up her palm and the two inside it. Elsa's eyes darkened and she slowly reached for the pills. Anna clenched her hand around them, holding them out of the woman's reach.

"Uh...not to say that that's a bad thing..." She mumbled. She handed the bottle back to Elsa, not looking at the woman's eyes. The door popped open, and she slid down from the seat, grabbing her bag. "Thanks for the ride..." She swung the door shut without waiting for Elsa to say anything.

She got to the door and opened it before she heard the truck rumble away. She cast a quick glance at it as it rounded the corner, it's beautiful driver probably confused even more as to what just happened. Anna could feel the two pills clenched in her hand, and she silently wondered why she had taken them.

When she saw that they were sixes, her first instinct had been to say no fucking way. That was a simply huge dose for someone her size. Literally, taking these two tablets would put her lights out for hours, easy. Yet, something made her keep them. She couldn't decide if it was just because Elsa looked so bummed that she didn't want them, or that she fully intended to take them.

She opened her room and found Idun fast asleep in her chair, her phone right next to her. Stupid girl must have left it on and fell asleep. Anna could never figure out why Laura never put her phone on ring. She went about the room slowly and quietly, putting her things down and taking her clothes off. She thought about trying to get her pajamas on, but decided against it. She would just sleep in her spandex shorts. They were comfortable anyway.

She sat on the side of the bed and stared at the two pills she had put on her nightstand. A long night of pain lay ahead of her, and salvation sat there in hardened form. The fridge was a few feet away with water inside it. All she had to do was grab a bottle, throw the pills in her mouth and tip her head back. That was all.

She couldn't though. The pills meant weakness. They meant that she couldn't deal with this herself. Elsa had given them to her, but all that was was pity. Pity that Anna was in pain...but it was Elsa. Or was it? Wasn't it?

She growled to herself, eying the pills. She was sick and tired of this game already, and it hadn't been any time at all. Elsa was making her do and think things that Anna Springs had never done. She had to get to the bottom of this. If there was something that Anna Springs didn't do, and would not start doing no matter what, it was backing down. Except, talking to Elsa wasn't really working out to well, for either of them. She had to do something else...

* * *

**Athlete Slang time! I myself am I Division I College athlete, and therefor this story, from here on, may contain slang or lingo used by athletes. In this chapter, when discussing the painkillers that Elsa is offering her, Anna worries about them being 'sixes'. This is a direct reference to the size of the tablet. As we all know, pills come in milligram sizes. Commonly, 200, 400 and 600mg tablets can be bought in any pharmacy. In this case, the lingo goes as such:**

**sixes = six hundred milligram (600mg) pills.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers! I bring you chapter 7 of The Summer Run! This chapter starts into juicier plot stuff! Enjoy!**

**A/N: I don't understand why I can't put a fake email address in here, but it won't allow me. Anyway, you will see the part I'm talking about.**

* * *

Elsa sat in her desk, all the work she needed to do today laid out in a planner. She would normally have begun on the reports already, seeing as she needed to do a lot of them this week. She had to continue updating the system and plugging in all the tutoring forms. She had a lot of work to do.

She couldn't focus on it though. She had tried and gotten through maybe two reports before she gave up and resumed just sitting there. Last night had been running through her mind over and over again. All the things that had happened replayed time and time again in her sleep.

How could she have ever thought that Anna would respond well to her giving her _pills_? Giving drugs to a collegiate athlete was, not only awkward, if last night had shown her anything, but weird and _illegal_. Anna had said that she didn't take painkillers, and then she continued to say that she usually didn't take them. Why did Elsa continue on and try to give her the pills? As soon as that piece of info came out, she should have left it alone. Anna obviously had some personal policy with regards to that, and Elsa ignored it. Of course the soccer player got upset with her.

She had stayed and watched Anna struggle to get up the small flight on stairs to the door, all the while feeling the same amount of pain that she was. Elsa wanted nothing more than to help the girl to her room. Wanted nothing more than to ease the pain that she was so obviously in.

_I have a crush on one of my athletes_ She thought to herself again. She had come to the conclusion last night, while she lay awake in bed. Elsa had never been one for the dating scene and all that, but she had tested the waters enough to know one thing: she was attracted to women. Guys had just never appealed to her. Women did. It was a simple, rational conclusion.

This was different though. This didn't feel rational. She just...everything she thought about now was Anna. Everything she did, she thought about Anna. She made breakfast this morning, and thought about what Anna was eating. She found herself wondering what kind of milk she liked. How she liked her bacon. Did she even like bacon?

It was things like this. She couldn't even function without thinking about the strawberry blonde hair and defiant jaw. The sweatpants, sweatshirt and messy hair styles that always made her look like a slob. The subtle smell of peppermint that always seemed to linger around her. She barely knew the girl, and yet she was struck dumb by the very thought of her.

She shook her head furiously, trying to dispel thoughts about her. She needed to get work done, and she fully intended to do it. Setting her jaw, she set to work, typing furiously on her laptop. If Flynn was over in his office, he didn't make any note of how hard she was slamming her keys.

She managed to keep up the run for a good half hour before she slowed down, realizing just how sore her wrists were. She'd managed to make a good sized dent in the work that she needed to get done. She rose from the chair, heading out to the bathroom. While she walked, she found herself, again, thinking about Anna. How had things gotten like this?

She had seen and talked to Anna only a few times, gone to see a single game, and had one extremely awkward exchange of pills, yet she was absolutely _obsessed _with the girl. She had, very briefly in grad school, a woman whom she may have been able to call her girlfriend. Jessie was her name. They'd gone on a few dates, made out a couple times, and were a pretty solid thing. Even then, when Elsa could say that she looked forward to seeing her, it was never at this level. She didn't think about Jessie at all hours of the day and night. She never considered what toothpaste Jessie used. She had spent a good thirty minutes in the store the other day trying to guess which one Anna used. Was that creepy?

She didn't know. She had no clue if what she was doing was creepy, but she knew that she had to be careful. If she tried to pursue Anna, in any capacity, it would have to be on the _extreme_ down low. The NCAA would butcher her entire career if she was caught in such a taboo situation.

Of course, nothing was taboo just yet. Nothing had happened between the two of them that was...horrible. Of course, giving Anna six hundred milligram painkillers could be seen as inappropriate in some ways. Well...in a lot of ways, actually.

Elsa finished her business in the bathroom and headed back to the study room. On her way, she spotted Flynn, looking frazzled and in a rush. He had his bag with him and looked to be heading for the front doors.

"Is everything alright, Flynn?" She asked worriedly. He came to a quick stop next to her, offering the briefest of smiles.

"Not really, Elsa. Doctor just called me from the hospital. I'm sorry, but I have to go. I got through most of my reports. I won't ask you to do the rest of them..."

"Nonsense, Flynn! Which ones haven't you done?" She replied hotly, smacking him lightly on the arm. He had an emergency, it wasn't like he was just ducking work. That would be different, but this was something about his wife. She was the only person he was serious about.

"Tennis and softball still need to be done." He said with a sigh of relief. "You're a life saver, Elsa."

"I'll be fine, Flynn. I hope everything is alright. Now get moving!" She said, waving him to the door. Her thanked her quickly and rushed out. Elsa watched him go, silently wondering if Anna ever got like th–

She turned away in a huff, killing her line of thought immediately. She didn't want to think about Anna right now, especially seeing as she has more work to do than just her own reports, and she wouldn't let Flynn down. Luckily enough, tennis was a relatively small group of girls, only thirteen. Arendelle furnished no mens tennis team, although why is a mystery. Not like funding was an issue.

Softball was larger, but easier. Those girls kept to a strict set of rules, and all they ever did was study. Was easier to learn astrophysics than to get those girls to act out in study hall. So, adding in those two teams, along with mens track...she still had a lot to do. She stopped in at the break room and got a coke from the machine. She doesn't drink soda often, mostly because she was a victim of _intense_ sugar rushes. Right now though, that's exactly what she wanted. She made her way back to her chair, sitting down and lifting the coke to her mouth, drinking deeply from it.

Alright. Time to settle down and get this work done. She capped the coke and spun her chair to face her computer. On the way, her eyes skimmed across the top of her divider, and a head of strawberry blonde hair just caught her sight. She snapped her eyes to it, feeling her brain momentarily fizzle out.

Anna sat on the couches at the other end of the room, which was where she normally sat. Except, she _normally_ sat facing away from the cubicles. Right now, she was sitting in the opposite couch and staring straight back. Elsa met the girls eyes, and for a moment, she believed that her heart had stopped.

Finally, Anna looked down at her computer, open on her lap. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief, although she wasn't sure what kind of relief. Relief because she could breath again? Or maybe relief because if she kept staring she might start drooling? Leaning down, she placed her face in her hands. How did she get into this situation? She was a mentor for gods sake. Anna was an athlete. According to the NCAA, a relationship between the two of them is as forbidden a tryst as...incest!

Elsa tore her head from the desk and focused on her laptop, deciding to try and lose herself in work. Sometimes, if she tried hard enough, she would get so engrossed with work that she wouldn't think about anything else. Like tunnel vision. As soon as she went to start the next report, a small box appeared at the top right of her screen.

_New Email...Sender: Anna Springs - .edu  
_

Elsa felt her mouth loll open at the small box. A part of her wanted to look up and across the room to where Anna was sitting, but another part of her was terrified to do so. She stared for another moment at the box before hesitantly clicking on it. Her email opened up, then opened the email from Anna.

_Where is Flynn?_

That was...succinct. Elsa stared at it in confusion for a moment before clicking the reply button. What was she doing? She couldn't talk to Anna without somehow fucking things up, so how was emailing her going to help?

_Emergency...he left for the day._ She wrote, slowly, uncertainly. Why she included the fact that he was gone for the day, she wasn't sure. Not like Anna needed to know that. She clicked the send button, watching the email disappear with a sense of dread. What was she getting involved with?

A few moments later, another email arrived. Same address.

_Want to tell me what last night was about?_ Elsa swallowed nervously, wondering exactly what part of last night Anna was referring to. From start to finish, last night was a bust in nearly every way. Apart from seeing Elsa's giant Ford, of course. She decided to go the most obvious route.

_I'm going to assume that you are referring to the painkillers. I watched that game of yours. Nobody can take punishment like that without some sort of backlash. I wanted to make sure that you were alright, and when you told me you had not taken anything, I got concerned. So I offered you some of my pills._

She sent it off, dread filling her at what terrible judgment was about to be laid upon her. Her eyes began to wander, and they drifted over the papers strewn across her desk. She couldn't even begin to think about work right now. Another email.

_Don't even begin to lie to me. Why would a mentor, who doesn't actively compete in anything, be carrying around sixes? I know wrestlers who don't carry sixes. You brought those for me. I want to know why._

Elsa was a bit taken aback by how blunt Anna was being. Calling her a liar? Of course...she did lie. She had brought those pills with her specifically for the soccer player, and Anna was also right on the count that the pills weren't hers. They belonged to her brother Olaf. As for why Elsa had brought them...she already said that part.

_What makes you think that?_ She sent it off before shedding a second thought about it. It wasn't what she had meant to say at all. Anna had her on the ropes here, and wasn't going to let up at all. Maybe she could read Elsa's mind, but it seemed like Anna had her all figured out. The reply took less than a few seconds to come back.

_If I ask around the entire athletic department, I'm willing to bet that nobody else will say that Miss Frost offered them sixes. I did have Miss Frost offer me sixes. Why. _Elsa didn't even think about her response, typing it quickly.

_I offered to other people!_ She sent it off. The reply came back just as fast.

_The athletes listserve is on the main computer in the lab. I'll be right back. _To Elsa's horror, Anna got up from the couches, walking purposefully towards the door, without any sign that she was sore still at all. She met Elsa's eyes, and she could see the determination there. She was going to go and send an email to everyone else! God, it would ruin her entirely!

Elsa's mouth hung open, staring, her and Anna's eyes locked on each other while she walked. Elsa hoped that she would slow down. Hoped that she was bluffing about this. She couldn't be absolutely serious about going to the listserve! If that email went out, Elsa's career was over!

"Anna!" She shrieked when the girl disappeared past the door frame. The girl took a single step back into the room, her eyes boring into Elsa's as she stood there silently. Elsa bit her lip as she rolled the mentee chair up beside her. Anna took the hint and sank into the seat, crossing her arms on her chest, remaining silent.

For a good two minutes, the silence was heavy and buffeting. Elsa couldn't decide what she as going to do. Anna seemed wholly intent on actually going and asking people if she offered them painkillers. Of course she didn't! She...she had those for one person only. Just for Anna. Could she say that though?

_Not like she doesn't already know..._ She thought ruefully. Anna had called her out, and was right on every count. Elsa turned her head only slightly, peeking at the strawberry blonde sitting next to her. Anna was slumped back casually in the chair, her phone in her right hand, her thumb scrolling smoothly. Was she waiting for Elsa to talk first?...Probably. Might as well get this over with.

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled. The phone was put onto the table as Anna leaned forward.

"Sorry for what?" Elsa shifted in her chair, feeling like she did when she was a little girl. Nervous. Awkward, and most of all: intimidated.

"S-sorry for offering you painkillers..." She mumbled again. She squeaked pitifully when Anna grabbed her shoulder and spun her chair to face her. Elsa wanted to spin away again, but her eyes met Anna's and she froze up.

"I don't care that you offered them to me. I want to know _why_." Her voice was hard and blunt, and her eyes were stern. Was she angry? Was she upset? Elsa couldn't read her at all, and it made things all the more stressful. She bit the inside of cheek, trying to formulate any cogent words. Her silence must have frustrated the soccer player, because she stood up and went back to the couches.

Elsa sat there, unsure of what to do. She could tell by the sound of zippers that Anna was packing up her things to leave. Should she let Anna walk out of here without saying something to her? Without explaining things at least?

Anna was back in front of her in a few minutes, some papers in her hand. "These are tutoring forms. My hours should be finished once these go through," She put them down on the desk. Elsa counted them, and found that Anna had four.

Four? That meant that she didn't have to come in here at all. She just had to hand them in, and her hours would be finished. Why did she come in here at all? Elsa was still thinking about this when Anna spun her chair again. The look in the girls eyes was one of confusion and sadness. It broke Elsa's heart and she began to panic.

"I don't know what is going on, but you can't go messing wi–"

"I like you!" The words were out of Elsa's mouth before she could stop herself. She threw her hands over her face, disbelief crawling up her covered features as her heart started to race. She just said it! She just told one of her athletes that she has a crush on them! Of all the stupid things she could do, how could she do that!

After a few moments, she risked opening her eyes. She half expected for NCAA officials to already be there, slicing viciously through her career. She expected Arendelle University officials to be there along with campus and state police, ready to persecute her for sexual harassment. None of that happened.

When she looked, Anna was staring at her, her eyes wide. Her mouth opened and closed several times, like she couldn't decide how to express her disgust appropriately. The both of them were frozen in place, neither one apparently able to do anything. Elsa wanted to reach out. Wanted to say something, but she couldn't. She couldn't form the correct syllables in time. She tried; but she lost them every second as renewed waves of uncertainty ravaged across her mind.

Anna blinked several times before breaking their eye contact. She turned around in a fury, grabbing her bag to leave. Elsa threw her hand out, snatching the trailing wrist, but she had forgotten that Anna was an athlete. Anna ripped her hand away with such strength that it pulled Elsa from her chair, laying her onto the ground.

Anna paused, seeing what she had done. Elsa watched as the soccer player took a single step towards her, maybe to help her up, but then bolted out the door. She sat there, on the ground, feeling hot tears well up in her eyes.

Not tears about the fact that she had been torn from her seat. Not tears of the all too clear rejection. They weren't even tears about how badly she had messed up. She had told Anna how she felt. A mentor, telling an athlete, about feelings that were as taboo as siblings sharing such feelings.  
Elsa was no stranger to rejection and sadness. No stranger to things in her life being taken from her. Her tears were shed because she thought that she was done with that part of her life. Thought she was done with heartbreak. Apparently, not so. Her heart stung. It stung a lot.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? **

**To clarify something from the chapter for those of you who might not know:**

**A listserve is a list of emails that made sending a single message to everyone easier. Classes have listserves, as well as the athletic departments.**


	8. Chapter 8

**And so we begin the dance! To ALL my guest reviewers, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love your reviews!**

**To Answer one of you who asked if Laura and Idun were the same person...yes she is. Her full name in this story is Laura Idun. Anna almost exclusively refers to her as Idun while Elsa and others call her Laura.**

**This story, for the remainder, will be posted on Sundays instead of Saturdays.**

**So you readers are aware, a few chapters will be posted this week because I can't in good conscience let you go a whole week in between a few of these.**

**Now, I was PMed about this, so I will just go ahead and get it out of the way:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, nor any of the characters. I wish I did, but alas, I do not.**

* * *

Anna sat in her geography classroom, her head on her arms as she tried to drown out memories of Friday. She had thought something weird was going on, but she had never guessed it was like this. Elsa liked her. As in, _liked _her liked her. Of course, she was so shocked to hear it that she forgot to act like a normal human being.

Of course, just as was her nature, she had to be all macho and walk in there with a mission Friday morning. She was still sore as hell from the game, but she pushed through the pain to make herself feel normal. Or to rectify her 'condition' as Elsa fucking called it. Practice had been hell for her, and the trainer had torn her a new asshole for not taking any meds or anything. She had silently regretted not taking those pills Elsa gave her.

That pain was nothing though. She couldn't imagine what sort of damage she had done to Elsa in her stupidity. Normally, when people tell others how they feel, they probably expect some sort of normal response, or a talk, or…fucking something! No, though. No, Anna had to be a fucking moron when Elsa told her she liked her.

She ran out of there like she had just been shot. Elsa even tried to stop her, but what did she do? Yank the mentor onto the floor and leave her there. What message that must send about her, and she could only guess at how badly Elsa must have taken that. Anna should be happy about this!

She was a lesbian, and clearly, Elsa swings that way too, in some fashion. Maybe she was bi, or maybe she was full on gay, but the fact of the matter is, Elsa was _interested_. She's drop dead sexy. Smart...and...yeah. Anna slowly came to the realization that while she thought Elsa was sexy, and Elsa liked her, that was _all _she knew. Well, that and she drives a kick-ass truck and carries a massive bottle of potent painkillers.

As far as personality goes, she had absolutely nothing to go on with Elsa. Of course, all Elsa had to go on was her school work...or maybe more? Elsa had said that she paid special attention to how Anna played against NHS. She had heard this story that sometimes, people could tell your personality just from how you played your sport. Could she have explained herself to Elsa without having said anything at all?

There was a tap on her head, and she tilted enough to see the looming form over her. She resumed her grumbling, flicking a hand carelessly. "Hey Kristoff..."

"You look down. Like, more than usual down." The huge thrower said as he plopped down into his seat next to her, dropping his far too heavy bag on the floor with a hard thud. She cast a wary glance at it.

"Dude, what is in your god damn bag?" She asked, staring at it. The blonde haired boy grinned sheepishly. He opened the top zipper and pulled out his laptop. Then he opened the second zipper.

"There is a fifty pound dumbbell in your bag," She deadpanned, staring at it. "Why is there a fifty pound dumbbell in your bag?" It was right next to his damn laptop too. How was he not scared of breaking that thing?

This is just the start of all things that she was loving about Kristoff. A thrower on the track and field team, he was incessantly obsessed with something he called 'passive training'. Training when you didn't think you were training. Or something like that. As a result, he had always brought some random thing with him, whether it be literally all his books or something similar, he always had something weird.

Once, he went to the bookstore and bought huge stacks of printer paper. He carried those in his bag for a few days before...well, today.

"Paper got too light. Needed to move up, but couldn't find anything heavy enough. I stole this from the weight room when Maximus was distracted with something else." Coach Maximus was the head strength coach here at Arendelle. A meat head all the way, he was as strong as a horse and was so fanatical about lifting that he often broke down into tears when someone was doing really well. Even though his coaching style was really in your face, he knew what the hell he was talking about. People got stronger with him. He was pretty chill too. Sometimes.

"You know he'll realize that it's gone, right?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow at the thrower. He shrugged, grinning.

"I'll just tell him I was doing extra snatches. Boom! Forgiven." She couldn't help but break out into laughter along with him, knowing that he was just as right as she had been. Tell Maximus that you were doing extra work, and he practically worships the ground you sweat on. He was weird like that.

After that first day with the notes, she and Kristoff had become good friends, and really quick too. He didn't act any different when she had told him that she was gay. In fact, he almost got mad that she thought he might think otherwise. She apologized, and everything went back to normal in the span of five minutes.

He was just easy to be around. He never made anything weird or awkward with creepy questions. Of course, since she had told him about her sexual preferences, he had treated her like just another bro. So, the creepy stuff was actually not creepy at all. Just funny. They usually ate together now in the dining hall, and had even spent time in each others dorms shooting the shit. In all reality, apart from Idun, he was quickly becoming her closest friend.

"So, why do you look like you just got spit out by a dragon? It's only Monday. Or are you like this _because_ it's Monday?" He poked, nudging her in the side. She groaned, picking her head up and running her hands through her messy hair. Did she really look that messy today? She had showered this morning...but then again, it had been more of a rinse than a full on shower. She had too much on her mind to worry about a thorough shower when she would be all dirty again this afternoon.

"Just...just some shit, and I don't know what to do about it..." She admitted. She had been arguing with herself the entire weekend about Elsa, not sure how she should go about this. She hadn't even thought about the fact that she _had_ to spend at least eight hours in that room, most likely with Elsa sitting a couple feet away and...with last Friday still up in the air, that would be difficult.

She had thought about emailing the mentor again. Things had been going pretty smoothly last week while she was just emailing Elsa, but once she sat down to actually talk to her, everything went downhill, and not just from the mentors side. It was like, when they were looking at each other, the both of them lost the ability to be normal. Elsa had admitted her feelings to Anna. Anna didn't admit anything, but the facts were there now, clear as day.

She liked Elsa too. She was terribly, hopelessly, almost childishly addicted to her.

And not just in the way she liked her one night stands chicks. They were sexy and a good lay, but other than that she didn't know them. At first, when she'd seen Elsa that first day, Anna had thought exactly the same thing. Wow, what a good night it would be with her. Now, it was different. She wanted Elsa, but not to get between her legs.

She just wanted to _talk_ to her. To be around her. To hear her laugh. To sit there and watch how her hair flowed in whatever that days hairstyle was, and it was nearly always perfect. She wanted to touch Elsa's _hair_ more than her ass. Wanted to play with her _hair _more than her tits. Of course, when she thought about Elsa, she thought about sex, but only sometimes.

Anna had only had a couple of monogamous relationships over the years, and none of them worked out too well. It was _always_ about sex. Never once can she remember just wanting to be around those girls. It was always meet up, make out, have sex, get drunk, have sex again, do something _fun. _Elsa just gave her a completely different feel to both her old girlfriends and her old booty calls.

"Well, tell Kristoff Bjorgman, MD, about your problem." He snickered, throwing his feet up on the long table that made up their desk. Anna cast a twisted look at him when the stench from his feet reached her nose. She slapped his feet down.

"Your feet smell like shit, dude. Keep them away from my face." She growled. Anna leaned back in her chair, thinking about how to phrase this. She couldn't tell him that Elsa had a thing for her, and Anna shared the feelings. She was Kristoffs mentor as well, and while he was chill and her friend, she didn't want to risk anything.

"Alright...so...here's the thing..."

"There's this girl, am I right?" She glared at his stupid smiling face and flipped him off.

"Fuck you, but yeah," She growled. He gave a quick snort but nodded for her to continue. She took a deep breath. "So, this girl–"

"Oh shit, it's not 'this chick'. This is serious..." He interrupted.

"Are you gonna listen or keep flapping your cock holster?" She snapped. He clamped his mouth shut, and she huffed in annoyance, keeping her glare on him.

"This girl told me that she liked me the other day...and I kinda freaked out..." She said it like she was letting a huge burden go, and in a way, she was. Telling him made her feel a little better about it, mostly because it didn't seem _so_ crazy when she said it out loud.

"Uh...so...I guess the logical question here, right off the bat, would be do you like her too?" She nodded silently, and he breathed out, understanding coming to him. "So, lemme get this straight...she told you that she liked you, and you like her too, but you flipped your shit, and now you don't know what to do?"

"Hit the nail right on the head." She grumbled, resting her head on her arms again. Luckily, both her and Kristoff enjoyed coming to class early. Nobody else would be here for another twenty minutes, which gave them the privacy they need for this talk.

"And this isn't one of those one night stand girls you told me about?"

"Not even fucking close, Kristoff. This girl...she's like a diamond in a room full of...not diamonds..."

"Like a Pacer in a rack of Nelco's." She turned a clueless glance on him, shaking her head slightly. What the fuck was he talking about?

"Sorry...discus reference...helps me understand." She accepted his explanation, shaking her head as she laid it back down onto her arms.

"Speak English to normal people dude. Not everyone throws dinner plates for fun. What do you think?" She prodded for his thoughts. She hadn't thought to go to Laura about this, mostly because Laura didn't think like Kristoff did. Anna loved the girl, but she was really not the subtle understanding type. Not the one you go to for advice. At all.

Kristoff shrugged in his seat. "You should go and talk to her. Straight up. No pretense. No stuttering or trying to steer a conversation. Just walk up to her and tell her what the deal is." Once again, his worth proved. He took everything at face value, analyzed it and acted. Maybe it was a thrower thing, but Kristoff was like that with, like, everything.

"That's the other problem..." She mumbled. "_I_ don't know what the deal is..." She growled in anger and frustration. She liked Elsa! She already decided this! Why was she second guessing herself now? All she had to do was jack Kristoffs laptop, send an email to Elsa saying 'I love you' and it's all over. Case closed. Done deal.

But it wasn't that simple, at least not in her head. Something was stopping her from sealing the deal. There's that deal word again. What was the deal? What exactly did Elsa have in mind for this? Of course, Anna was no longer in the dark about the mentor's sexual preferences. She knew that she was in. If she wanted to be. Which she did.

So why the fuck was she so...nervous? Unsure? This was the easiest way for this to happen! She didn't even have to go through the butterflies in the stomach as she tried to figure out for herself if Elsa liked her. She already said she did, so this should be easy! Right?

"Who is it?" Anna twitched nervously, Elsa's name hanging on the tip of her tongue. She couldn't spew to Kristoff who it was. She couldn't spew to _anyone_.

"She...uh...she's not an athlete. Art major..." She deflected. To her mental relief, he bought it.

"Has she made any moves? You know, apart from the obvious..." He snickered as the last part left his mouth. She allowed a brief smile to touch her lips as the question ate at her stomach, twisting and untwisting it. Elsa technically did make the first move, and the most obvious one too. Anna didn't even have to guess if Elsa liked her or not. She already knew.

"No..." She wasn't sure why she didn't just say yes, but for some reason her brain figured that if she said that, then any hope of actually useful help coming from the blonde boulder sitting next to her would be right about zilch.

"Easy! So you make the first move. And make it something, like, completely off the charts. Take her to a moonlight dinner or something and have a group of fucking French dudes playing soft music with violins and stuff. That would be killer!"

She turned a hopeless glare on him. "Seriously, dude? Can you point out where all the money is growing on me?" She rolled her eyes as he gave her a sheepish grunt. God, he's just about as useful as a fucking reindeer at this.

"Really though, Anna. Do something like, off the wall crazy. Make a statement. Like, you're fouling out with this girl right now. You need to get out there get a mark," Again, she looked at him, her eyes wide, one eyebrow cocked.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She demanded. Maybe she shouldn't be friends with him. He's acting a little crazy. Like, out of his mind crazy. Like, crazy enough to go talk to rocks like they were family or some crazy shit like that.

"Discus reference. You're doing diddly-squat in regards to this girl. In my world, that's fouling. You need to get a mark. Always remember: you need a mark to make it to finals. You don't have one. Get one." Taking a second to ignore the way that he constantly related things to discus, which she actually had no clue what that even was, she sort of understood what he was saying.

"Can you explain to me how you have friends?" She snickered, deciding to talk about something else for a little bit. Anything to get her mind off Elsa. Kristoff laughed, flipping her a quick bird before flexing his thick arm.

"By not being a little bitch and dancing around problems."

"Kiss my ass."

"I'll kiss yours if you kiss mine," He snickered. She rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head. This was the kind of joking that she needed. The kind of comradeship that helped keep her mind off of her problem with Elsa.

"How's that going, by the way? I know you said that you were talking to a girl a few days ago." She turned to look at him in interest. In a way, she thought that Kristoff would be a hell of a ladies man. He was big, sculpted, and strong and was pretty cute. He wasn't a player, but he wasn't super prude either.

"I don't think it's going to work. I like her, but she thinks throwing is boring."

Anna cocked an amused eyebrow at him. "Shallow much? You're gonna toss this girl because she thinks your sport is boring?"

He cast her a long look. "Let's see...if this girl of yours thought soccer was boring, could you date her? Seriously date her? Think about it," He leaned forward onto his elbows, his eyes set on the desk.

"You spend hours upon hours practicing, lifting, practicing some more, traveling, practicing after you travel, then coming home and practicing again. Now think that your girlfriend doesn't like that. We kill ourselves every day for our sport, Anna. I can't deal with something who thinks that my blood, sweat and tears amount to something _boring_. I doubt you could either."

"You're damn right..." She muttered. She hadn't thought about it that thoroughly before, but he was definitely right. The thought only brought up another memory of Elsa from her short list of memories. She had said that she didn't enjoy the first game as much as she thought she would. Does Elsa not like soccer? She groaned and let her face drop to her arms, trying to keep up hope that she and Elsa would have something in common. At least she didn't have to see the mentor this week. The team left Wednesday for a three day tournament in South Carolina, so she was exempt from her meeting. She still had to get hours, but she could do that on the road.

* * *

**Now, more sports jargon!**

**Kristoff mentions in this chapter a reference to discus throwing when he says "**Like a Pacer in a rack of Nelco's**." Now, normal people might not know what those are.**

**Pacers and Nelco's are two different types of discus, a throwing implement in the sport of track and field. Generally, Pacers are better, high quality discs than Nelco's. That is all you really need to know about that.**

**If you really want me to explain his whole thing about fouling out and all that, PM me and I will, or if enough guests comment on it, I will put a short explanation in at the start of the next chapter.**

**ALSO!**

**Anna talks about a trainer tearing her a new asshole. A trainer is basically a team doctor. **

**If you should have any other questions about sportsy jargon, feel free to ask!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, as promised, here is another chapter for The Summer Run! Chapter 10 will come on Thursday, and then Chapter 11 on Sunday!**

**To my guest reviewers, thank you so much!**

**To Leelan: I applaud you my friend, because I could not do that. If my significant other thought that my sport was boring, I doubt I could ever make it work. **

* * *

Elsa sat calmly in at her desk, enjoying how slow Monday was so far. In the brief weeks she had been here at Arendelle, she had seen days when the study room was a frenzy, and then there were days like today. A few people come in here and there, and they keep quiet. Days when she could hear herself think. It was nice.

Of course, her thoughts these past few days were anything but peaceful. Her every waking moment had been terrorized by the memory of Anna ripping her hand away and running out of the study room. She replayed it over and over again, and every time, she thought of a way that she could have done it different. She could have just kissed the girl. She could have simply emailed her again and explained her feelings. She could have jumped up and tackled Anna when she tried to leave. Anything.

But she did nothing. She sat there and watched as she ran away. She thought about emailing her over the weekend. Didn't happen. She lost her nerve when she opened a blank message to type. She'd thought about going to the soccer coach and asking him to tell Anna to come see her. She made it to his office door before turning around and giving up.

She was hopeless. Every time she even thought about the soccer player, her legs got weak and her ability to speak coherently vanished. Though, as if she were torturing herself, she left the soccer schedule, with Anna front and center, on her wall. Every time she turned around to her filing cabinet, she saw it, and saw that head of strawberry blonde hair. The dusting of freckles on her face, spread almost symmetrically under her eyes and across her cheeks. The way her beautiful eyes were focused on something that was probably a goal that day.

A knock on her desk brought her back to reality. She felt heat rise to her cheeks as she realized she had been staring at the picture. She spun the chair quickly, focusing on her guest.

"Ah, hello Kristoff." She greeted the big man. He gave her a wide grin.

"What's up, Elsa?" She liked Kristoff. On the whole, he was a very pleasant man, and quite the athlete too. Actually, she generally enjoyed all the throwers on both men's and women's track. They were kind, down to earth people who took their academics seriously. Something that usually lacked in many athletes.

"Ready for our meeting?" He nodded animatedly, but sat down carefully. Kristoff was a big, heavy man. He almost broke her mentee chair the first time he flopped down into it. By the time she had her sheet prepared to write on, he was already firing away with his class updates. She had to do some catch up, but got everything down.

"Well, this looks great. Anything else you want to talk about?" She asked, following along with her tradition. When she was a little girl, Elsa never had anyone to talk to, bar from the few times her brother was ever home. As such, she made a promise that she would always lend a listening ear to the people she worked with.

"Well..." Kristoff ran a hand through his unruly mess of blonde hair. "There is something, but...it's...I guess it's a bit inappropriate for me to talk to you about? Maybe?" Inside, Elsa laughed at the very notion. She doubted his version of inappropriate came even close to what she had already done.

She finished filing his information, then spun her chair to face him and crossed her legs. "What's up?"

"This girl I know from class, who's a friend of mine, asked me for...relationship advice, I guess? I talked to her, but...I dunno, it just feels like I wasn't much help." Elsa smiled softly at him. This kid was such a big softie, getting all worked up over the fact that he thinks that he wasn't much help. He'll make a great partner for some lucky person.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, big guy. I'm sure whatever advice you gave her is fine..." She thought for a moment, gauging how he would react. Oh well. He's nice enough that he wouldn't jump to any conclusions. "What exactly did you tell her?"

He seemed to brighten at her question. "Well, she told me that she doesn't know what to do to impress this other girl, an–"

"Wait, a girl asked you for advice on how to impress another girl?" She blurted out before she could catch herself. She placed a hand over her mouth, staring in fear at Kristoff, clamoring for a lifeline. "Not...not that there's anything weird about that..." She uttered in recovery. The blonde man simply shrugged, seeming to forget it was ever said.

"Yeah, right? I hate homophobes. Anyway, so I told her to go all out. Like, completely overboard with her feelings. I thought it was sound advice, seeing as that's what I would do, but...she didn't look too thrilled with it. Then she asked me about my relationship that I was trying to get off the ground. I guess I hate the idea that I might not have helped out all that much," He trailed off quietly. Elsa shook off her blunder from before and patted his _enormous_ knee.

"It sounds like great advice to me, Kristoff. Always remember that she actually thought enough of you to ask for advice. That, more often than not, means that they hold you in high regard." She felt her chest warm up with pride when Kristoff's frown lifted. She absolutely loved making someone feel better about something. She was robbed of it when she was a little girl, and she knows how it felt to have no praise or positive words.

"Thanks Elsa," He grinned widely.

"My plea...oh!"

To Elsa's surprise, Kristoff lurched over and enveloped her in a hug, his huge arms wrapping around both her and her chair. She slipped a single arm around his big neck, applying a bit of pressure, but in general hoping that this didn't last that long. Not that she didn't mind it; she just wasn't...comfortable with people springing stuff like that on her.

"Hey there, she isn't a cheeseburger! Let her go!" Another voice echoed into the room, and Elsa would have tried to see who it was, but...yeah. Her face was buried under a mountain of Kristoff. The man let her go and stepped aside, and Elsa caught sight of the head throws coach.

Oaken Post, as a man, personified his name perfectly. Literally. Seven feet tall, legs like tree trunks, arms like telephone poles. The only weird things about him was his perpetually cheery disposition, and his oddly high voice. Elsa wasn't sure what type of cosmic coincidence made him as big and solid as a literal post made out of oak wood. He, quite literally, was an Oaken Post.

"You can't go around hugging people like that, Kristoff. They're gonna think you're hungry and want a snack." The coach chastised. Elsa had figured out that the throwers and their coach had a...strange sense of humor that was entirely unique to them. No other team and their coach talked about the chances of other people actually fearing that they were going to be eaten. To be fair, every thrower at Arendelle was simply huge.

"Sorry coach. What's up?" Kristoff said, rubbing his head and staring at the ground. Oaken shook his head at his thrower, but Elsa caught the smirk that he tried to hide. Coach Post was a nice man who understood his athletes, whether they have strange tendencies or not.

"Came to see Miss Frost about your teammate, Sven." Oh. That. Elsa took a deep breath, knowing what she was going to have to explain. When she had gone to the bathroom earlier today, she spied another thrower, Sven, in the weight room working out. Only problem was that he was signed into study hall and was supposed to be in here, studying.

"What did he do?" Kristoff blurted. Oaken shook his head and jerked a thumb to the door.

"You'll find out later, now make yourself scarce. Better spread the word that the running today is tripled, too. Be ready." Elsa felt a momentary pang of guilt over the revelation. The blanching in Kristoff's face made her feel doubly worse. He gaped at the coach for a moment before tightening his lips. He whipped around to her and grinned widely.

"You have a good day! Thanks again!" And just like that, he was out of the room. She shook her head at the thrower. For such a large person, he could move quite fast. Oaken chuckled at his athlete, coming to stand next to Elsa's desk.

"If only Sven were like him, I wouldn't have to triple the running..." He trailed off, tsking quietly. Elsa allowed him to gather his thoughts, sitting calmly and waiting. She had heard that the man had a bit of a temper, but he controlled it well. She heard.

"So, Miss Frost...what exactly happened this morning?" Elsa leaned back and began her explanation.

The talk with Oaken had taken longer than anticipated, and not even because they were discussing Sven the whole time. Eventually, they devolved into talk about day to day activities, how Elsa was liking AU so far. Elsa actually began to enjoy herself, asking Oaken about his athletes and their potential. She knew a few of them by name, like Kristoff and now Sven, but she didn't know all of them. Oaken gave her his thoughts on each of them, like who he thought would cause trouble and who he knew would be easy to handle.

It was a fun talk, but now she was alone, and her study hall was empty. It was strange; there were a lot of people who needed to complete hours, but Elsa often found herself with an empty room on Mondays. She didn't know why, but most athletes hated coming in on Mondays.

And with an empty room, she had plenty of time to go back to brooding about Anna. What was she going to do about Anna? Nothing she could think of ended well. First off, she was surprised that she still had her job. The way Anna had reacted when Elsa told her how she felt was, in every way, bitter and angry. Maybe Kai was trying to salvage what he could of Arendelle's reputation before the NCAA came and took her away.

She spun her chair to face her bulletin board, her eyes traveling to the poster, lingering for a moment on its largest inhabitant before trailing down to the schedule. Her breath caught in her throat as she sighted the thing she had been trying to avoid for the entire day.

_Arendelle University vs. University of South Carolina_

There was no time posted for it, because that was a tournament. A three day tournament that the team would be gone for, which meant that Anna would not be here for her meeting. Not that Elsa was looking forward to such an event anyway, considering how poorly everything else with Anna had gone. She was entertaining this irrational fear that if Anna laid eyes on her, the girl would explode.

She took a deep breath and tried her best to think about something else. Thinking any more about Anna right now would do her absolutely no good right now. If she could make it to the end of the night, she would be fine.

* * *

Luckily enough, the rest of the day was uneventful and soon enough, Elsa was sitting on the couch in her house, sipping on some wine with a small salad sitting in her lap. The house was dark, apart from the lamp that sat on the table next to her and the television. The news was as boring as it usually was, not that Elsa was actually watching it. She really only used the television to have something happening in the background.

Every now and then, she would find something that piqued her interest, but that was very seldom the case. Regretfully, as much as she had tried to think about anything other than a particularly beautiful soccer player, she couldn't get away. Every single thing she did made her think of the girl. She didn't understand, because she had never been one to be so suddenly and completely smitten with someone.

She hated it. She had no clue what about Anna drew her so strongly, nor how it happened. She had told herself when she landed this job that she couldn't do anything to mess it up. First thing she does is get involved in a taboo dance with a student. Of course, it might not be a dance at all. Anna might come and tell her that she wasn't interested, and that would be the end of things.

That would be amazing, if it would just hurry up and happen already. How lucky would she be if Anna just shut her down, but didn't say anything to anyone? That would be the mulligan of a life time. While she would rather prefer the opposite…Elsa knew that the best thing to happen right now was for Anna to forget about the proposition.

Just then, her phone notification tone went off. She glanced over at it curiously, wondering just who was trying to get in touch with her at this time of night. She went over and grabbed it, looking at the screen. It was an email, so she quickly opened it up. She lifted her glass of wine to her lips while she read.

The red wine sprayed all over the coffee table and carpet as Elsa's eyes re-read the email that might send her life into shambles.

_Hey Elsa!_

_How is everything? Good I hope. Unfortunately, there has to be a change in the schedule and I have to ask you for a big favor. Flynn had a family emergency last week, and as such he cannot travel this week. The women's soccer team is headed to South Carolina for a tournament, and the team requires study hours for all players. To help them out with tournament weeks, we usually send a mentor along to monitor them while they study at the hotel. Flynn was going to be doing it, but he can't. I hope this isn't too much of a bother, but I need you to go to South Carolina with the team. You'll stay in the hotel with them, but you'll have your own room. _

_If you have any questions, feel free to email me. Again, sorry for springing this on you. You'll leave Wednesday morning, 5:00 AM. _

_Kai Gelfson, A.D_

Elsa read through it three or four more times, just so she could be sure of what she was actually reading. This was, by far, the worst possible thing that could be happening to her. Four, almost five days on a bus, and then in a hotel with the soccer team. With _Anna_. She flopped back against the cushions, her head in her hands.

What cosmic power was playing games with her? After all that has happened, it now feels like making Elsa and Anna be where neither of them could get away from each other. It wasn't like she could just say no to Kai, either. He said he needed her to go, and she would not stick Flynn with this. Even if she tried, she had no reason to not want to go with the team. At least, no reason that she could explain to Kai or Flynn.

She shook her head firmly, then went through her phone book. She found Flynn's number and hit the call button, chewing on her nails as she did. She hoped he was still awake. The call ran a few times, but to her relief, he answered.

"Elsa, how nice of you to call!" He said cheerfully. "What can I do for you?"

"Hey Flynn. I just got an email from Kai about traveling with the soccer team, an-"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just can't. Punzie went into the hospital, so I just can't be away from home right now." He interrupted. Punzie, short for Rapunzel, was his wife. German descent, hence the odd name.

"That's fine, Flynn, I understand. I just called to ask you how it all works…" She trailed off when he started to laugh loudly into the receiver.

"Oh, Elsa! It's like a mini vacation! Now, you have two options. You can ride the bus, or drive your own car down. If you choose your car, just take the mileage down. AU will reimburse you for it…"

_Oh my god, perfect._ Elsa thought to herself with relief. She could drive in the comfort of her own truck and she wouldn't have to see Anna at all there.

"Then, you get your own hotel room, which is sweet. Usually, the hotel will let you use their lounge area as a study room. All you do is sit there and watch the girls study. Then, you can either go to the games that they play or veg out at the hotel It's great, and really simple for you."

Only great if you didn't have an undeniable crush on one of the players. "Alright Flynn, thanks. Tell Punzie that I hope she gets better soon!" She hung up the phone, only feeling a bit better about this whole situation.

She would drive herself, which went without saying. Hopefully she would get out of this weekend with both her job and her dignity. Hopefully. She ran a hand through her hair, sighing. This was going to be a tough week.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Show the review button some love, and expect chapter 10 on Thursday!**


	10. Chapter 10

**And so we continue! Be aware, this story shall earn its rating come NEXT chapter! So be aware of what is coming!**

**I am happy to say that I'm uploading this today, due to the fact that I was so pumped about the next chapter that I wrote and edited the whole thing last night. So, the next chapter might come tomorrow, and it might come Friday. I'm not sure yet. If a lot of people request it, I might upload again tomorrow!**

**A/N: The guessing game for a room doesn't actually happen in real life. Just an FYI for my more realistically inclined readers. If you don't know what I'm talking about, you'll recognize it easily.**

**To my reviewers, I know I have not responded to your reviews, but I have gotten them, and read them and I love them! This week is kinda busy, between me trying to crank out quick updates for this story as well as my Mass Effect fic. I'm not ignoring you, I promise!**

**Leelan: If taboo is what you want, taboo you shall receive! Not this chapter though :P  
**

* * *

Anna sat on the bus, her headphones in, music blaring, head against the glass, staring at the truck next to the bus, wishing that she wasn't staring at that particular truck. Fucking Elsa was coming with them to South Carolina. She was going to be their study mentor for the trip. Anna had choked on her own tongue when coach told them that Miss Frost was driving her truck down to be their mentor for the tournament. She threw it off, deciding that she was just hearing things because it was five in the morning. Then she woke up an hour back and saw that huge black truck driving next to the bus.

What the actual fuck. Flynn was supposed to come with them, not Elsa! Anna sighed deeply, wishing she knew what she wanted, or at least knew how to deal with this. Just like before, she should be happy about this. She should be happy that Elsa was coming with them, and that the two of them would be trapped where they couldn't just leave. It might force them to talk about this. Then again, Anna still wasn't sure how Elsa felt about her being yanked to the floor on Friday.

This tournament was only the first one of the year, out of three. They had another, much bigger tournament in the middle of October, and then the conference tournament at the start of November. They would play a couple high powered schools here, but nobody they couldn't handle. As long as they played well enough, they could win this whole thing.

Idun was sitting across the aisle from her, set up with a big fluffy pillow and fleece blankets. This trip was something like eighteen hours in the bus, so most of the team had their seats set up like tiny bedrooms. Anna was similar with two pillows and a big blanket covered in animals. When she was younger, she had a thing about African animals, so her dad got this big blanket made for her.

She let her head rest back against the seat, not believing how unlucky she was. Or lucky…or something! Fuck she hated this! She couldn't decide if she was happy about Elsa or not happy about it! Any normal person in this situation would say, fuck yeah, mentor is into me, let's do it! In all honesty, she thought she would be the same but…Elsa was different. Elsa meant so much more to her than a booty call.

She huffed in annoyance at herself and he indecisiveness. She grabbed her phone and went through it. A minute later, she was staring at an open, blank email with Elsa's address in the bar. It would be so easy to just type everything in there and send it off. Thirty feet away in her truck, Elsa would get it and they would be set. They would be together. It was _that_ easy.

Yet it wasn't. Anna knew just about as well as any collegiate athlete about the rules regarding athletes and relationships with just about anyone who was an employee. Especially someone employed by the athletic department. Jesus, doing anything with a coach, trainer or mentor was like, the most taboo thing an athlete could do! Her sleeping with Elsa was as taboo as it would be if she was sleeping with her own brother or something.

It was all so frustrating! She hated herself for wanting Elsa, and she hated Elsa for making it so god damn easy. The girl knew nothing about playing hard to get. Either that, or Anna was just really good at forcing people to spill. Every time she thought about how she had gone about things that day, she regretted it more and more. She should have just kept emailing Elsa.

Now, she was still staring at this blank email, and she could think of absolutely nothing. There was so much she wanted to say, but…she just couldn't! She knew the rules. If she and Elsa were caught doing this, they were fucked. In like, every single possible way. She rolled her eyes and shoved her phone underneath her blanket. She had to stop thinking about Elsa, had to stop thinking about Friday, had to stop thinking entirely. Her thinking is exactly what's ruining this for her.

Anna was no stranger to the game of action more than words. Shit, for pretty much a whole semester when she was a sophomore, she and this girl from her economics class fucked almost daily. They hardly ever said anything to each other for most of that as well. It was a sort of thing where Anna could just walk into her dorm room, take her clothes off and just wait. When the girl got back, she would hop in bed, they would have fun, and then they would go about their days.

It wasn't bad. They made sure they wouldn't catch anything from each other. They were smart about it, but it wasn't all emotional and touchy feely. There were no strings. Both of them wanted someone who wouldn't ask questions and would just provide pleasure on call. They played that game for a semester, then went their separate ways. Neither of them had spoken or seen each other again.

That went so well, because Anna didn't _think_ about it. She didn't have to. Everything was implied and understood with that girl. While we have this arrangement, you don't go sleeping around. You need sex? You come see me, or I go see you. There was no dance. There was no thoughts of long term anything, or _love_. It was a mutually beneficial agreement and arrangement that was good while it lasted, but also let the both of them move on.

Anna thought, when she was in on that, that it was the greatest thing ever. The sex was good, and no complications made things a hassle. She believed that she would love it to be that way for her and her partners. Then she thought about Elsa in that situation, and there was no way she could do that. Elsa was hot and a mentor and all that but she was also…innocent, almost.

There was this weird aura of a good girl who could do no wrong around Elsa, and that was having some sort of effect on Anna. When she thought about Elsa being in the no talking, all implication arrangement like the chick from econ, she felt sick to her stomach. No way could she do that to Elsa. Even if it would make things so easy for her, that would be hell for Elsa.

She huffed in annoyance at herself. This was the problem! All she did was think! She had to stop thinking and just _do_ something. _Do _anything. Thinking wasn't helping. She had to _do_ something that would help her articulate what she felt. If she could even begin to interpret what Kristoff told her, she had to do something that had no pretense…no stuttering…no steering…

A thought entered her mind, but it was so way off the wall crazy that…fuck it. She was going for it. She had to. Even if things ended up badly, at least she could say that she tried. Thinking was done. For the time being, so was talking. She was going to do what she couldn't say. And this trip was going to give her the chance.

* * *

Stretching her legs felt great after being on the bus for like, seven hours already. It was noon, so the coaches decided to stop to get some lunch. Most of the girls were out in the parking lot still, finishing running around and stretching. Anna and Idun, having already done so, were sitting in the Subway that was attached to this gas station.

"Did you sleep at all?" Idun asked around a big bite of steak and cheese. Anna smirked at her, kicking her friend under the table.

"With your snoring? No."

Idun pouted, staring with big eyes. "I don't snore!" Her stupid pout got deeper when Anna cocked an eyebrow at her. "Do I?" Anna broke out in laughter, shaking her head.

"No, stupid, you don't. I didn't sleep though. Too much on my mind…" She trailed off, deciding to take a bite of her sub before she let to much information out to Idun. Great girl and all that, but a gossip, and not even a subtle one. The whole team would know Anna's problem by the time they go on the bus again.

Idun thankfully just shrugged and crunched into her sub again. "I'm glad that the first game isn't until Friday. Give us a chance to get all the kinks out from this bus ride." Anna only nodded silently in agreement, even though she was just as thankful as Idun was for that.

Trying to play a game after getting off the bus from an eighteen hour ride would be terrible. Muscle tear and sprain city that would be. Even playing on Thursday would push it. Today was all travel and stuff, and then tomorrow they would have two light practices, one in the morning and one in the evening, to stretch out and loosen up. Friday morning they would practice again, legit, and then they played their first game of three Friday evening.

Tournament weeks were hard, but they were fun. She and her friends got to spend a couple days off campus, playing the sport they love and staying in a nice hotel with free food and everything. Yeah, playing three games in three days was killer, especially Saturday, because they would play twice, morning and evening.

Arendelle got assigned with some nice games this year though. They would play Gardner Webb University Friday evening and they were pretty good. Then, Saturday morning they would play Gothel College, and they sucked. Like, really bad. Arendelle played them last year too and won 13-0 with the backups playing the whole game. Saturday evening was the big event though, when AU would hit the field against USC. That would be a hell of a game.

Last year, Anna watched USC play Florida, and that was a crazy game. She was so hyped that they drew USC this year, she could hardly wait. God, that game was going to be intense. She felt a stab on her arm, and she whipped her head around to smack Idun across the table, but the girl was too distracted to notice anything.

Anna followed her stare to a group of guys that had just walked in, all of them dressed in full military uniform. She rolled her eyes and looked back at Idun. The girl's mouth was hanging open wide enough to fit a foot long sub into her mouth vertically.

"Bet your mouth never hangs open like that for Addy…" Anna poked with a nefarious smirk. Addy was the nickname that Idun usually whispered to her boyfriend when she thought Anna was either sleeping or couldn't hear her.

"Don't call him that!" Idun barked, clamping her mouth shut and doing everything she could to not stare. "Besides, it does too…"

Anna snickered at her friend's predicament. Idun was almost irresistibly attracted to military guys, especially those in full dress. Somehow, she had ended up with Adgar, who was in every single possible way _not _a military guy. A source of infinite pleasure for Anna to take advantage of. She had no doubt of Idun's love for the weird Norwegian business dude, but Idun couldn't control herself around military guys.

As Anna was laughing at Idun's poor attempts to not look at the marines, the corner of her eye caught a certain blonde mentor walking across the parking lot from the gas station, and she bore full witness to the single person she found irresistible. Anna's mouth went dry in seconds as she watched Elsa walk off. The mentor was wearing a simple, tight gray sweater with jeans and boots today, but it was the first time that Anna had ever seen her outside of work and outside of slightly formal dress.

And she was so much sexier this way. Like this, she didn't look like the mentor that Anna was forbidden to have a relationship with. Like this, she looked like a beautiful girl who was at the same gas station they were. She looked like someone Anna could approach and speak to. This was her chance. She slid out of the booth, wrapping her sub up.

"I'm going to go sit on the bus…" She said to Idun. The girl simply waved a hand as she had given up her battle and was now staring openly at the marines in the line. Anna shook her head with a short smirk as she left. Once she was outside, she risked a glance and saw Elsa sitting on the tailgate of her truck, eating silently on something that she had bought.

Anna made a beeline for her. She knew that this might look weird to any of her teammates watching, but she didn't really care at this point. She could easily say to them that she just wanted to talk to Elsa about something academic. Even though that was literally the farthest thing from her mind right now. She started walking faster so she wouldn't lose her nerve, but…in the end it didn't matter.

A few of the younger girls on the team emerged from seemingly nowhere and surrounded Elsa, laughing and talking. Elsa soon joined in, sharing stories or whatever the fuck else they were doing. One of the girls hopped up on the tailgate next to Elsa, and Anna knew her chance was gone. With all of them standing there, there was no way she could talk to Elsa about anything regarding their taboo involvement.

She altered course quickly and made her way to the bus instead. She was upset that she had missed her shot to have a talk with Elsa, but…it probably wouldn't have gone well anyway. She flopped down into her seat, unwrapping her food and crunching into it. Of course, out of her window she had a perfect view of Elsa, even as she talked to the other girls. The sweater was tight on her, as were the jeans, but Anna wasn't focused on that. The entire package of Elsa was just…beautiful.

Beautiful wasn't a word Anna used. Like, ever. For her, girls were either hot or sexy. She didn't even say cute that often. With Elsa though…beautiful is the only word that comes to mind. She let a deep sigh go through her. Elsa turned to face a girl who was standing as such an angle that it almost looked like Elsa was looking straight at Anna through the glass. The girl said something funny or whatever, and Elsa grinned, showing rows of perfect, white teeth and thin, pink lips.

Yeah. Beautiful was definitely the word.

* * *

The girls all stood around the lobby of the hotel, yawning and rubbing their eyes. It was eleven at night, and they had just arrived at the hotel that would be their home until Sunday morning. Pretty much the whole team had slept on the bus, and once they got their room keys, the girls would all probably go to sleep right away. The coaches were talking to the dudes behind the desk right now, getting those keys, but Anna was focused somewhere else.

She had not seen Elsa again after that first stop in Pennsylvania. At some point on the road, Anna had lost sight of the truck. When they stopped again, Elsa wasn't with them. When they asked about her, the coaches all said that she would meet them here. Seeing as she was driving herself, she wasn't constrained by the needs of twenty seven girls. So, right now, she didn't know if Elsa was already here, or hadn't arrived yet.

It was bugging her. It really was. She knew that Elsa had a GPS in that big truck of hers, so it wasn't like the mentor could have gotten lost…so where was she? The coaches had to know where she was, but it would be too weird for her to randomly ask where Miss Frost was. She didn't need the girls to know that she was concerned about Elsa, more so than would be normal.

"Alright ladies, listen up. Two to a room, but we got twenty seven of you. I'm thinking of a number between zero and a hundred. Person who guesses it gets their own room." Coach announced. Anna didn't really care whether she got her own room or not. Even at two to a room, everyone got their own bed, so it didn't really matter if you got your own room.

"Thirty six!"

"Fifty nine!"

"Eighty eight!"

"Thirty two!"

"One!"

"Here you go Stripes," Coach held out the key. "Room 110." Anna rolled her eyes and took the key. Of course things would work out in her favor when she didn't give a shit. What kind of person picks one as their stupid number anyway?

She lugged her bags down the hall and quickly found her room. It's a double queen room with a big TV and wonderful AC, so it would be as cold as a freezer in her in a few minutes. She gets inside and kicks the door closed, dropping her bags on the floor and flopping down onto the bed. It was soft, and if she were any sort of tired she might have gone to sleep right then and there. She had been tired when they got off the bus, but Elsa and her sudden disappearance had her wide awake.

She huffed to herself in annoyance. Nothing she did could get Elsa out of her fucking head. Even when she didn't want to be thinking about Elsa, that's all she ended up doing. She pushed off the bed, deciding to take a hot shower to relax. Maybe she'll be sleepier after that.

A steaming hot shower later and nothing had changed. She literally thought about Elsa the entire time she was in there, and even when she was drying herself. Now she sat on the bed in tight black shorts and a blue tank top, wide awake and thinking about fucking Elsa. She groaned, running a hand through her still wet hair. She couldn't sit in this room and not sleep because she was too busy thinking about Elsa.

She went to her bags and grabbed her laptop. Her geography professor had sent her the new lecture notes and she had to go over them. Test was Monday, and they were spending this week reviewing the lecture she was about to read, so she had some work to do. She made sure to have a key and left the room.

It was past midnight already, but she couldn't sleep, and it wasn't like they had to play a game tomorrow. She could afford to be a little tired. Besides, if she got more than a few hours of sleep, then it would be deviating too much from her regular schedule. She usually got between five and seven hours a night. Their first practice was only ten tomorrow, so she had time.

She set up in the lobby in a big leather loveseat, which faced the main counter, sprawling out on it and opening the lecture. She had done economic geography before in other classes, so she wasn't entirely unfamiliar with the concepts, but it would only help her to go through it all. She wasn't going to take notes and all, just look over it.

She made herself busy, being careful to put stars next to slides that she knew would be test questions. One of the benefits of having the same professors was the part where their tests rarely changed and the question types became familiar. She'd been busy for all of a half hour when something _very_ familiar reached her ears.

"Hi. I'm here with Arendelle University soccer. Yes…Elsa Frost…" Anna slowly let her eyes rise above the lid of her laptop and her mind blanked for a second. Elsa stood at the counter, a bag over her shoulder and a roller standing next to her. The man behind the counter was going through his computer, and then he handed her a key.

"Room 109, ma'am. Have a good night." He said with a smile. Elsa thanked him and began to walk off. Anna was on her feet in an instant, shutting her laptop and scampering over to the hall. Elsa was in the room right next to hers! She steadily padded down the hall behind Elsa, being extremely careful not to make any noise. This was her chance. She was going to take it.

* * *

**As I mentioned above, the next chapter will contain some NSFW content. Be aware! And look forward to it! **

**Now, to explain the room auction. In real life, when a team goes to a hotel and has an uneven number of players, some unlucky trio would get stuck in a room together, with one person having to sleep on the floor. In this case, Arendelle University is overflowing with money and can afford the extra room. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this is late, guys. Real life threw me a hell of a wrench yesterday and I spent the better part of thirteen hours fighting bugs. Not that you asked, but my neighbor is disgusting and leaves his apartment looking and smelling like a dump, and that resulted in a cockroach infestation that came through my fucking wall. **

**Thank you to my guest reviewers! I love your reviews!**

**Anyway, this chapter is NSFW. Definitely. I hope you all enjoy, and I'm really excited for this!**

* * *

Elsa sighed as she parked her truck, finally having arrived at the hotel that the team was in. The drive, while long, was not at all unpleasant. Driving for long periods of time didn't trouble her at all. She enjoyed the scenery of driving down half the eastern seaboard, and she had plenty of music to listen to, so it wasn't the worst drive she'd ever done, even though her gut was dreaded the time that she would spend here.

When the team stopped in Pennsylvania, she did as well. Perfect timing on that as well because she had to put gas in the truck, and she needed the bathroom. Then she got food, and while she was eating, she was delighted to have a few of the younger girls on the team come and eat with her. She would have traded all of them to have Anna come and sit with her, but she was still unsure of that situation. And unsure that she wouldn't ruin her career if she got too close to Anna in public. They got back on the road and drove for a few more hours when Elsa started getting tired.

She was no idiot though, so when her eyelids started drooping, she called the coaches and told them that she would be stopping at a rest stop and sleeping for an hour or two. She would take no chances with falling asleep behind the wheel. There were a lot of things about her youth that she would rather forget, but she would always remember her mother's lessons on driving, and not being a fool while at it.

It was nearly one AM when she arrived, so she was sure that none of the coaches were awake at that time. She would see them in the morning anyway, so it wasn't a big issue. They had texted her an hour ago and said that they checked her in, so when she arrived she just had to tell the front desk her name and she should be all set. The lobby was nearly abandoned apart from herself and the receptionist. She thought there might have been someone in the lounge, but she didn't check.

She was thankful that her room was on the first floor, just down the hall from the main lobby. She was tired and she didn't really feel like finding her room in the maze of the upper floors. She got to her door and slid the key into the door, hearing the satisfying click of the door unlocking. She pushed it open and dragged her bags inside, flicking on a light as she went. Carefully, she put her laptop case and purse on the desk in the room, placing it lightly so that she didn't damage her computer. Behind her, she heard the door slam shut, and she winced with how loud it was. The worst part of hotels for her was how loud the doors were when they closed. Like nails on a chalkboard.

After pulling her boots off, she ran a hand through her hair and grabbed the remote, turning on the television to the local late night news. She would still be up for a while, and the sound of TV would be relaxing. She spent a lot of time alone, and having something on in the background helped break up the loneliness that she felt sometimes. Not that loneliness was an issue right now. In fact, she would rather be alone right now, in lieu of anything that might make her think of Anna.

She put the remote down and turned to go to the bathroom to take a shower before bed, but she only made it a single step before she froze. Standing between her and the bathroom, and the door, was Anna. She was as silent as a ghost, barefoot and wearing black shorts and a blue tank top. Her piercing teal eyes were sharp on Elsa's, but neither of them said anything to each other. They only stared.

When did she get in here? How did she get in here? How did she even know when Elsa got in, and what room number she was in? Elsa wanted to know the answers to these questions, but she couldn't bring herself to speak. The only sound in the room was a news anchor who was talking about jobs or something like that. It didn't even look like the soccer player was breathing.

Elsa's breath hitched when Anna took a slow step forward, small and careful. Then another step. Then another. She looked, for all intents and purposes, like a tiger stalking its prey, her piercing eyes focused like an eagle on a mouse. As she stepped, the mentor bore witness to Anna's toned legs, the sinewy muscle flexing with each movement. Her shoulders, always covered up to now, were hard and tight, and they almost rolled as Anna got closed, like she was preparing to pounce.

Elsa couldn't resist taking a step back as Anna got closer, as if the girl was going to burn her if she got too close. In a way, that was entirely possible. Anna's steps stopped, and Elsa swallowed nervously, unsure of what to do. This whole time, Anna had not broken eye contact with her at all, and those eyes were beginning to unnerve her. She should be telling her to leave. She should be asking the obvious questions, but she couldn't find her voice.

Elsa gasped silently when Anna's arm rose to the desk, where the remote lay. She picked it up slowly, hitting the power button when it was level with the television. It shut off, plunging the room into a horrible silence that was as foreboding as it was frightening. She put the remote back down and took another steady step forward. Elsa stepped back.

One step forward.

One step back.

One step forward.

One step back.

One step forward.

Elsa's heart stopped when she realized that there was nowhere left to go. Her back was against the wall now, with a single chair to her left and a bed to her right. Now, when Anna stepped, she only got closer. Her face was now bathed in shadow, because the light was behind her, but Elsa could still see those sharp teal eyes. The tiger had cornered its prey, and Elsa felt immediately intimidated. Anna was the very epitome of raw power, and even if she wanted to, Elsa doubted she could get away.

Finally, the two of them stood face to face. No words came out from either of them, and Elsa doubted that she could have spoken. She was frightened. She was intimidated…but she was never so sexually tightened by someone. All the problems she'd had with Anna recently, from the first time they met, to the painkiller incident, to the confession. It was all in the past now, but at the same time here it was, looking her straight in the face. After all of that, Anna had still come back and cornered Elsa in her room. No matter what way one looked at it, Anna would never let this go, as Elsa had started that it seemed that she had nowhere to go, she succumbed to herself.

Their lips met furiously, Elsa wrapping her arms around Anna's neck as she lunged forward. Strong arms encircled Elsa's back as Anna caught her, wrapping her up tightly pulling her tightly against her. Their teeth clattered together for the first few seconds before lips took over. The kiss was intense; it was hot, it was everything Elsa felt when she thought about Anna. All her feelings, her wishes, her guilty pleasures, all tied into one.

Her hands came from around Anna's neck, sliding down her sides to the hem of her tank top. Elsa yanked impatiently on it, but Anna was too strong for her and the arms holding the tank top on didn't budge. She knew that she shouldn't be doing this, but at the same time…it was far too late for that now. She was far too deep to go back.

Anna's hands, previously settled on Elsa's back, crept up to the collar of the sweater she was wearing…and tore it apart. With a flex and a pull, the single seam going down her back split, the soft fibers doing nothing against Anna. Elsa quickly drew her arms back, pulling the tattered remains of her sweater off before attacking Anna's top once more.

The tank came off quickly as Anna pulled it over her head, throwing it somewhere into the room. She hadn't worn a bra, and Elsa allowed herself a bare moment to take in and memorize the image of her two, perfect breasts. Once her second passed, the two women embraced again, their lips meeting heatedly, hot skin on hot skin. Elsa's mind was on overdrive; she couldn't believe that she was doing this, but Anna felt _amazing_ against her. Her hands roamed over the soccer players back, and Elsa knew that she was playing with fire. Nowhere that she could get her hands did she feel anything except hard, packed muscle. Strength pulsed through Anna in every way.

Anna's arms dropped below Elsa's belt line to her buttocks, grabbing two handfuls of it and lifting Elsa off her feet. She immediately wrapped her legs around the strong body, her lips coming away from Anna's, only to find purchase on the girl's neck. Her tanned skin was smooth and hot under Elsa's lips, and she quickly found the pulse point, sucking on it like she would a lollipop.

Anna dropped Elsa down onto the bed, her hands immediately going to the belt and the buttoned jeans. Elsa worked frantically to undo both, and once she had the belt undone, Anna ripped it out, the movement flipping Elsa onto her stomach. The button and zipper on the jeans were loose as well, and Anna easily pulled the jeans off as well.

Elsa moaned in pleasure as she felt hot lips meet the hollow of her back, a warm tongue occasionally licking her damp skin. The lips withdrew for barely a moment before Anna climbed up onto Elsa's back, kissing up the whole way and coming to her ear. Anna nibbled on the lobe and licked up the crest of her ear, while her hands worked on the simple clasp of Elsa's bra.

It snapped off and Elsa flipped underneath Anna, pulling the garment off at the same time. She was naked, apart from simple white panties, with a panting, lusty Anna on top of her. Elsa leaned up and took Anna's lips again, kissing slowly, biting easily in between kisses. She wanted more, but she yelped in surprise when Anna pushed her down roughly, latching onto her neck with predatory quickness.

She moaned as she felt Anna's teeth bite into her neck, not hard enough to cause undue pain, but just hard enough to produce enough euphoria to send Elsa's vision to nothing. The sucking on her neck disappeared, and Elsa would have complained, but Anna's steamy lips were moving down her body, kissing and licking as they went.

She found and took the right nipple into her mouth, sucking it lavishly before doing the same to the left side. Her tongue slid down Elsa's stomach, dipping deliciously into her navel for a moment before Anna reached the apex of her legs. This time, Anna did not tear her clothes apart, but she slowly, luxuriously slid Elsa's panties off, throwing them away.

She slid Elsa's knees onto her shoulders and kissed down her inner thighs. Elsa was on cloud nine at this point; she could think of nothing. She could say nothing, because Anna was lighting her body on fire like never before. Her heart pounded in her chest, but she ignored it in favor of feeling Anna ravish her.

Her back arched off the bed and she moaned loudly when she felts Anna's tongue take a long lick of her womanhood before dipping into her moist tunnels. Anna worked slowly, easing Elsa's body into a frenzy that would only, and could only, be sated with her tongue. Elsa wanted nothing more than to taste Anna herself, but she could not do anything. She couldn't even move.

Anna's tongue increased in pace, taking long, wide licks of Elsa, each faster and wetter than the last. Between the licks, Anna would press her lips to Elsa and suck on the small bundle of nerves, sending delicious shocks of pleasure through the mentor's body. The hands that had been resting on her thighs began to inch up her midsection to her breasts, where they began to tweak her nipples softly, the feeling only adding to the pleasure coursing through her body.

Elsa could feel the hot edge of release, hovering just beyond her reach. She wanted it, she wanted it so badly that it was painful. Her hands went down and tangled into Anna's strawberry locks, her legs wrapping round the head, trying to pull her ever more into Elsa's valley. Anna took the actions as permission of some kind and pressed her lips to Elsa's clit, sucking hard and circling it with her tongue.

The pool of white hot euphoria crashed over Elsa, her back coming off the bed as her orgasm rocked through her body. Her limbs went numb and her legs fell from around Anna's head, Elsa unable to keep them there anymore as her entire body went slack, the pure ecstasy of her climax rendering her momentarily blank. The soccer player remained between her legs, licking Elsa's slit and her thighs, lapping up her release like chocolate syrup dripping from an ice cream.

Finally, she stood up, and by the time that happened, Elsa had come down from her orgasm. At some point, Anna had stripped out of her shorts, so she stood in her naked glory, just as Elsa lay in hers. She crawled up Elsa's body, leaving smoldering kisses as she went, until she reached Elsa's lips. The two pairs met, and Elsa tasted something that was exotic and new to her. She had never tasted herself before, and it was all together not unpleasant.

But she was not in the mood to be tasting herself. Not now. She gave Anna a quick, firm kiss before hooking her arms under the girl's thighs and pulling. Anna seemed to interpret her message exactly, crawling up further until her knees sat on either side of Elsa's head. Elsa leaned up quickly and took her first taboo taste of Anna Springs.

As soon as she got her first taste, Elsa went wild. Anna was sweet, but the sweetness was spiced with the forbidden reality of who Elsa was licking made it all the more delicious. Her hands wrapped around hard thighs, anchoring her up so that she could lick Anna freely. Her tongue took wide swaths of the soccer player, the ever increasing wetness only fueling her lust.

She was hearing soft gasps and moan coming from above her, and it served to push her to lick faster. She sucked on the folds, delighting in how it made Anna tremble above her. The girls was quieter than she was, but Anna's body was so hard with muscle that every single twitch reverberated throughout. Elsa decided to see how Anna would react to be treated to her own technique.

She wrapped her lips around Anna's bud and sucked on it, and she was gratified to her a much louder moan come from above. She continued in that fashion, taking small moments to lick up and inside Anna's forbidden fruit, savoring every morsel and taste she got. She wished, for a bare second, that she could explore Anna's body with her hands, but in the position that she was in, that was nearly impossible.

She continued to lick and suck until she felt Anna begin to crumble. The strength of the soccer player had been wearing off for a while, and now, the small trembles were full body tremors. The quiet, barely discernable gasps were now loud and needy mewls, and the hands that had been firmly planted against the wall were now looking like they were barely being held up.

Elsa knew Anna was close, if the shaking and the incredible wetness were indicative, so she licked faster and sucked harder than before. When she wrapped her lips around Anna's bud again, she gently bit down on it. Anna came undone immediately, her orgasm tearing through her. Elsa saw Anna put a hand in her mouth and bite onto it, trying to stifle the scream that still came out, if not muffled by the hand. Elsa felt a burst of wetness onto her chin and face, but she enjoyed the taste of it and licked up as much as she could. The girl toppled over, panting like a dog on a hot summer day.

The two of them lay there next to each other, naked and sweaty, each one having tasted the other. Mentor and athlete having taken the taboo step into sexuality, the step that could end Elsa's career. The step that could wreck everything she had ever worked for. The step that could destroy her, and she didn't care. All she cared about was the girl lying next to her.

They lay there for almost fifteen minutes, neither one saying anything and allowing the joy and ecstasy of what just happened to sink through. Elsa turned to look and found that Anna had fallen asleep, her side rising as falling, her face, previously contorted in euphoria, was now serene and beautiful. Elsa slid off the bed and went to the light, turning it off.

She set an alarm for early tomorrow morning and put her phone on to charge. She got back on the bed, pushing up close against Anna. What she did this evening was wrong. Wrong for her as a mentor to do with an athlete but, for her as a woman…tonight was just right.

* * *

Elsa stirred from her wonderful, warm, dream filled sleep. Her body ached in all the right places, and she couldn't help a smile crossing her face as she rolled over. Anna had fallen asleep, so there was a chance she might still be asleep. When she rolled though, Elsa found an empty bed. She rose to her elbows steadily, looking around the dim room, hoping that maybe Anna was still here but already awake.

She found an empty room as well. Anna was nowhere to be found, and the bathroom light wasn't on, so she wasn't in there. Elsa fell back to the bed with a huff. She wasn't sure why Anna had simply upped and left after the previous night. She had come here, quite obviously looking for Elsa. God, she looked so…_primal _last night. It lit a fire in Elsa that burned much hotter than it ever had before.

Elsa looked down and realized that she was under the covers. When she fell asleep last night, she was on top of the comforter, as was Anna. How did she end up underneath them? She was never a hectic sleeper, so she doubted that she managed to worm her way under them herself. Did Anna cover her when she left? She had to have done it.

She rubbed her sore thighs while looking at the clock. It was eight in the morning already! How had she managed to sleep in this late!? She had set her alarm for seven! She scrambled around, searching desperately for her phone, but it was nowhere to be found. Did Anna take her phone as well?

She went quickly to the thick drapes that had been drawn over the windows and opened them. The sun was shining brightly in a cloudless sky. Under different circumstances, she would sit there and enjoy the view, but she was distracted right now.

She turned to face her room, hoping that she could make some headway into what had happened while she slept. The first thing she saw was a pile on the bed that they hadn't used. It was her clothes from the night before, folded neatly. She noticed with a bit of annoyance that the shredded remains of her favorite sweater were next to the pile. She hadn't thought about it the night before, but Anna had to be much stronger than even Elsa herself though if she could so easily tear a sweater apart. She went over to it and went beet red immediately when she realized what was on top of it.

Anna had folded her clothes, but on top of the pile, she had placed Elsa's white panties. After last night, Elsa wasn't sure why she was embarrassed about the fact that Anna folded her underwear, but she was. Slipped into them was a card that looked like it had come from the notepads left in every room. Elsa picked it out of the pile and carefully read it.

_Hey. Sorry I had to leave. Breakfast with the team. Your alarm woke me up. I turned it off and put the phone under this pile. I didn't want to wake you. Last night was…fantastic. We should talk about it. _

_803-522-1548_

_Anna._

_P.S: You snore._

Momentarily ignoring the nine digit number that was written there and the fact that she should be jumping for joy right now, she bristled indignantly. Elsa Frost does not snore!

* * *

**Eh? Did you guys like it? I don't do too many lemons, so I'd appreciate some feedback on it. Was it good? Bad? Should I go jump off a cliff instead?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well hello there, readers! I'm glad that so many of you liked the lemon chapter! This chapter is pretty fluffy, with a bit of drama, but mostly fluff!**

**Now, for future reference for you all, I'm going to respond to your reviews here at the head of the next chapter. **

**Leelan: I'm glad I made you weekend for you and I'm happy that you enjoyed the chapter! As for someone playing a supporting role for Anna and Elsa's relationship…maybe, and maybe not! We'll have to see!**

**Guest 1: Dominant Anna is indeed sexy as fuck, I agree. Their professional dynamic will also be reversed in the bedroom, I guarantee it ****:)**

**Kyoko-nyaa: I'm glad you liked it!**

**Sokat: Anna has a bit of a weird complex about snoring, doesn't she?**

**Guest 2: I really don't want you to die of anxiety, so here's another chapter! ****:)**

**Eric Brooker: I'm glad that you like it!**

**Guest 3: Well, if we need three, we might get three!**

**I hope you all have a good week and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Anna sat across from Idun at the small square table, silently wondering if her life could actually get better than it was right now. When she got here to the hotel last night, she was certain that this trip was going to be shitty as hell. That she would have a horrible time. Then she woke up this morning, next to a still naked Elsa, and parts of her that had gone untended for a pretty significant time felt amazing.

The mentor's phone had been going off with an alarm that Elsa must have set last night after Anna gave in to sleep. She had to have been more tired than she thought, because she was exhausted after the sex, and she let it take her over. She'd quietly turned off the alarm and cleaned the room, folding Elsa's clothes for her and writing that note. While her phone had not gone off yet, she had a feeling that it would pretty soon.

The team was gathered for breakfast, even though they wouldn't head out to the fields for another two hours, and most of the girls were still half asleep. She hoped that nobody would ask her why she had a near permanent stupid smile on her face so early in the morning. She didn't have to worry about Idun noticing anyway. The girl was practically still sleeping while she sat here.

In a lot of ways, Anna had no clue how last night was going to work. She followed Elsa down the hall and even into her room, but then…she froze. She stood there in front of the door, simply watching Elsa walk around her room. She had no idea what the fuck she was doing. Was she just going to go ahead and fucking rape Elsa or some shit?

Probably not, simply because Elsa had made her feelings known first, but still. Only when she got in the room did Anna realize that she hadn't thought it all the way through. Of course, when she caught Elsa's eye, and the two of them stared at each other, Anna made her mind. She let her body make the decision for her. And what a good move that had been. They didn't say a word, and the sex…fuck, the best she had ever had.

Yeah, some of her booty calls had been pretty damn good, and that chick from sophomore year knew what the hell she was doing between your legs, but with Elsa…it was all instinct. All feelings, no planning. It was intense and primal. It was perfect, in every way. She did feel bad about tearing Elsa's sweater, but she had been so caught up in the moment, it sorta just happened. She hoped that it didn't cost too much, because she fully planned on replacing it.

"Listen up ladies!" Anna and Idun turned in their seats to look at coach, who had come out in simple sweats and a collared shirt. A standard look for him when they were on the road and in hotels. Half formal, half easy going. "I hope you all slept well last night! You know the schedule for today, so be here in the lobby at fifteen to ten for the bus! If you miss the bus, you miss the bus!"

He turned and went back down the hall towards the elevators and his own room, leaving the team in the lobby to finish breakfast. Once he was gone, the captains got up and banged their table, bringing everyone's attention back. "Most of us know what that means, but freshman, that means don't miss the bus. If you do, not only will you not play at all during the tournament, you'll probably run laps the entire time. So yeah…don't miss the bus!"

The girls laughed and went back to eating, a few getting up and heading back to their rooms. Anna got up and got her hands on her third bagel of the morning, slapping it into the toaster just as her phone vibrated in her pocket. She excitedly dove after it, practically cracking her screen as she checked the message.

**(978-011-2713) [8:02 AM] I do not snore!**

Anna let a wide grin break across her face as she quickly saved the number in her phone. She loved the fact that Elsa immediately jumped onto that simple little thing she wrote at the end of the note. At least the mentor wasn't feeling awkward or mad about what happened.

**(Anna Springs) [8:03 AM] How did you sleep? **She sent the message off just as the bell went off and her bagel popped up from the toaster. She grabbed a small Styrofoam plate and some cream cheese and went back to her table, where Idun was almost drooling over some waffles.

**(Elsa Frost) [8:04 AM] Good…better than in a long time. And you? **Anna snickered at the message. There were any number of ways that she could respond to this that would have her prim and proper mentor blushing. She took a minute, spreading the cream cheese while she thought of a clever enough response to the text. Finally, she thought of the perfect thing to say.

**(Anna Springs) [8:07 AM] I still tasted you on my tongue this morning, so pretty good. **It was a small stretch of the truth, but at the same time it wasn't. Elsa had a very distinctive taste to her, one that Anna wouldn't forget. She really did still taste it a bit this morning, and she would be a bare faced liar if she said it didn't cross her mind to get another taste before she came out here.

She mentally pictured Elsa being as red as a tomato right now, spluttering and trying to think of something, _anything_ else to think about than that statement. The image itself was so funny that she let out a short laugh, and it caught Idun's drowsy ear.

"What's so damn funny?" She grumbled, giving Anna the closest thing she could to a stink eye. Anna smirked at her friend, momentarily taking joy in her bad mood.

"Someone not sleep well? Too much snoring?" She prodded. Idun only gave her the middle finger before going back to her waffles. After the words were out of her mouth, Anna took a moment to reflect. She must have a complex with snoring or something. She just realized that she always went to snoring when she wanted to annoy someone. Huh. Interesting.

Her phone buzzed in her hand and she looked down at the phone. **(Elsa Frost) [8:11 AM] Please don't say things like that to me.**

Anna had to hold in her laughter at the very thought of how flustered Elsa was. She had an idea that that text would prompt a response like this. While she always enjoyed messing with people, she chose this once to let it go and change that subject. She had already made so much progress with Elsa, she didn't want the mentor to now think that she was this vulgar, horrible person.

**(Anna Springs) [8:12 AM] Sorry. Couldn't help it. Are you coming to breakfast?**

**(Elsa Frost) [8:12 AM] After I finish mourning my favorite sweater. **Anna winced as she read the text, knowing that she fucked up when she tore that thing off Elsa's body.

**(Anna Springs) [8:13 AM] Yeah…sorry about that too. **Not a moment later, her phone buzzed with the response. She glanced up at Idun to see if the girl was getting suspicious of her small smiles and how she was staring at her phone. Of course, with the presence of waffles, that was near impossible. Idun was hopelessly addicted to them. If a marine came in the door with a plate of waffles, Idun would probably die.

**(Elsa Frost) [8:13 AM] It's fine. Could you come to the room? We really should talk…** Anna looked around experimentally, checking to see how much of the team was still down here. Not many, but enough that they might notice her motor out of here without any reason. She thought for a moment and got a brilliant idea.

**(Anna Springs) [8:15 AM] Alright. I'll grab something and say that I'm going to sleep until practice. What do you want to eat?**

**(Elsa Frost) [8:15 AM] An orange, if they have any. Thanks.** Anna looked up and saw a large pile of oranges, so it was time to move. She leaned back and gave a long sigh. Idun looked up at her through groggy eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" She demanded. All ideas about finesse and nicety were lost on Idun in the morning, something that Anna was used to after living with the girl for years.

"Tired. I'm going to sleep until practice." She yawned, exaggerating the motion by stretching her arms above her head. Idun only grunted in response and went back to her waffles. Seriously, how many plates has she had of those?

Anna meandered through the tables, doing her best to look tired and making it work so far. Due to her well known temper and short fuse, few girls really messed with her or anything like that in the morning when they were on the road. Sometimes it pays to have a little bit of a mean streak. She got to the orange bowl, grabbed two of them and stalked out of the lobby. Out of her pocket, she pulled her secret weapon.

When she left that morning, she noticed that Elsa had two room keys, so she swiped one. It would be far easier for them to be sneaky if she could get into the room at any time without having to wait for Elsa to open the door. When she got to her own door, she glanced down the hall, both ways, before quickly stepping to the side and speedily unlocking room 109 and stepping inside. She shut the door hard, leaning back against it and taking a deep breath.

The sight she was greeted with was not unpleasant. Not even fucking close to unpleasant. Elsa was unpacking her bags, laying out her clothes, clad in some baggy grey sweatpants and a simple light blue shirt. The woman looked up, and her eyes shone with happiness when they met with Anna's. Momentarily unable to speak, Anna rushed up, grabbing Elsa's face and pulling it down, claiming her lips greedily.

Elsa was surprised, but soon returned the kiss with equal fervor, the two women battling each other's lips for almost two minutes before coming up for air. A small pop echoed into the room, along with their deep breathing.

"Good morning," Elsa breathed out, grinning wildly. Anna pressed the oranges into her hands.

"Good morning." Anna replied, smiling just as widely. She flopped down onto the empty bed, staring at the ceiling. Who knew that this was how the first morning of this tournament would go? She heard a slight scrunch and glanced over to see Elsa at the trash can, peeling the first of the oranges. Internally, Anna agreed with herself entirely. She could get used to seeing Elsa in a bedroom in the morning.

Elsa clicked her tongue when she turned around, crossing her arms on her chest as she glared down at Anna. "So. I snore, do I?" Anna let out a bark of laughter, knowing that she had hit a nerve somewhere without meaning to. She scooched up the bed to sit at the end, and grabbed the front of Elsa's pants, pulling the mentor into her arms. Anna buried her face into the softness of Elsa's stomach, kissing it through the shirt.

"It's this small, adorable little snore..." She stopped when she felt a light smack on the side of her head.

"I do not snore! At all!" Elsa snapped. Anna let out the laughter that she had been holding in. Elsa really did snore, but it was also really a tiny, almost imperceptible little sound. Anna was truly surprised when she woke up to it in the middle of the night, but she thought it was cute. She looked up at Elsa before smirking mischievously. Her hands spread and she grabbed Elsa's butt, drawing a surprised squeak from the mentor as Anna squeezed the soft flesh through the sweat pants.

"I thought it was pretty sexy." She growled lowly, eying Elsa like she was a piece of meat. Her left hand came around and lifted the hem of the shirt, and Anna began to press light, teasing kisses to the warm skin of the mentors stomach. She grinned when she heard a soft moan come from above her, so she intensified her work, adding in little nips to the soft skin. Just when she was going to start pulling the sweats off, Elsa pushed her back to sprawl on the bed.

Anna glanced up and saw Elsa breathing heavily, but with a single hand held out. "Not yet, naughty girl. We have to talk first. Just...just give me a moment..." She turned around and put her hands on her face, as if she was trying to cool herself down. Anna smirked victoriously, knowing that she had managed to get Elsa going a little but with a just a few kisses and her skillful hands. She laid there on the bed, enjoying the knowledge that she could make her mentor horny in about a minute and a half.

"So…last night…" The mentor started, facing her again.

"Fucking awesome." Anna interrupted firmly. Elsa cocked an eyebrow at her, and Anna remembered that she had some stances on hard language. She shrugged sheepishly. "It was…"

Elsa smiled softly and came to sit on the bed next to Anna's sprawled out form. She leaned down and gave the soccer player a soft kiss. "It was. No doubt about that, Anna. It was awesome." Once again, Anna was confused. As soon as Elsa said it, her face fell. That was definitely not the look someone should get when remembering something awesome, whether it was sex or not.

"What's up, Elsa? Why the long face?" Anna prodded. She couldn't have this now. Not after last night.

The mentor got up and started pacing, looking like a woman who had all the worries in the world. "I need you to understand the risks here…but I feel selfish…"

Anna surged up to a sitting position, supporting her weight on her arms. "Selfish? How can talking about the risks be selfish? We're both at ris-"

"No, Anna. There is no we in this," Elsa interrupted softly, shaking her head. Anna felt a twinge of anger run through her for a second, but she batted it away.

"Of course there's a 'we' in this!" She growled, not knowing what the fuck Elsa was getting at. This kind of relationship is super taboo! They might as well be sisters and doing this is was so taboo in the NCAA world!

Elsa shook her head. "No, you don't get it. The risks are only applic-"

"I know what the fucking rules are!" Anna burst out, rising to her feet and crossing her arms on her chest as she came to stand in front of her mentor. "We could get kicked out of the NCAA, and possible the school an-"

She was suddenly silenced when Elsa put a hand on her mouth, her blue eyes soft and begging. "Please, be quiet and listen to me." She asked quietly. Anna wanted nothing more than to take the hand off her mouth and keep going, but Elsa looked genuinely upset or worried about something, so she just nodded. Elsa kept her hand on Anna's mouth as she began to talk.

"If…_if_ we do this…engage in a sexual relationship and are caught…I would be fired immediately, then banned by the NCAA, then most likely arrested and handed felony charges of sexual deviance as well as rape. Chances are I would spend at least five to seven years in prison for it all." Elsa said, wincing as she spoke. She slowly removed her hand from Anna's mouth, but the soccer player was reluctant to talk.

She had known that the rules were stiff, but not that stiff. "And…what would happen to me?" She asked hesitantly. If the rules on Elsa were so terrible, she had to assume that the rules for her are just as bad. Elsa took a few moments before allowing a small smile onto her face.

"Nothing."

Anna blinked in surprise several times before anger surged through her. "Whaddya mean, nothing!?" She demanded indignantly.

Elsa put a single finger on Anna's lips. "Shh. Not so loud, Anna. Yes, nothing would happen to you, as you would be the victim in this case. Generally, the concept would be that I raped you…"

Anna took a careful minute to make sure that she kept her voice down, even though she was pretty angry still. "How does that work though? I'm twenty one, and it would be consensual!" She protested. Elsa nodded knowingly, wrapping her arms around Anna's neck.

"I know, Anna, but the NCAA doesn't care. It's a legal technicality…" Anna felt the woman's arms tighten around her neck, and she reflexively wrapped her own arms around Elsa's slim waist. This was entirely unexpected, not to mention unfair on about a thousand levels. However, through the anger and annoyance, something heavy and sad began to settle into her stomach.

"So…if we did this and got caught…you would take the fall? _Everything_ would be put on you alone? Nothing would happen to me?" All of a sudden, last night didn't seem like such a great thing after all. Anna was really the only one who was getting just pleasure out of this. If they were caught…if they were caught, then Elsa is completely and totally fucked.

"Yes. You would be given access to psychological counseling as well as legal guidance. Chances are that the courts would force me into a financial settlement with you and your family as well." These rules were so fucked up. That was the only thing that she could think of at that moment in time. Elsa was taking all the risk in the world with this.

Anna leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Elsa's chin, absently thinking about how terrible it all was. How one sided the law was. Who were those fucks to tell people who they could and couldn't be in a relationship with? There has to be a good reason for the law to be present…but shouldn't there be a clause somewhere to allow for something that isn't rape or something like that?

The two of them stood there in each others embrace, neither of them talking, but both of them thinking. There were so many ways that this could go wrong. So many tiny things that could give them away. All it took was one, single little thing, and they would be done for. Finally, Anna pushed away, but only took a small step back, grabbing Elsa's hands before they fell away.

"Elsa…I'm in for this, but if you aren't…I get it. I seriously thought that we would both be at risk with this…but we're not. It's not fair for me to demand that you do this if it can send you to jail." She hated it. She really did. She didn't want to let Elsa go. Not now. Not after their first night together. She wanted to blame Elsa for leading her on. She wanted to yell and shout and scream and break things. She wanted to be angry, but she couldn't.

She didn't want to be angry. Not at Elsa at least. For the first time, Anna actually felt like she wanted to fight for something. To fight for this. She had been a lesbian since she was in seventh grade, and never once had she had a relationship, or at least a prospective one, that she was literally willing to fight tooth and nail for. She felt that way with Elsa right now. Something about the women had turned something on inside Anna, and she was loving it.

And her anger would be entirely unfair as well. How could she be angry with Elsa about anything when she was almost signing off her life with this? The mentor was staking her job and her freedom on this. Anna couldn't believe that the rules were so harsh, but she wanted this. She wanted it badly.

When Elsa didn't respond, she started getting worried. "I'll keep this secret. I-I-I'll reset all my passwords so Idun can't get into my phone or laptop or anything. I'll ignore you in study hall. I-I-I..." She trailed off when Elsa softly pressed their lips together. The kiss was short, but it said a lot more than words probably could.

"Shh…" She whispered, but even as Anna looked into her eyes, she knew that the indecision was still there. The undeniable worry that something, _anything_ was going to happen and then she was done for.

"Talk to me, Elsa." She said quietly, not wanting to push the mentor into anything. They shouldn't have to deal with this now. Not after last night. Not after finally taking that step beyond athlete and mentor. The blonde took a deep breath, letting it go in a long sigh.

"I just need to think everything over, Anna. Give me some time…" She almost whispered it, and although Anna wanted nothing more than to say 'fuck the NCAA and the law', she knew she couldn't do that. At least Elsa hadn't said that she wanted out. That was a point in her direction.

Anna dragged her mentor in, hugging her tightly and pressing a hard, firm kiss to her cheek. "Take all the time you need, Elsa. I have practice at ten, and I don't know when we'll be back." She kissed again, taking a moment to revel in the sweet taste of her lips before leaving. She carefully opened the door, glancing down the hall both ways. When she was sure nobody from her team was around, she jumped out and went to her own door.

Coming to sit on her own bed, she laid back with a sigh. What the fuck was she going to do? She now had what she was hopelessly addicted to, but as soon as she got it, it could be gone again. There were so many things about this that could go wrong. And so many things that could go wrong, but all of them would only affect Elsa. Sure, she might get some lip and bad reputation if she was caught in a relationship with her mentor, but that was chump change compared to what Elsa would face.

As quick as a flash, and it was time to leave for practice. She got ready in a minute and was out of the door, getting ready to head for the bus. As she passed Elsa's door, she had to fight the urge to go in and kiss the uncertainty out of the mentor. She had to get down to the bus, but…she just wished that it wasn't so bad for Elsa to have what she wanted.

She shook her head and stomped down the hall to the bus. She had to practice now, and that meant that she was going to lock everything else out. Soccer time was soccer time, and she would only think about that for the time being.

XXX

**Sports information time!**

**The rules regarding relationships between athletes and faculty members are specific to the institution, although the NCAA does have a policy regarding it. That policy sets out some basic penalties and rules, but for the most part, official rules and punishments are the responsibility of the institution to set out and enforce. There are some schools which allow relationships, as long as there is no evidence of wrong doing or exploitation, and there are others than ban it entirely and enforce punishments equal to and in some cases more severe that what Elsa explained.**

**The majority of NCAA institutions, and I mean probably at least 90-94%, do not allow relationships and set out harsh rules against it. In some cases, there exists clauses that allow a faculty member and student-athlete to be in a relationship, as long as that relationship began before the student's admission into the institution. In other, VERY seldom cases, athletes have beaten the rules against relationships with faculty members through legal action, but like I said, very seldom has that happened.**

**So, to bring this all back to the story, the punishment that Elsa would face here is better interpreted as the rules that have been set out by Arendelle University, although should she and Anna be caught in the act, the NCAA would do the prosecuting via the court system.**

**As an athlete myself, I can say that, having witnessed something like this take place, it is a messy and muddled rule. Cases of this nature often take years to sort out because of the shitty wording of the policies.**

**Anyhow! Show the review button some love and I hope you all have a great week!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright! Welcome to chapter 13 of A Summer Run!**

**Reviews to respond to!**

**Kyoko-nyaa****: They will have to do their best to avoid being caught.**

**Sokat****: I am in your camp, my friend! Nothing would make me happier than to have the rules be open and understanding like that, but alas, they are not. Old men and blue balls, you said it perfectly.**

**Guest 1****: The wait is excruciating is it not?**

**Leelan****: You're right, Anna did get started way too early with the heated texts! That is interesting to know. I was not aware that Mexico is so open with the rules. Lucky you! I am a track and field athlete at a Division I school here in the states.**

**Lizzie****: I won't say that this will be a fic where they will be simply friends until Anna is out of school, which still wouldn't work as you will find out later in the story, but it won't be one where they fuck on Elsa's desk or anything crazy like that. As kinky as that would be, they would never ****_get _****away with it. They will be smart about this. As smart as they can be. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed, and if you haven't don't be afraid! Show that review button some love, I would love to hear what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa sat on her bed, her legs pulled up to her chest, and her forehead resting on them. She had no idea what to do, and even though it should be simple, she just didn't know. Anna had basically given her the option to pursue this or let it go. The choice was easy; there was no way she was letting go of Anna. There was absolutely no way that she could live with herself if she let Anna walk away now.

So why was she so uncertain? Why was she so hesitant to go all in on this? She had already took the deepest plunge of all and made their relationship sexual, so what was the issue now? She didn't want to think about it, but she had to. The punishment for this was severe, especially at Arendelle U. Most institutions made their own rules regarding relationships between faculty and athletes, but AU's policy was spartan in it's severity.

Jail time. That's what the question mark really entailed here. If they were caught, then Elsa could spend time behind bars. And not just a small amount of time. Several years was a possibility, and that scared her. She was deathly afraid of prison. Of being shut in a small room twenty three hours a day, only seeing sunlight through a small window if any even existed.

It was far too stark a reminder of times past. Times that she had spent years erasing from her memory. Yet, just as they had when she was a young girl, the good always came with the bad. Every good thing came with the knowledge that, eventually, she would end up back in the small room, locked away from the world.

She hated herself for thinking about it, but she could think of nothing else. She wanted to think of Anna. Wanted to spend her time thinking of how worth it Anna would be. Already was. The thrum of happiness that ran through her when the girl came into the room earlier was so fulfilling, so complete that she was already craving it again. She wanted Anna. She wanted this relationship, and she knew it.

So, running with that thought, she had begun to wonder about the future. How happy could it really be if she was with Anna? How happy would she be if she was with Elsa? This relationship meant a lot of things, and Elsa wasn't entirely sure that Anna knew just how deep this all went. If they chose to be together…it meant a completely different world.

They would have to be extra careful with every single interaction while they were at the Freeze, as to give nobody any reason to think that they were more to each other than simply mentor and athlete. That meant no dates, no shopping trips, no outside interaction at all. The risk of someone seeing them walking hand in hand, or even eating dinner together at a restaurant was too great.

It meant that every word had to be carefully weighed in public. Every look had to be measured, every movement formal and friendly instead of personal. Every text message had to be considered and sent in seclusion and privacy. This relationship would essentially turn both their lives into walking lies. If someone asked why they were smiling, they would have to come up with a reason other than the truth. If someone asked either of them about a boyfriend or girlfriend, they had to lie to maintain their relationship.

The very concept of being together with their professional status as faculty and athlete broke social rules. Not natural rules, per say; it wasn't incest or rape or anything of the sort, but socially, a mentor dating an athlete shattered the rules. They would think that she was taking advantage of Anna, using her in a psycho-sexual relationship based on abuse. It was the farthest from the truth, but they didn't care. The social norm would be violated, and the NCAA would be out for blood.

Just thinking about all this had forced Elsa to consider what would happen if they did get caught. If the worst happened and someone found out about their being together in a romantic relationship. If that person went to the NCAA, or even the police and mentioned it, then they would investigate, and no doubt immediately discover Elsa and Anna' secret.

She couldn't even begin to think of how terrible that would be. It was so astronomically terrible that she didn't want to think about it at all. She knew, for the most part, that if they were caught then her life was over. At least, her professional life. She had more than enough resources to live without a job. Far more than enough, but that wasn't the issue. If they were caught…she would have to leave. She would have to leave Anna, and she wasn't sure if she had the strength for that.

She glanced down at the clock, seeing that almost two and half hours had passed since Anna left for practice. She didn't know the schedule, and the only information she had was that the coaches would come to talk to her when they got back to arrange the study sessions for the team. Her phone had not gone off since either, so whatever the team was doing was keeping Anna from her phone. Elsa groaned, leaning back against the headboard.

She knew what she wanted. She knew what she wanted, and she knew how to get it. Just once, she wished that her fears weren't so deep seated. That they didn't haunt her every waking moment. She wished to be like Anna. She wished she could just look at her problems and say 'fuck it' and go from there. Just like Anna would do it.

She wanted this, and she would make it work as best she could. The both of them could make it work easily, if they were diligent and disciplined about it. Besides, it might not be that hard to conceal a relationship between mentor and athlete after all. It's actually is Elsa's job to learn about her athletes and listen to issues of anything they might be having. Although the job only outlines academic issues, every mentor that she had ever spoke to or worked with said that they knew their athletes on a personal basis as well.

She was already there with many of the athletes she mentored. Kristoff, for example, came to her the other day talking about giving relationship advice to someone. That's pretty personal, and there was nothing wrong with Elsa talking to him about that. She and Anna could make this work, they would just have to be careful and clever about it all. That was just at work. To get some privacy together…well that was simple.

Elsa lived a decent distance from campus in a gated community, a gated community that she had chosen specifically because it prized privacy. She liked her privacy, so she had always gone for more private places to live. She knew Anna had a car, so it would be as simple as giving her the address and having her come over. Then they could be relaxed together, like a normal couple.

Like a normal couple. She shook her head and put in back on her knees. They would never be a normal couple.

* * *

The hotel had graciously lent Arendelle University one of its larger lounge areas to use as a study area, which was where Elsa sat now. The girls had gotten back from practice about five minutes ago and been told to shower up and get some studying in. Regretfully, Elsa had already been here when they got back, and she had made certain to text Anna and tell her. The girl had not responded as of yet, so Elsa could only assume that she was in the shower.

Which was…not an unpleasant thought. In fact, it was a thought that had Elsa's pale complexion going red, a condition that she hurriedly tried to dispel. Thankfully, she had a few cold bottles of water with her, and a quick drink from one cooled her off. As she drank, her phone buzzed in her lap, and she quickly grabbed it to check, making sure to cap the water first.

**(Anna Springs) [1:42 PM] I'm bored.**

Elsa cocked an eyebrow at the text, silently wondering what exactly Anna was doing. She wasn't in the shower if she was texting.

**(Elsa Frost) [1:43 PM] Shouldn't you be showering and coming to study?**

She went back to her laptop and the news stories that took up most of the screen. The one thing Flynn had not warned her about was the fact that she couldn't work while she was here. Without her computer from the Freeze, all she could do was sit here. She had her laptop and tablet to keep time for the girls, but other than that…she had a book.

**(Anna Springs) [1:45 PM] Idun is in there. She said that her roomie is taking too long, so she came to my room and kicked me out of the shower.**

Kicked her out of the shower? How would that work?

**(Elsa Frost) [1:45 PM] She kicked you out?**

**(Anna Springs) [1:46 PM] I was about to get in when she banged on my door. I opened it, and she pushed past me into the bathroom and locked the stupid door. **

Elsa couldn't help a smile splitting her face at the thought of Anna getting shoved out of the bathroom by her friend. The mentor had never had roommates or anything like that, so she had never really experience that sort of teammate comradeship or friendship. It must be nice.

**(Anna Springs) [1:48 PM] So I'm naked, watching cartoons. **Again, Elsa went beet red in the neck and her heart began pounding. She fought the arousal away, typing furiously on her phone.

**(Elsa Frost) [1:48 PM] Anna! What did I say about saying things like that?** She hoped that Anna would be able to hear the admonishment in the text. Elsa had been absolutely stunned when she got the message this morning about Anna still tasting her on her tongue. It was a sexy thought, but not something she was used to hearing in regular conversation. In a more entertaining thought, she could just picture Anna rolling with laughter on her bed right now.

**(Anna Springs) [1:51 PM] Sorry Elsa. So…did you do a lot of thinking? **Elsa read the message and had to lean back in her chair. She had done a lot of thinking. And still…she was no closer to her answer. She'd wanted herself to believe that she had made her choice. That she wanted this and everything it meant, but she was still uncertain, and that uncertainty was tearing her apart.

In a way, she felt like she should be angry with Anna for pushing her, but at the same time, she knew that it was necessary. If they just sat back and tried to read each others feelings and thought, they would fall apart. She didn't want to rush into some decision and then regret it entirely. If she went in on this…it was all or nothing. She couldn't afford to be halfhearted with this.

**(Elsa Frost) [1:55 PM] A bit. We'll talk about that later, ok? **She sent the message off, hoping that Anna would understand that she didn't really want to talk about it right now. At this point, Elsa had seen flashes of a few of the girls walking past the door to the lounge, and that meant that soon, they would be coming in here to study. At least it would be something to take her mind off things for a bit.

**(Anna Springs) [1:56 PM] Alright. Idun is done, so I'm going to shower. Talk later. **Elsa didn't respond to the text, but she was glad that Anna had let it go for the time being. When she put her phone down, she noticed the first pack of players come through the door, talking quietly and laughing about something that one or the other said.

"Miss Frost, are you going to come to one of the games?" The lead girl asked when the pack got to her desk. Elsa considered the question while she handed over the tablet for the girls to enter their ID numbers.

"Of course. Which game?" She replied.

"Definitely USC," Another girl piped up. "That's the game for this weekend. Gonna be sweet." Elsa laughed along with the girls as they finished signing in and went to find seats. For the next fifteen minutes, pretty much the entire team arrived in the lounge. Including Anna and Laura Idun, the two of them coming in together. When she knew that the whole team was there, Elsa texted the coaches to let them know, as she had been asked to.

They arrived a few minutes later and came up to stand next to her, calling for the team's attention. When the girls had quieted down, the coach started talking. "Alright ladies! Hope you all got a good stretch this morning. We'll head to the field again and practice under the lights at seven. Get some studying done right now. Miss Frost, how many hours are they required to get on this trip?"

Elsa recalled a conversation she'd had with the coaches earlier, when the girls arrived back from practice. While it was a bit unorthodox, she and the coaches had come up with a little game for the team. Beyond the games they were here to play.

"Six," She announced, and she could see the groans and rolled eyes around the room. She smirked to herself. "However, I will make you girls a deal."

As expected, most of the team perked up to attention, eagerly awaiting to hear about this deal regarding study hours. At first, when this was suggested, she was worried that it was a bit unethical and unfair to use as a reward system, but a quick call to both Kai and Flynn had told her otherwise. Apparently, things like this were pretty commonplace. At least for tournaments.

"For every game you win, I'll give each of you an hour." She said, and the team cheered loudly. She smiled as a small chant went up for her name, and she noticed that Anna was taking part. For whatever reason, it meant so much more to her that Anna took part.

"This is a risk though," She said. "You are still responsible for your hours. Please do not bank on winning all three games and only do three hours in here. You might win all three, but if you're short on hours come next week, it will be on you." She had heard that the team had a pretty solid chance of winning at least the first two games, but USC would be a big hurdle. She hoped that the girls didn't place all their faith in winning all three games, then lose to USC. They would be out of luck on study hours if that happened.

The coaches said a few more things and then they left, leaving Elsa to enjoy sitting with her book while keeping a wary eye on her athletes. Most of these girls were diligent and responsible workers, but some of them were having some trouble keeping focused on their work.

"Anna! Less phone, more textbook!" She barked out. Several girls turned to look at Anna, and Elsa heard the snickers go out. The redhead turned a bored look on her, but sighed and leaned forward to plant her face directly into her book. Elsa shook her head, but hid a smile behind her own book. She had been receiving no texts, but she had kept an eye on the junior. She'd been glued to her phone since the coaches left.

Right as she looked back at her book, she heard some hushed talking. Dropping the book just enough so that she could see over the top of it, she found the culprits. She covertly watched them chat to see what kind of conversation it was. Neither of them were glancing at their books, and neither were holding anything to show that they were helping one another with work. Which all led to one conclusion: that was a _social_ conversation.

"Sarah, Gabrielle, back to work!" She called, noting with glee that the girls jumped in surprise. From their angle, it must have looked like Elsa was still reading her book. The mentor smirked to herself, when she stole another glance and found them back to their own textbooks, and her hall plunged into wonderful silence again.

Another hour stretched out and Elsa was lazily monitoring the girls when the unmistakable sound of giggles and whispers reached her ears. She glanced over her book and found, once again, that Anna was doing everything she could to not study. Now though, it was by sleeping on her textbook instead of reading it. The girls nearest Elsa had noticed that she had put down her book and was glaring at the redhead, and the subtle attempts to warn Laura Idun sitting next to her did not go unnoticed.

Elsa rose slowly from her chair, keeping her glare on Anna the whole time. In her mind, Anna meant much more to her than any of the other girls here. She had sex with that same Anna last night and was seriously considering something long term. However, she was now in Elsa's study room, and she was _not_ studying. That was annoying, and Elsa didn't like it.

As she slowly approached the table, she could see Laura trying her hardest to subtly wake Anna up, and all she did was fix a cold glare on the girl and she stopped. She had officially given up and left her friend at the mercy of the mentor.

"Anna." Nothing.

"Anna!" Nothing again.

"Miss Springs!" She yelled. Anna woke with a jerk, surprise evident on her face even as the room full of her teammates struggled to hold in laughter. The soccer player looked around and realization dawned on her about what she had been caught in the act of. Elsa stood, towering over the junior as she wilted in her chair, her foot tapping impatiently while her arms were crossed.

"A little tired, are we?" Elsa wasn't happy, even though it was Anna, and she wasn't making it a mystery either.

"Uh…sorry…I'll study…" Anna stammered, and if she wasn't mad about the fact that Anna was misbehaving in her study hall, Elsa would have thought the stammer was cute.

"If I have to talk to you again, you're out of this hall. Understood?" Elsa asked scathingly. Anna nodded and Elsa, satisfied with the scolding, went back to her own chair. Whether she an Anna were doing anything taboo aside, she would not settle for people sleeping in her study hall.

For the next two hours, nothing went out of the ordinary. Elsa had to speak up a few more times, but to various girls for various encroachments. Anna, to her credit, stayed awake the rest of the time and looked to be studying consistently. Not that Elsa didn't catch her sneaking looks at her phone and texting here and there, but she was at least trying to be sneaky about it, so she didn't call the girl out anymore.

At the two hour mark, girls began to filter out to go back to their rooms and relax before their evening workout. Anna left with Laura just before the two hour mark struck. In a way, Elsa was hoping that she would get texts from the girl, but none came. She felt some concern that the girl might have taken her scolding a little hard, but Elsa shook it off. Anna was a big girl, and she shouldn't be texting or sleeping in study hall regardless.

Finally, the last girl left and Elsa packed her things up. It was nice to see most of them get around two hours on the first night. She would have to see how it played out with her and the coaches little game for wins in exchange for study hours. As she thought about it more, she didn't actually like it, despite both Kai and Flynn telling her that it was fine. It seemed too much like encouraging them to do more playing soccer than studying for their futures.

She thanked the front desk for the use of their lounge and made her way to her own room. She was ready to relax herself. After all those hours of mulling over Anna, and then watching a room full of girls study, she was in the mood to watch a movie or something on the TV. She wasn't sure how dinner was supposed to work, but she would ask the coaches later on.

She got to her door and opened it, only to find that her TV was already on. She swung the door closed and walked in to find Anna happily cruising through the channels on her television, clad in compression shorts and a teal AU Soccer tee. The junior looked over and gave her a wide grin as she walked in.

"You need to focus more." Elsa said as she set her things down. Anna swung her legs off the bed so she was sitting on the side of it and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Focus more? On what?"

Elsa whirled around, placing her hands on her hips. "Study hall!" She admonished. Anna gave her a strange look, as if she didn't believe what the mentor was saying.

"Wait, you were serious in there? I thought you were putting on a show." Anna shrugged carelessly as she spoke. Elsa dropped her arms to her sides in disbelief.

"Really, Anna? No, I wasn't putting on a show. Seriously, no more messing around in my study hall." She sat down on the end of the bed, and immediately felt it shifting as Anna scooched down. She threaded her legs on either side of Elsa's and wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist. Elsa felt a wonderful tingle surge through her when Anna placed a light kiss on the base of her neck.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I'll do better..." She trailed off, and Elsa didn't even have to turn around to know what question was on the girls tongue. She stayed silent, still unsure of herself. This decision could literally turn her life into a living hell if something went wrong. She got to her feet, Anna reluctantly letting her go.

She turned around, letting her eyes roam over Anna. She knew what she wanted. She knew that she wanted Anna. Not sexually. Not only sexually, but she wanted _Anna_. Something about her drew Elsa in, made her think that this was different. That this could be so much more than just a taboo relationship. Now, she looked at Anna, and all she could think was one thing.

_Fuck it._

* * *

**Alright! I hope you all liked it, and if there is anything you want clarification on, feel free to mention it in a review or, if you have an account, PM me! Have a great week!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello readers! Welcome to chapter 14 of The Summer Run!**

**Now, before we settle down to the chapter, these is some business that must be attended to. Right now, I am very busy juggling no less than four stories as well as a full time job. As such, I am putting my two main stories, The Summer Run, as well as my Mass Effect Fic Violet Eyes, on temporary hiatus. The other two stories are requests, and shouldn't be very long. One is a Bleach oneshot, while the other is a multi-chapter project for Mass Effect, however with not so long chapters. **

**Judging by that, I would say that the hiatus may only be a month long. I just need some time to clean my plate so my focus isn't split between four stories.**

**That being said, the hiatus may end sooner than that, but I will only allow it to go on for a solid month. Therefore, regardless of how those requests go, the latest time that Summer Run will return is August 4****th****. I do not foresee it taking that long, but we'll see how life goes.**

**Now, on to reviews!**

**Leelan****: Anna will be finishing college, but not in the traditional sense. Keep that in mind!**

**Guest 1****: I'm glad.**

**Guest 2 (for your review to chapter 12)****: I'm happy you like them this way. I like this risky dynamic as well.**

**Guest 3****: Getting caught is always a risk with things like this, but you will find that getting caught is the least of the problems they will face. Conceptually.**

**Alright then! Enjoy chapter 14, and I will see you all again as soon as I can! **

* * *

Anna sat in the locker room, drowning out the sound of coach organizing the defensive scheme for the game. He had already gone over the offense, and Anna understood her role down to the smallest details. Her job was to make scoring opportunities, whether that be by running people over or outsmarting them, coach didn't much care.

Nor did she. She was prepared, mentally and physically to do what she did best. She would either score, or she was taking people to the grass with her. Nobody stopped Anna Springs without paying a price.

This game would be a bit different, in that Anna only had one other striker playing up with her. USC had a killer offense, so coach decided to keep more girls back to defend. Anna and Idun would be the only two player forward, which was fine. The two of them played in perfect tandem, and they knew each others body language well enough on the field that they didn't even need to talk really. She got a nudge in the side and grunted in response.

"Ready for this?" It was Idun.

"Always. You know that girl on the left edge can't keep up with you," Anna replied. "I can deal with the others. You burn her, and I'll get you the ball every time." The two of them lightly banged their heads together. Somehow, that had become their signature thing before games. Like they were getting each others heads ready to go. Ready to go to war. Soccer was war, and they would be ready.

Game time. Anna had led the team onto the field, as she had done last year as well. She wasn't a captain, but the team had agreed that Anna was their leader. She gave them the best chance of winning. She never asked to be at the head, but the captains told her to be there. The crowd cheered for them, and Anna ignored it. Cheering was all well and good, but she didn't showboat. She didn't wave or smile for the cameras. She wasn't particularly fan friendly. There was only one fan in the stands tonight that she cared about.

At least not during the game. After the final whistle, yeah she was friendly and all that. Until then, she was all business. They jumped in place and stretched their legs while USC's starting lineup was called. Anna paid attention to the defenders, identifying who she could pick on best. There was a true freshman, and she knew that she would be spending most of her night making that girl regret she ever played soccer.

She remained numb to the announcements of her own teammates, clapping every time the team did. Not that she wasn't a team player and loved the girls that played with her. She did, but she was in game mode. Complete focus. Be ready. Be ready.

She heard her own name and jogged out to midfield, shaking hands with the ref before jogging down the line, her hand out and slapping her teammate's hands. They murmured to each other, offering brief words of luck and encouragement. Arendelle women's soccer was different from a lot of schools in that they really didn't get loud and obnoxious. At least not yet.

The anthem was over in seconds, and then it was time. The ball was kicked into play, and the world outside of the sidelines disappeared.

USC had the ball first, and they moved it with precision that was expected of a national caliber team. Anna hung around the middle of the field, challenging every now and then, but not having much chance to do anything because it was passed so often. Then, when a striker tried to make a run for the net too early, the defense stole it from her, and now it was _on. _The ball was passed quickly around the Arendelle defense, clearing space and allowing Anna and Idun to get into positions.

"Left-middle!" She bellowed, sprinting full bore down center of the field. The ball appeared at her feet, and it was time for her to work her magic. She tapped it just ahead of her, her teal eyes focused on the first defender that she would face. The girl was tall and lanky, but she favored her left foot and was nearly always on her right heel.

Anna feinted right, then kicked the ball right, double faking so the girl fell too hard to one side trying to compensate. By the time she fixed her footing, Anna was past her and looking to the next defender. She knew she was getting to crunch time; the goal box was her mark. Once she reached it, she had to be committed. Pass or shoot, Springs. Pass or shoot.

She tried the exact same right, right fake with the second girl, but she was on the watch for it. Exactly like Anna wanted her to be. A quick flick of her eyes, and Anna caught the streak of teal and white flying to the net from the left side. At the same time, she felt her shoulders collide with the defenders, both girls heading for a reunion with the grass.

In a move she had practiced a thousand times, she poked the ball to Idun just as she went down. Her uniform got its first streams of green and brown for the night. Even as she hit the ground, Anna kept her eyes up, watching Idun finish faking the last defender and take her shot. "Fuck..." She growled, jumping to her feet.

Wide left, and it was a goal kick. She glanced over and caught Idun patting her chest apologetically. "Damn right it's your fucking bad..." She hissed to herself, jogging back to the mid line. She couldn't help but be competitive, and she hated making an opportunity just to have to have it wasted. Playing a school like USC, they couldn't afford unforced mistakes. A great save by a goalie was one thing, but a shot that didn't even come close to the fucking _post_ was another matter entirely.

* * *

Anna stood on the line, staring at the net, her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. The keeper walked around mirthlessly, her eyes on everything except the field in front of her as she fetched the ball from the corner of the net. This would be great, if Anna weren't staring at her _own_ goal.

The score was fucking 4-3 USC right now, and the girl that they had been told would be no threat was tearing the Icewomen defense apart like a hot knife through butter. Not too much of a problem, right? Except for the part where those four goals were _unanswered_. After missing that first shot, Idun had hit two while Anna had notched one. Then, all hell broke loose. Anna was getting tripled, and she could barely get the ball away before it was snatched up by the Gamecock D.

They clearly believed they had found a diamond in the darkness, because since they had managed to keep the ball away from Anna and Idun, they had been scoring like cheese, putting up four in just as many minutes. The young girls that made up the defense were sucking wind like their lives depended on it, and as far as Anna was concerned, their lives did depend on it.

They had to switch things up, but they couldn't. The girls were too tired, and even the subs were tired. Had Anna and Idun both not dropped back into defensive spots, no doubt the score would be way worse. They had to hold on until halftime, because then the changes could be made.

They _had_ to hold.

Anna was already absolutely furious with her team. The way it looked, there weren't even half of them that were at all focused. She herself had hit the ground more times on her _own_ side of the field than the other way round, which was always a bad thing. She should never be playing back. Arendelle was too good for that. They weren't playing that way though.

She and Idun met at the middle, neither of them breathing nearly as hard as the others, even though they had run just as much, if not more. Fitness was as important a part of them game as skill. Their status as wily veterans showed quite clear in that regard.

"Game plan..." Anna panted quietly, the two of them waiting for the ref to finish fixing his damn foul cards or whatever.

"We need someone else up here with us, stripes. They have extra girls to commit to offense because both of us are bottled. If we pull another shirt up, then they'll have to drop some pressure off me, or more hopefully you," She answered back. Anna was a really talented player, but she wasn't all there when it came to game plan on a large scale. She was more like a weapon. Don't need to tell her why she's doing something. Just point and shoot.

"I'll keep it...do what you gotta do..." Anna panted, nodding at her friend. Idun nodded back, taking these few moments of idle time to get her breath back. Game plan and scheming was more her field of expertise, and Anna was just fine letting it stay that way. The ref came back and put the ball between them. The whistle blew, and Anna tapped the ball, making it live. Idun tapped it straight back before turning and yelling down the field.

Anna maintained possession, playing a literal game of pass with her teammates while Idun organized whatever her plan needed. She could faintly hear coach giving birth on the sidelines as Idun switched everything up on his field. Sorry coach, but we need to do something on the fly here.

Finally, Idun came running by, not quite full speed but getting there soon. "Net, pick and drag!" She barked lowly enough for only Anna to hear. She couldn't help the ridiculously fond grin that formed over her reddened face as the words processed. It was her favorite offensive play. And it _always _worked.

Pick and drag was a play that worked best, actually, when there were more defenders than strikers. Anna called out her path, which as always was down the middle of the field. As she ran, pulling defenders with her, two more girls flew down, one on each sideline, while Idun followed her down the middle, albeit behind by at least ten yards.

Anna fought to keep the ball, pulling out every trick in the book to keep the defenders off balance. When she reached the goal box, she backed off and passed the ball to the girl who had come down the left sideline. The defenders swarmed towards her, but she crossed it over to the girl who had come down the right sideline.

They swarmed over to her, and she passed it to Idun, who passed it left, who crossed it back, who passed it to Anna, who crossed it right. This game of theirs bunched the USC defenders together in the box; forming the berg. The ball rolled back to Anna; the pick.

She surged straight at the defenders at a full sprint. They took wide stances, ready to block any fakes she might try, and their blocks were airtight. Anna grit her teeth, preparing for the collision that she knew was coming. Her momentum slammed her into the pack, and Anna winced as knees and elbow and feet hit her at various places. As they went down in a tumble. Some might have been expecting a whistle, so they could get off the ball that had been at Anna's feet. Except for the part that it wasn't there anymore.

It was in the back of the USC net, and the Arendelle crowd, at least those who had made the trip down here, was losing their minds as time ran out for the first half. Most of the girls laying in a pile with her had looks of amazed confusion on their faces, and Anna, laying at the bottom of the scrum, smirked.

See, net pick and drag had three important parts, and one not so important part. The three parts were the net, or the two girls on either sideline, who helped 'net' the defense into a group. That defense was called the berg. A single entity that only needed one thing to bust it. A pick, which Anna, and her destructive physicality, made perfectly. So, she took the ball and threw herself at the berg.

When she hit the berg, she didn't actually have the ball anymore. Right before she hits the pack, she taps it behind her to the drag; Idun, who had trailed a good ten yards behind the pick. Idun, who then has the simple job of coming around the pile and firing the ball into the net. Keepers _never_ see it coming.

Her teammates ran over, untangling Anna from the mess of bodies and limbs. She shared a quick embrace with Idun and a few others before following the rest of the team towards the locker rooms. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she accepted an offered water bottle from a little boy who had been running water for the tournament.

She lifted it to her lips and began to tip her head back, prepared for the cool relief of water flowing over a dry throat. The bottle stopped, Anna's eyes having caught a flash of color in the stands. Her eyes scanned across again, and she stopped walking entirely when she zeroed in on the platinum blonde head of hair that sat in the very top row.

_There you are, beautiful. _She thought happily. Elsa sat there, all alone, her hands jammed into the pockets of her jacket. Why she refused to wear a hat came as a surprise, but it was the shock of blonde hair that had allowed the junior to spy the mentor. Anna was thinking about far more than that though. Since the evening of day one here, she and Elsa were officially, at least between the two of them, a couple. All the exciting stuff that entailed was still dampened by the sheer harshness of the penalty Elsa would face if they were caught.

She broke her eyes away from Elsa and looked around, quickly finding that she was the last one on the field. She ran off, knowing that she shouldn't be thinking about all that while it was game time. She wanted to think about it, but it was soccer time, not Elsa time.

She hurried to the locker room, barging in just as coach was laying into the defense. She took a quick seat in her spot next to Idun, all of a sudden feeling a lot let apprehensive about the second half. She sat there and listened, a dumb smile playing across her lips as thoughts of Elsa inevitably came to mind.  
"Stripes, what the fuck are you smiling for? Game is tied here!" Coach yelled. She shook her head.

"Not a problem. All we have to do is move a third or even a fourth striker up," She said coolly. She hadn't really been thinking about it all that much, but now that she did, she saw it. USC had unknowingly revealed their weakness to her.

"When we ran the pick and drag, I noticed that, as soon as there were more strikers, their D bunches up. They were bunched pretty tight before the net even started, so I think we should push up more. They'll break down and start getting desperate to get the ball out." In all actuality, they were just flipping the game around. Desperation had characterized Arendelle's D in that last couple of minutes, and desperation caused mistakes.

"She's right, coach. Play us 3-3-4." Idun agreed. 3-3-4 was a field scheme; all it meant was that there would be three defenders, three midfielders, and four strikers. It was an offense heavy scheme, clearly, but it also offered them the best chance to throw USC off balance.

Coach looked between the two of them before finally relenting and changing the scheme. Anna grinned to herself, somehow forgetting for the moment that she had another half to play. She forgot that the game was tied at four all. All she could think about was the hot, platinum blonde athletic mentor in the stands that was there to watch _her_. Sure, she watched the other girls, but she knew that Elsa's eyes lingered on her the most.

XX

The second half was a breeze. Even more than a fucking breeze. Anna and Idun high fived each other as the final whistle sounded, the two girls wholly content with the outcome of the game. Anna laughed with the rest of the team as they all came to midfield, shaking hands with USC and then gathering for coach's endgame speech.

Anna thought back on the evening. They came back on the field after halftime, fully prepared to fight a hard battle to win this game. She had run around for a bit, stretching out her legs and getting the blood flowing through them again. When she was done and just waiting, she risked a glance up to the stands.

Elsa sat there, and Anna swore she could have seen the content smile from where she was on the field. The mentor had both her hands wrapped around a huge Styrofoam cup of hot chocolate, and Anna knew the second that she looked up that Elsa was staring straight back at her. Inside her, she made a promise that she would make things work with Elsa. That she would take the best care in the world to be careful. She wanted this to last. Before she had too much time to dwell, it was game time again.

Anna and Idun had hit a bulls-eye with their analysis; as soon as there were four strikers, USC crumbled. They ran all over each other trying to keep with their assignments, and in doing so just made things easier. Anna herself had sunk two more, giving her three on the night, and Idun netted one more, giving them each three on the night. Things were going so well that coach put in this kid freshman who had shown decent potential in practice.

She scored twice as well. Not without Anna and Idun's directions and help, but she still did it. And, although USC scored two more themselves because she was inexperienced with keeping possession, she might have been grinning more than anyone else when the whistle went off. Most of the team swarmed her while Anna and Idun stood off to the side. Not for long though. As soon as they dispersed, Anna made sure to call the girl over.

It wasn't often that Anna went out of her way to hug another member of the team. Not because she didn't like to, but because she left all the hugging and affection to the younger players. When she was a freshman and a sophomore, she would have been the first one in that pack, hugging away in blissful hysterics. Not anymore though. Since becoming basically a team captain, she had taken it upon herself to act more mature than the rest of them.

As such, she rarely pursued teamly affections like that, but she broke her own rule this time. A win against USC was huge. She gave the girl a big hug and said quiet words of congratulations into her ear. She remembered her first time scoring in college. It was a big deal, and the freshman had scored twice. She deserved her praise.

The final score was 8-6, a completely earned, well fought victory, and one that had explained a lot of things to Arendelle womens soccer. Number one; the defense needed a shit ton of work, and number two; their offense was fucking _boss_. In three wins here at the tournament, they put up seventeen points. That was ridiculously good for DI. Maybe Gothel College didn't count really, because they were a DII school, and not a very good one either. Whatever. It didn't matter. Seventeen goals was seventeen goals.

Coach flew through his endgame speech, congratulating the whole team on a good effort. Anna knew that he wanted to shower her and Idun with praise, but he was too professional for that. He would tell them in private, if at all. No matter. Anna knew that her and her roommate won the game for Arendelle. That was all she needed to know.

Even better, she had been able to show Elsa that she was dominant on the field. Maybe it was a vanity thing, or maybe it was a possessive thing, but she had wanted to show Elsa that she was the best on the field. She did just that and probably a lot more with tonight's performance. She just hoped that the mentor didn't take the amount of times that she hit the grass too hard.

* * *

Anna trudged down the hall to her room, tired and already stiff as hell from the bus. Her victory high from earlier was gone, replaced with the usual post-game exhaustion. She had a feeling that tomorrows bus ride would be pretty harsh on her body. Being cramped into that seat would suck. Despite winning the entire tournament, Arendelle Icewomen still had a hell of a long ride home tomorrow.

She looked up and down the hall and found nobody from her team still hanging about, and quickly ducked into Elsa's room. She had no idea what cosmic power put their rooms right next to each other for this tournament, but she was thanking them. Inside the room, the bathroom door was closed and she could hear the shower going. She dropped her bag next to the bench in the room and fell face first onto one of the beds.

She laid there for who knows how long, loving the softness of the mattress. She was dirty as all hell, but she really wasn't in the mood to care. It was a lot softer than grass, and that felt like heaven.. She was almost asleep when she heard a throat being cleared. "Anna."

She yawned. "I'm not here right now…please leave a message after the beep…" She mumbled.

"Anna, take your nasty unif-"

"Beep." Anna blurted out, snickering at her own joke. She heard an annoyed tapping of a foot behind her and rolled over, fixing beautiful Elsa with a tired smile.

"Well, hello there. Fancy seeing you here," She mumbled.

"Take your nasty uniform off and go get in the shower. You stink." Elsa said, her hands planted on her delicious hips. Anna drank in the wonder and glory that was pajama Elsa. She wore a simple blank white tee with dark blue pajama pants that she knew had some white panties underneath.

"Are you going to shower with me?" Anna asked, leaning up into a sitting position. Elsa took a step back, waving a hand in front of her face.

"No."

Anna pouted. "Can I have a kiss?"

"Not with you smelling like that. Go shower, and if you smell nice when you get out, maybe." Elsa said, pointing past herself to the bathroom. Anna got up and ambled past her, shedding her uniform as she went and leaving it where it fell.

"How can you breathe wearing that?" Elsa called behind her. Anna turned around lazily as she shed her compression shorts, leaving her naked. She noted with glee how Elsa's neck went red immediately at the view of her naked body.

"Practice." She hurriedly showered and cleaned up, but by the time she got into bed next to the mentor, she was so tired that she didn't actually know if she got her kiss or not.

* * *

**Now, under normal circumstances, the girls would probably have been given a chance to shower at the fields locker rooms, but I didn't feel like that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Show the review button some love and I will see you all as soon as I can!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my readers! Despite horrible occurrences, I am BACK!**

**During my brief hiatus, I managed to only finish one request before my laptop was friend by an errant electrical surge! As such, I lost a ton of my writing, but lucky me, my outline was in a different place. So, all of my chapters that I had pre-written have been lost, but writing them again for you all will be simple enough.**

**So! We are back with chapter 15 of The Summer Run! For those of you who reviewed chapter 14, I got all the reviews and loved them! I urge you guests to make accounts so I can speak with you via PMs!**

**Thanks to Leelan, for he (or she) is the only guest who puts down a name with reviews! If you are a guest who did not put a name, thank you anyway!**

**Now, for some sportsy jargon! The net, pick and drag play that AU ran against USC is NOT LEGAL in the real world of soccer, or football for my non-American readers. However, this is not the real world and I think that it was fun. **

**Onto the fic!**

* * *

"C'mon stripes! Yeeaahh! Show us whose boss, stripes! Thirty seconds!" Coach Maximus bellowed in his usual fanatical way over Anna as she did her core exercises. They had finished the main part of the lift and now the girls that she was with were all down on the floor, groaning through the simply massive core regimen that Maximus invented.

It was a kick-ass routine. It literally kicked everyone's ass who did it, but holy shit did it create some bad ass stomach muscles. Want a bikini bod? Come do Maximus Core Shred #2. You will literally cry. But that bikini is going to look fucking _sweet_ on you. Just don't let Maximus see you at the beach, or he'll have you doing sand sprints until you puke up your margarita.

She sped through the last thirty seconds of the exercise, her legs flopping to the floor with a dull thud when Maximus finally called time. Around her, the girls whined and groaned, some poking their stomachs and flinching while others just lay in their spot, for all intents and purposes, dead to the world for the next minute and a half of recovery time.

Her stomach hurt, yeah, but in the good way. Anna had always seen pain from things like lifting and hard practices as a good thing. It meant progress. It meant that you were getting better. It was why she and Idun could burn at one hundred percent all game long and still be able to breath. To that end, she was also...

"C'mon you pansies! Stripes hasn't said a damn thing over here, and she was going full bore the whole time!" Maximus yelled. She rolled her eyes, seeing the nasty sideways looks she was getting from some of her younger teammates. Most upperclassmen understood that Anna was a try hard, and for good reason. She was. She didn't do things half way in the weight room or on the field. The younger girls had yet to learn it.

"Alright ladies! You played a hell of a game against USC, _and_ you won the tournament, so I'm dropping one set!" Maximus yelled, and he was answered with strained cheers from the gathered team. Look at that. All it took was to beat a nationally ranked team, as well as win a whole tournament to get a single sixty second set taken off. Anna might be a try hard, but she would never say no to dropped sets. The team gathered around the gargantuan coach, a time that most of them cherished. It meant the workout was over.

"Listen up! I had a talk with Miss Frost earlier today!" Anna's breath caught in her throat at the mention of the name. She quickly bit it back and covered herself with a clearing of the throat. Why had Elsa come to talk with Maximus? Did it have anything to do with them and their budding relationship?

"She caught some people in _here_ when they were supposed to be in her room! Now, I've heard nothing but good things about her, and now I've met her personally, so listen clearly! If I catch you, even _hear_ about you blowing that woman off to be in here, I swear you will do cleans until you dislocate something, and then you will do more cleans!" Anna stood there, a little confused as to why anyone would ever want to bail out on Elsa. Yeah, maybe she was a bit biased, considering recent events, but still. Elsa was awesome and everyone knew it too.

"That being said, good job today! Let's get to stretching, then get out of my weight room!" She sped through her stretches, her mind running through a million different scenarios of what might have happened. She'd heard that someone had been caught doing something in the Freeze that they weren't supposed to be, but she didn't know that Elsa had been involved.

Coach had texted her earlier, asking that she come see him today after the lift, and she was a bit nervous about that. Usually, getting called to coaches office came along with the reason that you were being called. When coach demanded your presence, but _didn't_ send a reason...that was bad juju.

None of the others had gotten a text either, as far as she knew. She hadn't gotten to speak to Idun today, so she had no idea if she got a text.

Which all only served to ratchet up her nerves to another level entirely. After last weekend, her spirits had been running on a pure ecstasy high. Sitting in the study room this morning without being able to gush about Elsa, to Elsa, had been near torture. Of course, they had texted the whole time. Or rather for about an hour before the mentor had demanded that she get some work done.

It quite literally made Anna melt inside that, even though they were an item now, Elsa managed to control her excitement enough to think about Anna and her _grades_. Not really necessary, considering that it was still early in the semester, but still.

Not like she was all fun and games the whole time. She did ask Elsa if she knew anything about her impending appointment with coach. The mentor didn't but she did say that Anna had nothing to worry about. She hadn't done anything that merited punishment, or even a stern talking to, and it certainly had nothing to do with the two of them.

She hurried from the weight room towards the soccer offices, still pretty distracted by what was coming. She couldn't seem to think of any time in the past when she had been called to see coach for anything specific. Or when it was _just_ her being called in. In no way, that she could think, was this a good meeting. She hadn't won any awards or anything...it was too early in the season for that.

Judgment time. She knocked on the door as she stepped in, careful to make sure her presence was known. "Coach? You wanted to see me?"

He nodded from his desk, not yet turning away from his computer. "Yes, Anna. Close the door and take a seat."

_Oh fuck._ She thought with a wince as she closed the door lightly. He was being strictly business right now, something he usually didn't do with them, and on top of that. On fucking top of that, no stripes. He always called her stripes. She sat down, trying to keep herself from worrying too bad. She hadn't done anything wrong. Nothing to be afraid of. Except for being in an intimate relationship with her mentor. Yeah. Nothing wrong.

After a minute of silence, coach spun his chair. His face was stony as he leaned his elbows onto his desk. His hands clasped each other in front of him, and he took a deep breath. "Anna, I will be frank with you. I got a call this morning from the NCAA. About _you_."

Anna bit her tongue as fear took over. Why the fuck was the NCAA calling coach about her? That was definitely bad news. The NCAA only got involved when shit was about to hit the fan. She hadn't done anything wrong, much less something bad enough to get the whole fucking national association after her!

"O-okay...why?" Just as she spoke, there was a soft knock on the door. Coach asked whoever it was to come in, but Anna didn't turn around to see. Her eyes were plastered to the floor as she thought about all the different ways that she could get fucked over because of this.

"Hey coach...what's up?" Anna looked next to her and saw who had come in. Idun slid into the chair next to her, looking just as nervous and surprised as Anna was. What was going on? Idun was the first one she asked about the text this morning, and she had said that she didn't know anything at all!

"Laura. I was just telling Anna about her reason for being here. It is for you as well. The both of you have been targeted by the NCAA." He said. Just like Anna had, Idun's face paled and her breathing basically stopped.

"Why?" She croaked. Coach grabbed his remote and pointed it at the television that sat in the corner, turning it on. When the screen came up, it was video from the game against USC. More specifically, right before half time.

"This is why. This clip came from right before the half. On both sides of the field, it is pretty obvious that this was a hell of a game. Everyone is tired. Except..." He paused the clip just as it centered on midfield, where Anna and Idun stood calmly, talking like they had met on the sidewalk. "For you two."

"So what?" Anna blurted. "I mean, both of us are super fit, you know that! How ca–" The coach held up a hand, stopping her in her tracks.

"It doesn't matter what I know, Anna. What matters is what I don't know."

"What does that mean?" Idun interjected. Anna sat in her chair, fuming as she thought about all the shit that they NCAA could be focusing on instead of them. She averted her eyes, staring at anything except coach and the paused game tape. She stared at the posters on his walls. The collection of rare coins that he had. The stupid drawing his two year old son had done for him freshman year.

"You both need to tell me right now. Are you using PED's?" Anna surged to her feet, slamming her hands on the desk.

"PED's? Is this a fucking joke?" She hissed. Before she could dig herself in further, she felt Idun grab her around the waist and yank her back into the chair. She knew that she shouldn't have flipped out on coach, but this was bullshit. Just a quick look at his face told her that he agreed with her.

"Seeing as I also think this is a load of crap, I'll ignore your little outburst, Anna. Regardless of what I feel about things, the NCAA has demanded that the both of you submit for drug and fitness testing."

"Fitness testing? I guess _we_," She pinched Anna's arm painfully, and the message bounded across. "Understand about the drug testing, but why fitness testing?" Idun asked, keeping her emotions carefully in check. Anna knew that her friend was just as pissed as she was about things. She was just better at keeping herself under control.

"I didn't get a reason. It was just part of the call."

"How did the NCAA even get all this put together so fast? It normally takes them forever to get stuff like this all set in a case!" Anna exclaimed angrily. That made absolutely no fucking sense to her. It hadn't even been a full week, yet the NCAA had a whole case against them?

"I don't know, Anna. An official must have been in the stands. Now...one more thing..." He looked around like he didn't know what to say to them. Anna sat there, gripping her hands tightly in her lap. This was complete crap. Since when did being dominant translate to drugs? They had never been singled out like this before, so why was it happening now?

"The NCAA also said that, until the results of _both_ tests are taken and analyzed...you two are temporarily suspended from all activities."

"Fucking _bullshit_!" Anna screamed, jumping out of the chair so fast that it flew back against the wall. "Are you fucking serious coach!? This cannot be legal!" She threaded her hands through her hair, feeling the tears coming to her eyes. Soccer was her everything. She couldn't just sit on the sidelines and not play!

"Anna, it is legal, and it has been done. It's Friday. Go home and relax. I will email you both with info about your tests." Anna felt Idun push her out of the room. She wanted to scream and shout. Wanted to break something, and then break it some more. It wasn't coach's fault, but she needed something to blame. Needed something to hate. She let Idun push her through the halls and out of the Freeze.

Together, the two girls stood next to their cars, Idun staying deathly silent while Anna worked through her anger. They had been, essentially, suspended by the NCAA on the idea that they _might_ be on drugs. Anna knew for a damn fact that she wasn't on anything. She had much better things to be spending money on than drugs like steroids or HGH. She wasn't entirely sure how to even get her hands on the shit.

"This is horseshit..." She muttered finally. Staring at the entrance tunnel into the Freeze like some officials from the NCAA were going to come out of it. Then she could run the fuckers over with her car.

Idun sighed. "I know, stripes, but there isn't a thing we can do. We just...we just have to hope that this blows over quick. Look at the bright side. We only play crappy teams for the next couple weeks." Anna shook her head, growling internally as she whirled on her friend.

"Corona isn't a crappy team..." Anna muttered angrily. They weren't. Corona University was a powerhouse in the northeast. It would take AU's best to beat them.

"So we lose one of three, so what?" Idun retorted airily. Anna threw her hands in the air.

"Come on, Idun! Aren't you at least pissed off?" She demanded, glaring. Idun was sounding like she knew this would happen or some shit.

"Of course I am, stripes!" She snapped. "I'm just not childish enough to let it show like you!" Anna's anger surged back into her eyes as she narrowed them.

"Childish? Idun, they are _punishing_ us for being _better_ than the rest! Being pissed off about that isn't being fucking childish!" She yelled back hotly. What the fuck was Idun getting at? There was no way that they could be blamed for any reaction to this bullshit.

"Stripes, you can't go fucking swearing up a storm in front of coach! That's what's childish! Yeah, I'm fucking pissed about this bullshit, but the NCAA does what the NCAA wants! If you're aren't on drugs, which I know you're not, then there isn't anything to freak the fuck out about. Get the fuck over it!" Idun didn't even wait for Anna to answer her and got in her car, speeding away. Anna threw her arms up in frustration, looking around like there was something to see other than her fucking predicament.

As she stood there, contemplating the grisly murder of every NCAA official in the state of New Hampshire, she felt her phone buzz to life in her pocket. She fished after it and unlocked the screen, glaring at it. Even seeing that Elsa had texted her did little to improve her mood.

**(Elsa Frost) [1:18 PM] What's wrong?**

Anna scoffed as she read the message. More like what the fuck wasn't wrong. She typed a message back and punched the send button roughly.

**(Anna Springs) [1:18 PM] Everything. **Anna glared away from her phone, over the top of car. A walker briskly went by, her dog jogging along next to her. Normally it would make Anna smile. It only made her angrier.

**(Elsa Frost) [1:19 PM] Have anything to do for the rest of the day?**

Go murder some officials, then move to fucking Dharamshala and become a monk.

**(Anna Springs) [1:20 PM] No.**

**(Elsa Frost) [1:24 PM] 102 North Mountain Drive. 1554 is the password. I'll be there around 3.**

Anna looked at the message twice before a small smile broke through her frustration. Elsa had just invited her to her house. She let go of a frustrated growl. Maybe today wasn't going to be _so _bad.

* * *

Anna followed the GPS on her phone as closely as she could, but she was having a difficult time believing that she was in the right place. She hadn't come that far from campus, maybe ten minutes, but she knew she had never been to this part of the town. Nothing over here except big gated communities and literal mansions.

She had gotten a chance to cool off after all the shit from earlier today. Yeah, she had been stupid about things, but it was a terrible situation. Of course, she had texted coach apologizing for her outbursts and all the swearing, but thankfully he said that he understood her anger.

"Damn..." She mumbled as she turned onto North Mountain Drive. The first thing she came to, about a mile back into the woods, was a huge wrought iron gate. In front of it, leaving just enough space for the front end of a car, was a small pad. She pulled up to it slowly, still not believing that she was in the right place.

Things made sense though. She was on North Mountain Drive, and there was a big gate with a keypad. And she had a password. She rolled down her window and punched in the code Elsa had given her, then hit the green button. To her surprise, the gates slid open, without a single creak or metallic whine that usually accompanied gates like this.

She pulled through, looking left and right at the homes. They weren't mansions by any stretch, but they weren't small either. A couple were pretty big, but on the whole, these looked pretty normal. As she drove, she remembered that she was supposed to be looking for the address.

"102...102...there's 92...102...102..." She voiced her thoughts like she always did when she was alone, as if saying the numbers out loud would offer some cosmic directions to the correct one. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she reached a house that had a mailbox that read 102 on it.

She swung into the driveway, fully intent on stopping and heading to the front door, but when she reached the garage doors, they _opened_. Like, by them-fucking-selves. Both sides rose silently, revealing a garage that was empty. Empty, except for a simply _massive_ guy leaning against the wall, eating something. She immediately put the car in reverse, knowing that she had the wrong house, but a call stopped her.

The guy was coming towards her, a smile on his face. When he reached her window, he tapped on it with a single finger, crunching into an apple that was in his other hand. She cracked it just enough to talk. "Um...I must have the wrong house..."

"You must be Anna." She blinked in surprise.

"Uh...yeah. How..."

"Elsa told me. Asked me to wait on you. She had something to do and said you were coming around 3. Pull on into the garage here," He gestured to the open spot. Anna put her car in gear and rolled in, silently not sure about this. Things were already weird enough, but now there was some guy living with Elsa?

The garage doors slid shut behind her and the guy with the apple walked up to the door that led into the house. He flicked something in front of a pad and Anna heard a loud clunk. Must be one hell of a deadbolt in that door, and electronic too. He left it alone and came up to her, holding out a hand.

"Names Marcus, but everyone in the neighborhood calls me Marshmallow. I'm the security guard for this cell."

"Cell?" Anna asked, her eyebrow cocked as she accepted the handshake.

"Every couple of homes inside the gate are given a cell number. Each cell has its own security guard. I'm the guard for cell 18." He explained. "There are 21 cells in the neighborhood right now."

"So...how many houses do you do security for?" She asked. Some of this math didn't quite add up.

"A few," He said with a wink. "Can't tell you exactly how many. Anyway, go on inside. Elsa shouldn't be long." He waved to the door. Before she could ask him anything more, he was out of a side door and gone.

* * *

**Aha! Now, I have next week off from work, so there is a pretty solid chance that you all may get another chapter as soon as Tuesday or Wednesday. I don't know yet. Show that review button some lovin' and have a great weekend!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my readers. Seeing as I don't have all the chapters pre-written for this, I will be posting as soon as I am done writing them! **

**Thanks to go out for reviews! **

**Guest 1****: I'm glad you liked it!**

**Leelan****: Idun does care, just not nearly as much as Anna does. Anna is a competitor down to the bone, so the thought of not being there for even one game is blasphemy to her, while Idun has a milder outlook. No, Maximus Core Shred #2 is a fictional routine, so I'm sorry there! And I don't think your nickname is cheesy!**

**Geiser****: Idun doesn't get that much development in this story, or at least it isn't planned out that way. She does land with a romantic interest who plays a larger role, so look forward to that!**

**Kyoko-nyaa****: I PMed you, but regardless. Thanks for your review!**

**Now, onto the story! Chapter 16!**

* * *

"Weird..." She muttered. She stood there, looking around the wide garage in wonder. It was pretty much empty, the only thing there being a single workbench and a single rack of tools. Apart from that, it was just regular white walls and doors. Deciding that the only thing to do was to go inside, she eased the door open, trying not make unnecessary noise. On her way by, she looked at the frame, but didn't see any sign of a deadbolt at all.

"Even more weird..." She shut the door behind her and took a tentative step inside. She immediately noticed the nice carpet and flicked her sneakers off. She didn't want to track mud or any other unspeakable thing she had on her shoes into Elsa's house, knowing how anal the mentor gets about cleanliness.

Her socks were new and clean, thankfully. She walked down the short hallway into a huge, wide open...room. That was the best explanation for it. There were no walls apart from the actual house walls, and all the 'rooms' were combined into a single mega room, covered in dark hardwood flooring. Situated in the middle of the main room was the kitchen, the counters and appliances making a small enclosure in which the food would be made. Against the front wall was a single couch and two loveseats, all leather, arranged in a small cube around a wall mounted television.

In a way, after seeing this neighborhood and this house, she almost expected some ridiculously massive TV to go with it all, but it appeared that Elsa had different tastes. That screen couldn't be more than forty inches. It _might_ be forty four, but that was a stretch.

On the other side of the kitchen from where she stood was a dining room set. A big, dark wooden table surrounded with chairs that were obviously of the same wood. Anna knew something about good furniture, and she could tell that the table was probably pretty expensive. In the middle of it sat a large vase with a smattering of plants, the largest being a beautiful purple flower that rose from the center of the bouquet.

Just behind it was another door, which was open, and it led to another hallway. There were a few doors that went off of it, but looking straight down it, Anna could see a bed, illuminated by sunlight. A _big_ bed.

On back wall of the house was a huge mantel piece and fireplace. A big carpet had been spread onto the hardwood, and judging by how far it extended, Anna guessed that it might be fifteen feet a side. On it, in front of the fireplace, sat a...something. She didn't exactly know what that was. It looked like a couch, but it extended out like a bed, and there were two nightstands next to it with lamps on each. As opposed to the couch and loveseats from the TV area, this thing wasn't leather, but some sort of material that she couldn't identify. Fabric though.

She walked around it and found that the bed/couch hybrid thingy was covered in pillows and cushions. There were even blankets, neatly folded up and sitting in a small pile. Anna slid a hand over them, feeling the luxurious fleece under her fingers like she was playing with a cloud. She eased down onto the material of the...thing, and sighed with pleasure as she sank down into it. She laid back, letting her sore back relax against the soft material. She felt like she was floating, her body lying on nothingness. Warm nothingness.

As she lay there, she looked around the roof and walls with a critical eye, noting how...empty it was. The furniture and everything was nice, but the walls were bare. They were painted an icy blue color with white strips at the top and bottom of the wall. Windows were evenly spaced every few feet, and they had deep blue curtains held back with thick, lighter blue tassels.

Lights were also evenly spaced, hanging silently from the roof. She didn't even know where the switches for them were. She hadn't thought about it because this room was so well lit with sunlight that it didn't even occur to her that there would be lights. Each hanging lamp was entirely encased in a stained glass covering, and Anna couldn't see any bulbs.

Her phone began to buzz in her pocket and she fished it out lazily, the bed/couch literally eating away at her stress. She smiled when she saw who was calling and answered it. Luck conspired against them and they didn't see each other when she was in South Carolina, but it was alright.

"Hey Joshy." She crooned, sitting up.

"Don't call me Joshy, old lady," Her brother chuckled into the phone. "How you doing?" Anna's younger brother Josh was eighteen years old, still in high school and the single person that she enjoyed pestering more than anyone else. The two of them had been closer than white on rice for their whole lives.

"Honestly? Fuckin' awesome."

"You met a girl, didn't you?" He asked with a snicker. She pouted.

"I never said that."

"What's her name?"

"Josh, I didn't say that!"

"Is she hot? Redhead maybe?"

"Josh, I never said anything about a girl!"

"Blonde, probably."

"Shut up!"

"Well, you like brunettes too..."

"I'm going to kill you."

"How long you been dating?"

"I will stab you in the neck with a steak knife."

"What kind of underwear does she like?"

"I'm going to have daddy set your bed on fire."

"She's a firecrotch? Redhead, I knew it!"

"She's not a redhead!"

"So you _did_ meet a girl?" Anna blinked several times, not saying anything. The only sound she could hear was her brother's roaring laughter through the phone, and she pictured him rolling on the floor. She groaned as she flopped back onto the thingy, rubbing her eyes with her free hand. She was planning on telling him anyway, but still, she despised that he could wind her around so much that she gushed out her own secrets. It was one of the things she loved about him.

"Yes, Josh, I met a girl." She relented.

"Congratulations, sis," He said, finally able to speak again after his laughing spasm. "What's she like?" Anna couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as she rolled onto her stomach.

"God, Josh, I've never met anyone like her. She's nice, smart, fucking _dead_ sexy. She owns her own house a–"

"Whoa now! Owns her own house? Excuse me, but Josh Springs smells something spicy going on! Spill it, sis. Are you a milf hunter now?" She rolled her eyes into the couch/bed.

"No, jackass. Can you keep a secret?"

"Like no other." Anna took a few minutes to compose herself. Josh and her had been best friends for their whole lives, and that meant that they confided in each other. About _everything_. Neither of them had ever let the others secrets slip out.

"My new girlfriend is my athletic mentor at the Freeze." She bit her lip as she said it. Josh had a pretty good understanding of how things were with the NCAA and their regulations and all that. He was looking to play football, and Arendelle was his number one school right now.

"Sis..." He said after a minute of strained silence. "That...is fucking awesome. How the hell did you manage that?" She grinned into the material again, thankful that her brother was so cool about things. She should have known that he would be on her side about things.

"A story for another time, brother. Enough about me though. How are things at home?" She asked. She didn't exactly want to go into the conversation about how she and Elsa met just yet, and besides, she wanted to know how the family was. Or rather, part of the family.

"Good. First game is tonight..."

"Oh fuck!" She blurted. "I completely forgot! Tell me it's getting streamed?"

"Duh."

"Wow. I can't believe I forgot..."

"It's cool. The school we're playing tonight isn't all that good. We should stomp them." He guaranteed. Anna had been a religiously fanatic supporter of her brother and his football dreams. He stood at almost six foot four, weighed in at a good two sixty and was as strong as a bull. He wasn't as fast as other linebackers, but he knew the game better than most people, which Anna knew was a good thing in football. Regardless, she had made sure to watch as many games as she possibly could. It helped that his high school streamed his games on the internet for free.

"That's good. How is daddy?" Anna and her dad had a relationship that most daddy-daughter combinations wish they had. They understood and treated each other as adults, but he was still her daddy. Always will be. Her and her mom...well, they hated each other.

When Anna was in seventh grade, she came home one day and told her mom that she was into girls. Like, romantically into girls. By that point in time, Anna already had a girlfriend and had had one for a couple months, and she was pretty comfortable with it. Nothing seemed wrong, but when she told her mother...shit flew. Her mom freaked out completely, telling her that she had to break off her 'sinful and disgusting' relationship immediately.

Anna locked herself in her room and cried for hours. Josh had tried his hardest to get in and eventually, tired with banging on her door, took it upon himself to find his own way in. He got out onto the roof from his room and slipped in through her window. The two of them huddled in her room for the next day and a half, Josh sneaking out to get food for them every few hours, until her father got home from his business trip.

Josh went and told him what had taken place, and he actually kicked her door down, his face stormy. Twelve year old Anna was frightened that he would react just like her mom did, but he didn't. He came and cuddled with her, telling her that there was absolutely nothing wrong with who she was. That there was nothing but beauty in her life, and she had nothing to worry about.

For the next few weeks, it was tense in the Springs house. Anna and her mom barely spoke at all, and she spent most of her time in her room, at school, at soccer, or with Josh. When her dad was home, she would spend nearly all the time she could with him. Of course, her mom and dad would get into bitter fights about her and her sexuality. On more than a few occasions, she heard her mom refer to her as a monster and other things that she refused to recall. They fought a lot, but they stayed together. Until that summer.

One morning, Anna woke up to find that her mother had packed almost all of her clothes and belongings, telling her that she was being sent to spend the summer in a church convent. That she would see how far she had strayed from Gods path. She refused to go and locked herself in her room once more, but she wasn't alone.

She and her brother were never allowed to have cell phones, but the whole problem with her mom had given her dad some perspective. He bought both of them phones on the sly and told them to keep the devices secret. She sat in her room that day and called her father, who was away on another trip. She told him what happened, and he left immediately to come home.

When he got home, he walked in the front door and handed Anna's mom divorce papers and a hotel room key, telling her to get out of his house. The divorce went quickly, terrible things were said on both sides, but in the end her dad got custody of both her and Josh and kept the house. Her mom apparently wanted nothing to do with a sinning family. Since then, Anna, Josh and their dad were probably the tightest family you could find.

"Well, he'd be doing better if you called him, sis. He said the last time you talked was like, a week and a half ago." She knew that Josh would never up and say it to her, because he also knew that she probably felt guilty. And he was right. Due to recent events, Anna had not been as active in calling home as she should be.

"He has meetings during the day. I'll call him tonight. I promise." She swore. She heard some parental sounding clucking and rolled her eyes, letting her brother get in his games.

"You better, old lady."

"I hate you."

"Yeah, whatever. Hey, I gotta go, but give me a ring this weekend. We need to catch up on some Springs time." Springs time was their code word for time that they used to trade secrets and talk about things as siblings, especially tender topics. Given Anna's particular sexual preference, it allowed the two of them to talk about the juiciest subject of all: girls. Apart from that, Springs time was their family time. Literally, sometimes her dad joined in with them. It was great.

"Tear it up for me tonight?"

"Always for you, sis."

"Sounds good, Josh. I love you."

"Love you too." He hung up with a brief click, and Anna felt infinitely better than she had earlier today. Not only was she sitting in Elsa's house, but talking with her brother always reminded her that she had people who loved her far away from AU. She was still mad, but maybe she wouldn't be once some time passed.

She hopped up from the couch thingy and walked towards the kitchen. It was in a large rectangle in the center of the room, and there were gaps on each end for people to get inside. She found the fridge and put a hand on the handle. Would it be too soon for her to go looking through Elsa's kitchen for food? Was it and invasion of privacy?

"It's just a bottle of water..." She rationalized, pulling open the door. Elsa's fridge was pretty big, but the inside was pitiful.

The shelves weren't even full! There were salad stuffs, a small container with grapes in it, and in the door there was a single block of cheese. Anna looked around it, her calm face slowly falling into a scowl. She closed the door just as she heard the door to the garage open and shut.

She leaned on the counter, facing the hallway, somehow maintaining her glare as she saw the mentor slipping off the heels she had worn for the day. In her hand was a few bags that were obviously groceries or something else. Anna took a moment to gawk at her new girlfriend, loving how her single braid hung over one shoulder, revealing an oh so delectably pale shoulder on the other side. Her perfect, pristine neck practically shone in the light.

When Elsa straightened up, Anna hardened her face again, glaring as best she could. The mentor walked slowly into the main room, her eyes curious.

"Anna? Are you alright?"

"Elsa," She said firmly. "We have a serious problem." She quite nearly dropped her act when Elsa's face dropped in genuine concern. She hurried around the counters and into the kitchen, depositing the bags and coming to stand next to her.

"W-what is it?" She stammered. Anna stomped over to the fridge and hit it, hard enough to get a wince out of the woman.

"This fridge does not have a single gram of protein in it." She said, trying desperately hard to maintain an angry look. Elsa looked from her to the fridge, then back to her again before adopting the most _adorable_ pout this planet has ever seen.

"Anna! I was really worried!" She complained, hugging herself and leaning back against the counter. Anna could help herself no more and broke down into laughter. She knew that this was literally day one with this relationship, but she just could not help herself with this one. She had to do it. It was like, practical joke law.

Elsa huffed indignantly and turned away from her, sorting through the bags on her counter. Anna took a few minutes to contain herself before walking over and leaning next to the mentor.

"I'm sorry, but it was too good to pass up."

"That was mean..." Elsa mumbled. Anna had to turn away from her and bite her knuckles. This was way too good to be true! Elsa was literally throwing a tiny tantrum! And it was the cutest fucking thing that she had ever seen!

Instead of letting Elsa continue to pout, Anna reached over and grabbed a pale hand, pulling the mentor over to be trapped between the soccer player and the counter. She let out a simply delectable squeak of surprise as she was ripped from her groceries, but she quickly buttoned up when she was face to face with Anna's smirk.

She clamped her mouth shut and looked away, still pouting. Anna leaned in and placed feather light kisses on her chin, smiling as she did. "I'm," kiss "Sorry," kiss "For," kiss "Scaring," kiss "You." She said the last word and put the final kiss on the corner of her mentor's mouth. She let her lips linger there, drawing out the contact and enjoying the taste of Elsa's skin.

The mentor seemed to relent and wrapped cool arms around Anna's neck, turning her head and giving her lips a quick peck. "You're forgiven." She whispered before bringing herself down into a deeper kiss.

The kiss lasted several blissful moments before Elsa broke it with a soft pop. "I have to finish unpacking." She slid out from Anna's grasp, and she would have been lying if she said she didn't frown when it happened. She shrugged it off and instead placed her elbows on the counter, leaning forward and messing with her phone.

The two of them fell into comfortable silence, Elsa unpacking and Anna distracted. It was several minutes before either of them said anything, and when it happened, it was Elsa who broke the silence.

"Anna." She turned back to find Elsa leaning her butt against the counter, her arms crossed on her chest. "Do...do you want to talk about today?"

She felt her mood begin to darken as the subject of her talk with coach came up. She had an idea that Elsa would have already known about it, giving to the reason that she was Anna's mentor and compliance person. She sighed.

"Not really, Elsa," She walked over and threaded her arms around the woman's waist, resting her head on her shoulder. Elsa's slender arms wrapped around her shoulders, and Anna felt a gentle kiss land on the crown of her head, just below her hairline. Elsa lazily traced circles into the back of her neck, humming softly.

Anna let out a sigh, relaxing into the arms and enjoying how cool Elsa was, despite that she always looked so pale. In another world, she might have thought that the mentor was a vampire or an ice queen or something like that with how light her skin was. Not that it was bad; Anna thought that the pale skin was sexy as hell.

"What's done is done, I guess. I'll just have to wait. Now though, I want to enjoy being here, with you." She whispered into the crook of Elsa's neck before kissing that same, sexy pale skin. Elsa shuddered with the tingles the kiss no doubt brought, but she continued humming a tune that Anna was starting to enjoy.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Show that review button some love and I will see you next chapter! Have a great week!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello readers! Sorry this one took a bit longer than the others, but I was called into work several times in the past few days. Anyhow, here is chapter 17!**

**Reviews!**

**Leelan****: I like hearing about your life, so don't be ashamed of including those little things in your reviews! It helps me relate :) As far as Anna and Idun, the temporary suspension levelled against them is suspension from all activities, which includes weight training and normal practices, as well as games. The NCAA doesn't mess around, even when it's unfair.**

**Guest 1****: That only makes me happy!**

**Kyoko-nyaa****: Yeah, Anna's mom was a horrible person :( **

**On to the reading!**

* * *

_So warm..._ Elsa thought happily to herself as she held Anna close, humming to her girlfriend.

She had been genuinely concerned earlier today when she was walking through the halls of the Freeze. She had gone to the bathroom, but on her way back heard yelling and screaming, in a voice that she knew she recognized. Ahead of her, she saw Laura Idun pushing _Anna_ out of the soccer offices, the latter screaming bloody murder at the top of her lungs. She had instantly gone to the office to discover the cause, knowing that she could easily play off her concern as surprise.

When she had gone in, the soccer coach actually said that he was about to call her. He explained to her the situation, and she found herself pretty angry herself about it, which seemed to match his opinion as well as Anna's very clear thoughts on the subject. Of course, she had no idea or reason to say that Anna wasn't guilty apart from the fact that she was now in a relationship with her, but regardless. It just seemed like something Anna wouldn't do. She might be extremely competitive, but she wouldn't violate the rules of the game just to win. Not to the extent of using drugs at least. She was afraid of how the girl would react to being asked about it, but thankfully it looked like she had cooled off a good bit from her anger this afternoon.

The hug continued on for a few silent minutes, neither one wanting to break it and the unexpected serenity it had brought them both. Every few moments, Anna would hum, and the vibration would run from her throat into Elsa's chest, and it felt _amazing_. Like it was rocking Elsa's very heart to sleep. It was a lovely feeling, and Elsa's mind took a comforting solace in Anna's presence.

Just by how she was feeling in this simplest of gestures, Elsa knew that Anna was going to be much more to her than any relationship she'd had before. She was warm, the humming was putting her into a doze, and she was comfortable in Anna's arms. She closed her eyes, enjoying the faint smell of coconut wafting up from Anna's hair, which had so obviously been washed in preparation for coming here. It made her want to giggle like a little girl knowing that Anna had taken the time to get ready for a simple house call.

"Elsa," She heard Anna say her name and only hummed in response. "Um...Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?" She voiced, keeping her eyes closed. She wasn't sure if Anna was nervous about something, or if she wanted out of the hug, or what, but she was content to stay just like this for as long as she possibly could. Ending it this soon just seemed so mean.

"Not to kill the moment or anything...but I'm hungry..." Elsa let a small giggle out and pushed against Anna's shoulders. The girl tried to hold on for a moment longer before relenting and letting the mentor go.

"Did you eat after weights?" She went back to her groceries, pulling out some of the things she had bought in anticipation for having to feed an athlete. She had fed someone similar to an athlete before, but never an active collegiate player. She had no idea how much Anna herself could eat when she was hungry, but she had a pretty good idea. And it was a pretty vast amount, if Anna was anything like most collegiate athletes.

"Uh...no. How did you know..."

"Mentor." Elsa smirked over her shoulder. She had Anna's whole schedule, both for classes and training. The girl would have to be very creative to sneak something past her when it came to either one of those areas.

"Well, _excuse me_," Anna laughed. "No, I didn't. I wasn't really in the mood for food. Especially after my talk with coach..." Elsa winced at the mention of the talk and the suspension. She hadn't wanted to bring that up again, but she had managed to mistakenly do it. She mentally berated herself for it and resolved to think about her words first. Anna pushed up and sat herself down on the counter top, watching the mentor sort through the bags. Elsa turned and cocked a hip at her, glaring sternly.

"Anna, you have to eat after working out." She chastised, hoping to turn the girls thoughts from her suspension. Anna shrugged at her, the corner of her mouth twitching carelessly.

"Well, sometimes I don't have food." She protested. Elsa thought about her words with a critical swing. Maybe, as a soccer player and a probably poor college student, Anna couldn't afford to bring snacks with her everywhere she went. Certainly not out to the soccer fields. However, Elsa was not in either of those situations, so she could probably cook something up.

"Your locker rooms are in the Freeze, right?" She asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer. "Come see me after practice every day." She had an idea of how to feed Anna without it becoming suspicious to anyone. Elsa was about to become a very popular person indeed, if she knew how ravenous athletes could get. Which was considerably ravenous.

"What are you going to do?" Elsa gave her a careless shrug, very much similar to the one Anna herself offered just moments ago.

"You'll have to come by on Monday and find out, won't you?" She heard an impatient grumble come from the counter top, and she smiled victoriously. Maybe Anna got her with the fridge and the protein, but she could still win. In her own way. Being a mentor have her some very interesting possibilities with ways to frustrate her girlfriend. In a good way, of course, but also in a practical way. By being her mentor, Elsa could monitor Anna's grades more closely and make sure nothing poor happened with her.

"Elsa, I should warn you right now. I am not a patient woman. Patience is what...psychology majors have. If I told you what I got in Personality Psych..."

"D+." Elsa declared, opening a cupboard to stack some cans of tomatoes that she had bought.

Anna gaped at her with wide eyes and a trapdoor mouth. "How do you..."

"Mentor." Elsa chirped with a smile. Anna rolled her eyes, and a huff escaped her lips. Elsa bubbled excitedly inside; she had dropped the mentor bomb on Anna twice already, and they had only been together for less than am hour. This could be a very fun pastime indeed. She pulled out a bag of chips that she had bought and tossed them at the soccer player. While she would have settled for something a little less frivolous, she had no idea what Anna liked in snacks, so she went with chips this once.

"Eat. What did you think of Marcus?" She asked, knowing that Anna had met him when she arrived. It had taken Elsa a little while to get used to him, but she really did enjoy having him there. She wasn't sure what exactly possessed the people who owned this neighborhood to institute such a strange security force, but it was comforting.

"You mean Marshmallow? Why the hell do people call him that anyway?" Anna probed as she tore open the bag. Elsa felt her face drop momentarily at the use of the nickname. She knew why people called him that, or at least she knew what one of the other security guards had told her. It was one of those nicknames that she disliked. She thought the reason behind it was absolutely ridiculous, even if it did make sense. Sort of.

"They call him that because he's hard on the outside but soft on the inside."

Anna hummed. "I see...well, from what I saw, he's chill. Why does he have a key to your house?" Elsa felt herself freeze up for a second at the question. She pursed her lips, trying to think of a way around the question. Did she really want to broach this subject with Anna right now? It wasn't like it was a personal secret or anything like that, but still. It was something that was a bit private.

"All the guards have keys." She replied, reaching her conclusion, deciding to not start this relationship off with unnecessary secrets.

"Can you really trust them that way? I mean, he can just waltz in here whenever he wants. Jesus Elsa, he's probably watching Judge Judy while you're at work."

_He wouldn't be employed for much longer after that. _She thought to herself bitterly. While she liked her security blanket, there were some things about it that she didn't like. Marcus was her security guard in the neighborhood, but he was nothing compared to the _other_ guard she had.

"I doubt that, Anna. All the guards here have to get permission from homeowners to enter their homes. What would you like for dinner?" She asked, quickly wanting to change the subject of her personal safety. Some topics were a little too close to home for her. Maybe she could tell Anna sometime in the future, but not now.

"Dinner?" Anna asked in surprise. Elsa cocked her head to the side.

"Yes, dinner. I'm not going to let you starve, silly." She said with a smile. Anna's face twisted into confusion.

"Uh...Elsa, I know you didn't like my joke about the protein...but seriously. You don't have any meat. How are you going to cook dinner without that?" Elsa immediately understood what happened. Anna had gone through the fridge, but that she knew. What Anna _didn't_ know was that Elsa didn't keep her specific preference of protein where it could be found.

"Anna, I have plenty of meat..."

"Where is it, then?" Anna stuck her chin out in challenge. Elsa lifted an eyebrow at the girl, wondering why it was important that she knew specifically where she kept her food. It wasn't important, and she wasn't about to go and reveal everything. She liked her privacy, and some things would be kept that way.

"Don't worry about it. Do you like steak?" She reiterated. Anna looked a little crestfallen, but she masked it quickly. She nodded, digging into the chips again. Elsa went to her fridge and dug out a bottle of water from the bottom drawer, tossing it to Anna.

"Don't want the salt to mess with you too much. I'll be right back," She left the kitchen, heading past her dining table and into the back hall. The house had been designed in a way that both hallways were directly opposite from each other. Why exactly, she didn't know, but she had come to enjoy it.

The first door on her left had an electronic pad next to it, much like her garage door had. She flicked her key card over it and the locks disengaged. With a quick glance to make sure Anna was still seated in the kitchen and not following her, she descended the steps and closed the door behind her.

This basement had been finished by whomever owned this home before her, complete with carpets and furniture. While she didn't use this room for anything other than her meat freezer and fridge, she had not taken anything out. No need to waste the time and energy personalizing the place. She hadn't been in the same house for more than a year since college, and it made no sense to her to change a lot of stuff until she knew she would be here for the long haul.

She stopped in front of the two freezers and two fridges, wondering just what she had been thinking. Why did she even entertain the topic of giving Anna something from her specialty fridge? She had no clue if the girl even liked that stuff! Not to mention that her stomach may be unable to handle it. Thank goodness that she kept regular meats as well as exotics.

She quickly picked the cuts she wanted and went back upstairs. Anna was now _laying_ down on her counter, the bag of chips sitting on her stomach. Elsa had to stifle the growing heat in her cheeks; in the way Anna was laying, her breasts were _very_ prominently framed by her shirt. So prominently framed that it gave Elsa very vivid flashbacks to last weekend at their taboo session of passion.

She cleared her throat as she came closer, and Anna swung her legs off the counter. "Got my meat, Batman?"

Elsa scowled at her, setting the meat down next to the stove. "Batman?" Another nickname. Good lord, is this girl absolutely filled with them?

"Well, you appear to have a secret bat cave that nobody is allowed to see holy shit that is a huge steak!" She exclaimed as she finally caught sight of the cut of meat that Elsa had brought for her. After wincing at the language, Elsa took note of how Anna seemed to ramble a bit when she didn't give her brain time to catch up to her mouth. It was actually very cute.

"You sure the two of us can manage that?" Elsa blinked in confusion.

"Two of us? This is just for you," She poked the steak several times as if to make sure that she and Anna were talking about the same thing. She reached behind it and lifted the far smaller cut that she had brought for herself. "This is for me." She said, replacing the meat to the counter and turning on the burners.

"You're _kidding_!? That whole fu–"

"_Anna_," Elsa interrupted sternly. "Please...the language." She sighed. She had gone through college. She understood that bad language was part of the culture. She never liked it, she never used it, and she saw no reason that Anna should use it while with her.

Anna seemed to flounder for a minute with the revelation, but soon found her voice. "That huge thing is just for me? I can't finish that!" Just as she finished saying it, her stomach decided to play a long, bellowing tune that almost echoed into the room. Elsa cocked an eyebrow, knowing she had won.

Anna slid off the counter, hunching her shoulders as she walked past Elsa towards the couches and the television. She was poking her stomach along the way, grumbling under her breath. As she passed, Elsa caught only a small piece.

"...stupid traitorous stomach..."

* * *

"I...I told you I couldn't finish it..." Anna muttered, sitting on the couch with an arm slung over her eyes. Elsa glanced over at the dining table, zeroing in on Anna's plate. There were only small pieces of fat laying on the side, but other than that it was clean.

"Cutting off the fat doesn't count," She laughed. The two of them had finished dinner about ten minutes ago, and Anna had complained nonstop about the sheer volume of food she managed to consume. Apparently, she never thought that she was capable of it, and now that she had done it, she seemed hell bent on convincing Elsa that she hadn't in fact done it.

"Does too..." Anna grumbled. They sat next to each other on the leather couch, the television set on ESPN and playing randomly in the background. They hadn't paid attention to it even one bit, and Elsa was perfectly fine with that. She could sit here and stare at Anna all night and not feel a bit of regret about it.

"So...how did you get this house? Didn't you just move here?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded, smiling dimly as she briefly recalled memories of South Carolina.  
"I did just move here. When I was called about this position, I immediately checked the availability. This house was open, and it all worked out pretty smoothly." She said vaguely, not really wanting to get into the exact cost of what she was living in. Things like costs, earnings, savings or any combination of meant next to nothing for her, but she had never wanted it to define her. In many ways, she saw her grandmother's last wish as more curse than gift.

And, just as she feared, the question came. "Seriously though, Elsa. Big gated community, personal security dudes, electronic locks and special key cards? Not to mention that awesome truck of yours," Elsa smiled when she thought about her Ford. She had always wanted one, and when it occurred to her that nothing was actually stopping her from having it, she bought it.

"That truck is paid off, so it doesn't cost me anything beyond insurance and gas," She explained. Anna seemed to concede the point, waving her arm at the rest of the house.

"Alright, but everything else? I don't know how much a compliance person earns, bu–"

"Then don't worry about it." Elsa interrupted, trying in vain to keep the ice from her voice. Anna's head jerked to stare at her. The mentor looked away, gritting her teeth and trying to keep patient. She didn't want to talk about things like this.

"Er...alright, sorry...I uh...I didn't mean to upset you." Elsa took the words in, trying to find solace in them. She didn't want to be mad. Didn't want to be angry with Anna for what she so clearly thought was harmless curiosity. Except that it wasn't harmless. At least, not with Elsa it wasn't.

"Just...don't go there..." Elsa sighed. Anna's mouth clamped shut, the muscles in her jaw flexing, her eyes staring stonily forward as she no doubt pondered what she had done. They sat there in strained silence, Elsa upset and Anna confused. Finally, Anna pushed herself up from the couch, but she didn't say anything. She simply stood, shuffling her feet nervously while Elsa continued to stew in her own pot of self-pity.

"Um...thanks for dinner, but I think...I think I'm gonna go..." Anna hassled to get the words out of her mouth, not looking at Elsa even once while she spoke. Elsa saw her pass in front of her eyes, and she numbly stood up, following the girl out to the garage.

They didn't even share a hug as Anna got silently into her car. Elsa opened the garage door just as deathly quiet. With quick glances, she surmised that Anna was watching her as her car pulled out. Just before the door closed them off from each other, Elsa managed a weak wave and a quick smile. Anna obviously had no time to reciprocate the action as the large steel door touched down soundlessly against the concrete of her garage floor.

Elsa closed the door and slumped against it, sliding to the floor. Why had she gone and...shut them down like that? The evening had been a blast for her, their harmless banter about things like Marcus and even the proper method in which to prepare a steak had been some of the most fun Elsa had had in many years in any of her homes.

Anna hadn't even done anything wrong really. Yes, maybe her line of questioning was a bit off for what was technically their first date, but still. There was nothing innately wrong with her questions. They even made sense, for Christ's sake!

As a compliance advocate, her contract with Arendelle was lucrative for the field, but she only stood to earn sixty two thousand, _before_ taxes. When she put that against the cost of this home, even just to rent it like she was...it wasn't enough. She would have spent her entire salary on just rent, never mind food or other essentials.

She just couldn't bear talking about a topic that still burned her so badly, and without knowing it, Anna had scalded that burn. It wasn't her fault, but she was now bearing the blame for it. An unfair blame, but blame nonetheless. Elsa didn't know why she remained so pathetic, so..._trapped_ by the past. She was so far gone from all that, had achieved so much without support.

Why could she still not talk about it? Even to Anna. God, even Jessie had tried to talk to her about it, but she had immediately shoved her away. That was what ended them. Not that Jessie was a bad person. Not that she was unfaithful. Not that she had unrealistic expectations for them. She had tried to help. Tried to be the support that Elsa had never had, and what did she get?

Nothing. Heartbreak and pain. Elsa broke things off with her without so much as a second glance. She ignored the woman's attempts to contact her, and even changed her phone number so she wouldn't have to deal with the guilt. It was her own pathetic, selfish nature that caused all that. Nothing else, except her.

Now, she hadn't even made a full week as Anna's girlfriend and she was already pushing the girl away. Nothing had been done yet. Maybe they had rushed into things, with the sex last weekend, and the constant kisses and flirting. With the taboo nature of their being together, it was like they had to get that in. They couldn't simply relax, because they had to cherish every private moment they had. In that way, they weren't even at the girlfriend stage of familiarity yet, at least on a social level, and Elsa was already alienating herself.

She dragged herself up from the floor, feeling the lump in her throat begin pushing up to her eyes. She shut off all the lights in the house, stumbling through the dark to her bed in front of the fireplace. When her legs hit the edge of it in the dark, she let herself fall onto it, curling into a ball.

She felt the oppressing crush of the dark emptiness of her house. In every way, her house was the direct representation of her heart. Of her mind. Whenever something good got in and sought to help clear the darkness, she pushed it out and isolated herself inside.

She allowed the lump in her throat to surge up to her eyes and the tears came. She lay there in the dark, helpless and alone once again, and cried.

* * *

**I hope none of you hate me for this chapter, or at least don't hate me too much. Reviews are always appreciated ****J**

**Have a great week!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello readers! I churned this one out reasonably quick, so enjoy!**

**Only two to thank for reviews for last chapter.**

**Kyoko-nyaa****: Does seem that way doesn't it? I'm glad you like Elsa's place ****:)**

**Leelan****: I don't mind your rambling at all ****:)**** And no fear. The tension won't last long. **

**To the chappy!**

* * *

"What the fuck did I do!?" Anna screamed in frustration, slamming her fists into the punching bag, her anger boiling over from every pore on her body. She was thankfully alone, after having to very angrily tell off two idiots who tried to kick her out. By now people outside seemed to know to leave her alone, or were just too scared to come in there, lest she kill them along with the sand filled dummy. Anna was on the second floor of the fitness center on campus, beating the absolute shit out of the punching bag in one of the rooms.

The fucking team was at practice right now, but _no_, she couldn't even fucking be there. According to coach, she and Idun had to be completely away from the game. Idun was off doing who the fuck knows what, and Anna was left to stew in her god damn anger all by herself. Not like she could vent to Idun about Elsa anyway. She couldn't even ask for fucking _advice_. So, she had come here to literally beat her knuckles bloody to relieve her stress.

Since Friday, she had been absolutely and horribly confused, terrified, pissed off and upset by the events that unfolded after dinner. Things were going great. Dinner was fucking amazing. She had no clue that Elsa could cook like that. It was all going great, until she brought up the fucking house and money and shit. What the hell had she done that for? You _never_ ask a new girlfriend about money and shit! But _no_, she had to go and open her fucking mouth and ask away, like a retarded dog eating its own shit. What was she thinking? Maybe because Elsa was a homeowner and all that, she would respond well to being asked how she afforded all that shit?

Just looking at it all, Anna already knew that it had to cost a god damn fortune. She wasn't stupid enough to ignore what had so obviously been a sore spot with Elsa. As soon as she had gotten back to the room, she went on Zillow and found that house.

To fucking _rent_ that place was _five grand a month_. Five! Just off simple math, that was sixty grand a year in just rent! Never mind friggen groceries, insurance, gas…even toilet paper for fucks sake! Jesus, you would have thought she wound up and punched Elsa straight in the face from how she reacted to the questions! She should have seen how evasive the first answer was and just left it the fuck alone!

But _no_, she had to go and be inquisitive. She should have just asked Elsa for her fucking tax return, for all the shit she was asking about! How could she have ever thought that was a good idea? No, Anna, don't talk about something random and funny, like her weird couch/bed thing or how you used to think squirrels were an evil army sent to kill the fucking acorn people! No, go and be a fucking idiot and head straight to the one thing that is gonna tear the whole date apart at the god damn seams!

She didn't even know what happened, but when she realized what the fuck she was doing, she was in her god damn car, rolling out of the garage! Elsa was standing in the door, looking every bit like a girl ready to cry her fucking eyes out, and you just up and left! Jesus Christ, might as well break off the entire fucking relationship right the fuck now!

It was almost one in the afternoon on Wednesday, and for all the shit that had happened, she hadn't heard a peep out of Elsa. Of course, because she was confused and angry as fuck about what she didn't even understand herself, she hadn't sent anything to the mentor either. Every single time her phone had gone off, her heart stopped, and another year ticked off her life.

She had conveniently forgotten to do everything she promised to do that weekend. She didn't even watch Josh's game. She didn't call her dad. She didn't even do her fucking geography project, which she would now be getting points taken off at a breakneck rate if she didn't hurry up and finish it. To her surprise and even more anger, she didn't even care. All she cared about was Elsa, and how she didn't know what to do.

For the three hours that she was there, she forgot all her problems. Elsa had told her to go see her after practice because she wasn't eating. She had even forgotten that she wasn't allowed to practice right now. So now, on top of that suck salad, Elsa probably also thought she was playing the avoidance game. Even though she was, a little. She knew exactly where Elsa was. She could text her right now. Her phone was two feet away from her this second, and it would take less than a few seconds to send her a message.

Would she though? No. Elsa was quite obviously mad and upset with her, and that meant that she should let her cool off, or whatever. She didn't actually even know if Elsa was mad, or if she was upset. She was just assuming both because she didn't have the guts to go and find out. Somehow, she had this idea that if she showed up, or rather if she texted Elsa about it, things would only get worse. Even if worse than this was a pretty farfetched shit hole to get into.

After taking her quick breather, she laid into the bag once more. She wasn't a boxer or anything like that, but she liked punching stuff. She couldn't punch people, so the bag was a big help, but she had always had a more masculine approach to things. Other girls she knew went and knitted socks when they were pissed off. Anna went and beat the fuck out of something.

It was a miracle that she managed to get through her classes today without trying to rip someone's head off. Literally, every waking second of the past few days had been one single ballistic fit. She didn't know what she did to Elsa, and she didn't know why she left, she didn't know why it offended or upset Elsa, and she didn't know why the fuck she hadn't done anything about it, and she just didn't know _anything_, and it was infuriating!

All this not knowing left her in a mood that could only be described as murderous. Most of her teammates attributed it directly to all this bullshit with the NCAA, and a few of them gave it to the belief that she was on her period. The NCAA thing was right, but the theory about her damn period was horseshit.

As she punched away on the bag some more, her phone rang. She nearly broke her fucking neck trying to get to it so fast. To her extreme disappointment, it wasn't Elsa. Not even close.

"What, Kristoff?" She grunted.

"Anna! Hey! What are you doing?" His voice was chipper and happy. Lucky fucker.

"Beating up a dummy at the gym. What do you want?" The two of them had exchanged numbers a while back, but Anna was beginning to see it as more hassle than he was worth.

"To ask you if you've heard about study hall yet!" Her breath caught in her throat. Something had happened in study hall? Did it involve Elsa?

"No," She answered hesitantly. "What happened?"

"Dude, first things first. Elsa has this humongous bowl of snacks on her desk, and she said that anyone can have some!" So that was what she had planned on doing. Anna didn't eat after practice, but she could go and snatch from the bowl, allowing Elsa to feed her with no chance of it being misread. She would just be one of many athletes snatching up free food.

"Is that it?"

"Not even close. You know Hans?"

"That arrogant fuck? Yeah I know him," She hissed. Hans, short for Hansel, Fletcher. The most aloof, arrogant, self-centered ass hole that the British have ever seen fit to foist onto Arendelle University. A baseball player, a junior like Anna, and the worst part: He thought he was god's gift to the fucking world.

She'd only had one class with the kid, but he told his life story probably three times a day, against everyone's will. His father was some filthy rich baron or something back in England, and had thirteen sons, Hans being the last in the line. All his brothers apparently played cricket or some shit, so Hans thought he would be unique and come to America to play baseball.

Not all bad right? Wrong. If Hans was half as courteous and disturbingly polite as many British people tend to be, he wouldn't be all that bad. He was terrible; he still bullied nerds into doing homework and shit for him. Come on! He's in fucking college now! That's a high school thing.

He blackmailed girls into having sex with him, and there were even rumors that he had bribed professors to fix his grades. All in a nutshell? Hans was a piece of shit that nobody liked.

"He was hitting on some chick in study hall earlier today, and Elsa lost her shit completely on him!" Oh shit. Elsa losing her mind completely on someone had not happened since she arrived at AU. She would know simply because of what was happening right now. News traveled fast through the athletes.

"What happened?"

"Best part! Hans went and said some _super_ crazy shit, and Elsa suspended his ass on the spot!" Anna felt the color drain from her face. What had been said that was bad enough to warrant immediate suspension? For that matter, could Elsa really _do_ that? Apparently so.

"The fuck did he say?" She demanded.

"Sven was in there. Here...Sven! Get your ass over here and talk to Anna...huh? Anna Springs! The one we eat with sometimes! What!? The only fucking Anna Springs we eat with dumb ass!...No! Coach, I wasn't talking about you! I was talking to Sven! No, I don't want anymore running!" She heard him yell at his teammate and friend and also his coach. She didn't know where they were, but it was outside if he had to yell like that. Probably right before their own practice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sven." She knew Sven a little bit from times that he ate with her and Kristoff on campus. As two people, you could call them friends, but just that. Not really even good friends. More like a friend of a friend is half my friend type of deal.

"Hey. So yeah, Hans gave Elsa this superior look, and then he told her that he'd be happy to entertain her after work. At his house or something. I'm pretty sure everyone knows what the hell he was referring to." Anna knew. She knew, and holy shit was she angry. That fucking ass hat Hans had suggested, even _thought_ about...about...ugh!

"Is Elsa still at the Freeze?" She blurted out. Her anger was buzzing at such a level that she didn't much care about seeming too interested. Luckily, either Kristoff's habit of not reading into things too far extended to Sven too, or the guy didn't mention anything.

"Yeah. This all happened probably...thirty minutes ago." Anna swore inwardly. She wanted to talk to Elsa. Wanted to apologize for whatever she said. Wanted to explain that she let her mouth get ahead of her brain all the damn time. She didn't want whatever happened on Friday to be the start and end of things. She was willing to work for this.

Texting was too emotionless for this, and she couldn't very well go into the Freeze and pull Elsa out by the hand. Way too fucking obvious. Email? No, that was even worse than texting. At least texting was real time. No, she had to go to the house to do this.

But how? She couldn't get in...wait...yes she could. "Thanks Sven. I'll see you guys at lunch tomorrow." She hung up the phone, a fire of determination lit in her eyes.

* * *

The gates of the neighborhood slid open as quiet as a shadow, making Anna feel like she was really sneaking into Elsa's house. Well...she was, in fact, going to sneak into Elsa's house. With help. On the passenger seat of her car sat a map of the neighborhood and marked out with red sharpie was the officers...barracks or whatever.

If she could find Marcus, then she could get him to open Elsa's house for her. He had a key card, she had seen him open the door to the garage with it. She followed the map around the neighborhood, noticing that this time there were a few people out and about. None of them even spared her a second glance, and silently she thanked them for that.

Finally, she came up to a large building with a bunch of cars out front. They weren't security cars though. They were normal cars. Trucks, sedans and even a minivan or two sat in front of the office. She parked and tentatively went inside, wondering if she found the right place.

Inside was decorated brightly, with flowers and paintings adorning the walls. In front of her was a large desk with a secretary sitting behind it. She wore her black hair in a tight bun atop her head, thick rimmed glasses sitting on a long nose. She wore a pencil skirt, a shirt and a cardigan, all black. Though she was sitting, Anna had no doubt that she probably had on stockings with black flats or heels.

"Um...excuse me?"

"Yes dear?" She looked up, and even though she didn't smile widely like secretaries usually did, she didn't come across as rude either.

"I'm looking for Marcus. Is he in...?" The woman looked down at a laptop that was open on her desk, clicking on the tab key several times.

"Marcus is at the Frost household, miss. Do you need directions?" Anna shook her head, stepping back to hurry out to get to him before he leaves.

"No, I know the way...thanks." She motors out of the office and back to her car. Why was he back at Elsa's house? There wasn't even the remotest chance that Elsa could have warned him ahead of time like she did last week. It takes barely a minute to reach the driveway. In it, Marcus stood, leaning against the garage door, another apple in his hand. He waved at her as the car rolled to a stop. She got out and hurried over.

"Marcus! I need your help. I need to get into Elsa's hous–"

"Absolutely not." He interrupted sternly. His words literally froze every thought that had been running through her mind. Her plans were shot if she couldn't get inside.

"What? Why not?" She demanded, trying to not get angry with him. He was security, meaning he had some sort of authority around here. Last thing she wanted to do was get in a bad way with the people who upheld the laws of the neighborhood.

"Where should I start?" He wondered facetiously. "First of all, Elsa isn't here." Anna threw her hands in the air, spinning around and pacing around in front of the car.

"So what!? You let me in last wee–"

"You had permission to be inside. From Elsa herself. I have gotten no such instructions to allow you in, and therefore, you will _not_ be stepping foot in anything, including the garage!" Marcus said hotly, and Anna had to recoil a bit. He was all cool yesterday, but today he was being such a...dick.

"Okay, what if I told you that she told me to come here right now?" She ventured. She stepped back in shock when Marcus' eyes narrowed dangerously at her.  
"Then you would be lying through your teeth. The first thing she would have done would have been to contact me _directly_ and say that you were coming with her permission. That didn't happen, and seeing as it didn't, I expect you to tell me why you showed up here today, _right now_." He growled.

"How did you even know I was going to be here?" She demanded, glaring back at him. The guard dug in his pocket and pulled out a smart phone.

"I get a text whenever the gate is opened using a password assigned to a house in my cell. Now, _explain_!"

Anna, feeling defeat no matter how she went about this, deflated. "Alright listen. As of the weekend before last, Elsa is my girlfriend. Friday was our first...dinner date, I guess. I said some things...well, shit, I don't really even know what I said, but it put everything to a stop," Marcus glare dissipated immediately, and Anna could have sworn that he almost smiled. "We haven't said a single thing to each other since, and I heard about some crazy stuff that happened to her at work at the Freeze today. I wanted to be here so I could talk to her when she gets home..."

"The Freeze?" Marcus asked with an eyebrow raised. Anna blanched, staring at him in fear. He knew what the Freeze was? Well, if he had lived here for a long time, then of course he would know what it was, but still. "Elsa works at the Freeze..." He rubbed his chin, looking down at her with such intent that it almost freaked her out.

Something seemed to click into place for him, and a small frown crossed his features. "Ah...I see now. Come on. Leave your car right there." He turned around and flicked his key card at a pad on the garage. Both doors lifted silently as Anna followed him through, fear rolling around inside her literally tearing at her nerves. Something had just happened, something that had changed his mind about not letting her in the house.

With a flick of the key card, he made his way into the house, and she looked behind them, like it might be possible for someone to have followed through the closed garage doors. She slid her flip flips off at the door, just like she had done Friday. They weren't even dirty, but she just felt better wearing her socks.

She followed him through the hall, past the kitchen and over to the couches. She slumped down into one while he stayed on his feet, staring down at her with his arms crossed over his chest. She had seen the same position many times before, except instead of Marcus it had been her father.

The guard was currently staring intently at his phone, his fingers flicking across it. The silence carried on, until finally he cleared his throat. Anna looked up at him, wondering what was about to happen.

"Anna Springs, 21, junior soccer star of the Arendelle University Icewomen. I thought you looked familiar when I saw you first," She paled as he spoke, but to her horror, he wasn't done. "Elsa Frost, Athletic Compliance and Eligibility advocate and mentor...at the Freeze."

They had been found out. Shit. Less than two weeks of this thing they were doing and somebody had already figured it all out. To top it all off, she had been the one to spill the secret. Marcus hadn't started to piece things together until she mentioned that Elsa worked at the Freeze. That had been the lynchpin, the metaphorical last nail in the coffin. The worst past? It was Elsa's coffin, not hers.

She couldn't bring herself to say anything and just stared at the guards booted feet. She had never noticed before, but he wore some heavy duty footwear. Marcus tapped that booted foot expectantly.

"So are you going to tell me why you came here, or do I have to do all the talking?" He demanded. She let out a sigh, knowing that she was caught out, in literally every way.

"I wanted to talk to Elsa, but I _can't_ do it anywhere except here. I would tell you why bu–"

"NCAA regulation would crucify Elsa for it." He finished for her. Anna looked up at him in surprise, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Let me tell you a story, Anna." He said as he sat down next to her. Anna sat cross legged as he gathered his thoughts. From the looks of things, Marcus was a far different person than she had thought. He knew about NCAA regulation, had apparently arrived at the conclusion that Anna was actually forced to come here to talk to Elsa, and on top of that had let her in the house contrary to his words outside.

"Years ago, I was a standout offensive lineman in college, and I had everything. Literally everything. I was going to school for free, I had the grades, the skill, the drive and the talent. A long career in the NFL was in my future." She could see the footballer in Marcus form. Thick muscle, broad shoulders, arms like logs, thighs like...bigger logs.

"I took care of myself really well, as I always had, and barely ever spent time in the training room. Well, I messed up and landed myself in there with a broken hand once. For the first time, I met our assistant trainer, Idina. Jesus, I'd never met someone as beautiful as her. She was six years older than me, but god, I was hooked that very second..."

Anna felt her heart jam. Was Marcus really telling her this? Could it be that she was this lucky? That Elsa had the _one_ guard who was in the same boat as them?

"We hit it off like crazy, and things got hot real fast. Too hot. I asked her to marry me after six months of dating in secret. I did it at this lavish dinner place, but...one of the administrators from the athletic department was there with his wife and saw me do it." He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees.

"The NCAA hit Idina like a train. Lost her job, got stuck with criminal charges of rape. Things looked real bad. Normally, they don't care what the athlete involved says, because they were a _victim_..." She noted the bitter air quotations. "But, normally, athletes don't take the stand on behalf of the accused. I did, for Idina."

"What happened?" Anna breathed out, staring wide eyed at the guard. She had completely forgotten that this exact same scenario could happen to her and Elsa, instead riddled to his story.

Marcus grinned. "All charges dropped. Idina didn't get any punishment...criminally, that is. The NCAA banned her from all collegiate athletics. They were perfectly ready to let me go back to school and football and everything. I told them to go fuck themselves."

"How?"

"No," He chuckled. "Literally. I told the NCAA Board of Directors to go fuck themselves. Got kicked off the team and all that. I didn't care. Finished my criminology degree part time, got my masters, got out and found a job." Anna marveled at how easily he relayed the story, and at how willing he was to give up his dream, all for love.

_Love._ Was that what she had right now? Was she so worried about Elsa suspending someone because she was in love? She knew that she felt way different about Elsa than she had about any girl beforehand. She got sick every time she even began to think about the mentor feeling any sort of distress. The past weekend made her think she was going to die.

"What happened to Idina?" She asked, noting that he had not mentioned her in his synopsis of events after telling the NCAA the same thing that a lot of people wanted to. Marcus took a deep breath.

"Well...I hope she's making pork chops tonight." He said with a wide smile. Anna felt a bubbly happiness come to the surface, a smile breaking out on her own face.

"You stayed together! That's so romantic!" She gushed, throwing her arms around as much of the shoulders as she could reach. Only after a second did she realize that she was in fact hugging a security guard that she barely knew. She retracted her arms with a sheepish smile. To his credit, Marcus looked unfazed by it.

"Yeah, it is...anyway. Fine, I understand why you're here, and I also get the situation that you and Elsa are in. Seeing as I myself did it, I can't even start to criticize you two for it. Just...don't steal anything please. Elsa would flay me alive for it." He got up and walked back towards the garage. She followed him, secretly doing a happy dance. This couldn't possibly be any better. The guy who could get her in and out of Elsa's house during the day was a fellow NCAA regulation breaker! Score!

"I trust you want to keep things as a surprise, so give me your keys. I'll park your car at the security office." He offered with an outstretched hand. She scampered to the car and grabbed her bag from inside it, then handed him her keys.

"Careful. Sometimes the accelerator sticks." She said with a smile. Her laughed and waved behind himself as the garage door closed. She grinned wildly. Things were on the upswing, and so soon after shit hit bottom.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews much appreciated and have a great weekend!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello readers! Welcome to chapter 19 of The Summer Run! Now, as I have mentioned on my other story, I start graduate school in twelve days! I will try to upload as much as I can before then! In the past, I have had to put my stories on hiatus during school, but I really don't want to do that. All this being said, I will be uploading as fast as I can during the next days! Chapter 20 will be coming out TOMORROW!**

**This being said, I would really plead with those of you who have accounts to please read and review as soon as chapters come out. For my guests, check back often in the next 12 days. I will make a concerted effort to post new stuff in the morning, so check in the early afternoon each day!**

**Now, reviews! Got a lot for chapter 18! You guys are awesome!**

**Guest 1****: Don't hate me too much for this chapter, but yes, there will be fear and surprise here!**

**Guest 2****: It is a possibility, but one that is quite difficult to achieve. Normally, the athlete in that situation is considered a victim, and therefore any testimony is considered to be fallible and given under duress due to their "rapist" being in the court room. Which is dumb, but it is a reality.**

**Leelan****: Well, you read what he said! Things got too hot, too fast! Also, a lot of times in situations like this, there isn't time for a long dating period before further things are pursued. See, it's much harder for people to bring a spouse to court for raping their own spouse. There is a rule somewhere in the rulebook about athletes and faculty who are legally married being exempt from persecution. Not something that is common, but I suppose that, if the rule is there, it has happened at some point. I would put Elsa at about 26 at the opening of this story.**

**Eric Brooker****: That's alright. Thanks for reading, I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Guest 3****: I'm glad you like it! It's not that a relationship between an athlete and a coach, or mentor in this case, is fundamentally different from a student and a professor, it's just that the NCAA has extreme rules against it. Mostly, it has to do with the idea that the power dynamic would be messed up if an athlete was sleeping with his/her coach. I've said it before, and I will always say it: it's a muddled, unclear set of rules.**

**Raggedyman01****: I'm glad you like it!**

**Now, onto story!**

* * *

Elsa rubbed her temples with a sigh, glad that her garage door didn't come with the ear splitting grate that a lot of doors did. The day had been by far the worst since she had started working at Arendelle. Work itself wasn't awful, and Flynn seemed able to sense when she was having a bad time and drew the attention of annoying athletes from her. The whole situation with that Hansel boy was really the terrible part.

As soon as she noticed him leaning over a lady in the study room a little too far, she had reacted ferociously. Her anger with him surprised even her, and it had not taken much thought to figure out just where it had come from. She decided that it was left over frustration, sadness and helplessness all wrapped into one. She couldn't do anything right when it came to Anna, but she could do this right, and had done so way more than was necessary.

In an even more disconcerting switch of temperament, Hansel had not reacted, like many athletes, with muttered apologies and a quick exit. Instead, he came to lean on _her_ desk and began talking like he hadn't just been yelled at. To make matters worse, he seemed to have this idea that she was into him in any sort of way. He even suggested that she go see him for the evening! Ridiculous!

Her powers of suspension were things that Kai had told her about privately soon after she began working at the Freeze. She was surprised to find that both she and Flynn had the ability to suspend athletes for severe transgressions, and was sure that she would never have to use them. Admittedly, she did gain a sense of morbid satisfaction as the arrogant boys smirk fell away in offended bewilderment as the suspension lashed from her lips.

In the aftermath, she had to visit both Kai and the baseball offices to explain what had happened. She was filled with a sense of security knowing that both parties completely agreed with her decision, and the baseball coaches insisted that they will definitely take disciplinary actions of their own. Kai, to say the very least, was furious that it had happened. He told her that she could take a few days off, paid of course, to gather her head. She turned the kind offer down, but it was still very much appreciated.

The rest of the day has passed by quickly, the event turning into a scandal as quickly as it had happened. She had received visits from several people wanting to be told about it. She told every one of them who came to see her, simply because it helped keep her mind off the apex of her worries.

Anna.

Elsa had regarded her phone with near terror the last couple of days and nights. She had not received a single text from the girl, and nor had she sent one. Anna was probably still furious with her, probably still convinced that Elsa wanted nothing to do with her after the abrupt ending to their first 'date'. Elsa was far too frightened to try and reach out, knowing that she would only succeed in ruining things further.

It killed her to stay away, and thankfully Anna had not arrived at the Freeze, because that would have made things yet worse. She had never been in this situation before. She didn't know how to fix it, and it was her problem that needed fixing. Anna hadn't done a single thing wrong. It was all Elsa.

She slid down from the truck, dragging her laptop bag with her. She needed something delicious for dinner, and maybe even something hard to drink. Then she could go back to wondering if her momentary happiness from this past weekend was gone forever.

She flashed her key card at the lock and walked inside, not bothering to discard her shoes at the door. Not like she spent time in anything dirty enough to leave tracks on her hardwood. The house was pitch black, apart from the single light in the kitchen that stayed on all the time. She wasn't sure who designed it to stay on all the time, but she didn't particularly care right now.

As she rounded the counter and into the kitchen, she noticed a cupboard that was slightly ajar. Weird, she never left cabinets and such partially open. Opening it all the way, she watched in slow motion as the bag of chips that she had bought for Anna fell out. It had been perched precariously atop tins of coffee, which made it fall.

_Strange_. She thought to herself, picking up the bag and placing it on the counter. She could have sworn that Anna finished the whole bag, yet here it was, clamped properly and everything. It had probably pushed the cabinet open when it fell off the coffee cans. When she opened the cabinet, it finished its tumble. She began to turn around, intent on finding something to eat when her eyes were filled with something that wasn't there before.

"Hey Els–"

Elsa let out a high pitched scream, her open palm flashing out and slapping Anna hard across her left cheek. The girl recoiled back, her hand flying up to catch Elsa's opposite hand from inflicting the same injury. Her heart was beating a million miles a second as she thrashed against the soccer players steel grip.

"Elsa! It's me! Just me!" She heard the yelling and opened her eyes, vaguely registering that she was in fact staring at Anna. The girl's left cheek sported an angry red mark in the shape of Elsa's small hand and slender fingers, but she didn't look even a bit angry about it. In fact, she looked apologetic.

"Anna!" She gasped, ripping her hand back and placing it over her heart. "Are you trying to scare me to death!?" She snapped, glaring. Elsa had always been jumpy, and this girl appearing randomly in her house, which was supposed to have some of the best locks money could buy, was probably the worst way to scare her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" She offered in her defense. Elsa took a few steps away, leaning on her counter for support.

"Not very convincing..." She growled. Jesus, she may have just lost ten years of her life. She ignored the stinging in her palm, thinking more about if she should be angry about that fact that Anna had somehow found a way into her house.

"How did you get in here!?" She demanded, glaring at the floor. "Where is your car? _Why_ are you here?" She knew her questions were coming out terribly, but she was too startled right now to care. Her heart had yet to calm down from its furious beating. When she was answered with silence, she straightened up and took a heavy breath.

"Anna, wh–" She was cut off as chapped, dry lips landed on her own, warm arms wrapping around her neck. Anna had crossed the distance between them in a moment and thrown herself into Elsa, crashing their lips together. It was messy, it was unexpected...but it was _heaven_. Her shock melted off in a bare second, her arms, previously holding herself up with the counter, wrapped around Anna's waist, pulling her closer and moving her own lips to deepen the kiss.

The kiss brought with it comfort and reassurance; whatever had happened last week was a fluke, an accident. Elsa knew that there was a conversation, a deep, emotional conversation that followed a declaration like this. Nothing had changed. Anna still wanted this. She wasn't ready to drop everything and leave.

Finally, needing to breath, Elsa let go of Anna's lips, despite wanting nothing than to continue. Her lips were left with the salty aftertaste. The two of them stood there, leaning against Elsa's kitchen counter, panting, their foreheads pressed to each other.

"Still want to know how I got in?" Anna breathed, her fingers lightly flitting over the skin on the back of Elsa's neck. _No. Not at all. You can kiss me again though._

"Maybe later..." Elsa answered, allowing a small smile at the small voice that her mind was adopting to try and seed her with bad ideas. She was far too drunk on Anna right now to care. God even her breath, hot on Elsa's face and neck, was intoxicating.

"Am I forgiven for scaring you?" Elsa ran a hand gingerly across Anna's cheek, frowning when the girl winced as her fingers ghosted over the angry red evidence of her involuntary attempt at defense.

"Am I forgiven for slapping you?" She echoed. Anna tilted her head, nuzzling into the hand, almost purring in content. Her skin was hot to the touch, and Elsa bit her lip as a coil of tension worked into her lower abdomen. No Elsa. This was not the time to be thinking about sex!

"Hm...not yet," Anna said as she pulled away. Elsa pouted as the cold, usually not a bother to her, filled in where the girl and her wonderful warmth had been a moment before. "But, I know how you can earn it..." She trailed off, clasping her hands behind her and walking away slowly, her back to Elsa.

"What might that be?" Elsa almost whispered. She couldn't help her eyes following Anna's hips and rear as she swung them side to side with each step. Elsa was nervous that this would turn into something a lot more...heated. She might not be able to resist either if Anna asked her for it.

"Make me dinner, and you'll be forgiven." Elsa's face dropped along with her mouth.

"Dinner?" She prodded in disbelief.

"Yep." Anna seemed entirely serious, and Elsa couldn't help a flare of disappointment course through her. That could have gone many ways...and Elsa was open to the more _intimate_ options. She wasn't promiscuous, but Anna had lit a fire that hadn't been stoked for a long time between Elsa's thighs in that hotel. The idea that she wouldn't be taking care of it left the mentor...irked.

"That's it? You came here, scared the life out of me, got slapped, kissed me and now, as recompense for me _slapping_ you, you want...dinner."

Anna grinned widely, nodding. "Yep."

"What? I mean...Anna, no! Explain yourself! How did you get in here?"

"Marcus."

"Excuse me while I get him fired." Elsa snipped, making a beeline for her bag and the cell phone that sat in it. Anna stepped in front of her, a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"Elsa, wait. Please, just listen to me. I'll tell you why and how." She begged. Elsa relented and straightened up, her arms crossing angrily on her chest. She was supposed to be trusting Marcus to _not_ let people in here without her permission. She doubted that any story Anna could give her would convince her to let the guard keep his job. The junior led the way to the couch, and they sat next to each other while she recounted her story.

Anna spent the next twenty minutes explaining how her weekend had gone, how Kristoff had called her when she was at the gym and had Sven explain to her what happened. Then she talked about Marcus initially refusing to allow her into the house, but how he finally let her in after figuring out their situation.

She was damn near hysterical when it came out that the guard knew about them. Anna had calmed her enough to say that Marcus was sympathizing with them. Elsa was, to say the least, surprised about the story that Marcus had told Anna. She had never been lucky, ever. How did she manage to get the single guard in this neighborhood who had _also_ broken NCAA policy? Well, technically his wife Idina did, but still.

"So, that's how I got in here. I literally have been watching the same ESPN broadcast since two this afternoon waiting on you to get here." Elsa admitted that a five hour wait for her to get back had to have been mightily boring for the girl.

"That still does not broach the subject, Anna, of _why_ you came..." She trailed off, wondering if she had phrased that properly.

"I came to talk to you, Elsa. Look...about Friday..."

"Anna, I rea–"

"Let me finish," Anna jabbed. Elsa clamped her mouth shut, not really feeling like pointing out that Anna interrupted people all the time. "I asked some stupid questions and all that, but I need you to know that I don't mean to. Sometimes, my mouth gets ahead of my brain and I start rambling and saying stuff I shouldn't. I'm sorry for that," Her eyes softened and she leaned in, placing a feather light kiss on Elsa's cheek.

"I-I don't know what topics are going to get to you, so please...tell me if you aren't comfortable with something and I promise I'll leave it alone. I want us to work. Really, I do." Elsa took her words and held them close to her heart. She wanted this to work too. She hadn't wanted something this bad since she still lived with her parents, all those years ago.

"I want that too, Anna. Just..." She trailed off, swallowing hard as the tears surged up to her eyes. She wiped a hand across her face, prompting Anna to jerk back, a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god, Elsa, whatever I said..."

"No, Anna. It's not you. I...just be patient with me. I will tell you everything, but...give me time..." She sniffled for a moment before leaning over and laying her head in a startled Anna's lap. The girl recoiled for a second before settling, stroking Elsa's platinum hair with her right hand, her left resting warmly on the mentors shoulder.

Elsa let out a sigh as she cuddled up to Anna, snuggling her head into surprisingly soft thighs. In all her pictures, it looked like the girls legs were made of steel, but not right now. Elsa knew that she didn't own a pillow even close to being this soft.

She shifted a little as Anna leaned down. "If we play our cards right, Elsa, then time is all we have..." She whispered, finishing by placing a soft kiss against the mentors ear. Elsa rolled to lay on her back, shooting her face up and catching the girl's lips in a heated kiss. Yes, they had just made up in a sense, and yes, there were things they needed to talk about, but right now, there was something they needed to be _doing_.

Anna immediately responded to the kiss, a strong hand cupping beneath Elsa's head and pulling her up further into the redhead's delicious lips. The days apart from each other, and the intimacy contained within that was lost came out as they feverishly devoured each other, tongues emerging to twist and slide across each other in a wet and wonderful dance of passion. As they kissed, Elsa pushed herself up and scooted so that she was sitting on top of Anna, her knees planted into the couch on either side of the soccer player's thighs.

Their lips came apart with a wet pop, and Anna wasted no time. Her lips began a fiery journey across Elsa's chin and down to her neck, ending on the hollow of her neck, where Anna's took the skin into her mouth, sucking on it and sending sinfully exotic bolts of electricity through Elsa's frame. A moan inadvertently escaped her as she allowed her mentee to ravage her neck, her eyes closed and her hands wrapped around the girls head.

Anna's hands grabbed the hem of Elsa's shirt and yanked upward impatiently, and Elsa quickly complied, pulling her shirt off and throwing it away before returning her hands to the clasp of her bra. Deft fingers unclipped it and the garment came off as well, and Anna wasted no time in taking a nipple into her mouth, pulling another lovely moan from Elsa's lips. The mentor wanted to return the motions, but she couldn't even think properly with Anna's aggressively attacking her with her skilled mouth.

Suddenly, Elsa wasn't sitting down anymore, but she was in the air as Anna wrapped her hands around the mentor's thighs, picking her up as she herself stood.

Elsa took advantage to start kissing up and down Anna's lithe neck, licking and leaving small love bites where she went. She had no idea where they were in the house, but when she was suddenly dropped again, she was on the bed in front of the fireplace. She gazed up at Anna to find the girl coming to lean over her, but Elsa had a brilliant idea burst into her mind. Before the junior could get onto the bed, Elsa pressed her bare foot against the girl's stomach, pushing her back.

Anna allowed it to happen, her eyes hard with lustful curiosity. Elsa gave her a coy smile before taking her hands and cupping her own breasts, squeezing them and pinching her nipples. Ignoring the lovely pleasure that this gave her, she stretched out a foot, her toes flicking at Anna's shirt. The soccer player didn't seem to notice, too enraptured at watching Elsa fondle herself. Only when the mentor pressed the top of the foot teasingly between the girl's thighs did she realize what was being asked of her.

Elsa felt her anticipation skyrocket as Anna began tearing her own clothes off as fast as she could. The heat that she had felt between the girls thighs was definitely intense, and it made Elsa yet wetter than she already was knowing that Anna was burning with as much desire as she was. As soon as the girl's clothes were completely gone, leaving her naked, she acted. Elsa wanted to get a good eye full, but Anna was too quick for that.

She grabbed the hem of Elsa's pants, tearing them down her legs, panties and all going with them. Her ferocity did nothing except inflame Elsa yet more, and a large grin spread across her face as she held onto the sheets. Anna dove down, sliding Elsa's thighs over her shoulders and driving her tongue straight into the wet tunnel.

Elsa let out a scream of pleasure as Anna began to ravage her, the mentor's hands twining through strawberry hair. In a way, she felt guilty that they had fallen to this after only having just been reunited by poor events, and it felt shallow that they would engage lustfully so quickly after being at odds, but Elsa couldn't help but enjoy it. Anna's hands were clamped around her thighs like iron shackles, and her mouth worked feverishly on her, her tongue sliding into her tunnel before being withdrawn and lapping at her folds.

Finally, the redhead's lips wrapped around the bud at the top of Elsa's sex, and when the sucking began, Elsa's eyes rammed shut, her mouth open and moaning. She couldn't speak. She couldn't think. She didn't want to speak. She didn't want to think. All she wanted was Anna, and as long as she had her, her life would be amazing.

* * *

**I hope nobody is too mad about it just being a partial lemon. I have to be in a certain mood to write a full lemon, and I'm just not feeling it right now and I won't make you guys wait anymore for this chapter. We'll get a nice full lemon soon to make up for this, but this is all you get right now. **

**Show the review button some love, and have a great week! Again, look for chapter 20 TOMORRA!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello my readers! As promised, here is chapter 20! I should have chapter 21 up by at the very latest Saturday morning! **

**Reviews! Thank you all!**

**Raggedyman01****: Of course I mentioned you! You have become a valued member of this family! Sorry about the partial, but I was not in the right mood for a full, and I didn't want to write a crap lemon. Most of the characters in this story are somehow linked to Frozen, so Idina is indeed a reference to Idina Menzel. Just another way I want to incorporate Frozen into the story. Similarly, Anna's brother Josh got his name from Josh Gad, who voiced Olaf!**

**Winterwonderland4343****: I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Just Jen****: I'm elated to know that I can improve your day in any way!**

**Guest 1****: Dom Anna is very hot! As for toys, there is a reference to one in this chapter, but you would have to be more specific. Do you mean request toys for them to use in a lemon? I wouldn't be opposed to it, I guess.**

**Kyoko-nyaa****: I'm glad you enjoyed it! **

**Leelan****: Snuck in right before I post chapter 20! Yeah, the slap must have really stung, but I don't picture Elsa as the punch throwing type. At least not in this fic. Anna is the one who throws the punches here :) I will tell you that I have not actually decided whether a marriage is a possibility here, but it's drifting around. It would change my plans, but not by much. If there is a lot of call for it, then it may become reality :P All said and done, their relationship, being as taboo as it is, will always be sexy to me, and I'm glad it is to you too!  
**

**Now, onto the chapter!**

* * *

"Oh, stop being so angry, Anna. It's just a test." Elsa chided her from the kitchen. Anna sat on the couch, with her arms crossed over her chest, sulking. She and Elsa had been hanging out a lot the past week and a half, which made her happy...but tomorrow was her drug test. Elsa would even be taking her, which was a half of a pleasant surprise. She was still hating the fact that she had to go at all, but at least it would be a bit better with her girlfriend going with her.

It had been just about a week and a half since Anna snuck into Elsa's house, with the help of Marcus of course, to reconcile with the mentor. Since then, she had spent as much time as she could with the blonde, and they had come to a comfortable understanding about boundaries. Anna was cautious with subjects that might stray into too personal waters for Elsa, and as recompense, the mentor was letting herself get comfortable with confiding in her girlfriend.

Still, there were times when things got tense very quick, and Anna had never acted so quick to backtrack when she realized that her mouth was getting her into trouble. Her alertness had saved them from some bad times, and Anna was proud of that. What she was not proud of, however, was her trip tomorrow.

"It's a...stupid test..." She muttered, taking care not to swear around the mentor. While it was a little hard to get used to, she actually enjoyed that Elsa didn't like hard language. It made things a little lighter all the time. It was a real change from the social situation on campus, where swearing up a storm was just a part of regular conversation. If you didn't swear on campus, then it was weird. At least among athletes it was weird.

"Stupid test or not," She felt Elsa's cool arms wrap around her neck, a light kiss on her temple flaring to life, soothing her nerves and borderline childish anger. "You have to do it. You haven't taken any drugs, so it'll be fine." She tried to roll her eyes at the phrase that she had heard _so_ many times over the past couple of days. Yeah, it was true, but still. The fact that she had to take the test still annoyed the shit out of her.

At least she didn't fly off the handle at Elsa like she did to Kristoff the other day. Man, she screamed in his face for a good ten minutes before Idun finally dragged her away far enough to make her calm down. It wasn't even his fault, he was just trying to be supportive, and she knew that. Didn't mean it wasn't annoying to hear that fucking set of words again.

"I know I haven't, and that's the point! Why should Idun and I have to miss all this time when we haven't done anything wrong?" She pouted, admittedly not a good move considering that Elsa thought it was cute when she pouted. The mentor ruffled her hair affectionately before retreating back to the kitchen to see what she could make for dinner.

Anna let it slide, choosing to remain in her gloom instead of rising to the obvious provocation. Elsa had found some way to constantly get Anna to come after her for some perceived insult, only for them to end up having sex on the floor or on a counter or something. It was awesome, but she felt like sulking right now.

She had grown to accept the fact that this was inevitable, that there was no way except the NCAA's way and all that, but still. Whenever she thought about it she got pissed, and that was all she had been doing all fucking day. The looming drug test wasn't anything more than pissing in a cup, but it bugged her. The way she saw it, there was this unspoken stigma about just being made to take one, even if it did come back negative.

Like, others girls would start to judge her immediately. New girls and recruits would undoubtedly hear that she had to take an enforced drug test and all of a sudden she becomes a bad guy. Before first impressions are even possible. Elsa had tried to tell her that it was nothing, and that she should see it as her being just that much better than everyone else, but still.

It bugged the fucking shit out of her, and she hadn't slept in like…forever because of it. In a way, she knew that Elsa would be really mad at her if she said that she hadn't been sleeping, and so far she hadn't had any real serious effects from it. She had taken to short naps in class to try and make up for the time that she spent rolling around in bed at night.

"Are you going to sit there and sulk all night?" She heard Elsa call from the kitchen.

"Yes." She grumbled, loud enough for her girlfriend to hear. Maybe it was childish of her, but she didn't care. Elsa wasn't the one who had to go and pee in a cup with someone watching her for no fucking reason.

"Do you want to take a nap?" _Hm...that actually sounds nice. Will you join me? Clothing optional…_

"No."

"Do you want to go home?" _No. If I do that, you can't come with me, and then I'll be upset _and_ without a beautiful Elsa._

"No."

"What if I cook you something special? Will you lighten up then?" Special? Anna's eyes narrowed at the idea of something 'special'. Food was always the path to happiness for her, as it was for any athlete. Something special...something special could be _anything_. A sensual soufflé, mixed with chocolate and kisses...maybe a special pasta, cooked to perfection and topped with a generous portion of chicken and Elsa...or maybe cheesecake...yeah...cheesecake. Cheesecake sounded good.

She got up onto her knees and turned around, staring at Elsa in the kitchen. For a moment, Anna lost her train of thought as her eyes alighted on the form of her life's greatest achievement. No matter what mood she was in, the sight of Elsa always rendered her momentarily dead to the world. She often braided her hair into a single, thick strand when she was at home, walked around barefoot and had a tendency to hum to herself.

She was wearing an easy white shirt with a neckline low enough to show some teasing hints of cleavage. Elsa was much more gifted in the boob department than Anna, but it was alright. Anna _knew_ that she had more in the back end. Granted, Elsa's rear was deliciously round, especially in those jeans, but Anna's was thicker. Which, though she would probably never admit it to anyone, even Anna herself, Elsa absolutely loved to spank during their sexual encounters. Maybe it was a mentor thing.

She shook her head, dispelling the thoughts on the recall of the fact that she was supposed to be gloomy. "Special?" She wondered.

"Mmhm. Special." Anna regarded Elsa with an air of caution. In all time they had spent together the blonde was never...purposefully mysterious. Of course, there were obvious questions she had about the mentor, but those could wait.

"Is this special something going to make me feel better?" Anna prodded. Her feelings of gloom and anger dissipating slowly as a candle of excitement began to burn. Maybe it was excitement…it could just be her getting horny about the more intimate possibilities of the word _special_. Like…sexy lingerie and whip cream...

"Well, that depends, Miss Springs," Elsa began and Anna almost crumbled into the couch at the way her girlfriend said her name. So..._formal_. It was sexy. "Do you like all things cute, cuddly and fluffy?"

_What does that mean? Does she mean herself? Cute and cuddly yes, but fluffy? The fuck does that mean...maybe fluffy handcuffs!_ Anna's eyes involuntarily drew down to the apex of Elsa's crossed legs as a shudder ran through her. She could already taste the mentor on her lips as she thought about all the things she could do to a handcuffed Elsa!

Realizing suddenly that Elsa probably expected an answer, she nodded. "Yeah..." Was all she managed, trying not to think about all the delicious things she could do with a set fluffy handcuffs.

"I see...I'll be right back." Elsa turned around and marched out of the kitchen and to her back hallway. Anna started to panic, her blood rising. Did she just fuck up again? What if...what if Elsa saw her eying her...area!? Jesus, she probably thought Anna was just after a taste of _that_! She was, but that's not all!

She listened carefully for any sounds that might be coming from the hallway, hoping against hope that she would hear the shower or anything like that...damn...Elsa in the shower sounds pretty good right about now too...

She shook herself again, frowning. Why the fuck was she so damn horny right now? She was moping around about her drug test for most of the day, and now all of a sudden every second thought is about her and Elsa getting busy? Dammit...she didn't want to ask for that just yet. Their experiences so far had been all on instinct and feelings. At no point had either of them come out and simple asked for sex. It sort of just…happened. They would start kissing, and then before either of them could stop, clothes were gone and it was skin and tongues and orgasms. And a vibrator once. Which was...interesting.

She sank back down into the couch, holding her face in her hands and hoping that the redness that had seeped in faded before Elsa got back from whatever she was doing. Gloomy, Anna, gloomy! Not horny! Gloomy!

How could she even face Elsa like this? It was reasonably within the realm of possibility that if she stood next to the mentor right now, she might just attack her. She cursed her massive sex drive, putting the blame for this entirely on it's far too big shoulders. Elsa looked and acted so...innocent. Seeing as Anna still had a memory of Elsa's beautiful eyes staring up at her from between her thighs, as her sweet tongue and lips sucked and licked at her most intimate of places.

Wait a second...what if she _wasn't_ talking about cuffs? If she wasn't talking about fluffy sex tools, then what the hell would she be talking about? A pet maybe? Could Elsa have been hiding a dog or a cat? Something special...maybe a ferret? Maybe a fucking Koala. That would be cool. A big gray fucking Koala.

No, stupid. She said cook. 'Cook something special'. She was going to cook a Koala? What the fuck! That wasn't cool! Wait...was that even legal? What are the chances that Elsa was going to cook a Koala?

"Where the fuck did I land on a Koala..." She muttered, slightly confused at herself. Sometimes she really hated how hyperactive her mind was. On moment she was on about fluffy handcuffs and Elsa's face between her legs, and now she's on about Koala's. Some would say that she didn't have the attention span to play soccer, but she brushed them all off. She only had one thing to pay attention to on a soccer field, and that was winning. And Koala steaks.

As she sat there, her eyes started to haze and blur, and she could have sworn that there was something floating in front of her. It looked like a Koala, except it was…floating. With, like, no tree. "The fuck is wrong with me..." She shook her head, dispelling all thoughts about little, cuddly, fluffy tree teddies and the possibly well-seasoned edible forms of them. Elsa could cook a hell of steak, so maybe she could make Koala steaks delicious? Come to think of it, the most exotic thing Anna had ever eaten was...like, lamb or something. What would Koala even taste like? Chicken? Whenever you ask someone how something weird tastes, they always say it tastes like chicken. Is chicken really that weird? Would Koala taste like chicken? It couldn't. Koalas were mammals, while birds were...birds. Was a chicken a bird?

Had to be. They had wings and they laid eggs. That's what defined a bird, right? Egg laying and having hollow bones or some shit like that. Anna distinctly remembered something from high school biology about some sort of naming system, nomenclature or something, which helped classify animals. What was the scientific name for a Koala? Probably something cool like...something.

"Are you alive over there?" Anna whipped around, expecting Elsa to be carrying something big, gray, furry and eating...what the fuck do Koalas eat? Leaves! Yeah, big, gray, furry and eating leaves. To her almost too sad disappointment, all the mentor was carrying were some steaks.

"Where's the Koala?" She blurted, trying to lean over far enough to see if one was hiding behind the blonde's slim legs. She imagined that they would be pretty shy and all that, and whichever one lived here would probably be used to Elsa. That meant that it would probably try to take shelter by the beautiful blonde. The mentor blinked in confusion.

"Koala? What are you talking about? Are you feeling alright?" Anna blanked for a second at the question. Was she feeling alright? Well, yeah, except for the part where she can't find this damn Koala anywhere. Were they nocturnal? No…she didn't think they were. There were plenty of pictures and stuff of them being awake during the day and all that.

"I'm fine. Where's the Koala?" She asked again. Involuntarily, she yawned widely, thinking about how warm and cuddly a little Koala would be. Damn, she could really sleep then. Elsa went and dropped her steaks in the kitchen before walking up slowly.

"Anna, when was the last time you slept?" She asked in concern her hands coming up to cup Anna's face as her eyes flicked around it. The girl squinted, doing a quick calculation in her head.

"Uh...Monday night?" She counted on her hand quickly. "Yeah, Monday night." She smiled widely, feeling happily accomplished and started leaning in to kiss Elsa's lips as her reward for being smart. She found herself kissing nothing though, and instead was being held in place.

"Anna!" Elsa admonished, looking both angry and worried at the same time. The soccer player cocked her head to the side curiously.

"What? No kisses?"

"It's Friday afternoon!"

"No Friday afternoon kisses?"

"You haven't slept for _three_ days!?" It hasn't been that long...

"Do naps in class count?"

"No!" Anna ran through her head, searching for something that she could say that might win her a kiss or two. She caught something and smiled widely. If she didn't get a kiss out of this, then something was fundamentally wrong with this relationship. The girl from the movie said it and she got laid! Anna _had_ to get at least a kiss for it.

"Can't sleep when all I think about is you..." She said, trying to sound sexy but just sounding sleepy. Elsa came around the couch and hoisted Anna off it. She tried in vain to land her lips on some part of the blonde, but succeeded in doing nothing helpful, instead almost dropping both of them to the floor.

"You get nothing, _especially_ kisses, until you sleep! I can't believe you didn't say anything about this!" Elsa sounded mad. Why was she mad? She was happy a few minutes ago...what made her mad? Was it because she didn't have any chicken flavored Koala steaks? Wait…when did she decide that Koala steaks would taste like chicken?

_On second thought_. She thought ruefully, yawning widely again. Yeah, it was probably because Anna hadn't said anything about not being able to sleep because of this stupid test.

With an arm draped over Elsa's shoulder, and the mentors arm wrapped around her waist, Anna was led to the bed couch hybrid thingy in the house. Elsa practically pushed Anna onto it, and if Anna wasn't aware that Elsa was pretty mad, she would think that this was going to go turn into hot, kinky...holy shit was this thing always so comfy?

She was still reveling in her new found cloud when her world went dark. She scrambled to pull off this sudden covering, but _wow_ was it warm and cuddly. She uncovered her face, looking up at a still glaring Elsa blearily, trying to blink away the haze in her eyes.

"Come...come lay with me..." She mumbled, her eyes closing as she melted into the world of comfy warmth that she had discovered.

* * *

Wow, she felt great. Since when was her damn bed this comfortable? It was like...illegal for college dorms to have beds this comfy. She opened her eyes lazily, her tongue flicking out to wet dry lips. Upon inspection of where she was, and the size of what she was laying on, she was quite noticeably _not_ in her dorm room.

Where the hell was she? It was pitch black, and she couldn't see fucking anything. Why the hell was this room so damn dark? She was thinking about getting up to find a light, but froze when something warm pressed against her side. Was...holy shit was there someone else in this bed?

No. She couldn't have...holy shit she went and called up one of her old one night stands. _Oh my fucking god!_ She thought in disbelief. There was no way Elsa would ever go to bed with her, and she'd gone and fucked someone else! How could she do this! She started to hyperventilate, her chest pounding out of control.

Shit. She had just fixed things with Elsa. Everything was going wonderfully, and now she had to go and do this. If Elsa didn't find out from one of the other athletes, Anna and her guilty conscience would soon get the better of her and she would spill. She ran a hand up, grabbing her hair in anger. She fucked up so bad this time. She couldn't fix this. Not this time.

_I have to get out of here!_ She thought frantically. If she'd managed to find some random chick, ninety percent chance she was on campus. She lifted the fleece blanket that had been covering he–well...them, actually, to try and ease out. It was going great until she heard a shift from the other body, and in the darkness, her adjusted eyes saw something pale searching around where she had just been laying.

"Anna..." What? No fucking way...that was Elsa's voice! She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again, trying to force herself to be able to see in the dark. Was she dreaming? Was Elsa really...in _bed_ with her? She scrambled around quietly for a minute, desperately searching for something, _anything_ to illuminate who was actually lying next to her.

"Anna? What's wrong?" That sleepy voice was definitely Elsa.

"E-Elsa? Is that you?" She stammered. There was some shuffling, and then a light flared to life. Anna threw up her hands, expecting a bright flash, but the lamp was actually quite dim. To her relief, surprise and utter joy, Elsa lay there, half under the fleece, squinting up at her.

"Are you alright?" She mumbled.

"Uh...yeah...how...how did we..."

"End up sleeping together?" Elsa began with a tired smirk. "You neglected to tell me that you hadn't slept for three whole days. So, I laid you down on this bed, and you passed out in under a minute. That was...ten hours ago." Anna stared at her girlfriend, and it finally made sense as to why it was so dark out. It was the middle of the night. Was...was she forcing Elsa to be out here with her? Yeah, this bed was _ridiculously_ comfortable, and they had blankets and pillows and everything, but still.

What if Elsa wanted to sleep in her own bed? What if she felt obligated to stay here, but wasn't really cool with it? She had said that she put Anna to bed ten hours ago, but she didn't say anything about really wanting to sleep with her too.

"Er...I can go home if this isn't comfortable or anything..." Elsa leaned up on her elbow, her brow furrowing in concern.

"Anna, you're acting strange. Why would I want you to leave? We've slept together plenty of times already. Does being that tired do this to you?" Her hand came up to rub on Anna's cheek, and the soccer player nuzzled into it, feeling guilty, because the mentor was right. Anna knew what getting over tired did to her.

Often times, when she was over tired, she started to act real strange. Her mind would run like she was on an insane sugar high, and then it would crash ridiculously hard. Sometimes, she would forget things entirely until she slept for at least half a day, if not more. Given that she couldn't actually remember the last time she slept before this evening, she was very willing to bet that it was happening to her right now.

"I'm…I'm sorry Elsa…but…I'm really tired still…" To her delight, Elsa lifted the fleece, and Anna all but dove in next to her, snuggling up as close as she could to Elsa's frame. She was wearing her white tee from earlier, as well as soft, light blue pajama pants, complete with little white snowflakes on them.

"Those are cute..." Anna whispered against Elsa's neck. She received a light smack on her shoulder, widening the smirk that was already on her face.

"Don't judge, you..." The mentor reached behind her and the light winked out. She laid her head down and the pillow and wrapped her arm around Anna, burying her face into the strawberry blonde hair. Anna wriggled a bit, winding herself even more around Elsa than she already was.

"Sleep well, Elsa..." Anna mumbled, pressing a light kiss to the woman's neck. She felt her girlfriend shudder from it, and was rewarded with a kiss of her own, pressed to her forehead.

"Sleep well, Anna."

* * *

**Look for Chapter 21 come Saturday afternoon! Have a good weekend everyone!**

**Information time!**

**If anyone happened to notice, Anna was really weird in this chapter. I wrote this to address the importance of sleep to any person, and ever more so to athletes. Being overtired can result in hallucinations, hyperactivity of the mind, lack of proper reasoning skills and general idiocy. Not sleeping for several days on end is pretty much the same as being permanently drunk. While it could be amusing, it can be dangerous in public or if that overtired person is left to their own devices.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello m readers! Sorry for not posting this morning. I woke up late for work :/**

**Anyway, here is chapter 21 for you! This chapter will deal with an ever important issue for college students around the world…MONEY!**

**Review responses!**

**Guest 1****: It was not intentional! I will go give that video a look see! As for the sex drive, I can say from personal experience that being hot and sweaty all the time does make me hungry for some lovin'! I'm still bouncing around the idea of a more kinky lemon chapter for Elsa and Anna, but if I do it I will certainly be giving life to my more erotic ideas!**

**Winterwonderland4343****: Thank you so much!**

**Leelan****: Trust me, my friend, there is nothing as good as a fine ass! I'm just kidding, but not really xD. Yes, I wanted to address the whole thing with being tired, because a good friend of mine lost his sister to a car accident when she had not been sleeping. Sleep is important!**

**Kyoko-nyaa****: I love koala's! I'm glad that you can relate to the weirdness. I can too. It makes us all better, less tense people!**

**Raggedyman01****: Hey, have fun diving! I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**RachellovesRain****: Thank you for powering through! I can't wait for you to catch up!**

**To the chappy! I think you can expect the next chapter by Monday, and it will probably be in the afternoon!**

* * *

"Stupid test..." Anna grumbled, sitting in the passenger seat, her arms crossed like she was a child throwing a tantrum. Which she may as well have been, because it was starting to get on Elsa's nerves. Yesterday, she understood that Anna was upset and annoyed about it, but now, _leaving_ the testing center, it made no sense as to why she was still mad about it.

"It's over, Anna. Stop complaining." She said, trying to keep the edge of annoyance out of her voice. It was amazing that she could even be remotely annoyed with the girl after this morning. Waking up next to Anna in her own house had been, bar none, one of the happiest moments of her life. They had slept together before, but never in her house. Of course, she was still peeved about the fact that Anna had gone three days with no sleep, but that had led to them sleeping together for almost fifteen straight hours. Apart from that five minutes that Anna woke up at three.

Elsa couldn't remember a time that she slept so well. Her sleep was usually tormented with nightmares about her father, or about her brother, or about everything in general. Not last night though. She had actually _dreamed_ last night, and they were wonderful. Of course, one of them left her in a mood for something that she wasn't about to go prying for with Anna, who had not slept for so long.

Thank goodness Elsa woke up so early all the time. Her shower had been a bit more...exciting than it usually is, in the form of her releasing some pent up 'tension' that her dream gave birth to. When she was done, she realized that she had been making a lot of noise, and for a moment she feared that Anna may have heard her. Unnecessary fear, as she remembered that Anna was an athlete, and today was Saturday. Athletes were genetically programmed to sleep like the dead on Saturdays, staying in dreamland until someone came and forcefully woke them. That also rang true, because Elsa had a supremely difficult time trying to wake her up in time to go back to her dorm. She needed to shower and change, and unfortunately there were no clothes at Elsa's house.

Before long, they were on the road to the testing center, and both of them were happy and content. Until Anna realized what she was heading to do, and then she became gloomy again. That gloom had carried through the drug test and into the truck on the way back to the Freeze.

"Still a fucking stupid test..." Elsa turned an exasperated glare on the redhead.

"Language. Now, enough about the test. It's over. it's Saturday. Do you have homework to do?" She asked, trying to get the girl to think about something else. She didn't want to be greedy...but she really wanted to spend some more time with her. Inside, she felt bad, especially for her friend Laura. The girl had been Anna's best friend and roommate for three years, and it must seem like Anna has completely dropped off the face of the world.

"Yeah. I also told Idun th–"

"Laura. You told Laura." Elsa snipped in. Anna glowered at her.

"_Idun_," Elsa rolled her eyes at the persistent use of a stupid nickname. "I told her that I would go shopping with her today. A new Dick's opened by the mall and she wants to go." Elsa, dispelling her initial jealousy at Laura stealing Anna from her for the day, thought carefully about how she should go about this.

"What about you?"

"Say what? What about me?" Anna asked. Elsa took careful seconds to plan out what she was saying. She didn't want this to turn into something...sour. She herself had made a crazy scene out of this exact thing.

"Do you not like shopping?" She posed, deciding to take a longer route to where she wanted to be. Luckily, Anna pushed straight to the center of the shrubbery maze. Something that was refreshing about the girl. She didn't beat around the bush sometimes.

"Yeah, except for the part where I'm poor like, all the fucki-"

"_Language_!" Elsa chastised in irritation, casting an annoyed glance at her girlfriend. Anna scowled at her, rolling her eyes at the prudish nature Elsa let show from time to time.

"I'm poor most of the time. Daddy sends me extra money sometimes, but it's not a lot. I live off like, a hundred and fifty bucks a week." Not a lot, all things considered. Doable, considering also that Anna doesn't pay for things like electricity or utilities or anything like that, but still not much.

"Do...do you want some money?"

"Wh...what?" Elsa cringed at the neutral tone in Anna's voice. It sounded so...superior. So condescending, asking Anna if she wanted money to go spend. It's not even the way she said it. Just the entire premise of the question itself was...bad. High and mighty.

"You said you don't have much spending money...would you like some? I mean...I have a job, and you don't and all that..." Elsa stuttered, trying to sound like she had an inkling of self-confidence in her at all. On second thoughts, her reasoning was actually sound. She did indeed have stable income, even if she didn't really need it, and Anna didn't.

"Are you offering me money!? Fuc–er...awesome! Elsa, I'm a broke college student, I'll take whatever I can get! How much we talking here? Ten? Fifteen?  
_Well...I was thinking more along the lines of _five hundred_...but she obviously isn't... _Elsa thought with a grimace. How much seemed normal? three hundred? No...still seemed too much to be a normal handout...

"Uh...how much do you want?" She posed, deciding to get a read off of Anna. She didn't much care, whether Anna said a hundred or ten thousand, it meant nothing to her. Thanks to her grandmother, money was...inconsequential.

Not to say that it was all roses either. Elsa had always thought it a curse, what her grandmother did. It made her life easier, to be sure, but it also made her life _miserable_, at times. Especially times when _he_ came to find her.

"Well...if I say some number that is borderline insanity, you won't get...you know, mad or anything right? It's not going to be one of those things that I promised I would back off on?" Elsa understood her girlfriend's hesitance. The first time money had come up, they had spent a weekend not speaking to each other at all.

"I offered, Anna. It's alright." She assured the girl, knowing that she was going to have to be comfortable with this. Eventually, she would tell Anna the truth about it all, but not yet. Soon.

"Alright...well, can I have a hundred? I kinda...I kinda need a few things..." Her look of slight shame and embarrassment immediately dispelled Elsa's fears about this. In all honesty, one hundred dollars wasn't all that ridiculous either.

"Like what?" Elsa asked. The reddening of Anna's cheeks, enough to match her hair, made Elsa frown. "You don't have to tell me if I'm prying!" She blurted out quickly, trying to recover.

"It's okay...I mean, well...sorta. Alright, look. Idun and I don't really wear...traditional underwear, normally…" Anna said slowly, watching Elsa. She was probably looking for some kind of reaction, and it was all Elsa could do to not give one. Anna was telling what kind of underwear she wore! Good lord, her heart could beat out of her chest any moment. She didn't know why she was embarrassed about this all of a sudden. They had sex already, many times, but all those times Anna wore normal panties, if not nice lingerie ones a few times.

"We both wear compression shorts for underwear, and those are a tiny bit more expensive than panties are..."

"How much are compression shorts?" Elsa asked out of curiosity. She had heard of female athletes choosing to wear things like compression shorts over the conventional panty. She had also heard of female athletes who abhorred compression shorts. It was a pretty even mix from what she saw.

"Um...for a good pair...about thirty bucks..." Anna trailed off sheepishly, and Elsa had to fight a choke.

"Thirty!? For a single pair?"

"Yeah...I know it's a lot. And those aren't even the expensive ones."

"No, it's not that," Elsa shot out quickly, not wanting Anna to get the wrong impression. She pointed behind her. "Get my bag." The soccer player retrieved said bag, holding it on her lap, her hands poised above it like she was going to tuck into a lobster dinner. Elsa had to give her a smile while she pointed.

"Top left pocket. Should be cash in there."

Anna dug for all of two seconds before a gasp left her. Elsa blushed, knowing exactly what she had found. She carried a decent sized stash of cash on her at all times, lest she need to disappear for a bit while her brother covered her tracks.

"Elsa! These are benjamins!" She exclaimed, holding the hundred dollar bills like they would crumble in her hands.

"Take two. A hundred will only buy you two pairs if you want other things as well." If Elsa could have taken a picture of the look of that Anna's face adopted when she heard those words, she would have framed it and hung it in her house. It was like a child who has just gotten a roll of quarters at the arcade, or a college student getting money to go buy clothes...wait.

That's exactly what it was.

"Elsa! Thank you so much!" Anna cheered, folding two of the crisp bills and sliding them into the pocket of her sweatpants. She leaned over and plopped a series of wet, smacky kisses on Elsa's cheek and neck. A wide grin split the mentors face, knowing that she had been the source of Anna's good mood. It was a nice change from the gloomy girl that had been moping about her test all morning.

In a way, Elsa felt supremely good about this, but in another, she felt weirdly stressed by it. Was...was she buying Anna's affection? Before now, they had not gone into any discussions about money, but she literally just _gave_ the girl two hundred dollars to go shopping with. In all the times that she heard about failing relationships, or relationships that were never good ones, money was always a large part of it. Of course, Anna had never asked specifically for money, Elsa had offered. Was that different though?

"Do you want anything?" The question caught her off guard, and she gaped for a moment before clamping her mouth closed.

"What?"

"Do you want anything while I'm out shopping?" Elsa didn't really go shopping all that much, seeing as she did nearly all of her purchasing online. Not that she was uncomfortable with going out to a mall, she just didn't do it often.

"No, Anna...thank you..." This felt wrong. This whole situation felt wrong, and she didn't know why. It wasn't like she could tell Anna to fork the cash back over and deal with not having money. She fought the feelings back, knowing that she was only being nice. There were no ulterior motives to her handing so much money to her new girlfriend.

* * *

She couldn't work, she couldn't cook, for god's sake she couldn't even watch television without her mind running off on a wild rant about how her and Anna's relationship was about to become all about money. The girl had been worryingly silent since she had left earlier to go with her friend, but Elsa had convinced herself that it was because shopping was something that required undivided attention.

She had broken down twice since the car ride this morning, fear gripping her in ways that she wasn't aware it could. This mistake could be taken every one of a thousand different ways, and it scared her senseless. Why had she just gone and given out so much cash? Not a week ago she had freaked out about Anna asking innocent questions about her house, and that was about money. No, today she goes and just fives out money like it was nothing.

Anna must be arguing with herself about what to do with someone as inconsistent and frail as Elsa. One week she's flipping out about money, the next week she's just giving it away. It had to be running circles around her head, and that wasn't fair at all!

She felt another panic attack coming on and grabbed for her phone to dial the one number she didn't think she would be calling so soon after this relationship started. The phone rang only once before being answered.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" Her brother's voice came through the line like a massage, soothing her erratic nerves.

"I think I messed up..." She whispered into the line. She hated this. She hated being so weak that every single little thought about something ending up not as she planned reduced her to a whining ball. She had managed to sail through college and graduate school without too many breakdowns, but with Anna...she was so weak when it came to Anna. She was scared, and that fear broke her apart like no standardized test ever did.

"I doubt that. Unless you called him to come sign papers, then you didn't mess up. What happened?" She frowned at his casual reference to their father, but shook it off. Anna was more important. No matter how this relationship went, Anna would be more important.

"So, I have a new girlfriend..." Elsa spent the next while telling him about Anna and how they had met, how they had flirted, both successfully and unsuccessfully, and how they had patched things up after the first misunderstanding. After about twenty minutes, Elsa had finished telling him everything he needed to know.

"So...Anna said she was going shopping, you gave her some money, and now you're worried that she thinks you're buying her?" He analyzed. She nodded, though he couldn't see it, it was reflex. Anna probably thought that she was as shallow as they come. That she thought the soccer player was just a possession, something she could buy and use until she was tired of her.

"Pretty much..."

"Did she say anything about that? Did she look upset?"

"What? Uh...no, not really."

"Then don't worry about it." Her brow furrowed at her brothers words. Don't worry about it? How could she not worry about it? This was serious!

"But, how can I no–" She began, but her brother had his words ready.

"You're guessing, Elsa. You are guessing that Anna is thinking that. You can't guess at how she is feeling, and then act off that. Not only is it stupid, but also unfair to her. This is exactly how that first little tizz or whatever happened. You both started guessing. Stop it." He said.

"I am not guessing!" She snapped, suddenly angry that her brother was right once again. No matter where he was, no matter what he was doing, he had always been able to know exactly where her mind was.

"Yes you are. Did Anna tell you, or ask you, anything about why you were trying to buy her love or whatever you said? Did she say anything other than thank you?"

"No! That doesn't mean she isn't _thinking_ it!" She retorted.

"Listen to yourself, Elsa! You mean to tell me that you are worried about what she might be thinking? Even though you will _never_ know unless she tells you?"

"Yes."

"You're being stupid. If it worries you so much, then call her and ask her. Or text her. Either way, I have to go. Please call my _cell_ next time." The line went dead, and Elsa dropped her phone to her lap, staring at it like it had suddenly betrayed her as well.

Olaf was right, as he always was when she came to him with problems. He understood her fear of her own thoughts better than she did. She pulled her legs up into herself, hugging them and thinking about Anna. Should she call? Should she not? She reached down and grabbed the phone, her fingers flicking through menus until she was dialing Anna.

The phone rang a few times until it was answered. "Uh...hey..." Anna's voice was low. "I'm in the fitting room, so I kinda have to be qu–"

"Anna, do you think I'm trying to buy you?" Elsa interrupted, too jittery and nervous to worry about what the girl was saying before. There was a shuffle and a silence that lasted barely a few seconds. To her, it felt like forever. Like the longest minute of her life, while Anna was preparing the most hateful and spiteful speech in order to tell Elsa that she was a shallow whore who thought money could get her anything she wanted.

"What? Elsa, that's fucking stupid! No I don't think that!" Anna hissed into her end. Elsa ignored the language that she would normally chide the girl for. Her mind slowed down, and she allowed herself a calming breath. Anna doesn't hate her. She doesn't think anything is weird with the money.

"I'm sorry, Anna...I got...nervous that you might think that..." She explained. It really wasn't fair at all that she just dumped that question in Anna's lap and now she was apologetic. She heard a heartwarming scoff.

"Stupid, Elsa. That is stupid. If you were doing that, you would have given me like, a _thousand_ bucks or something crazy like that..."  
_I _was_ going to do that_... Elsa thought to herself ruefully. Did that count though?

"Regardless, no, I don't think you are trying to buy my love or something retarded like that." Elsa breathed a deep sigh of relief. She knew she would have to reign in these insecurities if she wanted this relationship to continue. Things would get easier with time, yeah, but she had to keep herself under control and trust Anna to tell her if something was wrong.

"How is shopping?" She asked, trying to fence the topic to something that wasn't so sensitive or problematic. Or maybe not. She had just...talked about it right? This was over now. Or it should be.

"Amazing, all things considered. Idun actually isn't trying to make me try on everything in the store, like she tends to do. I swear, she takes me along to be her scale model or something like that a lot." Elsa let a short giggle out at the very idea. A blush crept along her neck and cheeks at the thought of Anna being a scale model for something more...intimate...

"Seriously though, Elsa, thank you for the money. I know that money can make things weird in a new relationship, but until you start showering me in jewelry or new cars, then I won't ever think you're trying to buy me." She felt much better at the words. They made her previous anxiety just as stupid as both Olaf and Anna had said it was. There was almost no reason, now, that she could ever doubt herself.

"But...if you _do_ plan on all that...I would _really_ like a Maserati..." She didn't even need to see the girl to know that a cheeky grin was plastered all over her face.

"Anna!" She chided playfully. "You are _not_ getting a Maserati!" Her heart melted at the quiet laughter that came through the line, and allowed the infectious happiness to seep through the phone. Just the idea that she had brought a smile to Anna's face, in any way, made her feel...just wonderful. Euphoric, actually.

"Did you find the shorts you wanted?" She asked finally when they had stopped their mutually affectionate silence. Maybe it was just her, but it was like just hearing Anna breath made her feel nice. Made her happy and content.

"Uh...yeah...do you want me to send you a picture of me in them?" Elsa face ignited like a fire covered in gasoline, and a tightness twisted itself into her belly. A hand unconsciously went between her legs as a shot of arousal burned through her.

"R-really?" She stammered, suddenly worried about what might happen. She wasn't sure why it was such a daunting topic. She'd had the girl reduced to a screaming wreck often using her tongue, so why was Anna sending her a picture in underwear so…intense?

"Do you want one?"

Elsa bit her fingernails, squeezing her eyes shut in embarrassment. She couldn't believe herself.

"Yes…I really, really do want one."

* * *

**Have a good weekend everyone! Monday afternoon! Be here!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello mine readers! As promised, another chappy for today! I thought I had work this morning, but as it turns out I don't! I have work this evening! So, that all being said, the update came this morning. Sorry. Anyhoow, this chapter will dive into the main shit-hitting-the-fan section of the story. It shall be introduced, and things will go blargy blarg from here!**

**Reviews!**

**Winterwonderland4343****: I can guarantee that it can get better! But it won't. Not just yet. :P **

**Raggedyman01****: I will reveal that I'm not sure how my version of Olaf will come across, as he is not small and playful as he was in the story. He's a bit of an antihero for a while, but he'll warm up to you guys! Idun will actually be finding out relatively soon, in update terms. In the story, it won't be for a few months.**

**Kyoko-nyaa****: Jealousy is an interesting and oft amusing thing!**

**Guest 1****: Olaf plays an interesting role in this story. You will be finding out that about Elsa quite soon. Say…Wednesday or Thursday. Haven't decided yet. You will know for sure soon.**

**Ludlovescake****: Thanks for powering through! I'm glad you like it. I am trying to post as much as I can before I go back to class a week from today! The story won't go on hiatus, but updates will be slower, unfortunately. Welcome to the family!**

**Leelan****: Yeah, you could say that Elsa has anxiety. I would call it more insecurity though. She's afraid of losing Anna to something stupid or avoidable, and therefor second guesses herself all the time. If there exists a picture of Anna in compression shorts, I want it as well, and no, you cannot have a Maserati! :P**

**Thanks for reviewing you guys, and on to the chapter!**

* * *

Weeks passed by in a happy flash for Anna. Of course, both she and Idun smashed the drug and fitness tests the stupid NCAA forced them into taking. It was decided and mentioned, in an official note that was sent to coach, that Anna and Idun were only guilty of being insanely talented. Anna knew exactly who had sent it too.

The doctor who had administered her fitness test had spoken to her at length, before they began, about the test and the reasons she was being made to take it. He explained that he had been completely briefed and informed about the reasons behind the tests, and that he had seen tape of her playing, both from this year and last.

He had exclaimed that it was absolute bullshit that either she or Idun had been forced into anything. It was obvious that they were both enormously gifted and committed to the sport. He was even sad, and said that it was pitiful that someone couldn't be good at something and not be suspected of cheating. He actually made taking the fitness test much easier and a lot more fun.

In a swing of seemingly divine intervention, the other girls had come together in an impressive show of team unity and kicked the absolute shit out of the three teams they played in the absence of their two star strikers. They even beat perennial powerhouse Corona University in a tight 2-1 win.

The game that they lost was played in the same week as the game with Corona, and it made sense that they lost. According to the other girls, the team was so tired from the tough game with the Knights that they just couldn't pull it together. However, with Anna and Idun back, things were looking strong for the Icewomen and their season. Conference play would begin soon, and there wasn't a team out there that stood a chance against the deep and vaunted AU offense.

On top of all that, Anna was getting straight A's right now, and on top of _that_, she and Elsa were going strong. Yeah, maybe it had only been a couple weeks, but they hadn't had a single mishap like that first fight. Normally, that would mean that it's high time they had one, but it wasn't like that. Elsa had kindly, several times, told Anna to drop something, and per her word she did it without question.

They were working on things, and that was only a good sign. Anna had dealt with a good amount of teasing once Idun surmised that Anna did in fact have a girlfriend. She went and told them team, and the questions and predictions began flying like birds on migration. They had no idea who it was, and Anna was perfectly content to keep letting them guess wildly.

Elsa had dealt with the Hans situation very well, and Hans had gotten a thorough ass kicking from the baseball coaches on top of the suspension Elsa leveled against him. Anna had been in the study room only once when Hans had come in to do hours, and to say that she quite nearly kicked his teeth in was an understatement. A warning glare from Elsa told her to stay put, and she did, albeit angrily.

All in all, life was fucking awesome right now. Well, it _would_ be awesome if a bomb had not just been dropped on her face. From the mouth of her own father, who was currently on the phone to her describing exactly how her Fall Break was about to be ruined.

"Hang on daddy, say that again?" She spluttered, her eyes wide as she dried herself. She had just gotten out of the shower after practice, fully intent on going to Elsa's to do some homework before the mentor got out of work. Her father had called her while she was drying, and so now she stood here, naked and dripping, talking to her dad on the phone.

"I _said_ that your brother is going to see you this weekend!" She paled at his words. This weekend started tonight, Wednesday, because their Fall Break was this weekend. They had off from tonight up to next Monday, and Anna had planned to spend _all_ of it with Elsa.

"Josh is coming here? Why are you only telling me this now?" She demanded furiously. Idun sat on her bed, laughing silently at her roommate's anger. Anna flicked some water at her, and the girl took cover under her blankets, still snickering despite the vicious glare trying to melt a hole in the cover.

Scowling, Anna rifled through her clothes, looking for something suitable to wear for Elsa. Of course, her plans for this evening might be fucking destroyed. She and Elsa had been together for a few weeks now, and sex was a regular thing for them. The past couple times things had gotten interestingly…kinky. Kinky as in role-plays and even a toy or two. So, to kick off five days of nothing but Elsa, Anna had intended to do her best to seduce the mentor into bed tonight for some lovely romance, but if Josh was going to be here? Fuck that plan.

"Well, your brother wanted to surprise you. I couldn't let him do that though, so I thought I'd warn you."

"Great warning, daddy," She exclaimed sarcastically. "When does he arrive?" Just as she spoke, there was a hard banging on her dorm room door. The ass hole on the other end of the line snickered. Her eyes were locked on it as a sickening feeling twisted into her gut.

"No." She said firmly. "No, no, no, no, no..." She trailed off, staring at the door. Idun popped her head out from under her blankets, meeting Anna's eyes in apprehension. Those two evil shits had planned this whole thing out, from start to finish!

"Yeah. That's him. Plane landed an hour and a half ago. Have fun sweetheart!" The line went dead, and Anna stared at Idun with wide eyes. She was naked, and Idun was only wearing tiny shorts and a flimsy tank top. From the perspective of a guy, especially an eighteen year old high school senior, she might as well be naked as well. The banging started again, pulling both girls to the door once more.

"I'm coming in sis! I saw your car outside!" She heard the yell and saw the knob turning. She leaped into her closet, slamming the door painfully against her ankles as she tried to shut herself inside.

"Josh, if you open that fucking door, I'm going to cut your nuts off!" She screamed, rifling through her clothes with renewed urgency. Sexy can be a lot of things, right? She quickly threw on a red lace thong and matching bra, then a pair of tight, dark blue jeans and a yellow long sleeve shirt with a sweeping neck line. A little cleavage never hurt.

Throwing a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt at her roommate, Anna waited for Idun to pull the things on before ripping the door open and scowling at her grinning sibling. "Hey sis." He snickered.

"Now that you and daddy are separated, it'll be easier to kill you both and hide the bodies!" She growled, stepping aside. Josh loped in, shooting Idun a pearly white smile. Anna rolled her eyes as her roommate offered an almost shy wave at him. Idun, being shy? Never in a million years.

"Why the fuck are you here?" She hissed. Josh shrugged flopping down onto her bed, shucking off a duffle bag that he had with him that was probably full of clothes.

"I miss my big sister. Something wrong?" Anna rolled her eyes as a coo of adoration came from the other bed. Idun held her hands together over her heart, pretending like something cute was happening in front of her.

"That's so adorable! Stripes, you can't be mad him now!" She looked every bit like a teenage mother who was blubbering over her child with absolutely no concern that she was the only person who found whatever was happening cute.

"Maybe, if he wasn't eighteen and didn't have a cell phone. Why didn't you or daddy warn me?" She crossed her arms on her chest and tapped her foot impatiently. Josh looked her up and down, a critical eyebrow raised.

"All tarted up, huh? Hot date?" He observed. Anna blushed for a bare second before frowning down at him.

"What makes you think that?" She snapped, looking away. He was right, as he always was. Fucking little brothers.

"Well, considering that you won't look at me, probably to hide the fact that you're blushing, and you aren't wearing sweatpants. All those things aren't you, sis. Going to meet your woman?" She bit back the angry retort at Elsa being called her 'woman'. For the record, she actually didn't see Elsa as her 'woman' but as her girlfriend.

She did however notice that Josh had strategically not said 'Elsa', or 'your mentor'. He just said her woman. While she had just thought about ripping him to shreds about it, she actually appreciated that he had kept the sense of mind to not spill her identity with Idun sitting in the other bed. No matter how much Anna might have loved her roommate and best friend, she did not want that particular information getting out.

"Yes, ass hole. Now let's go. You're coming with me." She set to finding her boot socks. She knew they were under this pile somewhere...she had to do laundry. Like, soon.

"Stripes, you're bringing him on your date?" Idun asked from her bed. "Won't that like...ruin the mood? I mean, I saw that thong, I know what you–"

"Shut up!" She snapped, glaring at her grinning teammate. Her glare turned downright murderous when her brother shared a grin with her villainous friend.

"Sis, if getting laid is in the books for tonight, don't let me intrud–"

"Outside, now." She pointed, her voice broaching no argument. He gave Idun a fist bump as he walked past his sister. Once the door closed, Anna rounded on the bed, almost foaming at the mouth with anger. Not legitimate anger, but more like playful I-might-kill-you-but-then-I'll-be-lonely anger.

"Exactly what the fuck was that?" She demanded. Idun shrugged casually.

"No idea what you mean."

"Telling my _brother_ what underwear I chose? Seriously? That's like...borderline incest. And it's just dinner, so shut up there too. See you later." She slipped her leather boots on and left the room, ignoring the teasing calls Idun was throwing after her.

Josh stood against the wall, smirking at her. "Seriously though, sis. If you were planning on it, don't let me ruin it. I'll hang in your room with Laura." Anna shook her head firmly as she grabbed his shirt, dragging him with her.

"Just the fact that you call her Laura and not Idun is reason enough for me to not leave you alone with her." Anna shook her head as she thought about what a bad deal that would be. She could just imagine walking back in there and to see Idun having sex with her brother. Dear god, that would be fucked up.

* * *

"Seriously? This is where your girlfriend lives?" Josh asked as they pulled up to the house, the garage lifting silently. Anna still had not figured out how to does that all the time, but she guessed that it was a motion sensor or something like that that opens it.

"Yeah. Pretty sweet huh?" Anna remarked with a smile. Josh had looked pretty amazed at the gate and the neighborhood so far, so she was feeling pretty good. She had gotten over the fact that he had literally showed up on her doorstep unannounced. It's not like getting laid was a something that was rare. Literally, her sex with Elsa was by far the best she had ever had and she had it often, so she couldn't even be mad. She just hoped that Elsa felt the same way. Considering that Anna had also neglected to mention to her girlfriend that Josh knew about them basically since the start of their relationship. Which may or may not be a bit of an issue when it came out.

They got out as the garage door closed, and Anna walked up to the door, fishing out her most recent toy: her very own key card, courtesy of Marcus. When he gave it to her, he said that he didn't want to do it, but after he told his wife about the situation, Idina demanded that he provide Anna with her own key card. The junior had yet to meet the security guards wife, but she already liked her. She flicked it by the door and the locks opened, startling Josh. He looked around, trying to find the location of the noise while Anna laughed at him.

"Electronic locks, doofus." She snickered. He flipped her off, still looking around as he followed through the door. She took off her boots, and he wisely followed suit, flipping off his sneakers. Anna had gotten so used to the house at this point, mostly because this was literally the only place they could hang out in like a normal couple. Outside was far too dangerous. Too much chance for others to see them.

"Whoa. Dude, this place is awesome." He commented as they came into the main room. Anna laughed, looking around with pretty solid agreement. It was awesome. She made her way into the kitchen and dug in the fridge, pulling out two bottles of water. She tossed one to him, which he caught and put on the counter.

"Hey, where is the bathroom? I haven't taken a piss since Charlotte." Anna rolled her eyes at him and jerked her thumb behind her to the hallway by the dining set.

"Third door on the left. _Don't _go in the bedroom, Josh. Elsa is crazy private. I haven't even been in there yet." She hadn't, and while she wouldn't admit it out loud, it sort of stung that she hadn't even seen Elsa's bed. Yeah, when she was here by herself she could easily steal in there and take a look around. That felt like an intrusion though, and she didn't want that. Elsa deserved better. Whenever she slept here, which wasn't super often, considering the circumstances, they always cuddled up on the couch bed.

"I won't pry sis, but...does that mean y'all been having sex on the counters?" He slowly took his hand off the one that he was leaning against. She glared at him until he broke off with laughter and went off to the bathroom. She wouldn't tell him that she and Elsa had christened the counter tops. And the floors. Actually, pretty much any surface in this house had been violated by their naked, sweaty bodies at one point or another.

Anna took stock of her relationship. Everything was great. Yeah, she hadn't been in the bedroom, but she could hardly complain about any other part of this relationship. Yeah, there were a lot of questions that she still had about Elsa's personal life, like why she was so stingy with money sometimes, and then other times she hands it out like candy. Or why she never let Anna into two rooms: her bedroom, and the basement. She had thought once that maybe Elsa was keeping like, dead bodies or some kinky sex chamber down there, but the mentor had shot those down quickly. Without actually revealing what was down there.

Apart from all that, Anna was extremely happy. When she first started this taboo dance with Elsa, she figured that the mentor was a good girl, and not exposed to too much craziness, she that was true. Outside at least, like at the Freeze and stuff. When they were alone, Elsa was almost as sex crazy as she was. Maybe it was the fact that lesbians in this day and age could go long periods of time without any real attention, but she couldn't be sure. She was sure, however, that Elsa fired her up like no other girl ever had.

Maybe it was the taboo part of things that made it just so fucking hot to be with the mentor, or maybe she was just that incredible. "God..." She mumbled. She wanted Elsa so bad. Yeah. Definitely don't seduce her. Wait for her to make the first move. Yeah. Good move. Maybe? Brother. Yeah, brother is here. He'll stop any sort of hot shit. Maybe.

Maybe Josh coming had been a good thing. His presence here would allow her to show a more personal side of her own life to Elsa. Maybe then the mentor would be more comfortable and more willing to reveal more about herself and her own life. Maybe, after meeting Josh, Elsa would see fit to introduce a member of her own family. In a way, she should be thanking him. Sort of. It still didn't make up for him and daddy planning this thing out together.

Yeah, daddy said he didn't want Josh to surprise her, but he had to have been in on it. He knew when Josh had landed and had purposefully waited for him to get to campus before calling her. She loved the both of them, but sometimes they were a thorn in her side. She would have to think of a way to get revenge on them. Ha. She'll just leave Josh to get raped by Idun. Well, on second thought no. He'd probably enjoy himself too much, get her pregnant, and then Anna will have to deal with her for the rest of her life.

"Uh...sis? A little help?" She heard Josh say from behind her. She rolled her eyes and didn't turn around.

"Josh, I'm not holding it for you." She laughed, knowing the joke that he had pulled on her a million times before. Sometimes she hated it that he was so childish, but other times she loved that he could still make her laugh with the same things that did it when she was a little girl.

"Anna, this isn't a fucking _game_!" He yelled. She scrunched her eyebrows. Josh never yelled like that, and nor did he ever call her Anna. She turned around, and her blood froze. Her brother stood there, in front of the hallway, his hands up, and something that looked suspiciously like a fucking handgun at his neck.

Behind him stood a tall guy, slender all the way up his frame to a sharp face, pronounced cheek bones, a strong jaw line and...wow. Snow white hair, combed back into luxurious waves, framed gray eyes, narrowed and focused. He was dressed sharply, a black suit, white shirt, and a red tie. Shiny black shoes clicked on the hardwood as he walked slowly forward, Josh in front of him.

"Who are you?" His voice was even and controlled, not betraying a single emotion or inflection. Anna put down the water in her trembling hand as she lifted her hands up.

"P-please, don't hurt us. Th-this is my girlfriend's house an–"

"Excuse me?" He interrupted sharply. "Your _what_?" She winced at his tone and how angry his face suddenly got.

"M-my girlfriend. She l-lives here..." She stammered. Where had he come from? There were no other cars outside or in the garage! And Elsa had told her that she, Marcus and Anna had the only three key cards to the house!

"I think you have the wrong house." He droned menacingly. Anna reached slowly to her pocket, noting how he followed her hand like a snake following food. She pulled the card from her pocket and held it up to him.

"I have a key card. El–"

"Where did you steal it from?" He growled. Anna swallowed nervously, seeing how that handgun was pressed against her brother's neck. To his credit, Josh didn't shake or anything. She could tell from his eyes that he was terrified though.

"I didn't, I swear!" She protested. A look of something crossed his face. She thought for a second that he might believe her, but it fell away when he shoved Josh towards the couches.

"Both of you sit. Put your phones on the ground and get over there." He pointed. Anna put her phone down and inched over to where her brother was sitting. As soon as she got over to him, she wrapped him up in a hug. Where the fuck was Marcus? Why wasn't he here? He had to know that someone had gotten into Elsa's house or something like that! Didn't he get a text when someone used their keycard in his cell or whatever?!

"Sis! What the fuck is going on!?" He hissed. Anna shook her head against him, fear gripping her stiffly.

"I don't know, Josh. I don't know."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Who is this guy?! Find out TOMORROW MORNING!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**So, no boring stuff here, just straight to the chapter! Review responses for last chapter shall be at the end!**

* * *

Elsa tapped on her desk expectantly, waiting for whatever excuse this men's soccer player was going to hand her for failing his math test. Not that she was angry with him for failing it, not really. She was angrier that he refused to tell her that he was having trouble so she could set him up with a tutor. There was still plenty of time to save his grade, but still. It would be better to not dig an unnecessary hole.

The excuse was just as stupid as she thought it was going to be, but she smirked and nodded and set him up with a tutor. She noticed the disdainful way he looked at her as she did it, but she didn't care. She needed him to pass, and if he needed a tutor to do, so be it.

Her life was going very well. Work had been simple and easy, and on top of that, her relationship with Anna was going just as well. They had worked together to keep things happy, and barring a few slips, Anna had kept her promise to leave sensitive topics alone. Their times together had been nothing but fun and, in some occasions that still brought heat to her cheeks, intense.

She quickly surveyed her room, noting that everyone was diligently studying. An unintended, but not unpleasant, side effect of her suspending Hans was a new found respect everyone had for her. Nobody messed around much anymore, and usually a stern bark from her sent them scurrying to either study or get out.

Flynn had teased her relentlessly about it, calling her the Ice Queen of the Freeze. She hated the name, but she had to admit that Flynn had a point. She had apparently cemented her rule in the study room, and she was happy about it. No more worrying about people talking back.

Her phone began to buzz wildly on her desk, and she got excited, knowing exactly who would be contacting her. Anna was coming over this evening for dinner, and Elsa was more excited than usual for this meeting. Today would mark the start of AU's Fall Break, five days off for students to unwind and relax for the drive to the end of the semester, and the two of them had planned to spend the entire break together.

Their times together had been dotted with incredible, mind shattering sex that was growing increasingly creative in its nature. They weren't stupid; at no point did they even go so far as to talk less than professionally at the Freeze, so there was nobody who could suspect them. However, the result of that became the phenomena that when they _could_ speak and act freely, it was fiery and passionate. They had begun to experiment with more playful tools of pleasure, but so far they had only included one or two, in the interest of not pressuring each other into anything too much.

Of course, that had been before. Elsa was completely and fully intent on trying her best to get farther with Anna tonight. It was a strange thing that she could openly practice this kinkier side of her pleasures with the soccer player, and she was receptive to it so far. Elsa's previous girlfriend or two had been notable _not_ into experimenting with sex. Elsa had a plan, and she knew that she drove the soccer player wild enough that it would work.

Although she was wearing just a simple sweater with black slacks right now, underneath that Elsa had worn blue lace panties and matching bra. It was off the wall for her to wear stuff like this, but she felt the time was right and things could only get better for her.

She answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Hello!" She said in a quiet sing song voice.

"Elsa." Her eyes shot wide and her mouth went dry. Why was he calling her, of all people? Her eyes darted around to make sure that nobody was close enough to eavesdrop on her.

"What do you want!?" She hissed.

"To see you. I am at your home. It is nic–"

"Don't you dare touch anything! I am coming right now!" She punched the hang up button far too hard, her eyes hard with anger. He had no right to be coming here to find her, after what he did. She rounded the divider quickly, tapping on Flynn's side. He looked up at her in concern.

"Everything all right, Els?" She shook her head quickly. She ignored his shortened use of her name in the interest of time.

"No, not at all, actually. I need to leave. Can you handle the rest of the day?" She asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking. Flynn nodded, standing up and leaning close to her.

"Without a doubt. Call me if you need _anything_, all right? I'll tell Kai you had to run." She nodded and hurried to pack her belongings. Flynn, as it turned out, was becoming more friend to her than the man who was standing in her house this very second.

She rushed out of the Freeze to her truck, speeding away from the campus as a cold sweat started to roll down her forehead. Why was he here? He shouldn't be. She had told him last time that she didn't want to see him again. He had betrayed her, when she needed him most. When she needed someone to go to, he wasn't there.

So why now? What could he possibly want now, after she had avoided him for so long? Does he think her not calling him for nearly fifteen years means that she's eager to see him? She entered the code for the gate, for once upset with how slowly it opened. She drove far too fast through the neighborhood and was finally home.

When the garage door opened, her fear doubled, no, _tripled_. Anna's car sat in the garage, empty, which meant that Anna was in her house with _him_. She parked the truck and sped to the door of the house, flicking her key card as she went by the pad.

"Anna!" She screamed into the house, running into the main room, ignoring the black suited form standing in her kitchen, instead looking for the head of strawberry blonde.

"Elsa!" She whipped her head around and saw Anna standing up from the couch. Elsa ran over, throwing a hug on the girl, who returned just as tightly. She chose to ignore the boy that was sitting on the couch, sighing relief as she held Anna close to her body.

"My god, Anna...I'm so sorry..." She breathed into her ear. Thankfully, Anna didn't pull away, but only squeezed tighter. "Come..." She pulled the girl by the hand, leading her towards the bedroom. The boy that was with them followed the closely. Once they were inside, Elsa shut the door and pulled Anna into her arms again.

"Elsa...who is he? Why is he here? Why does he have a _gun_?" Anna's voice shook with fear, and it only served to make Elsa feel worse about the whole situation. If she had known that he was going to appear from nowhere, she would have warned the girl to stay far away from the house.

"He...the man out there is my father, Anna. It's a long story, but...we don't see eye to eye. At all. Once I get rid of him...we'll talk. I want you both to stay in here until I come get you, alright?" She eyed the boy and noticed a subtle but definitely there resemblance to Anna. Both he and her nodded quickly. Elsa turned to the door to head back out, but a hand stopped her.

Anna pulled her around and in for a kiss, the two of them holding it for longer than necessary. It was filled with concern and...love? Elsa broke the kiss, staring at Anna's eyes in silent question. The girl bit her lip before nodding at the door.

"Be careful, Elsa. Please." She begged. Elsa nodded and took a moment to gather herself. This was going to be hard. She hadn't seen her father in years; add that the last time they saw each other was in court, this was not looking to be pleasant.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded coldly, emerging from the hallway to stand next to her dining table. Her father rounded the counters of the kitchen and stood a few feet away from her, his hands slipped inside the pockets of his pants.

"I told you," He said, irritation leaking from his voice. "To see you."

"Don't lie. We both know that you are not here to see me, so try again." She snapped. His face turned gloomy.

"For a mere girl, you have certainly grown..._brave_, to speak to your father that way," He sneered, his voice dripping with the contempt Elsa knew was just bursting from him. She matched his glare with one of her own, unwilling to stand down in the face of her father. "Or, perhaps you are just as foolish as I always knew you to be."

"For a supposed mogul, you have certainly grown _desperate _to come crawling to me again. Did your prized son not part with his own savings?" She answered back with a wicked smile. She knew why her father was here now, and it filled her with a cruel satisfaction. Seeing his evil features twist in righteous anger made it all the more worth it.

"Watch your tongue, girl! I shall never _crawl_ to you. I want what it rightfully mine! You forever stole my son from me when he sided with you and your pathetic tears! He should have never believed the lies you fed to him!" He yelled.

"It was not left to you!" She screamed, stepping forward threateningly. "Grandmother knew you for who you are and made sure you never saw a dime of that money! Olaf saw you for who you truly were when you tried to take the money the first time!" Her father clenched his jaw, and Elsa knew that she had once again won this round. Her father's desperate attempts at getting her inheritance money were getting more and more obvious and frantic as the years went on.

"He watched as his apparently noble, honorable father took his fourteen year old sister to court, to _sue_ her for inheritance money. That day, in front of that judge, is the day you lost your son. Olaf swore that he would protect me from you for the rest of our lives!"

"You ungrateful child!" He growled. "All the years I took care of you, that money was _payment_ for my struggles!"

"You never once paid attention to me! Mother took care of me! Raised me! You never did _anything_! Olaf did more to raise me than you! Just the fact that you think you deserve _payment_ for raising your own daughter is proof of how selfish you are!" She hissed back at him. Her father had been fundamentally absent from her childhood. Duke had wanted a second son when she was born, and as such she was always treated like dirt by him. Even more so when her birth complications led to her mother not being able to get pregnant anymore.

Not a single time from when she was a little girl could she remember him being a part of her life. The only times she ever saw him was in passing when he came to demand that her mother do something for him. He never once addressed her by name, nor did he ever give her anything. He never even let her eat food with them, and Elsa spent most of her mealtimes alone in her room with food that her mother brought her.

"You might think that, Elsa, but I was behind every veiled thing your mother ever did for you. I watched as she took food to you. I allowed funds to disappear from my accounts, which always strangely coincided with when your mother and you disappeared into town. Why your mother insisted on taking care of a _wretch_ like you was beyond me. How you managed to poison Olaf...well, deceitful people like you do have their ways, I suppose." She felt tears spring to her eyes as he spoke, but she knew it was all lies. These encounters, though few and far between, were always emotional train wrecks for her.

Speaking to her father was like fighting a cold war. Every single thing said had a hidden meaning, or they were lies outright, but the truth was never spoken, at least from his end. He sought to mess with her psychologically, and he used to be able to. Not anymore though. Elsa had broken free of the insecurities of her childhood. He would never win against her.

She wiped away the offending moisture, hardening her glare. "Kindness was beyond you, father! All you ever cared about was _money_, and now that you have none, you think you can come and intimidate me into giving you what you don't deserve!" She saw, with grim satisfaction, that she had struck another nerve with her father. He was a greedy bastard, and bringing up the fact that he was a poor greedy bastard stung him more than any other insult.

"I brought you into this world, Elsa!" He roared. "You are comp–"

"You may have brought me in, father, but you haven't loved me from the very first second I was alive!" She interrupted venomously, pouring her hatred of him into her words.

"What do you know of _love_!?"

"I know that the girl in that bedroom loves me more than you ever did!" Elsa screamed back, feeling her temper pulsing through her veins. "And I love her!" The words fell from her mouth before she thought about them. She hadn't even brought thought to the idea that she might love Anna, but being faced with her father, she knew it to be true. She had given herself wholly over to the girl. She loved Anna, and, against all hope, she wanted Anna to love her back.

"You should leave, father. There is nothing for you here. I will _never_ give you what you want. I will enjoy my life, and I will look down upon you as you scrounge in the gutters, searching desperately for a life you will never have. And don't worry about not being noticed; Olaf watches you like a hawk. He will be here soon, along with the men who will arrest you." She growled the words out, and they felt like the best words to ever leave her lips. She had spent all this time running from her father, but now, it was time to stand her ground.

His snarl lifted, but not into anything good. The smile that crossed his face was sinister to the very core of it, and Elsa silently wondered if he had lost his mind. "Fine, Elsa. We will speak again, and this time, I may not _ask_ nicely...no matter what your pathetic brother does for you..." He trailed off, his shoes clicking on the floor as he pulled open the front door to her house.

Still left unanswered was how he actually got in, but Elsa didn't care as she watched the door close behind him. She hurried to the window, watching him. He walked down the street from her home, and there she saw the unassuming black car that he had come in, parked three houses down. The car pulled away, and she let go of a relieved sigh.

She had no idea that life could be so cruel. Everything with Anna had been going great, and then...she had to meet father. Who, according to Anna, had a gun. How she discovered that piece of information was unclear, but Elsa had a horrific suspicion.

She took a deep breath and went back to the bedroom. She wasn't sure how Anna was going to react to all this, but she wouldn't be surprised if the girl left without a second glance. Which made her declaration to her father sting all that much worse with uncertainty.

She turned the handle and opened the door wide, barely managing a blink before getting tackled onto the ground, Anna's arms wrapped tightly around her. "Elsa! Holy shit are you alright!? Please tell me you're alright!? Please!" Elsa was painfully reminded of the ridiculous amount of strength Anna cultivated as she fought against the crushing grip, trying desperately to breath. The initial tackle had knocked the wind out of her, but the wrapped arms were preventing her from catching the breath she lost.

"An-Anna...air!" She gasped. Suddenly, the weight constricting her chest was gone and she sucked in air as best she could. Above her, Anna was flailing in the grip of the boy who had come with her.

"Josh! What the fuck! Let me go!" She protested, trying to kick him. He had to be quite strong to lift her off the ground like that.

"Calm down, feisty pants. Let her breath first, shit." Elsa made a mental note to thank him later as she sat up, a hand on her chest. She heard some grunt, which had to be the boy, Josh, because Anna's feet hit the floor a moment later.

"Elsa! Oh my god, Elsa...are you okay?" Anna was at her side again, a hand rubbing her back in soft circles, the other one clasped firmly in Elsa's fist. She nodded silently, still working on regaining her breath with short intakes of air. All things considered, this reaction was a good one, despite the pain in her chest. Anna hadn't ran off immediately, and was appearing concerned. At least concerned enough to almost kill Elsa in the process.

"Well, after tackling her like that, I don't know so much, sis. Seriously, any NFL linebacker would be proud." She heard Josh's words over them. Elsa couldn't help but edge out a smile as Anna stood up and promptly began beating her brother. Now she understood the resemblance she had seen earlier, and why he was here in the first place. She hadn't said anything about her brother coming here, but that was a talk for later. Much later, considering what Elsa had to explain now.

"Don't mind him...seriously though, are you okay?" Anna's voice, erratic and frantic before was gentle and tender now. Elsa nodded and held her hands up. The soccer player immediately pulled her to her feet, sliding her arms around Elsa's waist once she was vertical.

"I'm fine, Anna. Really. There is obviously a lot to talk about, but...I'm fine." She looked up into the eyes Anna's brother, Josh. He was tall; taller than her by a good amount, and taller than his sister by even more of a margin. Broad shoulders, thick arms and big legs. He had to be a football player, if not a thrower like Anna's friend Kristoff. The two boys were actually very similar, build wise.

"I'm sorry that we had to meet like this, Josh. I'm Elsa Frost." She held out a hand. He looked surprised for a second before smiling and taking it in a firm shake.

"Josh Springs. I wouldn't say it was a nice way of meeting, but it was better than meeting the old ladies last girlfriend." Elsa felt a tug from her waist, but wrapped both her arms firmly around Anna, who was trying to get at her brother.

"How is that?" Elsa breathed out nervously. What was he talking about? What could have possibly been worse than having her father randomly show up and hold them hostage?

"Oh, well, I sorta walked in on her and Anna in the living roo...holy shit!" He ran past her as Anna tore from her grip, growling like a beast. Elsa spun around and watched as her girlfriend chased her brother around the house, yelling all sorts of amusing death threats.

Elsa drew in a deep breath. If this is how they are just moments after what just took place...then maybe everything was going to be alright. Just maybe.

* * *

**Har har har! So, I hope you all liked this chapter! I shall respond to your reviews for last chapter now!**

**Shadowfax321****: I know, right? Sometimes, just wanting the simple things backfire :P**

**Pandacornforever****: I apologize, but I hope it was worth it!**

**Guest 1****: DADDYYYYY CAME FOR A VISIT XD**

**Raggedyman01****: Good guess. It was her old man, and he is as crazy as they come. **

**Kyoko-nyaa****: Nah, not Olaf. He's a good guy, I promise. Now, Elsa's paps…not so much. What is inside the bedroom? You find out like…Thursday morning. **

**Guest 2****: I'm sorry for scaring you, but as you have read, it was Elsa's old man. I will guarantee that Elsa has no siblings apart from Olaf in this story. Her immediate blood family consists of two other people. Olaf, and her father. All the other people who had their family name are dead and gone.**

**Yar! Reviews much loved! See you all again with chapter 24 THURSDAY MORNING!**


	24. Chapter 24

**My extremist apologies to you wonderful readers! Life didn't want to play fair yesterday, which resulted in me being unable to post that chapter for you. Even more woeful is that this will be the last of the speedy updates before school starts. I cannot devote each and every day to simply cranking out chapters anymore. The Summer Run will not be going on hiatus, but updates will be longer spaced. **

**This chapter will reveal Elsa's inheritance! I can't say anymore other than I'm excited about it!**

**Responses to reviews!**

**Leelan****: I got your review to chapter 22 right after chapter 23 went up! Thanks for both! In regards to Anna be naked after her shower with Idun sitting right there, I didn't come up with that. I actually talked to a friend of mine about what female teammates and dorm room etiquette is, and she said that it was sort of common for girl roomies who are ****_also_**** teammates to not care about being naked around each other. I think it's strange, because there isn't a chance in hell I would step out of the shower in front of my roommate and talk on a cell phone. And, I'm sorry to bust your bubble, but there isn't anything seriously !dom!sub in that room. Not heavily. Yes, you can have a Mazda, but no Maserati! It's mine.**

**Winterwonderland4343****: Yeah, her dad really is a dick. Greedy bastard. **

**Guest 1****: That is a possibility, my friend. A big one.**

**Guest 2****: I am more than happy to hear you out if you have something. I cannot guarantee that I will do it, but listening to your idea costs me nothing :) Fire away!  
**

* * *

Things had calmed down since Elsa's dad had left. After Anna had successfully caught, and subsequently beaten her brother to a pulp, the three of them sat down in the hopes of making sense of things. Josh took up a significant portion of the three person couch, while Elsa sat down in the love seat. Anna sat down next to her, cuddling into her mentor.

For the moment her fear was subdued, easily overtaken by a blanket of loving concern for Elsa and Josh. She couldn't afford to be scared while Josh was held at gun point, and Elsa was clearly emotionally affected. It wasn't fair for her to be scared right now. Granted, she and Josh's little skirmish had done a bit to lighten the mood, establish some normalcy, but other than that, things were still tense.

They sat in silence for the first few minutes, Anna carefully watching Elsa's features. Her face was twisted into the normal scowl that she adopted when she was trying to line up her thoughts into coherent sentences. Anna made eye contact with Josh, silently asking him to be patient. He nodded firmly, not being one to be overly erratic or impatient.

Finally, Elsa sighed. "I'll start at the beginning, but first…legally, my name is Elsa Frost, but…that's because I changed it. Before, my name was Elsa Weselton." She looked regretful and sad as she spoke.

"Hang on," Anna interrupted. "Weselton? Like, Weselton Oil?" Anna's eyes widened at the implications of that relation. Being so into geography, one of the big things she was on about all the time was sustainability and renewable fuel sources. Weselton Oil, for many years, led the globe in oil harvesting, refining and sales.

The blonde nodded sadly. "Yes. My family were the owners of Weselton Oil. It was started by my grandfather, who ran it honestly, as a true businessman would. He made the family rich over his lifetime. When he died…the fortune stayed with my grandmother, but control of the company went to my father. For the first years, everything went reasonably well…until my mother passed away."

Anna opened her mouth to say something, but Elsa quickly covered it with her hand. "Let me finish," She said with a strained smile. Anna begrudgingly nodded, grabbing Elsa's hand and holding it tightly. The mentor shifted into the touch, moving closer.

"When she died, my father became bitter. Resentful. Hateful. The company began to die, literally being torn apart by my father's self-implosion. The company shareholders took an account of all the terrible things he was doing, such as firing anyone for things such a dropping papers or not working on holidays. Essentially, long story short, he went back on every single policy my grandfather put in place. When my grandmother confronted my father about it, he said that he didn't care about the company. All he was interested in was his inheritance, and he couldn't wait for her to die…" The story cut off as Elsa let out a sob.

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's head, pulling her into a tight embrace. She couldn't believe that someone could ever say something like that, and to their parent no less. Anna knew the meaning of greed, but she had never guessed that someone would actually go that far. The story matched up with her own knowledge as well; Weselton Oil collapsed years ago, and the main reason for it was issues with leadership.

"You don't have to say any more, Elsa…" Anna whispered to her when the sobs slowed down. The mentor pulled her face from Anna's shoulder, shaking her head while she wiped her face.

"No…I have to let it go, somehow. Besides…he came here and threatened you and Josh," Again, her face took on an ashamed look. "You two are more a part of this than you think, but we'll…we'll talk about that later, when Olaf gets here." Anna wanted to question her girlfriend, wondering who Olaf was, but Elsa burst through to her explanation again.

"After that, he thought he'd won. What my father didn't know was that, legally, my grandmother still had the power to change her will. Which she did. The family fortune of the Weselton family didn't go to my father when my grandmother died…it went to me." Anna took in the information, surprisingly unaffected by it all. So Elsa had inherited a family fortune…explained how she afforded all of this so easily.

In a way, the ease in which she took this story perturbed her. Given the atmosphere, she should be stunned by it, but…she wasn't. To her mind, Elsa was fine, and there wasn't impending death or harm. That was good enough for her. Why didn't she feel more strongly about her girlfriend's history right now? Yeah, she already knew that she hated that man who was unfortunately Elsa's father, and she knew there was a mystery party in the form of Olaf, whom she knew nothing about just yet.

"Anna?" She shook from her thoughts and came back to the real world, blinking rapidly.

"What?" She asked in slight confusion. Josh cocked an eyebrow at her, an amused smirk on his face.

"Wow sis. Teary eyed story from your girl, and you zone out. Very romantic. Well played." She glared at him dangerously, not amused by his observation. She displayed some choice hand gestures, knowing that Elsa wasn't one for audible swearing.

"That's not what happened!" She snapped at him before looking back at Elsa. The mentor's face was still puffy from tears, but there was a small smile on her face, and a look in her eyes that Anna had seen before. She narrowed her eyes on the mentor.

"What?"

Elsa leaned forward and put her lips on Anna's chastely, momentarily blanking the soccer players mind. When she pulled away, Anna was left to pout pathetically. "Nothing…just…thanks for being you…" Anna blinking in even more surprise. Being her? How did zoning out mean she was being herself?

"I don't understand." She declared with confidence. Elsa laughed lightly, the sound floating through Anna's ears like silk.

"You zone out when you're thinking, Anna. All the time." Elsa explained. Anna fixed the mentor with a narrowed glance, undecided over whether this was a serious observation or if the mentor had suddenly gotten very skilled at sarcasm. Elsa must have noticed her skeptical gaze, because she tapped a single finger on the end of the redheads nose.

"Mentor."

Anna rolled her eyes and huffed, now knowing that she had been the target of some very acute tomfoolery. Maybe she did have a tendency to lose herself to her thoughts when she was preoccupied with something, but that didn't mean she _zoned out_…or maybe it did. She gave Elsa an apologetic look, combined with guilt and awkwardness.

"Sorry…I didn't mea-" She was interrupted when Elsa kissed her again. It was only a quick peck, but it did the job. The mentor was smiling at the slightly dazed look on Anna's face.

"It's fine. Like I said, you always do it. It's a little piece of normal that…it helps me cope with…all that." A frown spread as she referred to the story that she had told. Anna reached over and took the pale hands into her own, bringing them up to her mouth and kissing them. She didn't say anything, but she hoped that her actions were enough to convey the support she wanted to be.

Elsa took a deep breath. "So…when my grandmother left all the family fortune to me, my father wasn't happy. I was fourteen when he first took me to cour-"

"The fucker took you to court? When you were fourteen?" Josh blurted out, looking for all intents and purposes like he wanted to kill someone. Anna wanted to yell at him about the swear, but Elsa didn't even mention anything about it.

"Yes. My legal guardian was my mother's brother, Pabbie, and he went with me as legal representation. My father attempted to sue me for the inheritance, citing that it wasn't legal for me accept it because I wasn't eighteen, and it should go to him." She paused for a moment, and Anna took that chance to interject.

"How did you beat it?"

Elsa smiled wistfully. "Pabbie did it. The judge and jury were just as disgusted with my father as Pabbie was. So, he manufactured a deal. In the end, all the money was put into a locked trust, and I couldn't touch it until I was twenty one. So…long story made short…my father came here today to try and make me give him that money." Elsa finished her explanation, her breath strangely held as she looked between Josh and Anna.

The two siblings sat there in silence, both of them thinking along completely different lines. Anna didn't know what he was thinking, but she was thinking about how this couldn't be nearly as serious as she thought. When he had showed up with that gun and all, she thought that he was here to kill someone, or rob them or something. At the very worst, she thought that there might be physical violation going on, but it was none of that.

It was just Elsa's crazy dad trying to get her to give up her inheritance, which while that sucked, it wasn't like it was this horrible life threatening situation. "So…if I'm not prying…how much dough is it? A hundred grand? Two?" Josh asked bluntly. Anna looked at her brother with horror. How could he just ask something like that so openly!?

"Josh! You don't ask something like that!" She yelled at him, her eyes burning. A hard grip on her hand pulled her attention from him, even as she was getting ready to jump up and beat him up again.

"It's ok, Anna," Elsa said softly. "Like I said, you two are involved now. You should know. It's five hundre-"

"Five hundred grand!? Holy shit!"

"Million." The room froze, as did Anna's heart. Josh's mouth was still open from his exclamation, his tongue almost hanging out his mouth. Anna sat back, staring at the ceiling. Did she just hear Elsa correctly? She closed and opened her eyes several times, then rubbed them, then looked back at her girlfriend.

"Can you say that again?" She practically whispered. Elsa looked worried as she pursed her lips.

"My inheritance, the one my father wants, thee Weselton family fortune, is five hundred million dollars." Anna processed the number in her head, counting all the zeroes that such a number might have. She couldn't even fathom a single person having that much money. She knew people like Bill Gates had money like that laying around, and maybe that dude with TV show about getting fired, Trump. Elsa was being chased by her crazy dad for a five hundred million dollar inheritance.

"Oh…" Was all she said before she fainted.

* * *

"Who the hell is the kid outside!?"

"Be quiet! Can't you see she's sleeping?"

"No, she fainted. Big difference. Who's the kid?"

"Her brother, now will you quiet down!"

"No, I will not! Elsa, I know you didn't mean for it, but they're in danger!"

"They are not."

"Of course they are!"

"Father wouldn't dare hurt them! Why would he risk going to prison? That is completely retroactive to his goal!" That voice sounded nice to her. Nice and soothing. Beautiful too.

"He won't go to prison! Elsa, don't you understand? Father knows you! He knows that you will do anything for someone you care about!" That voice was rougher. Mean, in a way. It was similar to the nice voice, but more…yeah. Mean.

"No he doesn't."

"If you told him a _shred_ of what you told me, then he does!"

"For once, can you not be angry when we see each other?" Anna came back to herself completely and realized that Elsa was fighting with somebody in her room, and that someone was definitely a man. She groaned in the bed, her head beginning to throb lightly. She didn't know where she might be getting a headache from, but it was coming.

As soon as the groan echoed out, the bed depressed just behind her back, and a cool hand pressed to her arm. "Anna?" It was Elsa's wonderful voice, soft and sweet like she always was.

"Hm…" Anna mumbled. "What happened?" She sat up, with the help of Elsa's hand on her back. When she opened her eyes, she found the room dimmed, with the curtains drawn and only a muffled lamp on. Anna discovered, with a quick glance, that she was in the mysterious bedroom. She was finally in Elsa's bedroom!

It wasn't as large as she would have thought it was, and in fact the giant king bed took up most of the space inside. There was an open door beside the hallway door, and the inside was dark apart from a few pairs of shoes that caught the light. That must be a walk in closet of sorts. On each side of the bed were dark wooden end tables, lacquered and shiny, complete with a single purple flower on each, held in a tall glass vial.

There were only two windows, on the right side wall from where she sat facing the hallway door, and they were covered by the same dark blue curtains as the rest of the house. There were two paintings in the room, one situated just to the left of the hallway door, and another on the expanse of wall between the two windows. Each painting was of snowy mountains and their mist ridden peaks. It was in front of the painting in between the windows where this man stood.

He was short. Shorter than she was, which meant that he was a lot shorter than Elsa, with the same snow white hair that Elsa's father sported. His face was round, but slim; he wasn't fat, but rather he was thick, very similar to Kristoff's body type. He wore an orange long sleeved shirt with faded blue jeans and white and black sneakers. She didn't miss the unmistakable image of a utility belt around his waist, the handle of a pistol clearly noticeable on his left hip.

"You fainted like a weak willed idiot." The short man snorted. Anna narrowed her eyes at him.

"Watch it, short round." She growled, he slowly increasing headache not leaving her in the mood for theatrics. The man's eyes widened, and Anna let out a victorious chuckle, seeing how those wide eyes bulged a little.

"Insulting my height doesn't change the facts." He snipped, still glaring at her.

"Insulting your height gives me something to laugh about." She shot back immediately. She leaned back against Elsa, feeling her world begin to spin again as he head throbbed. The mentor stroked her hair gently, and if Anna had eyes in the top of her head, she would have seen the downright murderous look in her eyes.

"You're playing a dangerous game."

"How is trading verbal barbs with Danny DeVito in my girlfriend's bedroom a dangerous game?" She snickered, loving how he puffed up angrily at her words. Between the headache and the stings flying across the room, she didn't notice Elsa start pinching her arm.

"You are incredibly irritating."

"Can you ride on roller coasters?"

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Do you have a pot of gold hidden somewhere around here?"

"Why you bi-"

"_Olaf_!" Elsa yelled out suddenly. The short man shifted his glare to her for a bare second.

"Be quiet, Elsa!" Anna shot up from leaning against the mentor, jumping from the bed and marching up to the midget, her eyes burning and her headache all but forgotten, the pain replaced with anger.

"You can say shit to me all you want, but don't you _dare_ talk to Elsa like that!" She snapped viciously in his face, daring him to do anything to her. She didn't care if he had a gun, she wouldn't tolerate someone talking to Elsa like that. He could say all he wanted about Anna, but she didn't care what he said about her. She never cared what most people think. Only her father, her brother, and her girlfriend's opinions mattered to her.

The man opened his mouth to retort, but he never got it out. "That is _enough_!" Elsa scream ripped through the air, as well as the two egos that were competing with each other. Anna and the man, whom she'd heard Elsa call Olaf, immediately cringed and looked back at the platinum haired mentor. "Olaf, _out._" She snapped.

He glared at her, his eyes screaming insult. "Why me?! Make her leave!" He pointed at Anna, and she couldn't resist a smirk at seeing him point up at her. Elsa jabbed a long finger at him.

"You started it! Now, get out there and wait while Anna and I have a _talk_." Uh oh. Anna had heard that voice, and not in here either, but in the Freeze. When the mentor was about to give someone an ass ripping. Olaf grumbled to himself, but obeyed Elsa's order and stormed from the room, swinging the door shut behind him. Anna watched him go with a scowl.

"What a di-"

"What the hell is your problem?" Anna jerked back in surprise at how sharp Elsa's words were, the mentor was now standing with her arms crossed in front of the closed door.

"My problem? The midget called me a weak willed idiot!" She protested.

"That midget is my brother, Olaf, and also a private security contractor. He's been keeping me safe and hidden from my father for years." Elsa deadpanned. Anna scoffed loudly.

"Can't be very good then, because I distinctly remember your dad being in this house, holding a fucking _gun_ to my brother's head not too long ago! Where was he then? Counting his lucky charms?" Anna knew how caustic and terrible the words sounded, and she really wished she hadn't said them, at least not to Elsa. They were unnecessary, but Anna's temper was explosive if anything, and she couldn't hold back.

"Anna, stop it. I know that Olaf was out of line, but you're taking this too far." Elsa looked deeply affected by her previous words, and the way that she was hugging herself now immediately burned off Anna's excess anger and replaced it with concern. The soccer player took a deep breath and closed her eyes, making herself cool off completely. When she was finally there, she let the breath go with a long sigh.

"Sorry, Elsa. Just…I didn't care that he said stuff to me, but when he yelled at you…I sorta snapped." She admitted quietly. While she didn't hold anything against that short little shithead inherently, he hadn't exactly made a good impression to go off of. He woke her up by being an asshole to Elsa, and then he was an ass hole to her too. Hearing that he was a private security contractor didn't much change her opinion of him, either.

Anna went to her girlfriend, slipping her arms around the slim waist and resting her head on Elsa's shoulder. "I don't like people being awful to you…" She murmured. Elsa pressed a light kiss to her hairline, her pale arms coming around Anna's neck.

"He's my brother, Anna. I know you and Josh fight, and so do Olaf and I. With father showing up again…the last thing I need is my girlfriend and my brother hating each other." Elsa explained gently. Anna nodded against her chest, mentally making a promise to herself to try and get along with Olaf. She wasn't sure how well she could do with that if he continued to be a dickhead. Maybe they could come to some sort of truce.

"I'll be nice," She said, looking up and kissing Elsa's chin. "If only just for you." The two of them stood there in each other's arms, silent but content. Anna was comfortable in body, but her mind was buzzing. She remembered now that she had fainted, and the reason why was still there too. She had thought previously that that crazy guy who was Elsa' dad wouldn't do something drastic, but…for five hundred million bucks…who knows.

"So…" She began cautiously. "How many digits are in your bank account again?" She tightened her grip on Elsa and gave her neck a kiss, hoping to dispel any apprehension the mentor might have at the topic. As long as she could communicate her support, then she didn't think there was an issue.

"Nine." Elsa sighed. "I'm sorry I never told you about it." Actually, it all made sense now. That second weekend, after she had been temporarily suspended by the stupid NCAA, she'd asked Elsa how she afforded everything, and the mentor had retreated into herself then. It made sense that she didn't want to talk about her money. Then, Elsa always offered Anna money for shopping and stuff like that. This also supports how she had so much to give away.

"Its fine, Elsa. I'm not here for your money. I'm here for you, and only you." Her mind flicked to the fated words. Did she really…_love_ Elsa? They were attracted to each other, definitely, but did it go that far? Granted, Elsa made her feel so much different than any girl she had ever been with before, whether that be a momentary girlfriend or a one night stand partner. Did she love Elsa, or was this a passing fancy?

There were a lot of things that she had on her mind not twenty four hours ago that sort of seemed blown apart now. She had wondered about meeting Elsa's family, and having Elsa meet hers at some point. That would be the first step into become more than just two girls who shared a mutual attraction. The taboo part of their relationship aside, it would have been nice to think about something like that. Now though…she had met Elsa's dad, and he was an insane, greedy ass hole who just wanted money. She'd met Elsa's brother, who was too short to be that mean. If she remembered correctly, Elsa said that her mom was dead.

It was eye opening, and it made Anna truly consider. If she an Elsa became…_more_, could she deal with that? Could she really deal with the constant threat of having an insanity ridden god of greed coming after them at any given time? In some ways, she thought she could deal with that, no problem. In other ways, she couldn't. She didn't want to. But…for _Elsa_…just maybe she could deal with it. Maybe.

* * *

**So, as mentioned above, this is the last of the fast chapters to come out. You might get lucky, because the next chapter is progressing well. It might go up before Monday, but I cannot guarantee such a thing. Have a great weekend!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I got this done, so you all get another update before classes start! Officially, from here on out updates will probably be between five days and a full week in between. Sorry, but my writing time is about to go to the dogs. **

**Review responses!**

**SleepingWithTrolls****: I obviously cannot say yay or nay to your prediction, but thanks for reviewing!**

**Raggedyman01****: Hell yeah! Another review! Thanks!**

**Guest 1****: Thank you for your words! I hope you continue to enjoy the chapters even though they don't come as fast!**

**Leelan****: I drive a minivan :P When it comes to their relationship, both want in. That's for sure. Anna and Elsa are meant for each other, insane dads or not. **

**Guest 2****: I will certainly take it under consideration. Quite possible to do that for a date or something similar xD**

**Right, reviews responded to, and now onto the chapter! Not much here in terms of events, but an important segway chapter. Sorry.**

* * *

"So, there is nothing we have to worry about? Like, your pop isn't going to come to my high school and break my knee caps or anything, right?" Josh had a smile on his face, which led Elsa to believe that he was joking about the whole situation. Seems both he an Anna tended to use humor as a coping mechanism. Elsa shook her head from where she sat between Anna's legs. The red head was sitting on the couch while the mentor was seated between her legs on the floor.

"No. That would be far too drastic. Father is greedy, but he is the type of greedy where he wants to enjoy the money once he gets it. He won't do anything illegal, and hurting either of you would be exactly the opposite of what he wants." She explained. Olaf, who sat stood with his arms crossed in front of the TV, facing them, took over from there.

"When he took Elsa to court and lost, Duke guaranteed that he would get his money one way or the other. He wishes to start his own company, but he lacks the capital to do it. This was such a high profile court case that it would be nearly impossible for him to suddenly come into a huge financial boost and not have anyone notice." He said, pacing before them. Elsa watched her brother, wishing that he would not talk like that and freak out Anna and Josh even more. Olaf might be alright with that, and she herself by extension, but Anna and her brother weren't exposed to this type of thing very often. "He would have to prove to a judge where he got the money, as stated in the final decision of his loss to Pabbie and Elsa."

"You know, Elsa…" Anna began, leaning forward to press a kiss to the mentor's hair. "How did he even get in? Where's Marcus?" Elsa shook her head silently, knowing that this was not the large security guards fault. He had told her, weeks ago, that he was going to see family for Halloween, which was this Friday. He left yesterday.

"Gone for vacation. Father must have been here for longer than we think, because he chose just the right time to do this. I don't know how he got into the house though…" She trailed off as she shuddered at the thought. The very implications of him getting in without any sort of forced entry were frightening, and it left her wondering just what little hole he had managed to crawl through to get in here.

"His replacement should have been aware that unwelcome entry was made into your house. Who was it? I'm sure you were told." Olaf stopped his irritating pacing and stared down at her, making Elsa feel like the little girl under her older brother's gaze once more.

Their relationship was a strange, rocky one, from the very start. Seeing as her father hated her so much from the very moment she was born, he was able to mold Olaf to hate her as well. Back then, father and son spent nearly all their time together, and as such, Duke taught the boy that his sister was the product of a mistake, and he should ignore her. For several years, that is exactly what he did. Eventually, he became curious of his younger sister and came to meet her.

They got along some times and didn't other times, but it all came to a head when mother died. Father blamed Elsa, and Olaf saw that such a thing was ridiculous. It was then that he started to doubt his esteemed sire, and years went by as Elsa and Olaf got closer and closer. Then grandmother died, the fortune was left to Elsa, and father took her to court for it. When he did that, Olaf saw his father's true colors, and immediately sided with Elsa against him.

"A man named Alexander…I have no idea where he is. I was supposed to meet him yesterday, but he never came." Elsa closed her eyes, clasping her hands over her eyes as the sheer amount of things that were going wrong began to build. Admittedly, she should have been more proactive in making sure she was covered once Marcus left for his vacation, but she could never have known that father would come here today,

"Long story short, there is nothing to worry about in regards to Duke going after you two," Olaf flicked his eyes between Anna and Josh. He took his cell phone from his pocket, holding it in his hand loosely. "Regardless, I want you to give me your cell phone numbers. If you even _see_ him, I want you to call me." Elsa breathed a sigh of relief at her brother's words. At least if Anna or her brother come into contact with him, they have someone to turn to.

One of the perks of her money was that Elsa could afford to run a personal team of detectives, and that personal team was run almost exclusively by Olaf. This team's sole goal was to keep an eye on Duke to make sure that he doesn't do anything crazy, and clearly, something had happened there as well. There had to have been some sort of lapse in coverage if Olaf had been so late in getting here. They should have her father under constant surveillance.

Anna and Josh gave him their numbers, and Olaf took off, mentioning to Elsa that he would call her later and they would discuss what to do now that he had made contact with her again. It was definitely not a conversation that Elsa was looking forward to. The last time he had come to find her, they had chosen to move her across the country. With Anna here…she was not going to do that. Not a chance would she be leaving.

"So…after all the uh…family reunions going on here," Josh tried to keep the smile out of his voice, not doing very well. "Can we get some grub? I'm really hungry. That type of hunger that only being held at gunpoint brings out." Elsa flinched at his words, still feeling the succinct horror that flowed through her earlier when he said that her father had surprised him with the gun and held him hostage with it.

"Josh, shut up about that…" Anna grumbled, tightening her arms around Elsa's neck comfortingly. Elsa patted her soft skin reassuringly.

"It's alright, Anna. What would you like, Josh?" She was reasonably sure that he was just playing with her, as he had been nearly the whole time they had been here. It would appear that Josh, actually more than Anna, used humor to diffuse tension. It was really quite nice.

"You don't have to cook me anything!" The boy threw his hands out in worry. "I didn't mean it like that! It's not like I think it's just a common thing for your insane dad to come here and threaten us and you enjoy those meetings and so you should be perfectly fine with getting up and cooking me something because that is totally not what I meant I just thought we could order pizza or something and why are you staring at me?" He heaved in a huge breath of air as he finished his rant, seeing how Elsa was staring up at him, an amused eyebrow cocked.

"You tend to ramble, a lot like Anna in fact," She giggled, and Josh's mouth fell open in mock hurt. Elsa ignored the gasp of indignation behind her and stood up. "Do you like burgers?" She asked, already knowing the answer but floating the offer anyway. Josh was a football player; he probably lived on protein shakes and burgers. Elsa set to cooking food while Anna and her brother sat on counters around the kitchen, talking amiably while the mentor prepared their meals.

"Anna didn't lie, Elsa," Josh sighed, rubbing his belly. "You do cook like a beast." They had just finished lunch, or dinner, or whatever a post hostage situation meal could be called. To say that Elsa was unused to feeding a football player would be an understatement. Josh himself ate three of her massive beef patties, while she and Anna shared a single one and barely finished it all. She was halfway tempted to offer the boy one of her more specialty meats, but in the end decided against it.

Why she wasn't sure. She had grown up eating exotic meat and other rare foods, and had developed a taste for it. Now that the knowledge of her fortune was out, she wasn't sure why she was hesitant to haul that food out. Anna knew that she was dating a millionaire now. Well past a millionaire actually, so it should come as no surprise that Elsa would have exotic tastes.

If only Anna knew that the most exotic thing Elsa had ever had was in fact her. Her mind flicked back to her conversation with her father, and her declaration of love for Anna. In a way, she imagined that she might have simply said it in the heat of the moment, in the rush of emotions that was going on. On retrospect, she had decided that she didn't. She really did love this redheaded soccer player, despite that she has a penchant for nicknames and swearing.

It felt like they had only started dating yesterday, and Elsa knew that if she told someone that she truly loved Anna, completely and entirely, they would probably tell her that it was far too soon in the relationship to claim that you love someone. Was it too soon? If she hauled out that information, how would Anna react to it? At this point, with her knowing about Duke, as well as the inheritance, she might be scared away because of it. Of course, she hadn't run yet, so who knows. Maybe…maybe things would be alright.

* * *

Elsa sat in the stands of the soccer field, Josh sitting next to her, as they watched the AU Icewoman play against some division two school. How a division one school the caliber of AU always had a game with a small division two school was beyond her, because the match-up was nearly unfair. There was such a clear distinction between the two teams as to the skill of players that it was like watching a practice, except in uniforms. The stands were sparsely filled, seeing as most of the student population had gone either home, or elsewhere for Fall Break.

Since Wednesday and the appearance of her father, Elsa had been very carefully keeping an eye out for him. Olaf had been in constant contact with her, as well as Marcus. He was mortified to hear what had happened, at least in part. They only told him that someone had broken into Elsa's home, but not who and for what reason. He called the man who was to be the temporary guard for the cell that Elsa's house was in…and found that he had suddenly, and very quickly, quit his job that morning.

The office had said that they were in the middle of assigning a new guard to the cell when Duke broke into the house. Still, neither Elsa nor Olaf had any clue how her father had managed to get into the house. It was frightening, but the mentor decided that it would do her no good to dwell on it for right now. Anna and Josh had spent nearly all their time with her, apart from small pieces of time when they spent time with Idun. As Anna had claimed it to be, they had to diffuse suspicion.

Elsa and Josh had bonded quickly and were quite close now for only knowing each other for a few days. It was now the Sunday before school was scheduled to begin again, and Josh would be leaving this evening to go back to Charlotte.

"Did you enjoy your time here, Josh?" She asked, watching gleefully as Anna easily threaded through the defense. She took some selfish pride in knowing that her girlfriend was such a force to be reckoned with on the field.

"Yeah. It was nice seeing sis again. We're pretty close as a family, so it's hard having her so far away, you know?" The large boy had shown, time and again, that he broke the mold that football players were normally seen in. He was not a jock, protein filled machine only capable of talking about the next play. He was nice, calm, intelligent, and the most important thing, sensitive about his sister. Elsa had no idea if something happened in the past to cause such fierce protectiveness over Anna, but it was serious enough that the younger sibling had taken on a role like that of a guardian.

"I understand. She speaks about missing you and your father a lot. However…Anna doesn't really speak about her moth-" She stopped immediately, seeing how the boy's face twisted painfully, then swam with a concealed anger. "Josh, I'm sorry if…"

He waved a hand, shaking his head. "Nah, it's cool. Mom is just a sore subject with our family. Have you asked Anna about her?" Elsa nodded quietly, not wanting to say anything. She had asked once about it, and surprisingly Anna had asked that they drop it. The tables had been turned that night.

"I'm going to guess that she didn't say anything about it?" The mentor nodded, and he parroted the motion. "Yeah, I figured. It's not really a private thing, but Anna hates to talk about it is all. I'll start this off by saying that mom was crazy religious. Like, Mother Theresa could take a lesson." Elsa swallowed hard, knowing already the tone of this conversation. With her and Anna's sexual choices religion, and those who preached it, was always a bad sign.

"I was in fourth grade when sis told mom about having a girlfriend and all jazz. Mom freaked out and shit, and I spent like three days hiding in Anna's room with her, bringing her food and stuff so she wouldn't have to go out and run into mom. When dad got home from business, he told sis that he accepted her and loved her and all, and he and mom started fighting."

Parent's fighting over a child. It was always a bad sign, and a sign that things were going sour. It hurt Elsa even more to think that the cause of this was something that should never be the cause of such displeasure and hatred within a home. Elsa was tolerant, and she didn't dispense hatred on people who chose religion and claimed that her affinity for other women, rather than men, was sinful. She accepted their beliefs, but inside, she truly did hate them. A pang of sympathy ran through her as her eyes followed the beautiful junior as she sped around the field.

"For a few months, shit was bad. Dad and mom screamed at each other all the time, and mom ignored Anna as best she could. With me, mom tried extra hard to make sure that I knew that my sister was a bad person for her choices. I was a kid, but I didn't think Anna was a bad person at all. She was still my sister, and I loved her. Then that summer came, and mom tried to have Anna sent to a convent." Elsa's mouth fell open in amazement. How could a woman be that cruel to her daughter?! Her young daughter no less?

"That's…terrible!" She exclaimed before clamping her mouth closed. She doubted that there was anyone here in the stands who would know that Josh was Anna's brother, and even fewer who would realize that Elsa and Anna were a thing just by their conversation, but still. Never hurt to be cautious.

"Tell me about it. Long story short, dad and mom got divorced and mom didn't want anything to do with us. Fast forward to now, and you have it all. Mom hated Anna for being a lesbian; that's why sis never talks about her." Elsa pursed her lips in thought, feeling both sadness for Anna and hatred at the woman who had brought her into this world. You would think that a woman who carried a child in her own body for nine months would be incapable of such cruelty, but that wasn't the case here.

"That's…just…awful…"

"Yeah, it sucked but it's alright now. Dad is much more accepting. Shit, he was chasing girlfriends for Anna more than she was for a while during high school." Josh laughed, and Elsa allowed the humor to brighten her spirits, if even only by a little bit. She hated how terrible Anna's childhood had been, and in another way…it made sense to her.

She and Anna were almost one and the same in terms of their upbringing. Sure, Anna grew up with a normal, middle class family while Elsa grew up never having to worry about something like money. Elsa lived in a mansion and had butlers and chauffeur's while Anna probably had to mow the lawn herself. When it came to their families though…they were nearly identical, except opposite.

Elsa's mother had been wonderful and caring, the only woman who truly loved the young blonde for who she was, as the daughter of the Weselton family while her father hated her very existence for something trivial. Her brother Olaf had been taught to dislike her, and for many years he did, until his father's true colors showed and he sided with Elsa.

Anna's father had been the wonderful and caring one, not judging and hating Anna for who she was. Her mother had been spiteful and terrible, seeking to change who Anna was simply for the sake of some religious faith that was misguided when it came to the concept of love. Anna's brother Josh had sided with her when their mother showed her true colors. In the concept of family, they were the same and yet opposite, but both had a single good parent while the other had treated them like less than the women they were.

"Josh…" Elsa started, trying to get her mind off of thoughts about terrible childhoods. "Does…does your father know about me?" It had been itching at her mind recently about how exactly the nature of their relationship would be accepted by him. From the stories she had heard from both Josh and Anna, their father was an impulsive, eccentric, fun loving man who adored his children above all else. If he decided to be the one appearing out of the blue, she didn't want it to be a surprise.

"He knows that Anna is dating someone named Elsa, but he doesn't know that you're her mentor at the Freeze. I doubt he'll care that much. I can stir the pot for you if you'd like, see how he feels about stuff like that." Josh said absently as he watched Anna streak down the center of the field, the ball at her feet. She easily dribbled through two defenders and fired, sinking the ball into the top corner of the net. Elsa and Josh clapped along with everyone else, and the mentor smiled as Anna shot a glance up at them.

"That would be wonderful, Josh. I don't know if it's too soon to be saying this, but I plan to be with Anna for a long, long time. That will mean meeting your father, and I'd like to know if he approves or not." She said, turning back to him

He nodded with a grin. "Oh, I don't think there will be a problem with that, but still. I'll talk to him and figure out what he thinks. When it comes down to telling him though, I'll leave that to you and sis." Elsa smiled warmly at him as he finished.

"Thank you, Josh."

* * *

**So, I hoped you all enjoyed it and I will see you again as soon as I can!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello readers! Apologies for this update taking so long, for I am back to school and back to projects and practice and all that other fun stuff that nobody likes to do. This, chapter 26, is the official shit hitting the fan chapter of this story. Well…more shit hitting a bigger fan I should say.**

**To answer a question that a lot of people had from last chapter, I accidentally switched characters from another story I'm working on, which resulted in Josh being referred to as Luke a few times. I fixed it and it should be all Josh now!**

**Now, to respond to reviews for chapter 25!**

**Raggedyman01****: No, she isn't a cannibal, but the exotic meats will get their own chapter, have no fear!**

**Cyrianu****: I PMed you, but the mistake has been rectified!**

**Guest 1****: Thanks for your wishes!**

**Leelan****: I'm sorry to hear that! I can't stand public transportation :/ I'm glad you find this story relatable! Thanks for your good luck wishes!**

**Kyoko-nyaa****: Yeah, Anna and Olaf will need to be on better terms in the near future, and Elsa will be meeting Mr. Summers shortly!**

**Eric1968: ****Thanks for reading and reviewing! Welcome to The Summer Run!**

**Frozenqueen****: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Onto the chappy!**

* * *

"So," Idun panted as they ran next to each other. "When do I get to meet your girlfriend?"

Anna rolled her eyes for the fifth time during that run alone. "Never." The team was doing an endurance day, and that meant that they were running laps. A lot of them. They had been running for so long that Idun had decided that it would be a great time to interrogate Anna about her relationship with the mystery chick. That was the third time she had asked the same question, and she was peppering other ones while they ran as well. She didn't seem to want to give up on this.

"Why won't you let us meet her, stripes? I mean, I let you meet Addy." The girl protested.

"I noticed that you never call him that when he's around. Does he even know that you call him Addy? I'm sure his Norwegian pride wouldn't allow it." She commented, shaking her head. Idun's boyfriend Adgar was a guy who was very nice, but very proud too. Running was never hard for the two of them, so these days usually just turned into gossip time.

"Of course he knows I call him that!" Idun replied a little too quickly. Anna smirked to herself, knowing that she had her friend on the ropes and she could bust Idun's chops about it. She didn't, because she didn't much feel like it right now, but it was nice to know that she had figured it out. In a roundabout way, it was a greater victory in and of itself.

The two of them lapsed into silence and continued their run. The team was in a bit of a slump right now, having lost two of five in the last month since Fall Break. Those two losses had come as the second game and the fifth game of that five game stretch, and they were about to be heading into the conference tournament. Arendelle University was seeded second overall behind Corona, which was stupid because they had beaten Corona. Of course, AU was four and two in conference play while Corona was five and one.

It still stunk. Regardless, they would be playing their hated rivals Southern Isles in the first round, which was great and not great at the same time. Southern Isles was a dirty team, and they usually tried to cheat in some way or another. Sometimes, they would purposefully try to injure players on opposing teams, or try to sneak extra players onto the field at times. It seemed like every single year they had someone get caught doping in some form.

Why the NCAA had not pushed them basically out of collegiate competition was a mystery. Maybe they were paying people off, maybe not. It didn't matter, because even though that school tried to cheat so much, they were habitually terrible. Due to their shitty reputation, they hardly got any solid players to come. So, cheaters or not, Southern Isles were never really good. This year, they had wrangled the seven seed where they would play AU in the first round.

"Did you hear about Elsa?" Idun asked offhandedly, as if it was nothing. Anna fought to not let herself answer too quickly, but she was curious suddenly. She was not sure what she was supposed to have heard at this point.

"No clue what you're talking about," She panted in reply, her eyes set on the grass in front of her. Many times people told her that, just like driving, running was easier if you kept your eyes set in front of you. She had always ran with her eyes on the ground.

Idun let out a short laugh. "Rumor going around that she's sleeping with one of the softball girls." Anna's eyes hardened imperceptibly, her teeth clenching. She had _not_ heard about this little story. Not surprising, considering she doesn't listen to rumors and shit and spends most of her time ignoring them. However, rumors often started because of some form of _evidence_. Meaning that Elsa had to have done something to bring about such a thought.

Normal rumors could start from nothing, but with something as serious as a rumor like that, which could potentially get Elsa fired, came from somewhere. "Really? I doubt it…" She muttered, trying not to let her irritation leak out. This day just suddenly got worse.

Idun only let out a measured hum. "I'm not so sure. Even I've seen them together at Elsa's desk. I was in there for two hours the other day, and this girl, Kida I think is her name, sat at that desk for the whole time. She and Elsa chatted and laughed and she even used Elsa's computer for a while." Anna knew this girl Kida. She was a sophomore, and similarly to her, a proud lesbian. She also knew something else: Kida was _damn_ sexy.

She didn't know much else about the girl, especially personality or anything like that. Generally, being two hot girls who chased other girls, she and Kida were rivals in a sense. There had never been a spoken competition between them, or even a fight over a girl. No, they were more rivals in the sense that among the athlete population, the two of them were the most well-known gay females. Knowing that didn't diminish the sudden terrible thrumming of jealousy in her chest.

"Rumors are stupid. If you haven't seen them kiss or hold hands or anything, then there is no way to know…" She ground out, carefully schooling her voice so that it only sounded like she was tired from the run, and not ready to murder someone.

"Only a matter of time, don't you think? It's hard to hide something like that without slipping up somewhere…" Idun continued to talk on and on about the intricacies of hiding a forbidden relationship while Anna ignored her. She had no clue about the "intricacies" of a forbidden relationship. Anna was living it right now, and at this very moment, it sucked.

* * *

She stormed through the Freeze, her mind set on a single place. People walking through the halls parted in front of her, seemingly well aware of her mood judging by her glaring eyes and furious gait. Practice had not gotten any better as the rest of the team spent their fucking water breaks talking about Kida and Elsa. She had no clue if rumors were always this viral, or if it was just because she was actually paying attention this time, but it infuriated her.

She hit the office section of the Freeze, and soon enough she stood in the study hall room, glaring at the fact that there wasn't a single soul in there, apart from Elsa. The mentor had looked up with a smile on her face, as was usual for their game of remaining athlete and mentor in public. That smile faded fast though as she saw the angry cloud marring Anna's features.

The junior dropped into the mentee chair with a pronounced thud, her fiery eyes never leaving Elsa's. The mentor got up and went to the door, checking the time on the wall clock before shutting it quietly. She returned to her seat, crossing her legs and then her hands in her lap. "Is this about Kida?" She asked. Anna cocked an eyebrow at her, only minutely surprised that Elsa was aware of the rumors.

"I can see that the answer to that is yes…I have heard the rumor. It isn't true, even in the slightest." Elsa explained professionally. Anna's anger diminished, but only barely. There was still the matter of Idun's little observation to think of.

"Idun told me about a two hour stretch when that girl sat here and chatted with you, and used your computer. For two _hours_." She didn't ask for the truth, mainly because she knew that it was implied that she was asking for an explanation. Jealousy wasn't something Anna was prone to, and she couldn't really believe that she was this mad over a simple rumor.

"That did happen. Kida attempted to re-do her schedule without consulting me first and ended up jumbling the whole thing. She was here with me to reconfigure it and it took a long time because we had to wait for overrides from campus." That all made sense. Anna let out a strained breath, looking away at the wall as she tried to deal with the latent anger still running through her.

It irritated her that she had gotten so possessively furious over some people assuming some stupid shit about Elsa and some other girl. She wasn't clingy or anything like that, and she didn't chase people around making sure that they were doing what they said they were. She didn't stalk her girlfriends to be sure that they weren't even talking to people on the sly. For whatever reason, hearing Idun speak about it and knowing that Kida was also a lesbian just…bugged her. Bugged her enough to make her mad.

"I had a feeling you would come and talk to me about that," Elsa said calmly, spinning her chair and looking through emails on her computer. "I heard the rumor as well. Kai came and spoke to me about it."

Anna started, both surprised and a little not surprised that the AD would have heard the rumor. "And? What did he say?"

Elsa shook her head. "Nothing, really. I explained to him what it was that Kida and I were doing and that there is nothing happening between us…" Even though she was turned around, Anna could tell that Elsa was frowning just by the tone of her voice.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly, mindful of their location. The door was closed, yeah, but better safe than sorry in their case. Elsa shrugged weakly.

"He said that he's glad I understand and respect the parameters of professionalism between mentor and athlete…" She trailed off again, this time covering her eyes with a hand. Anna wanted badly to hug her girlfriend at that moment, knowing that she was the cause of this shitty feeling. Elsa had a conscience, and a strong one, and it was clear that she felt guilty now that Kai spoke so highly of her. Even though she was indeed breaking those parameters of mentor and athlete.

"I'm sorry, Elsa…I wis-"

"No, Anna," Elsa shook her head firmly and gave the soccer player a bright smile. "I don't wish that anything was different. I feel guilty, but I would not trade you for anything." Elsa looked around quickly before leaning in and pressing her lips to Anna's in a deep kiss. There were no tongues involved, but the kiss radiated love and trust. Anna melted into it, loving the feel and taste of Elsa's sweet lips and lipstick. Their lip lock ended with a light smack.

"Do me a favor and open the door," Elsa whispered as he lips left Anna's. The junior got up and did just that before coming back to the mentee chair and sitting.

"How was practice?" Elsa asked, and her voice had regained that professional mentor tone that she used when talking to students. Nobody would guess at anything more between them if they walked in at right this moment. They had done exactly this so many times now that nobody would ever begin to think that way regardless.

"Running all day. We play Southern Isles in the conference tournament first round next week." She said loudly, projecting enough to make things sound not so private. As if on cue, Anna heard a stomping sound that usually preceded the throwers coming in, and lo and behold, Kristoff and Sven came into the study hall room. The two women spun to smile up at them.

Kristoff and Sven had become Anna's closest friends who were guys on campus. Apart from Idun, she spent most of her time now with them. When she wasn't with Elsa, of course. They ate together a lot, and she and Sven had even taken time to get Kristoff a birthday present together for his birthday about three weeks ago.

"Hey Kristoff, hey Sven," Anna said, offering a short wave. The two throwers waved as well.

"Hey Elsa! What's up Ann-" Kristoff stopped speaking suddenly as his eyes alighted on Anna. His mouth hung open as he stared at her, his finger still point. Anna quirked an eyebrow at him, her eyes narrowed curiously. The larger blonde flicked his eyes between Elsa and Anna several times before he turned and whispered something to Sven. The quiet, dark haired boy looked around his teammate at the two women before his eyes widened.

He stepped around Kristoff and grabbed Anna's arm. "Come with me. Now." He commanded, dragging Anna up from her seat. He was far stronger than her, so she just went along with it, knowing that she would be beating the daylights out of this kid in about a minute. She heard Elsa ask Kristoff if he was alright before she was out of earshot.

Sven dragged her through the Freeze to the auxiliary weight room, a long hall type room where they did core stuff sometimes. He pushed her towards the rear wall, which was covered with a large mirror. She rounded on him, her eyes burning.

"Sven, what the fuck was that all about?" She yelled at him. The thrower ran a hand over his face.

"I can't tell if you're stupid or just ignorant. I have to doubt both, because I don't know how long this has gone on for," He groaned. Anna started to storm past him when he grabbed her arm again and pulled her back. "Look in the mirror!" He snapped.

She begrudgingly looked at herself, letting her arms flop at her sides. "Alright, I did. What's wrong, so I'm dirty? So are you." She grunted. Sven rolled his eyes.

"Is that all you see that's wrong?" The boy said coolly. Anna turned to face him again.

"Sven, what the fuck are you talking about?" She snapped in irritation. The boy sighed before walking up to her and pushing her closer to the mirror.

"Still see nothing wrong?"

"No! I don't see anything wro-"

"Do you usually wear Elsa's lipstick to practice?"

* * *

**I hope that I will get more time to write for you all, but I cannot say when the next update will come. Enjoy this and look forward to my return! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the wait, readers! But here is chapter 27 of The Summer Run! Officially, I can say that this is the downward slope toward the end. Anyways, a few reviews to respond to.**

**Guest 1****: I'm glad that you enjoyed it!**

**Strab****: I shall continue to update just for you, my friend!**

**Kyoko-nyaa****: Oh, they will help out. As much as they can, they will help.**

**LikeCrimsonBloodshed****: Thank you for your kind reviews on several chapters! I hope you continue to enjoy The Summer Run!**

**On to the chappy!**

* * *

"So…do you think wearing makeup to practice is a bad idea?" Anna stammered, her eyes wide and hard and her heart hammering in her chest. Sven stared at her in the reflection of the mirror, a skeptical eyebrow cocked at her.

"Yeah, not smooth enough," He deadpanned. "Both me and Kristoff saw the smudge on Elsa's lips too. No-"

Anna whipped around, her eyes round with worry. "Sven, you can't say anything about this! Elsa will lose her job, and go to jail an-"

"Anna, shut up and listen to me," She closed her mouth, her sudden anxiety forcing her to listen to the thrower. Size wise, Sven was a titan, bigger than Kristoff both in height and weight. He had a quiet personality though, usually accented with few words and unobtrusive presence. When he did speak, it was usually only when he was directly addressed or he had something important or insightful to say. She hoped it was the latter.

"There are some questions I have first, like, I don't know, how long have you been fucking our _mentor_?" Anna narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms on her chest.

"We've never don-"

"Oh horseshit, Anna," Sven retorted. "You forget that you told me and Kristoff that you got a new girlfriend I don't even remember how long ago? It wouldn't make any sense at all that just maybe that girlfriend, whom you haven't allowed anyone to meet even though she is a quote-unquote 'art major'," He made air quotes to emphasize his words, all sounding like blows against a funeral bell to her. "Is in fact Elsa Frost, our athletic mentor?"

She was caught. She knew it. There was absolutely no denying that fact. He had seen the lipstick on her own lips, and even seen a smudge on Elsa's, and the color of the stick was exactly the same. How was it that Elsa didn't notice her lipstick on Anna's lips? Oh, that's right, they never kissed each other outside of Elsa's fucking house. This literally marks the first time that they had done that, and look at what happened. Caught within _minutes_.

She slumped over to the wall, where a huge truck tire sat that they flipped in workouts, flopping to sit down on it. "Yeah. It's Elsa…" She muttered in defeat. They were screwed. Over. Done with. Elsa would lose her job, and Anna would be a victim of rape or whatever other bullshit the NCAA made up.

"How long?" Sven asked again, his arms crossed in his chest.

"You know our tournament in South Carolina? That weekend was when we became official I guess." She explained to Sven all the things that had led up to their relationship, and even how they had been managing to hide it from everyone. While she was talking was when Kristoff came in, stalking towards them with an obviously pissed off look on his face.

"You are _damn_ fucking lucky that it was us who came in there, Anna," He growled, glaring at her for a moment before looking to Sven. "She fixed her lipstick." He reported. Sven hummed in response, still staring at Anna's hunched form.

"Mortified?" He posed. Kristoff let out a sarcastic snort.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

Anna felt a stab of guilt run through her chest, tightening it uncomfortably and making it hard to breathe. This was all her fault. Getting caught like this was all a result of her stupid jealousy and mistrust. If she had just waited and gone to talk to Elsa tonight, or even just texted her, this wouldn't have happened. If she had never been in that room, the kiss would never have happened, and the lipstick evidence would have never existed.

"So," Kristoff started, drawing her eyes to his. "First off, I want you to know that you're a bitch. A lucky bitch, but still a bitch." Anna barely flinched at the words, shrugging carelessly. His words against her meant nothing compared to what she was going to lose when they went to the AD about all this.

"How do you expect us to deal with this now?" Kristoff asked, his voice quiet but still vicious. "Sven and I can be accessories now, Anna. Do you get that?" She glanced up at him in barely concealed dread.

"What do you mean?"

Kristoff threw his hands in the air. "Of course she doesn't know…" He muttered angrily before pacing back and forth behind Sven, who chose to explain to her.

"Now that we know about you and Elsa being in an intimate relationship, which constitutes rape according to Title IX, we can be held as accessories to that crime because we did not report it after having found out."

Anna's heart jumped into her throat. "You're not going to report it?" She asked in surprise. Kristoff spun around to glare at her again.

"Jesus Christ, of course we aren't going to fucking report it, Anna! If it was that bitch Kida, or any other god damn girl we would, but it's _you_, Anna! You're our best friend! Why the hell would we split you and your girl up?" He seethed at her, his face turning all sorts of colors. She'd seen Kristoff be mad before, but never to the point where his face was pulling chameleon duty.

Anna remained silent as Kristoff vented his anger quietly to Sven, the two throwers having their backs turned to Anna. She didn't care if they were mad at her, as long as they didn't report what they had found out then she was in the clear. Or rather, Elsa was in the clear. The long hallway of the weight room was suddenly less intimidating to her, and her tunnel vision of panic was fading.

"I'm sorry, guys," She said quietly. The whispered conversation stopped and the two throwers turned to regard her with raised brows. "I…we didn't mean to get anyone else involved at all. We've been so careful to keep this a secret, and until now we had a perfect track record."

"Pun intended?" Kristoff asked, obviously referring to his status as an AU track and field team member. She allowed a short smirk before nodding.

"Yeah, but seriously. We've been at this for a long time. Nobody was supposed to know. Other than you two now, nobody else does know. At least not here at Arendelle." When she thought about it, a few people knew about their status as athlete and mentor as well as being in a relationship. Josh knew. Marcus knew. Olaf knew. In not so long a time, she had no doubt that her father would know. And…though she hoped this never came to pass…Duke Weselton could easily figure it out if he connected the dots.

"Obviously, you two have done good, considering that we had no clue up until now," Kristoff groused, still clearly irritated. "So here's the deal…you get Elsa to give us free study hours fo-"

"Not going to happen, idiot," Sven interrupted, punching his teammate none too gently. Still, the boy barely flinched from the hit. "We'll keep quiet, Anna. Just don't make the mistake of kissing her in public again. And for god's sake, be aware of the damn lipstick. This is literally the oldest way in the book to get caught out."

* * *

Anna Springs hurried out of the auxiliary weight room, apparently in a bloody hell of a rush. By the way she was rubbing her lips, he assumed that it had something to do with a very interesting conversation he had just overheard. Of course, he had been doing some extra weight lifting in his time as a suspended athlete, and he had just been strolling past the auxiliary room when he heard some gorilla of a boy say that that someone was fucking the mentor.

Of course, his own honor as an upstanding British gentleman demanded that he investigate. What interesting news, he had found, that the bitch who had sentenced him to an entire five games of suspension was actually shattering the cardinal law of professional relationships.

Well, well, well…it was time for revenge. He stalked out of the Freeze, plans roiling in his head.

* * *

After a brief text conversation with Elsa, Anna spent the rest of the day in hardly concealed turmoil. Despite their assurances that they wouldn't say anything to anyone, it was still nerve wracking for her to know that other athletes knew about her relationship with Elsa. A lot of times she had heard people say that the only way for your secrets to not get spilled is to be the only one who knew them. Now, Kristoff and Sven knew and, as tight lipped as they could be, all it would take is too much liquor one night and bam. One of them might yell it out in the middle of a party.

She hated that she didn't believe her friends about their silence. She hated that she had to be skeptical and prepared for when something inevitably happens and they somehow let it slip in conversation. It made her feel like she didn't really have friends at all, and that Elsa was her be all and end all. She was, but Anna didn't want to give up the rest of her life for it all. And that thought there made her feel like she doesn't love Elsa enough to sacrifice these temporary things.

It was a vicious cycle, and she was stuck in it with no idea what to do. She was driving to Elsa's right now, hoping that a night together might work to soothe her wild brain. All she needed was something to tell her that everything was alright. That everything was normal and they wouldn't be going through constant terror every day worrying over whether Kristoff or Sven had spilled the beans to anyone.

She had long since been recognized at Elsa's neighborhood, sometimes her girlfriend neighbors waving as Anna drove by. It felt strange to wave back sometimes, like she was a part of this neighborhood and had been accepted. It was just another reminder that this was the only place she and Elsa could go to be alone and normal together. She pulled into the driveway and garage, swiping her card and entering the house. To her surprise, she found Elsa humming merrily to herself as something smelling absolutely _delicious_ sizzled in a pan.

Anna let her bag fall lightly to the floor as she stood there, staring at Elsa. The mentor hadn't noticed her yet and was in the middle of jamming to some song that was playing in her headphones. On the hem of her pants was her phone to where the headphones were connected. Anna's eyes were drawn to how the mentor's hips, still snug in a pair of tight yoga pants that she puts on when she gets home from work, swung in time with the music. Despite her worries about Kristoff and Sven, Anna knew that this woman was worth it all. If only for how absolutely beautiful she was.

She stepped around and into the kitchen, somehow managing to do so without the mentor noticing at all. She was cutting potatoes on a cutting board, so Anna waited until she had put the knife down. She remembered the slap that she'd received that first night that she came here after the tournament. Having that again, with a knife on the end of it, didn't sound very nice.

Once the knife was down, Anna gently wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist, smiling warmly at the slight jerk before the mentor relaxed. The blonde beauty pulled her headphones from her ears and turned around in Anna's arms, immediately pressing her lips to the juniors. The kiss was just a meeting of lips, but the way Elsa wrapped herself around Anna spoke so much more.

When their lips parted, Anna blinked in surprise, the wonderful kiss still sending wonderful sparks through her. "Wow…it's good to see you too." She laughed softly, leaning her forehead against Elsa's.

The mentor gave her a perfect, serene smile before pulling Anna back in. Her lips were firmer now, kissing harder with need. Her tongue pushed between the redhead's lips and began to explore her mouth, as if she had never done it before. Anna responded in kind, melting into the heated kiss, momentarily pushing aside her questions to enjoy the taste of her girlfriend.

Elsa's right hand came from around her neck, and Anna thought that the mentor might push her away, but it didn't happen. Instead, in a sudden rush, Elsa's hand was in her pants, a long finger sliding into Anna's core. She squirmed at the sudden motion, the sparks from the kiss igniting into full blown flames. With her other hand, Elsa kept Anna from pulling away to moan, maintaining the kiss and forcing Anna into mewls from her throat.

Now, even though her head was practically full of questions, Anna could do nothing about them. Suddenly, she felt controlled. She felt handled, which was usually her role in the bedroom. Elsa was holding her tightly down to the mentor's lips, all while her fingers pushed in and out of her soaking wetness. She finally got up the courage to simply back away from Elsa, thinking that she could get a moment to breath, but it didn't happen.

When she began to step back, Elsa followed, shoving her up against the middle island, their lips still locked. Elsa's left hand snatched Anna's right flailing one and pinned it to the counter. Moments before, Anna could have pulled Elsa's hand from her pants easily with her left hand, but her strength was gone. Something about how dominant Elsa was being tonight was sending her to places she had never been before, and the white edge was already so perilously close.

Elsa tore her lips from Anna's, her head moving just down to Anna's neck where she sank her teeth into the pulse point there. A pleasured scream blew out of Anna's now unoccupied mouth as she came undone, her orgasm quaking through her bones. Both her hands curled around Elsa's wrist, hanging on for dear life as the mentor continued to slide her digits in and out of her, prolonging the blinding ecstasy running through the soccer players veins.

When her high had stopped, Anna was only managing to stay on her feet thanks to Elsa being there for her to lean on. She was vaguely aware of them moving from the kitchen, and she weakly kissed Elsa on the neck before she felt herself be nearly tossed down. Her back meet the soft comfort of the bed in the main room, and she hadn't really registered what Elsa was doing before her pants were gone and the mentor's head of blonde hair was between her legs.

The pleasure roared back into her as the mentor ravaged her thighs and folds with her tongue and lips. Anna's normal penchant for keeping her sounds of pleasure quiet was long abandoned and her moans of blissful arousal echoed through the house. She couldn't speak, with every single coherent word that reached her lips devolving into yet more mewls, moans and screams.

The second orgasm came, shredding through her and literally rolling her over so she could scream into the mattress. Elsa must have stood up and undressed quickly, because when she pushed Anna to her back again, she was naked and heaving. The face was shiny with Anna's release, and she licked her lips as she stared down at the junior.

Seconds passed. Anna managed to rip her remaining clothes off and stand shakily to kiss her girlfriend. She had no idea where this had come from, but she liked it. Her hand traveled down Elsa's soft stomach, their destination being between the mentors thigh, but she never got there. Elsa spun her around and pushed her down again, and Anna ended up on her knees, bent over at the edge of the bed. Before she reacted, Elsa had pulled her cheeks apart and begun to attack her slit again.

* * *

Anna's body was about as spent as a body could be as she lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling in barely concealed contentment. Elsa had, figuratively, raped her; for an hour, she ravaged Anna's body without stopping even once, and without receiving any attention herself. The soccer player had thoroughly enjoyed every second of it, despite not being able to return the favor.

When she had asked where the sudden command and insatiable sex drive had come from, Elsa said that she was so frightened about them being caught by the throwers that she had been dying to claim her woman again. It was weird reasoning to Anna, but she didn't question it. What had happened was completely to her benefit, and if she was being honest with herself, having Elsa control her like that was a huge turn on. That Elsa was bringing over a large platter with something on it over from the kitchen, still naked.

"Comfortable?" She posed with a smile. Anna shivered as she saw it, thinking about what that innocent looking mouth had done to her for the past hour.

"More than you can guess," She laughed quickly. "What you got there?" She asked, eyeing the platter. Elsa put it down on the bed, and Anna saw what she thought looked like chicken nuggets. That's what they looked like anyway.

"A specialty of mine…try it." She prodded, taking one and popping it into her mouth. Anna eyed them curiously, coming to rest on her elbows.

"What are they?"

Elsa shook her head. "I'll only tell you if you try one." Anna grumbled at the evasive answer, but relented. She took one and took an exploratory bite of it. Her eyes widened as she popped the rest of into her mouth.

"Elsa, this is delicious! What is it?" She exclaimed, grabbing another one and throwing the whole bite into her mouth. Whatever this was, it was absolutely delicious. Elsa smiled widely, taking another piece for herself.

"These are alligator bites." Anna stopped, another bite halfway into her mouth, to stare at Elsa. She slowly closed her mouth around the bite and chewed on it slowly. Alligator bites? Where the hell did Elsa get alligator meat from? She swallowed the bite that was in her mouth, loving the sweet taste of whatever Elsa had cooked these in. She had no real experience with meat like this to compare it to, but this was really good.

"It…it tastes like chicken…" Anna murmured, suddenly feeling a strange sense of déjà vu. Why did people say that strange stuff always tastes like chicken? For whatever reason, she felt like she had thought about this before…

"I'm glad you like it. This is what's in the basement, Anna," Elsa sat next to her, placing a gentle kiss on Anna's naked shoulder. "I have a large fridge with all sorts of exotic meats. I have alligator, water buffalo, kangaroo, shar-"

Anna jerked away from her. "Did you say kangaroo?! Elsa, you have Kangaroo Jack in your freezer!?" She cried out, looking horrified and shocked. Elsa looked legitimately worried for a bare second before her eyes narrowed. Anna couldn't hold her cover and let a grin split her face as she was caught out in her mock terror.

"I'm just playing with you, Elsa. It's cool that you have all sorts of exotic meat and stuff." Anna reassured her. The two of them eat the rest of their shared dinner before cuddling on the bed. Maybe they had been caught, but it looked like they had lucked out there. It was just a reminder that they had to be careful with everything that they did. At least…at least it didn't look like anything bad would be happening anytime soon.

* * *

**So, I hope to get another chapter out as soon as I can. I have a small break coming up, so I should be able to do a little bit of writing then. Until next time folks! Reviews are loved! Thanks and have a good weekend!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello readers.**

**I don't really have an excuse for you as to why it took me so long to update, but I can offer an explanation anyway. I'm in Graduate School now, and mixing that in with my athletic obligations, work obligations and a whole legal shitshow that I somehow got pulled into, writing has been near the bottom of my to do list. Now, as of tomorrow I am on Spring Break, and my stuff for this semester is beginning to wind down work wise. I have just began my last official year of competition for track, and so that will now be a factor, but it shouldn't be too much of a barrier. **

**That being said, I cannot guarantee updates on any type of schedule. I might be able to crank out another by the end of the month, or it might not come until the end of April. You won't wait several months again, but I cannot be honest and say that I know how long you will wait. I'm sorry for this. To those of you who reviewed last chapter, I sincerely thank you for your support.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Anna was still deep in dreamland when her door was banged on frantically. Both her and Idun jerked up in their beds as the loud banging ripped them from sleep. Anna slumped out of bed in her underwear to the door and yanked it open. Immediately, Kristoff shoved in past her, running his hands through his hair.

"Anna, you are so fucked!" He growled out through gritted teeth. Anna's sleepy mind was immediately cleared away and her irritation at being woken so early disappeared.

"What are you talking about!?" She demanded. Idun, who was still in bed under her covers, watched on curiously. Her penchant for sleeping naked meant that she couldn't get out of bed, or rather she wouldn't with Kristoff in here.

"Talking about the end of the game, Springs! You an…does she know?!" He stabbed a finger at Idun, who furrowed her eyebrows in surprise. Before Anna could even answer, Kristoff shook his head furiously. "It doesn't even matter. You need to get to Elsa, right now."

"Elsa? What's wrong with Elsa?" Anna snapped, already rifling through her pile of dirty laundry to find something simple and quick to wear. She found Idun's sweats and threw them at her along with a tank top before pulling on her own sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

"Anna, what the hell is going on?" Idun demanded, flicking her finger at Kristoff. The thrower turned his back to her and she jumped out of bed to throw the clothing on. The redhead was still scowling at Kristoff, and she threw up a single finger at Idun, ordering her to be silent so she could listen.

Kristoff ran his hands through wet hair. Anna could hear the rain outside, and it wasn't light rain either. Hard, pounding rain that sounded more like a herd of buffalo running over the roof of her dorm building. "Throwers lift early, at six. When we finished, Sven and I walked out and ran head first into a group of suits who asked us about our mentor, Elsa Frost."

"So?" Anna blurted back, rolling her eyes at him. What does it matter to her if a bunch of dudes asked them about their mentor? Kristoff took a deep breath and composed himself before staring sternly at her.

"They asked us about Elsa, and how she was with the athletes, and then they asked us if she had any peculiar dealings with Anna Springs! It's the fucking NCAA Anna! Someone fucking told them about you and Elsa!" Anna's eyes went wide as the realization of what had happened dawned on her. Idun, who had been mercifully silent up to this point, could hold herself no more.

"Stripes, what is going on? You and Elsa what?" Anna just shook her head, her thoughts still numb from the prospect of everything going to hell, so Kristoff took over.

"Long story short, Anna has been dating Elsa, which is against Title IX, and now the NCAA knows about it!" Idun stomped over and grabbed Anna's shoulder, pulling her around to face her. The girl's eyes were stormy and hard. Anna had an idea that Idun would be angry with her for not being truthful about her 'girlfriend' who was an art major, and now the cat was out of the bag. Even though she didn't know what had set Kristoff off, now that Idun knew it didn't matter.

"You've been _sleeping_ with Elsa!? Anna, what the hell is wrong with you!?" Anna didn't answer the girl, her mind still a while with all the things that were about to go down. Elsa…Elsa could go to jail for this. She could lose everything, and all because somehow, someway, someone had become privy to their relationship. Someone who felt that it was wrong, and had gone to the NCAA with it all. If there were suits sniffing around and asking questions about Elsa and her relationship to Anna Springs specifically, then there was no doubt that an arrest was soon to follow.

"Anna! Say somethin-"

"What the fuck do you want me to say, Idun? I fell for Elsa, and she fell for me. Fuck the NCAA and their rules, but we wanted to be together and we did it." Anna snapped, turning an irritated eye on her friend. She knew that it was a lot to take in all at once for Idun, but this was something that Anna had wanted more than anything. Elsa completed her, and she loved the mentor with everything she had. She would fight for that.

"Anna, need I say again that you need to go to Elsa and figure out what the fuck you're going to do. Sven is already looking into possible paths for you guys, so let's go!" She didn't even ask what the hell Sven was looking for. In the next ten minutes, she and Idun, strangely enough, had piled into Kristoffs car. Anna's car was parked way out in this giant parking lot that handled the overflow, and she didn't have time to go and get it.

Idun was still silent, but now that they were in the car, Anna had time to think. "Kristoff, why are you and Sven helping me so much? I know that we're friends and all that, but you guys caught me and Elsa first and didn't…wait, you didn't squeal did you!?"

Kristoff turned an irritated glare on her for a second before looking back at the road. "Would I fucking be here if I was the one who yelped?"

Anna nodded in acceptance. "Alright, fine. My first question?" She posed, taking a second to direct him on where to go. Kristoff swung the car into the turn, nearly tossing Idun across the back seats.

"Sven has some experience with this. His uncle did almost the same damn thing and beat it. Actually, he lives up near her-"

"Are you talking about Marcus!?" Anna blurted out. Kristoff looked at her out of the corner of his eye, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"How did you know?"

Anna shook her head firmly. "Never mind right now. Take a left up here." She directed, seeing the wrought iron gate through the trees. Idun remained silent, but the storm cloud that had marred her face had almost entirely disappeared. Anna felt a twinge of regret run through her at not telling her best friend sooner, but she couldn't have been positive that the girl would have taken it well before. Not that this situation was any better, because somehow the NCAA had found out about her relationship with Elsa.

They pulled up to the gate and Kristoff rolled his window down. "1554." Anna told him. He dialed the keys and the gate slowly creaked open. From the back seat came a low whistle.

"Wow…this place is fancy…" Idun whispered, almost more to herself than anyone else. Anna couldn't be bothered at the moment, because her brain was entirely focused on Elsa and what they were going to do. This was literally the worst possible scenario that could have taken place, and in another way, it was the only scenario that could have taken place. The only other way this would have worked is if they kept this thing secret for two or three years, which upon retrospect was probably unrealistic to believe was possible. Someone, at some point would have realized that they were closer than necessary, or they would have slipped up in public, or something. Maybe, in a way, it was a good thing that they had been found out. At least…at least they would know what their futures held.

Maybe it wouldn't be that hard to beat. Maybe they could go the same route as Marcus and his wife Idina, and she would just take the stand for Elsa's sake. Even though it wasn't her money, she knew that Elsa could and would bring the best representation possible. Hopefully they wouldn't really need it or…fuck it, they would need whatever help they could get with this.

"Here, Kristoff!" Anna yelled, banging on this window as Elsa's house came into view. He swung the car into the driveway and Anna leapt out, running through the side door of the garage, where she slid to a stop. Sitting on the steps of the house inside the _empty_ garage, was Marcus. Anna's gut fell through when she noted how…forlorn the guard looked.

She ran up to him. "Marcus! Get out of the way, I have to talk to Elsa!" She yelled, trying to push past him. The guard wrapped his arm around her waist, stopping her in her tracks.

"She's gone, Anna!" His words froze her heart, her eyes wide and her mouth suddenly dry. Marcus released his hold on her waist, allowing her to drop to the step below her. Marcus sighed deeply as Kristoff and Idun came in. "My nephew Sven called me about it all. Asked me what I would do. I called Elsa immediately and told her I would be over to help out…but when I got here…she was gone."

Anna couldn't even speak. She was staring at the empty spot in the garage where Elsa's truck would normally go. How could…how could Elsa just jump up and leave her? Without even saying anything. Not a call. Even a fucking text message would have sufficed. Now she had run, just like she had mentioned she would do, but Anna had no idea where she had gone. What could she do right now?

"Anna…" Kristoff's voice echoed just barely in the painfully empty garage. "What…what are you going to do?"

Anna burst up, storming up to him and grabbing his jacket. "What the flying fuck am I supposed to do, genius!? My relationship, taboo as it was, has been discovered and my girlfriend has disappeared like a fucking snowflake in the summer! Without even a fucking note to tell me where she's going! Anything else!?"

Anna recoiled, her eyes tearing up as she fell to the floor of the garage. Her nose throbbed terribly as she tried to regain her suddenly lost breath. Idun stood next to Kristoff, shaking her head and her hand. "You need to cool it, stripes. Don't get into anyone's face because of what you did." Anna had originally been fighting the tears that had been threatening to spill from her eyes, but mixing Idun's firm right hook into it just broke her.

She laid there on the floor, crying uncontrollably into the concrete, as Kristoff, Idun and Marcus sat there and watched. She knew that it looked pathetic in a whole lot of ways, but she couldn't really begin to care. Elsa was gone. As in, entirely gone. No note. No text. No call. No nothing to tell Anna where to go to find her. If there was, Anna would leave right now to go find her…but no. There was nothing. She was alone. All alone.

* * *

Weeks passed. The NCAA investigated Anna thoroughly and found text messages between her and Elsa with a court order. Poor Elsa, who had such a good reputation at AU for being a first year mentor, was now a pariah. And the worst part of it all? Everyone treated Anna like such a fucking victim. The AD had made sure that she knew she had access to all the counseling she needed. Professors extended all her deadlines so she could deal with 'lingering emotional stress.'

Which was true. Entirely true. Her emotional stress was the complete opposite of what they thought it was. Even Idun, with her less than stellar emotional detection abilities, knew that Anna was an emotional zombie. She stopped trying in every walk of life. She hardly ever went to class anymore. She didn't go to soccer. She hardly even ate, only doing so when Kristoff and Sven forced her to.

Marcus had spent his time in constant contact with Anna, delivering reports on anything and everything he could find in Elsa's home. Everything was still there, even the food in the fridge. From what he had told her, it looked like Elsa had split with just herself and her car, leaving no clues as to where she was going, nor taking anything else with her.

Anna's phone had been perilously silent when it comes to Elsa. No text messages. No phone calls. No emails. Nothing. Elsa's personal number was gone, disconnected. Of course the NCAA had attempted to contact her through Anna, but it hadn't worked at all. Elsa was gone. A ghost in the wind.

Anna was sitting in coach's office now, a hand propping her head up as she leaned into the armrest of her chair. Coach had been trying, endlessly, to get her to be herself once more, all in vain. He could be counted among the many who thought that Anna was still recovering from trauma when that wasn't the truth. "How are you doing?"

"Shitty." She answered dully.

Coach placed his hands together, both elbows on his desk as he sighed. "Anna, I think that we need to really consider your continued membership of this team." Anna flicked a brow at him, but other than that didn't react to his words. Yeah, it might suck to not play soccer anymore, but that paled in comparison to not having Elsa with her anymore.

"You must understand, Anna. You haven't practiced in a month. You've missed seven games. The conference tournament starts in two weeks. We need to know if you are in this to the end. I understand what you're going thr-"

"No you don't!" Anna snapped, her eyes wide and hard. "You have no idea what I'm going through! Nobody does!" She jerked up from the seat and left the office in a storm, ignoring the calls of her coach for her to come back. Her anger carried all the way to her car and onto the road, but she wasn't headed back to campus to sit in her room and stare at the wall. Crying wasn't even something she could do anymore. After the first week, she figured she'd cried her body out.

When her haze faded, she was sitting in Elsa's driveway, her car parked and silent in the growing darkness. No lights were on in her house. They never were anymore. A light knock on her window pulled her gaze and she looked up, finding Marcus staring down at her. She kicked open her door, not wanting to start the car to roll the window down.

He tsked. "You know you shouldn't be here, Anna." She allowed a small, sad smile, knowing that out of everyone who constantly showered her with pity, Marcus was the only one who truly knew what she was going through. The only one who didn't show her pity, but rather bore her pain along with her.

"The house is all I have left of her, Marcus," She whispered to both herself and him. Ever since her sudden departure, Anna had tried more than a few times to get into the house. Due to the nature of Elsa's disappearance, the HOA of the neighborhood had ordered Marcus to change the lock codes, which rendered Anna's keycard useless. In a way, she wasn't surprised to find Marcus here, because he had left Elsa's code to the front gate as it was. Whenever Anna came here, he knew about it.

Marcus sighed. "I know, Anna. I've scoured the place up and down. Not a single clue as to where she might have gone. No contact information. In a way, I think that brother of hers would have had a bugout plan for her if things went wrong with her father. If that's true…it might be a waste of time trying to find her."

Anna heard the idea and hummed in agreement. She had tried to get in touch with Olaf, but he was just as elusive as Elsa herself was. Nothing she had tried had worked. She even had Josh try to call him, and that went the same place her attempts went. Nowhere.

"How do I even function, Marcus?" She looked up at him with solemn eyes. "I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can't focus. She _abandoned_ me, and it's all my own fault." She felt the urge to cry, but her body's capability of doing that was gone, so she ended up just shivering in her own melancholy soup of feelings. She couldn't function like this. She needed Elsa. She needed support from people who would help her deal with these feelings. She needed the help of people that she wouldn't find at Arendelle University.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the wait. I will try to update more often. Have a good week everyone.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Let me be straight. I have no excuse for why I didn't update this for so long. It would be an explanation longer than this chapter for me to tell you all about the shit that has happened in my life recently, so I won't offer any excuse to you. I felt horrible about leaving this thing open like this, so I have decided to close the book on The Summer Run. **

**This is actually not too far straying from my original plans. After last chapter, I had four more planned to get to the end. Along with this there will be an epilogue chapter, so really, I only cut two chapters. Those chapters contained some events from Anna's search for Elsa that were really no contingent to the story anyway, but would have offered some depth to their search for her. I apologize to anyone who thinks this makes me a bad author; I simply have too much going on to finish this out completely. Perhaps in the future I will upload those two chapters, but I do not know.**

**As I said, there will be an epilogue chapter after this. I will get it out soon.**

* * *

Anna shivered in the jacket she wore, rubbing her hands together to try and warm them up. "She couldn't run off to somewhere warm, could she?" She grumbled. Marcus smirked down at her, seemingly completely at home in the cold weather.

"We don't know if she's even here, Anna. It was as much a surprise to me as it was you when your dad got that letter. Elsa might be long gone from here by now. Besides, it isn't that cold."

"Speak for yourself!"

"How did you survive in New Hampshire if you think this is cold?"

"I've never done well with cold, so that's why."

"I don't think we'll be here long, so just bear with it."

Anna didn't respond to his words but took them as slight comfort. She and Marcus had departed New Hampshire three weeks ago, after Anna had made the decision to leave Arendelle University for good. It was now late April, but for whatever reason, Michigan was as cold as ever. Being on the shore of Lake Huron most likely contributed to it being so bitterly cold here, but still. It was almost May. This is crazy.

Since Elsa and Anna's relationship had been discovered, things had changed drastically. Anna ended up being kicked off the soccer team for failure to report to meetings with the coach and the athletic director. Since the day that Anna stormed from her coach's office, just three weeks after Elsa's disappearance, she had never gone back to the Freeze. She just couldn't walk around in there knowing that it was her fault that Elsa was now a legend and pariah of AU.

She spent most of the rest of the semester doing her best to be a zombie. She went to class, didn't speak, didn't volunteer answers to questions. Didn't talk to anyone. She left class, went home and got her homework done, then usually spent her time bouncing between spending time with Idun, and then maybe Kristoff and Sven. Initially, Idun was furious with Anna for the way she behaved about Elsa, thinking that Anna was just acting selfishly. After seeing how unhappy Anna was, for weeks on end, Idun turned around. She realized that what Anna and Elsa had was genuine and her friend was taking it the hardest way possible.

Fall semester ended, and Anna went home to a supportive brother and father. During her time there, her dad spoke to her at length of chasing her dreams, and if she wants something she must go and get it. Her brother wasted no time in making sure that she knew how dumb he thought she was for letting Elsa run off. She shrugged them off and went back to AU for the spring semester. Once there though…things began to happen that were off.

First off, Marcus had quit his job for some mysterious reason, although he still made sure to contact Anna as soon as she returned to school. Secondly, her father started dropping strange hints that he would never be angry at her if she decided to take a break from school. Then, to cap it all off, at the start of February, her dad sent her a package. Inside was a single letter that was addressed to him by name. However, in the unsigned letter, references to a series of places were made as being nice places to vacation.

At the bottom of the letter, the last line read _Bring Marshmallows with Stripes. _Anna's father, having been told of both Anna and Marcus' nicknames, immediately figured that the letter had been a roundabout way for Elsa to contact Anna and Marcus. Anna put it all together and decided that she would drop out from AU and start searching for Elsa, and Marcus joined her.

Since mid-February, the pair of them had been hitting all the locations on the letter, in order. It had been a long trip, and Anna's father had been donating plenty of money to their journey. Marcus had taken it upon himself to be Anna's right hand during the search and she was grateful for him being there.

"What are we supposed to be looking for here? This town is tiny." Marcus asked as they sat down in a small café near the shore of the lake. Cheboygan was a tiny town of just over 4000 people and nearly no real serious features to make it notable. Admittedly, that made it a great candidate for a hiding place for a woman running from the law.

Anna shrugged. "I don't know. There were no other clues apart from the letter just saying _Cheboygan is nice._ I'm not even sure where to begin. In the other places, at least we had a destination, like the hunting lodge outside Harrisburg in Pennsylvania."

Marcus nodded with a sigh and looked over the menu, ordering a coffee and some pancakes. Anna just ordered orange juice and eggs, then stared out the window. It had been nearly two full months since she started this trip with Marcus to find Elsa, and they had found diddly squat so far. In a way, Anna felt more alive now than in all the months that she had no idea about the woman she loved and her whereabouts. At the same time, she felt yet more hopeless than before.

It was like having even a sliver of hope was far more painful than having no hope at all. She been dreaming every single night about the first time she ever kissed Elsa, in the hotel in South Carolina during that tournament. Their first night together, all primal and passionate as it was, and waking up next to her in the morning.

Everything seemed so simply back then. It was just love and passion and romance and two people being together. No laws. No judgement. Nothing like that. And she had ruined it all. That day, so long ago, when she accosted Elsa about the rumors of her sleeping with Kida and they ended up locking lips ever so quickly in the Freeze. The lipstick on Anna. Kristoff and Sven making the connection. Someone else had done it too, and that marked the beginning of the end.

The waitress brought their drinks to the table, and Anna, feeling lost enough already, decided to try something. "Excuse me miss, does anyone live here with long, platinum blonde hair? She would be relatively new in town."

The waitress thought to herself momentarily before shaking her head. "Not that I know of, but you might want to try and ask Rafi. He knows just about everyone in Cheboygan. If someone new was in town, he would know."

Anna smiled warmly as a clue began to flare. "Where can I find…Rafi?"

The waitress laughed. "Oh, Rafi is a nickname. His real name is Babo Rafiki. A wonderfully pleasant, wise old man who talks to anyone." She left with a quick nod and a smile, leaving Anna and her friend to their drinks.

Marcus hummed pleasantly at the taste of his coffee. "Well…better than nothing. Plus, who wouldn't stop and talk to an old man? I'd bet my right boot that he would make sure that he spoke to somebody new if he saw them."

Anna snickered into her orange juice, watching him over the top of the glass. "You would walk around without a right boot?"

He shook his head, glaring at her. "Of course not, whippersnapper. Idina would murder me."

"Seriously? Why?"

He put down the cup, an eyebrow cocked at her. "She's an athletic trainer, remember? Walking around without a shoe on would mess my foot up so much, and she'd have to fix me. She'd probably make me wait with a sore foot to punish me first though." He groaned.

"Married life really that tough?"

"I don't know that tough is the right word," He looked out the window, taking another sip of coffee. "Being married is…it's a dance. When you first get married, the dance is messy. You were so used to dancing solo that now having a partner results in trips, slips, and sometimes you step on your partners toes. Sometimes, the stumbles are big, and sometimes they're small. In most situations, you and your partner help each other up and you laugh off the hurt. Sometimes, when you step on your partners toe, you end up breaking their foot, and they don't want to dance anymore. That's called divorce."

Anna thought about her mother and father from that standpoint. What a stumble they had, and that too…was her fault. Her life choices resulted in the stumble that tore her parents apart, and now again, her life choices were tearing her and Elsa apart. Or already had torn them apart. Though they had never made it to the married stage, it was nice to believe that they would have gotten there eventually. Anna knew, deep inside, that she loved Elsa unconditionally. She deeply hoped that the feeling was mutual but…she had to find Elsa to find that little bit out.

She and Marcus sat there in silence, eating their food quickly and leaving just as fast, payment left on the table and directions to "Rafi" in hand. Apparently, the old man spent a lot of time in a park near the center of town, feeding the birds, so that's where they were headed. The small town looked like a great place to live, really. Anna loved the small cottages and quaint colonial style homes, the small town, close knit feel of the place. Nobody here knew about Elsa and AU and their relationship. It would be like starting all over again.

"Wake up sparky, I think I spy out wise old man," Marcus remarked, the car coming to a stop in a parking spot. Just in front of then, sitting on a small stone bench, was an old man with a bag of feed, surrounded by birds. Anna jumped out of the car, Marcus getting out after her and following her into the peaceful grass covered park. The chilly wind blew across, rustling the leaves and giving Anna a stark reminder of the same day that she met Elsa. All those months ago when she passed her in the hallway of the Freeze.

They approached the old man and stood by quietly as he continued tossing out the food to the birds around him. Anna was planning to speak once he was finished, but the older man surprised her. "A wonderful day, isn't it?" He said out loud, glancing over at them.

"Uh…yeah it is. A bit breezy," Marcus smiled as he spoke.

The older man nodded. "Quite! I am Babo Rafiki. You may call me Rafi though. How can I help you today?"

Anna stepped forward and gestured to the furniture. "May I sit?" Rafi nodded, and she did. "We're not from around here…"

"Oh that is quite clear to me. Rafi knows everyone in Cheboygan. So the question rings: who are you looking for?" Anna, her mouth still open from being interrupted, noticed the sly twinkle and smirk in the old man's eyes. She let herself smile at the realization that Rafi was a lot younger in the mind than he was in body.

"I'm looking for a woman. She…she's important to me and we didn't exactly part on great terms…"

"Hm…that woman you're searching for…she wouldn't happen to be tall, with pale skin and platinum blonde hair, would she?" Anna's heart rate surged in an instant, her blood began pumping wildly through her veins. She opened her mouth, but again, Rafi beat her to speaking.

"And these terms of yours…they wouldn't have _anything_ to do with Arendelle University, would they? And finally…your name wouldn't happen to be…_Stripes_…would it?"

Anna snapped. "Yes to all of those things! Do you know where Elsa is!? Tell me!" She reached out, grabbing hold of the older mans hand and clamping it between her own. "Please, Rafi! I love her! Tell me whe-"

Anna recoiled when a cane struck her calf painfully, forcing her to jump off the seat with a yelp. She looked back up to see Rafi standing and wearing a wide grin, wagging the cane at her. "You shouldn't grab an old man that roughly, Anna. Come on."

He started walking and immediately, Anna followed him, Marcus saying that he'll stay by the car. Rafi walked slowly, but Anna would deal with whatever she could right now. This was as close as she had been to finding Elsa since…well, ever. "I'm glad that the letter reached your father. I was unsure if that had happened. She has been most unhappy, thinking that you had given up on her."

Anna could hardly even think straight, and the words literally entered her head and left again. "Where is she!?" She parroted, ignoring the other information entirely.

Rafi laughed lightly. "Oh, young love! Relax, Anna. I am going to take you to her, though I would warn you; you may not like what you discover when you get there."

Anna's chest deepened into a black pit. "Wait what? What do you mean?"

Rafi looked at her with skepticism in his eyes. "I will skip some things for the moment and ask you something: What did you think would happen once you found her? Elsa is still a fugitive, running from the law. Don't bother with telling me anything, because the less I know, the better. Just…be prepared. Your life is going to change today. For better or for worse is up to you."

Anna remained quiet, considering his words and still following him as he walked away from the park. She noted that Marcus was now following them slowly in the car, so she had no worries about leaving him behind. They walked in silence for a few minutes, crossing into a humble little neighborhood, before Rafi said anything again. "Elsa is a good friend of my grandson, Jack. I believe that is why she came here to Cheboygan, although…his profession is probably another reason."

"What profession is that?" Anna asked quietly, not wanting to cause too much of a scene, and also still being distracted by the prospect of seeing Elsa again."

Rafi didn't turn to her, but did stop walking. "Jack is a private investigative detective, and one who is very good at his job. I believe that Elsa came here make use of his resources."

Anna cocked her head curiously. "What resource could she want from a PI?"

Rafi gave her a sidelong look, and all of a sudden, he didn't look like such an innocent old man anymore. "Jack has made many friends in his time. Not all of them engage in particularly 'legal' pursuits. Especially those who craft fake documents." Once he finished speaking, Rafi set off again, not elaborating anymore on what he'd said.

* * *

**Epilogue next. Have a good weekend.**


End file.
